Ritos de Sangre
by Torresx2
Summary: Con el desafío completo y el Alfa de Coldspring derrotado Goku ahora es libre de completar el vínculo de emparejamiento con Chichi y realizar los Ritos de Sangre.Una vez que se sabe que Bardock, uno de los Alfas más poderosos del mundo está en América, especialmente en Coldspring, Texas,hay un Alfa que no puede pasar por alto la importancia de esto. Continuación Principe de Lobos.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Sinopsis...**

 **Ritos de Sangre**

Con el desafío completo y el corrupto Alfa de Coldspring derrotado Goku ahora es libre de completar el vínculo de emparejamiento con Chichi y realizar los Ritos de Sangre. A pesar de que el desafío terminó, los efectos son de largo alcance. Una vez que se sabe que Bardock, uno de los Alfas más poderosos del mundo está en América, especialmente en Coldspring, Texas, hay un Alfa que no puede pasar por alto la importancia de esto. Un Alfa que además comparte el ADN de Chichi, pero ¿es él a quien ella necesita temer?

Con su mamá al volante y sus dos mejores amigas, Bulma y Pan en el remolque, Chichi se pone en marcha hacia su feliz para siempre. Pronto se dará cuenta que ha sido puesto en marcha un plan que cambiará su rumbo y posiblemente la alejará del agarre de Goku para siempre. Harán falta una manada de lobos, el amor de su madre, la implacable determinación de sus dos mejores amigas, su propio deseo de sobrevivir y el amor eterno de su compañero para traerla a casa. La pregunta sigue siendo, si ella lucha, si resiste, ¿quién será, qué quedará de ella una vez que esté de vuelta en los brazos de su compañero?

 **VOLVÍ! aquí esta la sinopsis. los primeros caps los subiré en unos días... de a cuatro, por lo que tendrán suficiente para leer!**


	2. Milk I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Milk I**

-Sabes, me veré ridícula en eso, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Milk a Pan mientras miraba el vestido rojo que sus dos mejores amigas habían colgado en la parte de atrás de la puerta de su dormitorio- Quiero decir ¿Por qué no solo cosen una capucha en él, ponen una canasta de galletas en mi camino y me mandan a ver a la abuelita?- pregunto Milk sarcásticamente, pero también algo dramática.

No entendía por qué Bulma y Pan insistían en que usara un vestido para la ceremonia de vinculación. Les había recordado en varias ocasiones, y lo haría otra vez, que no era una boda. Desde el desafío todo se había movido tan rápidamente que realmente no había tenido la ocasión de vetar su decisión y nadie más parecía querer saltar en su defensa. Así que, por desgracia, permanecía en su habitación con sus dos mejores amigas causando estragos en su vida, tratando de decirle que iba a ponerse ese ridículo vestido rojo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Goku anoche?- pregunto Bulma, sacando a Milk de sus pensamientos.

Esa simple pregunta le recordó a Milk que el desafío había ocurrido apenas ayer. Se sentía como si fuera sido hace días, pero solo habían sido horas. Ayer por la noche después del desafío, Goku había venido a pedirle perdón por hacerle creer que había muerto durante este. Realmente pensó que ella no entendería por que tomo esa decisión. Milk no iba a negar el hecho de que le dolió, pero entendía el razonamiento detrás del mismo, y si mantuvo vivo a Goku era todo lo que importaba.

-Todo está bien- dijo Milk con indiferencia.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron simultáneamente y miraron a Milk con incredulidad.

-Mordí a Goku como un juguete para masticar y lo escupí. Pan casi lo golpea hasta la próxima semana. ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirnos? Odio decirte esto, princesa lobo, pero eso no va ser suficiente con eso- Bulma cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dio golpecitos con el pie. Era obvio que Milk no dejaría la habitación hasta que cediera a lo bueno. Supongo que se lo merecían luego de todo lo que habían hecho por ella. _Vamos, Chichi, échales un hueso,_ se dijo.

-Goku vino a mi habitación y se sentó al lado de mi cama mientras todavía estaba medio dormida. Me desperté con el besando mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi barbilla, y luego mis labios. Estaba segura de que estaba soñando, pero parecía demasiado real. Entonces enloquecí. Decidí que debí haber saltado desde la parte más profunda de la semana infernal de "las historias de folklore cobran vida". Estaba viendo a mi compañero muerto sentado en mi cama.

Antes de que Milk pudiera seguir, Bulma la interrumpió.

-Bien, todo eso es estupendo y maravilloso, pero quiero el plato principal, no los rollos antes de la cena. El plato principal, Chichi, llega a él.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tengo que desarrollar todo hasta el plato principal o de lo contrario no será el plato principal. Sin embargo, por el bien de tu cordura voy a acelerarlo. Después de que me diera cuenta de que era verdad y real, el me abrazo y accidentalmente gemí de dolor.

-Oh, diablos. Entro en modo posesivo, celoso, ya-no-tengo-mas-un-cerebro, ¿No es así?- pregunto Pan con sarcasmo.

-Punto para ti. Vio el moretón en mi estómago y estuvo a punto de dejar caer todo su Kung-fu de hombre lobo en su manada. No puedo creer que todos ustedes no lo oyeran gritar. Pero lo calle cuando saque la tarjeta "estoy magullada porque tú jugaste al muerto". Siempre funciona- Milk guiño.

-Lindo- dijeron Bulma y Pan, chocando puños.

-Luego nos besamos. Mucho. Si, hubo un montón de besos. Ah, y ahí estaba ronroneando. Pero todas las ropas se quedaron puestas, Bul, lamento arruinar tu fantasía.

-Tu no estas ni un poco arrepentida de arruinar nada. Al menos dime si es un buen besador- se quejó Bulma.

Milk la miro, entorno sus ojos grises con un brillo malicioso.

-Mi dulce, dulce Bulma. Él es bueno en todo.

-Muy bien, señoritas, las dos de nuevo en sus esquinas. Chichi esta casándose hoy, así que tiene que haber un alto al fuego- Pan indico las esquinas que quería que Milk y Bulma ocuparan.

-No me estoy casando, no hay un anillo involucrado.

-Lo dice la princesa lobo que nunca se ha unido a un hombre lobo antes- señalo Bulma.

-Detalles, detalles- bromeo Milk.

De repente se sintió claustrofóbica, como si la habitación empezara a hacerse más pequeña. Le recordó a _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ cuando se come el pastel y comienza a crecer hasta que la habitación es tan pequeña que es aplastada contra ella. Necesitaba aire. Milk se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Sintió el calor del verano golpear su cara, y a pesar de que estaba caliente, era refrescante y ayudo a despejar su mente de todas las preocupaciones que se estaban acumulando poco a poco en los estantes de su mente. Con cada respiración profunda que tomo, sintió como si estuviera empujando lentamente cada pila de preocupaciones a una bolsa de basura. Respira, empujo la Preocupación de dejar Coldspring en la bolsa; respira, después la preocupación por su madre, vendrá a Rumania o se quedara aquí; respira, la preocupación por sus amigas; respira, la preocupación por la ceremonia de unión; respira, la preocupación por los Ritos de Sangre; respira. Finalmente, los estantes estaban limpios, y ahí en su mente, entre los estantes vacíos estaba Goku.

" _Hola *meu inima, ¿Haciendo limpieza de primavera?"-_ le pregunto Goku, utilizando su vínculo.

Milk no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que siguió; debería haber sabido que el estaría escuchando.

Sobre todo porque estaba más emocional que de costumbre. Bueno, realmente no es una declaración justa porque había estado emocional los últimos 5 días. Conocer a tu compañero lobo tiende a hacer eso a una chica.

" _Solo tenía que poner las cosas en su lugar ¿Cómo estás?-_ Milk sintió la calidez que él estaba vertiendo en su mente, el amor que quería que sintiera, y eso solo le daba más ganas de estar en sus brazos.

" _Pronto, amor"_

" _Sigues diciéndolo, hombre lobo ¿cuándo pronto se convertirá en ahora?"-_ se burló Milk- " _ahora vete ¿No es de mala suerte ver a tu compañera antes de la cosa de unión?"_

Lo oyó reír.

" _No, meu inima. Estas pensando que es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda. Puedo verte todo lo que quiera. De hecho puedo ir a rescatarte de esas dos, si quieres"._

" _Está bien, ellas tienen buenas intenciones, son solo un poco rudas en la ejecución ¿A qué hora empieza la juerga?-_ Pregunto Milk.

" _Empieza a la 1: 00 pm. Te veré allí pequeña pelinegra"_ la voz de Goku se desvaneció de su mente y pudo sentir su humor. Oh ¿No era el tan lindo?, acopiando la idea de sus dos mejores amigas para una broma de mal gusto, convirtiéndola en la pequeña niña que casi se transformó en la cena del lobo.

-Vaya, que ojos tan grandes tienes, hombre lobo- dijo Milk en voz alta, incapaz de detener su sarcasmo hirviendo.

-Para verte mejor, mi amor- intervino Bulma.

-¡Que orejas tan grandes tienes!- continuo Pan con su divertido relajo.

-¡Para oírte mejor, mi amor!- siguió Bulma.

-¡Que dientes tan grandes tienes!- se burló Pan, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

-Para comerte mejor, mi amor- Bulma rio, pero no había terminado. Fiel a su estilo, Bulma añadió su propio sentido del humor retorcido- vaya, que grande…

Pan golpeo una mano sobre su boca, dándose cuenta rápidamente a donde iba Bulma con esa afirmación.

Milk se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tan pronto como Pan aparto la mano, Bulma añadió rápidamente:

-Para-comerte-mejor- antes de que Pan pudiera volver a taparle la boca.

Milk dejo de reír abruptamente.

-Ya habías dicho eso- dijo, confundida.

-Así lo hice, mi dulce flor inocente- Bulma comenzó a explicar, pero una vez más fue frustrada por Pan.

-Bul, cállate. Chichi, simplemente permítete reflexionar sobre esa declaración en una fecha posterior- le dijo Pan, sonando de todo menos a *June Cleaver.

-Muy bien, pasando de nuestra rara obra de teatro improvisada. Lo entiendo, me quieren vestir toda bonita para esta ceremonia y bien puedo seguirles el juego o ustedes dos harán un infierno de todo esto. De eso es de lo que trata el vestido rojo ¿No?

-Eres más lista de lo que pareces, Sherlock- dijo Bulma, mientras se levantaba- te daremos tu verdadero vestido, si prometes jugar bien. De lo contario, vas a ser Caperucita Roja Deslavada, porque el rojo realmente no favorece en nada tu piel.

-Vaya, gracias por esa aguda observación, Watson. Bien, ustedes ganan, saquen las armas grandes.

Bulma salió de la habitación y volvió antes de que Milk pudiera preguntar a donde iba. Regreso con una percha la cual, presumía, su vestido colgaba, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad porque estaba cubierto con una de esos protectores de ropa con cremallera. Cuando Bulma lo colgó en la parte de atrás de la puerta de Milk, cubriendo efectivamente el vestido que se convirtiera en la versión viva de un cuento de hadas de mal gusto, Pan comenzó a desabrochar la bolsa tarareando la canción de la marcha nupcial.

-Lindo, Pan, eso es realmente lindo- dijo Milk sarcásticamente.

-Cuidado, Pelinegra. Realmente odiaría incorporar más del famoso cuento de hadas en tu ceremonia, pero voy a hacerlo si fuerzas mi mano- amenazo Pan mientras sacaba el vestido de la bolsa colgando.

Milk contuvo el aliento ante la vista, tan simple pero muy elegante y llamativo a la vez. Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada por el gusto de sus amigas. El vestido era principalmente blanco, con una falda de doble vuelo que llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. La cintura tenía una faja verde cosida en el vestido y el vuelo verde sobre la falda tenia algunos arreglos florales. Para completarlo, habían añadido una chaqueta bolero verde oscuro, de manga corta abultada, y de satén con bordes rizados corriendo a lo largo del borde de cuello alto y hacia abajo en las mangas. Era simplemente perfecto.

" _Oye hombre lobo, incluso pensaron en ti y previeron una cobertura para mis marcas"_ Milk le envió el pensamiento a Goku.

" _¡Que considerado de su parte, Luna, aunque no puedes pensar honestamente que hubiera permitido que vinieras con ese vestido sin chaqueta!"_ respondió Goku.

" _Tienes suerte que no estas a mi alcance en este momento, porque con ese pequeño comentario te habrías ganado alguno pequeña represalia, y aun podrías si no me siento generosa más tarde"_ le regaño.

Su única respuesta fue una suave risa en su mente, y pensó que podría sentir su mano acariciando su rostro. _Vaya,_ pensó Milk, _él va a ser mi muerte._

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de hablar con tu sexy lobo y decirnos que piensas del vestido?- dijo Bulma, sacando a Milk de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablando con él?- pregunto Milk.

-Siempre pones esa mirada intensa en tu cara, así que me imagino o que estas estreñida o bien hablando con Goku. Si no estás hablando con Goku, entonces debes ver a un médico porque estas estreñida muchas veces- explico Bulma. Pan se carcajeo por el comentario de Bulma y Milk le dedico a Bulma un gesto con la mano nada digno de una dama.

-Tengo que admitir que se han superado- dijo Milk- realmente es hermoso y de buen gusto, y la chaqueta fue el toque perfecto. Muchísimas gracias, chicas. Oh, mierda, creo que voy a llorar- admitió Milk, muy a su pesar.

-No empiece las obras de agua, habrá un monto de tiempo para eso más tarde- se burló Pan.

-De acuerdo, chicas. Necesito algo de comer antes de meterme en ese, si se me permite añadir, mucho más apropiado vestido, así que bajemos para que pueda sentir mi atracón- anuncio Milk.

-Por favor, dime que no le dices "conseguir mi atracón" a Goku cuando estás hablando de comer- suplico Pan.

Milk agito las manos en el aire con gesto indiferente.

-Puede tomarme como soy, con mí atracón y todo, o no.

-Oh, estoy segura que quiere tomarte, y muy posiblemente con su atracón- Rio Bulma.

Pan le dio a Bulma su acostumbrado golpe de puño.

-¿Qué haría sin ti y tus insinuaciones sexuales, mi dulce amiga ninfómana?

-Podrías ser cuadrada- le dijo Bulma, sus dedos trazando la forma en el aire.

-Hum, sí que lo seria- dijo Pan pensativamente.

Las chicas se dirigieron a bajo y comieron unos sándwiches que crema de maní y jalea. Permanecieron en silencio mientras comían. Milk termino primero y justo cuando se dirigía arriba para cambiarse, su madre entro en la cocina.

-Señoritas, necesitan darse prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo- señalo Lily.

-Solo tengo que arreglarme el cabello, ponerme el vestido, y entonces, estoy en el juego- respondió Milk.

-Corrección, YO necesito arreglar tu cabello. No se sabe qué tipo de desastre harías con tu cabeza- agrego Pan.

-¿Decidiste cooperar con tus socias del crimen para que así no fueran la primera Caperucita Roja viviente en el mundo?- le pregunto su mama.

Milk miro a Pan y Bulma, dándoles su mejor mirada de "si yo fuera una loba les mordería el trasero".

-Sí, ganaron esta ronda, pero ya sabes lo que dicen de la venganza.

Bulma rio mientras Pan y ella la arrastraban escaleras arriba para ayudarla a vestirse.

-Siéntate, relájate y cálmate, para arreglar este lio rebelde al que tu llamas cabello.

-Tienes que recogerlo de tus hombros para la mordida, la cosa de la mordida, si sabes lo que quiero decir- dijo Bulma, chasqueando los dientes juntos.

-Cielos, Bulma. Gracias por el recordatorio de hecho de que voy a ser un juguete mordelón más tarde esta noche. No estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como estoy ahora ni nada así- le dijo Milk.

-Solo estoy diciendo- dijo Bulma poniendo los ojos en blanco y encogiendo sus hombros- si fuera yo la que voy a conseguir una mordida de un caliente, digno de babear, bola de pelo rumano, vamos a decir que no lo dejaría que me persiguiera demasiado tiempo.

-Sí, bueno. Conociéndote Bul, la bola de Pelo no sería la única haciendo la cosa de la mordida- se burló Pan secamente.

-Sin dudarlo, mi dulce flor de pared. Pero más al grano ¡no sería solo mi cuello lo que estaría mordiendo!- Bul al parecer se carcajeo con todas sus ganas de su propio comentario, ya que casi cayo de la silla de la risa, aunque el zapato que Milk lanzo a su cabeza no mejoro las cosas.

-Chichi, deja de lanzar zapatos a la cabeza de Bulma. Bulma, si es posible, deja de ser una pervertida como por 5 minutos.

-Que sean dos minutos y medio y tenemos un trato- respondió Bulma.

-Sin vergüenza- murmuro Milk- la ninfómana es absolutamente, sin lugar a dudas, una descarada.

-Todos tenemos que ser algo, Mil- Bulma simplemente tenía que tener la última palabra, por lo que Milk y Pan finalmente cedieron.

Pan empujo a Milk a la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a reunir los diferentes productos capilares que necesitaría para domar los cabellos salvajes. Mientras Milk se sentaba allí, mirando a nada en particular, su mente se arrastró de nuevo a los acontecimientos de la semana pasada. Era difícil para ella creer que había conocido a Goku hace solo una semana. Se sentía como si lo conociera de siempre y no podía imaginar la vida sin él. En una semana se había enterado que era medio Canis Lupis, su padre era un completo Canis Lupis, y también que era la compañera del príncipe de los Canis Lupis rumanos. Ella había sido reclamada por un lunático Alfa de Coldspring y tuvo que ver a Goku luchar con él por los derechos de unión. Incluso pensó que había visto morir a Goku. Si alguien le hubiera dicho la semana pasada que esto iba a suceder habría dicho algo al estilo de: si, y *George Strait me está vendiendo su propiedad frente al mar en Arizona también.

-¡OWWW!- grito Milk cuando las atenciones de Pan a su cabello la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas con este condenado lio en tu cabeza?- le pregunto Pan mientras continuaba con el tirar y estirar de su cabello.

-Solo asegúrate de dejarme algo de cabello allí ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Milk, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bulma se acercó a ver el trabajo de Pan.

-Eso, de hecho, se ve realmente genial, Panny. Me gustan esos pequeños brillitos de bisutería que pusiste ahí, muy al estilo de cuentos de hada.

-Bueno, bueno, déjenme verme- dijo Milk, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al espejo de su tocador- guau, Pan, se ve impresionante. Me hiciste ver mucho más bonita de lo que realmente soy ¡Genial! Gracias, pichoncita.

Pan agarro a Milk por los hombros y la giro para que estuvieran cara a cara.

-Eres hermosa, fuerte, con todo ese cabello salvaje y todo. Lo único que hice fue llamar la atención sobre ese hecho. Por la forma en que Goku te mira, nunca deberías dudar de tu belleza por dentro o por fuera- le dijo Pan.

-Hombre, Panny, ¿Por qué nunca tengo charlas motivacionales como esa?- pregunto Bulma.

-Si alguna vez necesitas una charla motivacional, Bul, con mucho gusto te la daré. Pero así como son las cosas, eres un ego andante, así que la mayoría de las veces necesitas ser bajada de las nubes, no subirte a ellas. Lo digo con todo el amor de mi corazón- se burló Pan de ella.

-Sí, estas bajándome totalmente con todo tu cito, amor, cierro cita. ¿Qué tal si no das tanto amor la próxima vez?

Milk tomo el vestido y la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

-Bien, mientras ustedes resuelven sus problemas de amor, voy a vestirme. Espero que se hayan besado y hecho las paces cuando regrese.

-Lávate los dientes antes de ponerte el vestido- dijo Pan.

-Sí y no pongas perfume en tu cuello, ya sabes debido a la mordí…- comenzó Bulma.

-Mordida. Mordida. Si, lo tengo, Bul- interrumpió Milk.

Milk cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó en ella. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Puedo hacer esto- dijo en voz alta. No era que tuviera miedo de unirse con Goku, quería estar con el más que nada. No, estaba aterrada con respecto al dolor y no tenía muchas ganas de ser mordida. Entonces recordó lo que sintió cuando creyó que el había muerto. Se dio cuenta que en comparación con ese sentimiento, una mordida seria pan comido. Con ese pensamiento fue capaz de avanzar sintiéndose más ligera.

" _¿Estas bien, amor?"_ oyó a Goku preguntar en su mente.

Sonrió ante la calidez que podía sentir entrando a través de esa simple pregunta.

" _Me siento excelente, hombre lobo. Aunque te echo de menos"_ dijo Milk.

" _Te veré pronto, *micul incendiu"_

" _Goku, quédate conmigo"_ susurro Milk en sus pensamientos.

" _Siempre"_ fue su simple respuesta.

Fiel a su palabra, Milk pudo sentirlo como una sombra en su mente y eso calmo sus nervios e hizo que se sintiera querida.

Milk pronto salió del baño y sus dos mejores amigas se detuvieron y la miraron con la boca abierta.

-Bueno ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Milk, un poco insegura.

-¡Te vez increíble! Goku no será capaz de sacar sus ojos de ti- le dijo Bulma.

Pan asintió de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Milk miro hacia la cama y vio que Pan había recuperado su maleta y comenzado a poner ropa en su interior para ella.

-Pan, no tienes que empacar un montón de todo, solo es una noche y luego voy a estar de vuelta aquí- dijo Milk.

El rostro de Pan decayó un poquito.

-Vas a estar de vuelta, pero solo por unos días. Luego estarás empacando más que una maleta de viaje- le dijo, sonando tan perdida.

-Realmente espero que estén pensando en venir a Rumania para nuestro último año. Gine reviso el programa de intercambio extranjero, y encontró que se vería muy bien en las aplicaciones para la Universidad, y se ha ofrecido para ser la familia de acogida de ustedes dos ¿Ninguna de ustedes ha hablado con sus padres al respecto todavía?- pregunto Milk.

-Se lo comenté a mis padres y una vez señalado que me podría dar una ventaja al entrar en los programas de licenciatura en negocios internacionales, simplemente resulto que todos estaban interesados, estuvieron sorprendentemente bien con ello- explico Bulma- como que pienso que mi madre quiere descansar de mí. Ambas saben que si mi mama y yo estamos en la misma habitación mucho tiempo, es como dos gatos cabreados que han sido arrojados al agua fría y están listos para arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera. Así que iba a sorprenderlas más tarde, pero ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro. Rumania no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando termine- bromeo Bulma, aunque la declaración era más cierta que nada.

Milk grito como un niño con deleite y abrazo a Bulma firmemente.

-¡Eso es tan genial!

-¿Te das cuenta que chillar no es para nada sexy y si estamos en Rumania juntas y tú estás conmigo, mientras estoy tratando de poner mi nombre en alto, no se te está permitido hacer tanto ruido, no?- le dijo Bulma sonando incomoda.

-Oh, cállate y déjame ser toda sentimental por un minuto- Milk la abrazo por un momento más, y luego retrocedió, sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto de rendición- está bien, estoy bien, todo está bajo control.

Milk se volvió hacia Pan, quien había estado observando el intercambio.

-¿Y tú, Pan? ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

-Lo hice, y les dije lo mismo que Bulma le dijo a los suyos, teniendo en cuenta que lo ensayamos entre nosotras, completamente respaldado con viajes de culpa si toda esta referencia de la Universidad no funcionaba, y el infierno debe haberse congelado, a los cerdos debieron haberles salido alas, y tú debes ser medio hombre lobo…espera, esa última parte es cierto, ¡el punto es que dijeron que si!

Esta vez, Pan y Milk gritaron al unísono.

-Oh, vamos ¿sonido de chillidos envolvente? ¿REALMENTE?- gimió Bulma- ustedes dos no están invitadas cuando valla de cacería caliente- gruño ella.

Pan y Milk renunciaron a sus chillidos para volverse y mirar a Bulma.

-¿Acabas de decir cacería caliente?- pregunto Pan incrédulamente.

Bulma volvió su barbilla indignada.

-En el blanco, Sherlock.

-Solo quería asegurarme. Quiero saber cómo decirle a tu nuevo galán cuando finalmente lo atrapes- bromeo Pan-algo parecido a: "Oye, Don Juan, ¿te conto Bulma sobre sus días de cacería caliente de hace un tiempo, como hace unos dos días atrás en el tiempo?"

-Mi dulce Pan, el punto es que acabas de admitir que voy a tener éxito atrapando a un nuevo galán, se ahí que la cacería caliente, sin duda, funcionara. Rin, rin, rin, yo gano- intervino Bulma.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Estoy pensando que a sus padres no se les hizo difícil considerar que ustedes dos vallan a Rumania. No sé, es solo una corazonada.

Pan miro su teléfono y vio que eran las 12: 15.

-Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Pan y Bulma, cada una, tomo una bolsa y se dirigieron a las escaleras con Milk siguiéndolas.

" _Hombre lobo, nos dirigimos a tu camino, espero que estés listo para esto"_ envió Milk a Goku.

" _He estado listo para ti desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Cuídate, te veré pronto"_ Goku envió esas palabras con una caricia que hizo temblar a Milk.

A medida que salían de la calzada, Milk apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos e imagino el rostro de Goku, su futuro.

 ***1 N. de T.: Significa "Mi corazón".**

 ***2 N. de T.: June Cleaver: protagonista de una serie de televisión antigua; personaje cuya imagen es un estereotipo de los educados y perfectos padres de los suburbios.**

 ***3 N. de T.: George Strait: es un cantante de música country, actor y productor; con el record del mundo de mayor numero de canciones para comerciales que han sido número uno.**

 ***4 N. de T.: Micul incendiu: en rumano significa: "Pequeño fuego"**


	3. Ox II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Ox II**

Atreves de dos líneas estatales, en Denver, Colorado, Ox paseaba por el piso de su oficina. El Alfa de la manada de Denver estaba hojeando fotos que Hito, su Beta, había tomado de la hija que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta hace poco. Le llamo la atención el hecho de que la vida tal como la conocía había cambiado irrevocablemente. El rumor había corrido rápido en el mundo Canis Lupis, que Bardock, uno de los Alfas más fuertes de los Lobos Grises se encontraba en los Estados Unidos, y no solo en los Estados Unidos, sino específicamente en Codspring, Texas. Coldspring que resultaba ser la ciudad donde vivía Lily Satan, la mujer con la que se hubiera casado si no fuera sido un lobo que solo puede tener una compañera, la que la naturaleza escogió para él.

No es que Ox no amara a su compañera más allá de las palabras, pero Lily había sido su primer amor. La pérdida se había desvanecido con los años, pero los recuerdos todavía estaban allí, empacados en los recóventos de su mente acumulando polvo. Hasta ahora.

Tan pronto como el había oído que el Alfa Bardock se encontraba allí, el había enviado a Hito a averiguar lo que le había hecho viajar tan lejos de casa. Ox había estado en shock cuando Hito lo llamo para decirle que Lily tenía una hija, y que ella tenía diecisiete años. Habían pasado diecisiete años desde la última vez que Ox había puesto los ojos en Lily Satan. Diecisiete años desde que había encontrado a su pareja y empacado las maletas dejándole a Lily solo una nota de despedida. Fue una salida muy cobarde, pero no había sabido cómo enfrentarla sabiendo que iba a desgarrarle a ambos sus corazones. Le había dicho a Lily que el día en el cual él no tendría más remedio que irse podría llegar. Eso no lo había hecho más fácil. La prueba irrevocable, sin embargo, estaba en las fotos. La hija de Lily era la viva imagen de sí mismo.

Ox no era un Hombre grande, midiendo un metro sesenta centímetros, y 86 Kilos. Era de hombros anchos, como la mayoría de los Canis Lupis, solo viéndose reforzado por una estrecha cintura y las camisetas de ajuste exacto que a menudo prefería.

Con el cabello negro azabache con ondas muy sutiles en él, los mismos ojos negros que la chica en las fotos, no podría negarla más que negar su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro era más angular que el de la chica, quien Hito le había dicho se llamaba Milk, cuyo rostro era más suave y redondo.

Vio trazos de Lily aquí y allá. Milk tenía la sonrisa pícara de su madre, y aunque el color de sus ojos igualaba al suyo, ellos contenían el humor que tantas veces había visto en Lily. Como su madre era sorprendentemente bella. Pensó un momento en el hecho que Lily había llamado a su hija como la abuela de Ox. Aunque Lily nunca había conocido a su abuela, él le había hablado de ella a menudo, compartiendo con Lily el impacto que había tenido en su crecimiento. No podía tomar el crédito por su ingenio rápido y con frecuencia lengua malvada, era todo de la abuela Milk.

-Tu hija está por ser ligada al hijo de Bardock- le dijo Hit, sacándolo de su breve paseo por el carril de su memoria. La seca indiferencia en la voz de su Beta no revelo si le importaba de un modo u otro. Ox se volvió hacia él, queriendo confirmar que su lenguaje corporal hacia juego con su palabras. Hito se veía tan serio y severo como siempre. Con un metro ochenta y seis centímetros, y 113 kilos de musculo, Hito era un ser intimidante. Él tenía el pecho ancho, una cintura estrecha y era evidente por sus uniformes negros ceñidos que tenía piernas musculosas. Su cabello castaño oscuro lo llevaba más corto que la mayoría de los lobos de Ox, casi rapado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenía completamente afeitado. Tenía los pómulos altos, la nariz ligeramente torcida por haber sido rota tantas veces en su larga vida, y Ox habia escuchado a más de una mujer decir que los labios de Hito estaban hechos para el pecado, lo que sea que eso significara.

-Ella todavía es menor de edad ¿Cómo podría Bardock siquiera considerar ser compañeros?- pensó Ox en voz alta.

-Goku, el hijo del Alfa, tuvo que competir en un desafío contra otro Alfa que estaba tratando de reclamar a Chichi. Tal vez es la forma que tiene Bardock de detener a su hijo de estar luchando contra otros que quieran reclamar a tu hija- ofreció Hito.

Frederick pensó en eso. Tendría sentido, ya que si Goku era el verdadero compañero de Milk, entonces el caminaría por el infierno para detener a otro de reclamarla.

-Tengo que admitir que es impresionante Goku, siendo tan joven como es, fuera capaz de derrotar a un Alfa tan fuerte- reconoció Ox.

-Él tenía el beneficio del concejo de su Alfa, seguro tuvo un impacto en su victoria- respondió Hito con su tono indiferente de costumbre.

Aun así, la idea de que su niña tenga un compañero a los 17 erizaba su pelaje de manera equivocada. A pesar de que en realidad no tenía derecho de decir lo que podía o no hacer, ella ni siquiera sabía quién era el. Tal vez, decidió, lo mejor por ahora es observar desde la distancia.

-Hito, quiero que regreses a Coldspring y mantengas un ojo en mi hija. No te des a conocer, solo observa desde la distancia e infórmame. Te dejare saber si y cuando iré en persona. Por ahora voy esperar- le dijo Ox a su Beta.

-Se hará como tú has dicho, Alfa- le respondió Hito de manera formal.

Ox dispenso a Hito para partir, dejándolo solo en su estudio con sus pensamientos. El había estado manteniendo esos pensamientos bloqueados de su compañera. No sabía cómo iba responder a la noticia de que tenía una hija con otra mujer. No, por el momento mantendría este secreto un poco más.

…

Hito estaba sentado fuera de la casa de Lily Satan cuando esta salía de la calzada. Apenas había regresado a la ciudad para verlas partir a la ceremonia de unión de Milk. Por suerte, había puesto en marcha su plan antes de haber informado a su Alfa. Había sido tan fácil obtener información de la manada de Coldspring, considerando que no había ninguno más dominante que él. Luego solo hizo algo de espionaje fuera de la ventana de Milk para obtener la información que necesitaba de su agenda y un cronograma de la ceremonia de unión. Odiaba ser insubordinado, por lo general se enorgullecía por su fiel obediencia a su Alfa, pero en esta situación no creía que su Alfa estuviera tomando las medidas necesarias para proteger a su cachorra. Hito había decidido que era su deber intervenir, ya que estaba interesado emocionalmente en Milk.

Sentía que era capaz de ver la situación con más objetividad. Eso era lo que se decía, de todos modos. La verdad era que Milk Satan era única. Ella era especial, demasiado nueva en este mundo para decidir que el primer lobo que conoció fuera su compañero. Era su trabajo como Beta de su padre el protegerla y demostrarle que habían más lobos en la guarida. Una vez más, eso era lo que se decía.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, salió a la calle para seguir el vehículo de Lily. El sabia la dirección a la que se dirigía, ya que había asegurado su ruta. Solo hizo falta un poco de dinero y él fue capaz de convencer a uno de sus empleados para ayudar a implementar su plan.

Los humanos eran tan fáciles de persuadir, sin ningún sentido de lealtad, no tenían ningún problema en traicionar a los que habían sido amables con ellos. Pero ese no era su problema, y había trabajado a su favor. En el momento en que Lily estaba girando en la calle que la llevaría a su librería, se puso en marcha y se dirigió al lugar por el que sabía que tenían que pasar una vez que continuaron a la casa de Bardock.

Su plan era simple, las mejores preparaciones siempre lo eran. Lo único que tendría que hacer para asegurarse que Ox intervendría era mostrar que Goku no podía proteger a su compañera. No había nada más vergonzoso que un lobo que no podía proteger a los suyos. Asegurarse que los neumáticos de Lily no solo explotarían, sino que también causaran un accidente menor, no había sido tan difícil. Había colocado un dispositivo militar en la llanta que estaba simultáneamente perforándolo y envuelto en un cable alrededor del eje, tirando de el una vez que estallara el neumático, provocando que el eje se volviera inestable y, teóricamente, provocara que perdiera el control del vehículo.

No sería un desastre devastador, pero sería suficiente. La peculiaridad en el plan de la ceremonia de unión. Hito tenía que asegurarse que su plan sucediera antes de que Milk y Goku completaran la unión y los Ritos de Sangre. Una vez que el Rito de Sangre se completara todas las apuestas se cancelarían. La idea de Goku realizando los Ritos de Sangre con Milk hacia que su piel se erizara. Goku era solo un cachorro, no había manera de que pudiera proveer adecuadamente y proteger a su pareja. Si Hito tenia cartas en el asunto, Goku se iría de Codspring, Texas, con las manos vacías.


	4. Goku III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Goku III.**

Goku se había pasado la mañana sin hacer absolutamente nada más que hablar periódicamente con Milk. Combatir verbalmente con ella era una de cosas favoritas. Nadie le permitiría ayudar en la ceremonia, con el padre de Goku diciendo que tenía que aprovechar este momento para prepararse para su Luna, y para esta noche. Con toda honestidad, Goku estaba tratando de no pensar en ello, o al menos parte de ello: Los Ritos de Sangre. Sabía que Milk estaba nerviosa acerca de ello y el también. Le había preguntado a su padre que tenía que hacer y todo lo que había dicho es que el instinto se haría cargo y que la magia del lazo de compañeros ayudaría. Tan nervioso como estaba por la cercanía de realizar los Ritos de Sangre, su lobo gruño ante la idea de ellos marcando el cuello de Milk para que todos los Canis Lupis lo vieran. Se dio cuenta que su lobo estaba inquieto, deseoso de terminar la unión. Goku decidió que tenía que dejar salir a su lobo por un tiempo, dejarlo agotar un poco de su energía.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y se quedó en el porche de la casa de huéspedes en la propiedad que sus padres alquilaban. Toda la propiedad era de unas 85 hectáreas de bosques, sin miradas indiscretas alrededor. Goku se quitó la ropa y sintió el cambio verterse sobre su piel, reestructurándolo por dentro y por fuera, y en unos momentos en donde un hombre había estado de pie ahora estaba un gran lobo negro. A pesar de que era un Lobo Gris, su capa gris terminaba en negro, el efecto haciéndolo lucir casi de un negro a menos que su piel se frotara en sentido contrario. El lobo sacudió su pelaje como si estuviera mojado y quisiera expulsar el agua de su abrigo. Puso la nariz en el aire y, respirando hondo, se llenó los pulmones de aroma de las flores silvestres floreciendo, hierba recién cortada y tierra húmeda de la lluvia reciente y, finalmente, dejo escapar un largo aullido. Goku escucho el chasquido de una ramita a su izquierda y su aullido se interrumpió cuando volteo la cabeza en dirección del ruido. Vio un conejo huir y solo así la persecución había comenzado. Salió disparado como una bala, con sus ojos pegados a la presa que zigzagueo dentro y fuera de los arbustos, alrededor de los árboles y sobre troncos caídos. Goku estiro las piernas y apretó el paso, el lobo disfrutando de la caza, el aire fluyendo en su pelaje ondeando cada hebra. Mientras Goku perseguía a su presa, se dio cuenta que esta casa se sentía diferente a la demás. Él se sintió completo, el vacío constante que estaba en cada macho sin pareja había sido llenado. Debido a eso, el lobo era capaz de concentrarse más minuciosamente en la caza, sus pensamientos ya no dividiéndose entre el hombre y el lobo. Si se sentía también solo por encontrar a su pareja, ¿Cuánto mejor se sentiría una vez que el vínculo estuviera completo, y una vez que se consumara el emparejamiento?

Goku se lanzó por última vez, empujando su largo cuerpo al límite con sus patas traseras y dejando caer sus mandíbulas en la parte superior de su presa, rompiéndole la espalda al instante. El lobo disfruto de los despojos de la caza, y una vez que estuvo lleno encontró un lugar soleado, la hierba cálida por los rayos de sol, y se acostó, rodando de costado. Sintiendo la calidez del aire ondular su pelaje, la mente de Goku se extendió hacia la de Milk sin querer hacerlo. Era como si su alma necesitara sentir su otra mitad y si pasaba mucho tiempo sin ese contacto, se volvería despojado e inquieto. No le dijo nada; solo se deslizo en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de estar con ella, incluso si no la podía tocar físicamente.

Una vez que su lobo estuvo contento de que su compañera estuviera a salvo, se levantó, se sacudió la hierba y la suciedad, y comenzó la carrera de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes. Necesitaría una ducha después de su carrera y aun tenia que escribir sus votos. Estaba realmente luchando con que decirle a Milk; sabía lo que sentía, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo.

Después de una ducha y sentarse a ver un trozo de papel en blanco, tratando en vano de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, Goku decidió tomar un descanso. Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, todo lo que podía pensar era en cierta ardiente pelinegra y que esta noche iba a ser toda suya. Realmente había esperado que Milk estuviera dispuesta a incorporar los votos de la boda humana a la ceremonia de unión, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Le había explicado que su unión era permanente, a diferencia de un matrimonio humano, pero la idea de estar casada a los 17 años parecía ponerla nerviosa, por lo que el esperaría. Goku estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que la espera realmente apestaba.

" _Hombre lobo, nos dirigimos a tu camino, espero que estés listo para esto"._ Goku oyó la voz de Milk en su mente. Sonrió por su juguetona alegría, lo cual era una de las cosas que a su lobo le gustaba de ella: jugaba, algo que incluso los lobos en su hábitat natural hacían como parte de su danza de emparejamiento.

" _He estado listo para ti desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Cuídate, te veré pronto"._ Le dijo mientras se imaginaba acariciando su suave rostro. Le envió esa sensación también y la sintió estremecerse en respuesta. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más grande.

Viendo la hora en su teléfono, 12: 15, Goku se levantó, decidiendo que era hora de vestirse en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta principal.

-Está abierto- dijo en voz alta.

Gine, la madre de Goku, entro por la puerta.

-Te he traído los votos que van a decir durante la ceremonia, y quería preguntarte si ya habían conseguido la ofrenda para Chichi.

-En realidad conseguí dos cosas. La primera es un libro autografiado que me dijo que amaba cuando era niña, pero del que no tenía una copia. Espero que eso le demuestre que la escucho cuando habla y que las cosas que ella siente son importantes para mí. El segundo creo que debería mostrártelo.

Goku salió de la sala y regreso al dormitorio, volviendo con una pequeña caja negra.

-Goku ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto Gine.

-Sé que ella no está lista para pasar por el ritual de matrimonio humano. He tratado de explicarle que la unión es más permanente que el matrimonio, pero aun así ella quiere esperar. A través de la ceremonia de unión ella tendrá mi marca, mi esencia, y eso le dirá a todo Canis Lupis que esta emparejada, pero los machos humanos no lo reconocerán. Ellos, sin embargo, reconocerán un anillo de compromiso- explico Goku.

Gine estaba sacudiendo la cabeza cuando dijo:

-Barbaros, todos ustedes. Posesivos, mandones, exagerados lobos- Goku sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo porque estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja- bueno, déjame verlo.

Goku abrió la pequeña caja negra para mostrarle a su madre el anillo que había elegido para poner en el dedo de la única mujer que completaría su alma. El anillo consistía en una ancha banda de platino, y grabado en todo el camino alrededor del mismo estaban las palabras en rumano: _"*finalizarea, absolut, chiar, intreg",_ en el centro había un raro diamante rojo, en un corte marquesina.

-Goku, es hermoso. Reconozco la banda como la que te di para que te aferraras hasta que conocieras a tu pareja, pero ¿De dónde sacaste la piedra?- le pregunto su madre.

-El día que hable con papa y me dijo que Krilin iba a venir, llame a Krilin y le dije que buscara en la bóvedas de la mansión de la manada una piedra roja para la banda. Pensé que con el enorme tamaño de la bóveda y los siglos de cosas acumulada seguramente podría encontrar una. Sabía que la ceremonia de unión se llevaría acabo de lo que se tenía previsto inicialmente y quería que el anillo estuviera listo. El día que Krilin llevo a Lily a su librería hizo una parada en una joyería, mientras Lily estaba trabajando, y pidió que colocaran la piedra. La quería roja por dos razones. Una, es que ella es mi _micul incendiu,_ con tanta personalidad, toda en un paquete tan pequeño; y dos, será un recuerdo del día en que ambos derramamos nuestra sangre para unir nuestras almas entre sí.

Goku de repente se dejó caer en el sofá, su cara acunada en sus manos.

-Mama, ¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, tanto que a veces se siente que va a hacer que tu corazón explote por que no puedes contenerlo?- Goku miro a su madre, el ceño fruncido, su boca apretada.

Ginr se sentó a su lado en el sofá, devolviendo la caja negra, llevando su mano libre a la suya.

-No sé si hay alguna manera de explicar o entender la unión entre compañeros. No es humano; está más allá del reino de la razón y hace que sea difícil de creer que es siquiera posible. Sé que no la has conocido por mucho tiempo, sé que ambos son jóvenes, pero se complementaran más rápido de lo que imaginas. Se convertirá en tu mejor amiga y tú en el de ella. Incluso ahora sé que lo sientes, que nadie en este mundo te querrá alguna vez como ella lo hará. Han nacido para amarse y ese amor crecerá más fuerte a medida que pase el tiempo- Gine limpio una lagrima de su mejilla mientras miraba el rostro que había visto crecer desde un bebe a un fuerte macho Alfa.

-¿Qué pasa si no la hago feliz?- la voz de Goku surgió muy suave, mezclada con miedo y preocupación.

-Oh, Goku- Gine empezó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su único hijo, acercándolo- vas a hacerla feliz. También la harás enojar, ponerse triste y molesta, probablemente un poco claustrofóbica a veces, pero la harás feliz. Tu lobo intervendrá cuando tu lado humano se pase de la raya. El lobo solo ve en blanco y negro, lo único que entiende es que ella es tu pareja, que debes amarla, protegerla, proveer para ella, jugar con ella y satisfacerla. Tu lado humano va a llenar el vacío de emociones que tu lobo no entiende. Te hará un mejor Alfa, un mejor hombre. Vas a darle lo que ningún otro hombre jamás podrá: la otra mitad de su alma.

Sally se levantó para irse, pero antes le entrego un trozo de papel.

-Estos son tus votos, puedes añadirles algo, pero la primera parte debes decirla, para que solidifique la unión- entonces se volvió para irse.

Goku se puso de pie, y antes de que su madre pudiera salir, dijo:

-Madre, mi Alfa, gracias- y volvió la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Gine miro a Goku y mantuvo su mirada mientras decía:

-Te *iubesc fiul- y se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Goku desdoblo en papel y con manos temblorosas leyó:

 _ **En este día me arrodillo ante ti, como un sirviente de mi compañera, para preguntarte si me completaras ¿Te entregaras a mí? ¿Calmando finalmente a la bestia en mi interior, poniendo orden al caos, llevando luz a donde solo ha habido oscuridad? ¿Vincularas tu vida a la mía, tu destino al mío, y tu alma a la mía y, al hacerlo, completar el vínculo de emparejamiento?**_

Después de que Goku lo leyera seria el turno de Milk de contestar con su respuesta y votos. Una vez que leyeran los votos formales, si así lo deseaban podrían recitar sus propios votos. Hasta hace unos momentos antes, Goku no hay estado segura de que decir, pero su madre había solucionado eso. Todo lo que su madre le había dicho era lo que estaba sintiendo. Goku tomo una pluma, se sentó, y rápidamente escribió la palabras que se vertían a su corazón a su compañera.

Comprobando su teléfono, vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos hasta que el tuviera que estar en el jardín donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo. Agarro el traje colgado en la puerta de su dormitorio, se desnudó más rápido de lo que creía posible, y estaba deslizándose en su chaqueta cuando sintió un grito en su mente. El cayó al suelo por la fuerza de las emociones que vinieron con ese grito. Sentía confusión, dolor, y sobre todo miedo, todo consumido por el miedo.

" _¡MILK!"_ Goku envió en pensamiento a través del vínculo _"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

Goku espero su respuesta, pero las palabras no llegaron, solo el miedo y el dolor. Ella estaba asustada y herida. Goku salió disparado por la casa y por la puerta principal, y casi choco con su padre.

-Algo está mal, puedo sentirlo en el vínculo de la manada ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Bardock.

-Escuche a Milk gritar y sentí su miedo y dolor, y ahora no puedo conseguir que me responda- dijo Goku.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?

-Me dijo alrededor de las 12: 15 que se dirigían hacia nosotros. Sonaba bien, en ningún peligro- respondió Goku. No podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, esperando en cualquier momento ser emboscados, pero porque, no tenía ni idea.

Bardock estaba a medio camino de vuelta a la casa principal antes de que Goku siquiera se diera cuenta que se había alejado.

Corriendo para alcanzarlo, oyó a su padre por el teléfono con Vegeta.

-Pon los vehículos en marcha y prepara a la manada. Ten Shin Han y Yamcha juntos, Krilin y tu juntos, yo tendré a Gine y Goku. Quiero que cada vehículo tome una ruta diferente a la casa de Lily. Mantengan sus teléfonos encendidos, estén preparados para cualquier cosa. No sabemos si tuvieron solo un accidente o si este es el acto de un enemigo- Bardock no espero una respuesta antes de colgar. Justo al llegar a la puerta de la casa, la madre de Goku salió vestida con unos pantalones cargos negros, una camiseta negra ajustada, y botas de combate, su atuendo de lucha. Tiro a Goku una pistola y luego se volvió a su compañero.

-¿Estamos listos

-Sí, vamos. Tú conduces, Mina, por si acaso tenemos que enfrentarnos a alguien. Goku sigue tratando de ponerte en contacto con tu pareja ¿Tienes su número de teléfono celular?

-No, nunca se lo pedí porque siempre hablábamos atreves de nuestros pensamientos- dijo Goku con frustración, metiendo el arma en la pretina de la parte trasera de sus pantalones- espera, puedo llamar a Los Henry y ver si saben algo.

Bryan contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-¿Hola?

-Bryan, es Goku ¿Has visto a Lily y las chicas irse hoy?- hablo Goku en tono cortante, controlándose por un hilo.

-No, Goku, no las vi salir ¿Hay algún problema?

-No lo sé, pero creo que algo pudo haberles ocurrido. Si tienes noticias de ellas, por favor llámame enseguida- Goku colgó antes de que Bryan pudiera responder. Sus manos temblaban cuando puso el teléfono en el asiento de al lado. Cerro los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo en Milk, en su rostro, en el sonido de su voz, el color de su cabello, cada detalle que se le ocurría y extendió con un empuje su poder.

" _Milk, dime donde estas"_ nada _"Luna, por favor, respóndeme, si no puedes con palabras, dame algo, un sentimiento, una imagen en tu mente, algo que me diga que todavía estás conmigo"_ Goku estaba cada vez más desesperado a medida que pasaba más tiempo sin escuchar respuesta de ella.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, la frustración amenazando con derramarse en forma de un enorme lobo negro. Goku solo quería algo, aunque fuera solo un recuerdo de lo último que ella vio. A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, Goku pidió a su lobo usar su audición superior y oyó el débil sonido de las sirenas.

-Da, ¿Oyes eso?

-Sí, suena como si viniera del centro- respondió Bardock.

-La librería de Lily está en el centro- le dijo Goku a su madre.

-¿Estaban planeando ir allí de camino a nuestro hogar?- pregunto Gine.

-No que yo sepa, pero todavía no he sido capaz de comunicarme con ella. Cuando me hizo saber que estaban en camino no menciono pasar por la librería- le dijo Goku a sus padres.

El rostro de Bardock parecía sombrío cuando dijo:

-Si no puedes comunicarte con ella, lo más probable es que signifique que esta inconsciente.

Al pensar en su pareja tan impotente, Goku lucho por controlar a su lobo, y su padre, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de perderlo, se volvió hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro y soltó un gruñido.

El lobo de Goku se sometió de mala gana, pero solo apenas, por la presencia de su Alfa. Finalmente dieron vuelta en la esquina y se encontraron en la calle de la librería de Lily. Mientras conducían delante de ella no vieron ninguna señal del vehículo de Lily, pero podían oír las sirenas delante. Mientras más avanzaban comenzaron a ver humo y luego llamas de color naranja fulgurando alrededor de una camioneta que yacía boca abajo en la cuneta. Tan pronto como Goku vio el fuego, y antes de que su madre pudiera detener el auto, salió por la puerta corriendo a la velocidad del lobo, sin importarle que llamara la atención, sin importarle si la gente se daba cuenta de que no había forma de que un ser humano pudiera correr tan rápido. Al acercarse al vehículo, vio cuatro figuras en la cuneta cerca de la carretera, tan lejos de los restos en llamas como podían llegar sin estar en el camino. Cuatro figuras, dos sentadas y dos acostadas, sin hacer ningún movimiento. El lobo de Goku empujo hacia adelante, con los ojos volviéndose verde lobo, sus dientes cada vez más largos, mientras luchaba para mantener su forma, corriendo hasta su compañera inconsciente.

 ***1 N. de T.: Finalizarea, absolut, chiar, intreg: Completa, absoluta, inmovible, todo.**

 ***2 N. de T.: Te quiero hijo.**


	5. Lily IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Lily IV**

El teléfono de Lily sonó a medida que tomaban el giro a la vía de servicio y se dirigían a la finca que los padres de Goku habían alquilado. Ella respondió sin mirar quien era.

-Habla Lily.

-Lily, soy Bobby, de la tienda- oyó decir a su empleado y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonó nerviosa.

-Bobby ¿Está todo bien? pareces un poco tenso- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, hay un pequeño problema. Tenemos un cliente furioso exigiendo verte, diciendo algo acerca de ser estafado. No va a entrar en detalles, pero está realmente enfadado y no sabía si llamar a la policía o hacer que, así que te llame a ti.

-Si no ha hecho daño a nadie, no llames a la policía, no hay necesidad de molestarlos con esto sí puedo solucionarlo yendo hasta allí y hablando con el hombre. Dame cinco minutos y voy- dijo Lily a Bobby.

Lily colgó el teléfono y tomo el primer giro que la llevara a su librería.

-Mama ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien en la tienda?

-No estoy muy segura. Era Bobby, él es uno de mis gerentes asistentes y dice que hay un cliente furioso exigiendo verme. Bobby parecía muy preocupado por el, así que creo que tengo que pasar por allá, pero voy a hacerlo rápido.

-No es gran cosa, el hombre lobo puede esperar unos minutos. No voy a decirle que nos vamos a demorar, vamos a hacerlo sudar un poco cuando yo no aparezca exactamente a la 1- dijo Milk con una sonrisa pícara.

-No creo que a ti y a Bulma deban permitírseles pasar más tiempo juntas, Chichi, está comenzando a cambiarte y no puedo controlar a más de una bruja malvada a la vez- dijo Pan con sarcasmo.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-No hay nada malo en hacer al hombre sudar un poco. Quiero decir, vamos, el fingió su muerte y casi llevo a nuestra pequeña y dulce Chichi a la locura. Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, nena.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- admitió Pan.

Se detuvieron en la acera frente a la librería y las cuatro salieron del auto. Hacia demasiado calor para sentarse en el auto incluso con el aire encendido, y además, Milk no quería a su madre enfrentándose a un lunático por su cuenta. Una vez en la tienda, Lily comenzó a mirar alrededor, esperando ver, o al menos escuchar, a este supuesto cliente furioso, pero no había nada. Todo el mundo en la tienda estaba tranquilo, hojeando a través de la misma, algunos hablando en voz baja entre sí. Se acercó a uno de los empleados y pregunto dónde estaba Bobby.

-Me dijo que tenía que salir, algo sobre una situación de emergencia- respondió la empleada llamada Leyla.

" _Eso es raro"_ pensó Lily.

-Bueno, que paso con el cliente que estaba molesto- pregunto Lily.

-¿Qué cliente? No ha habido ningún cliente molesto esta mañana.

Aunque Chichi se había dado cuenta que no había estado percibiendo las emociones últimamente, pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien.

-Mama, en realidad no me está gustando lo que estoy sintiendo con toda esta situación. Vámonos ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Milk a su mama.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Mil. Estoy sintiendo una mala vibra- agrego Bulma.

Lily se sentía de la misma manera, algo estaba mal. Tenían que irse, pero no se sentía nada cómoda dejando la tienda abierta. Se volvió hacia Leyla y le dijo que les dijera educadamente a los clientes que se había producido una situación de emergencia y que la tienda tenía que cerrar, y luego le pidió que cerrara con llave.

A medida que todas regresaban al auto, Milk no pudo detener el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos de Goku e incluso tratando de bloquear sus propias emociones porque sabía que si él pensaba que estaba en el mas mínimo peligro, o incluso que había un potencial peligro, el vendría volando al rescate y ella no sentía que la situación lo requiriera.

Cuando Lily comenzó a alejarse de la acera, Milk le pregunto:

-Entonces, mama, ¿Qué te parece que fue todo eso?

-No estoy segura. Bobby siempre ha parecido honesto. No entiendo por qué iba a mentir sobre un cliente furioso- dijo Lily.

-Tal vez es uno de esos clientes descontentos que se le vuelan los tapones por que no consiguió el aumento que quería. O tal vez tiene uno de esos problemas donde alucinas y vez cosas donde no existen. O tal vez es un drogadicto, de modo que esta alucinando y viendo cosas que no existen, o hmphmm…- antes de que Bulma pudiera continuar, Pan coloco una mano sobre su boca.

-Realmente tenemos que trabajar con ese asunto del cerebro y el filtro en la boca, Bul- dijo Pan con aire taciturno.

-Hmm hmm hmmas- gruño Bulma entorno a la mano de Pan.

-Sí, sí, sabemos que solo decías- tradujo Milk.

-Bueno, sea como sea que se le volaron los tapones de la cabeza, como Bulma tan elocuentemente dijo, eso solo se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas teniendo en cuenta que me mintió y luego se fue a la mitad de su turno- Lily se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Era en momentos como estos donde ser dueño de tu propio negocio parecía ser la idea menos brillante de sus brillantes ideas.

Milk estaba mirando a su madre, viendo el cansancio filtrarse en ella como el agua buscando una grieta en su base cuando escucho a Bulma silbar.

-Echen un vistazo a esa deliciosa cosa.

De repente, Milk escucho una gran explosión. El auto comenzó a desviarse. Lily tiro del volante hacia la derecha para compensarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte. La camioneta comenzó a girar y a medida que caían en la cuneta a un lado de la carretera, el auto comenzó a rodar. Una y otra vez rodo como un barril por una colina hasta que finalmente llego a una parada brusca, aterrizando boca abajo con las ruedas en el aire. Milk estaba gritando, demonios, todas estaban gritando. Pudo sentir la puerta del lado del pasajero aplastarse contra su costado, el lado del tablero frontal se estrelló contra su pierna y sintió el crujido estremecedor de un hueso dispararse por su pierna y el cinturón de seguridad era como una soga al cuello.

Estaba tan confundida que no entendía que había sucedido. Por último, los giros se detuvieron y cuando el auto se detuvo discordante, Milk sintió que su cabeza golpeaba la ventana a su lado y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

Por uno momentos todo estuvo extrañamente tranquilo, excepto por el rápido ascenso del crepitar del fuego, el humo elevándose como un faro declarando el lugar del accidente a todos a su alrededor. Finalmente Pan gimió y comenzó a tratar de moverse. Movió sus piernas, experimentando, para asegurarse de que seguía intacta.

-¿Todo el mundo está bien?- ella fue quien hablo primero.

-Si por bien te refieres a que mis oídos están resonando en mi cabeza, si mi pierna esta toda raspada como en infierno, el cinturón de seguridad hizo una herida en mi cuello y nuestro apestoso auto acaba de hacer giros como en el tango a un lado de una zanja, entonces sí, Pan, estamos bien- respondió Bulma.

Cuando Bulma no escucho a Milk responder con un sarcástico comentario, supo que algo andaba mal.

-Chichi ¿Estas con nosotras?- pregunto Bulma. Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Luego Pan hablo:

-Señora Satan ¿Esta bien?

-Me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, pero por lo demás estoy bien- respondió Lily. Miro a Milk en el asiento del acompañante y vio que ella estaba inconsciente, muy pálida y con sangre corriendo por su rostro. Lily respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente mientras se estiraba, con la mano temblorosa, para comprobar su pulso y, aunque podía sentir que había, no creía que fuera tan fuerte como debía ser.

Justo en ese momento todas saltaron cuando un sonido como de explosión surgió, llamando su atención sobre la parte delantera del auto. El motor estaba en llamas y el fuego parecía hacerse cada vez más caliente y más alto.

-Bien, pues estoy pensando que esto no es una buena cosa- dijo Bulma, con la voz temblorosa a pesar de su decisión de no perder la calma.

-Bul, tengo que decir que tu capacidad de observación me sorprende- respondió Pan con sequedad.

-Maldición, chicas, ninguna de ustedes está ayudando con sus observaciones tan inteligentes como un asno- gruño Lily, lo cual era completamente inadecuado para ella- lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar- les dijo.

-Está bien, Señora S. No muchos manejamos bien el asunto de ser quemados vivos, es un poco traumático- dijo Bulma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer- Bulma comenzó a hacerse cargo, dándose cuenta que Lily estaba entrando en shock y Pan estaba, bueno, siendo Pan- señora S, necesito que usted se quite el cinturón de seguridad y se suba a asiento de atrás para salir por eso lado porque el fuego va a evitar que se arrastre por el frente. Pan, también tienes que quitarte el cinturón de seguridad y tienes que impulsarte por la ventana. Voy a arrastrarme hacia el frente junto a Chichi y ayudar a conseguir girarla para que así podamos deslizarla hasta afuera por su ventana. Pan, necesito que rodees el auto y tires de ella desde el exterior.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del fuego? Nos vamos a quemar ¿Cómo vamos a deslizarla? ¿Qué pasa si su cuello está roto? Se supone que no debes mover a alguien que podría tener una lesión en la columna ¿Qué…? ¡OHHHH, SANTA MIERDA! ¿Qué fue eso, vaca psicópata?- grito Pan mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla que Bulma había abofeteado.

-¡CONCENTRATE, MUJER! Haz lo que te digo. ¡No podemos preocuparnos por su columna ya que no importara si se quema hasta morir, maldición!- grito Bulma, sacando a Pan de su ataque de pánico.

-Está bien, está bien. Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba un minuto para enloquecer, pero estoy bien ahora- dijo Pan a medida que comenzaba a salir por la ventana del pasajero. Lily también estaba abriéndose paso para salir por la ventana. No dijo nada, se movía en piloto automático, entumecida por el shock. Una vez que Pan y Lily habían logrado salir y Pan estaba rodeando la parte trasera de la camioneta, Bulma comenzó a subir a la parte delantera del vehículo.

-Chichi, nena, ¿Estás conmigo?- pregunto Bulma suavemente, empujando el cabello caído de Milk en su cara. Milk no respondió- está bien, pichoncita, esto es lo que va a pasar- Bulma estaba hablando con Milk como si esta estuviera consiente, porque era la única forma en que no podría caerse a pedazos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su amiga valiente yaciera inerte, sin ninguna chispa de alegría- voy a agárrate por las axilas y girarte para que tus piernas queden frente a la ventanilla del copiloto, entonces Pan va a agarrar tu piernas y me va a ayudar a arrastrar tu trasero de esta camioneta regiamente jodida ¿Me oyes Chichi? Tienes que estar bien, tienes que estarlo porque alguien tiene que discutir conmigo y decirme cuando estoy siendo una pervertida. Chichi, Goku se volverá loco sin ti y ambas sabemos cuánto daño puede hacer un hombre lobo absolutamente demente- Bulma siguió hablando en voz alta a Milk, a medida que comenzaba a estirarse hacia ella, deslizando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y debajo de su axila derecha. Luego deslizo su brazo izquierdo debajo de la axila izquierda de Milk y, apoyándose de espaldas contra el lado del asiento del conductor para ganar impulso, se levantó y comenzó a girar el cuerpo de Milk- Mierda, tu pequeña figura es un fraude, colega ¿Has oído eso, Milk? yo, básicamente, acabo de llamarte culo gordo ¡Así que despierta y grítame ya!- no hubo más que silencio en respuesta al monologo de Bulma.

Pan trataba de acercarse lo suficiente para agarrar las piernas de Milk pero las llamas del motor seguían saltando. Pan sintió como si estuvieran vivas y determinadas a mantener a sus amigas en la tumba ardiente.

-Bulma ¿Qué hago? Las llamas nos van a quemar a todas si intentamos sacarla- grito Pan por encima de las llamas rugientes.

Bulma estaba devanando su cerebro en busca de ideas, sabiendo que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Oye, Pan, ¿Hay agua en algún lugar de la zanja?- pregunto Bulma, recordando que recientemente había llovido. Observo como Pan echó a correr. Cuando Pan corrió, Bulma dejo temporalmente de lado su carga y se quitó la camisa. Menos mal que hoy había decidido ir con un sujetador deportivo. A continuación, lo más suavemente que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho pero mierda, el auto estaba en llamas, saco la chaqueta de Milk.

Pan estaba de vuelta, sin aliento.

-Sí, hay agua- se inclinó, con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando con todo el humo jadeando a su alrededor.

Bulma echo la camisa y la chaqueta de Milk a Pan.

-Quítate la camisa, toma esto y mójalo todo, luego ponte de nuevo tu camisa y entonces arrójame esto de vuelta. Vamos a cubrir el cuerpo de Chichi para protegerla tanto como sea posible mientras la sacamos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto Pan preocupada.

-¡MALDICION PAN, SOLO HAZLO!- Bulma odiaba gritarle, pero tenía que mantenerla enfocada, también empezaba a darse cuenta que maldecía muchísimo más cuando estaba bajo presión. _Bueno, podría ser peor_ pensó Bulma.

Pan regreso, escurriendo la camisa. Arrojo la camisa y la chaqueta a Bulma e hizo todo lo posible para cubrir a Milk. Pensó que su cara y su estómago, donde había órganos vitales, sería lo más importante, lo cual dejaba los brazos de Milk parcialmente cubiertos y sus piernas totalmente al descubierto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Bulma, una vez más, coloco los brazos por debajo de las axilas de Milk y la levanto. Pan agarro las piernas de Milk y a la cuenta de tres, Pan tiro y Bulma empujo. Con una fuerza que ni podrían haber soñado alguna vez, sacaron el cuerpo inerte de Milk a través de la ventana. Bulma vio las llamas saltar hacia adelante y abrazar las piernas de Milk. Pensó que esto despertaría a su amiga, pero Milk no se movió. Finalmente, la parte superior del cuerpo de Milk estaba pasando a través de la ventana, lo cual puso a Bulma directamente en la línea de fuego, literalmente. Bulma sintió las llamas en su piel desnuda y no pudo evitar el grito que se forzó a través de sus pulmones. Las llamas golpeando su piel se comportaban como un látigo cortante haciéndola seguir adelante en movimiento.

Empujo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose hacia adelante, pero justo antes de que pudiera sacarlas a ella y a Milk lo suficientemente lejos de la camioneta en llamas, hubo una enorme explosión, un destello de luz, dolor punzante y luego Bulma no vio nada más.

Pan grito cuando el motor exploto; el olor de la gasolina impregno el aire. De repente sintió que parte del cuerpo de Milk se deslizaba y se dio cuenta que la explosión había empujado a Bulma hacia adelante y sobre su estómago. Sus dos amigas estaban inconscientes y tiradas en el suelo junto un vehículo en llamas.

-¡SEÑORA SATAN!- grito Pan. Al no obtener una respuesta se volvió, en busca de la madre de Milk. Finalmente la vio a través de la bruma de humo que salía del vehículo en llamas, sentada y mirando las llamas, su rostro tan blanco como una pared blanca recién pintada- ¡LILY! ¡LEVANTATE Y TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ Y AYUDAME!- la urgencia y la desesperación en la vez de Pan saco Lily de su estado de shock y ella empezó a correr, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Agarra los brazos de Bulma, dale la vuelta sobre su espalda y empieza a tirar tan rápido como puedas. No te preocupes por su piel, se curara. Tenemos que sacarlas lo más lejos posible del vehículo en caso de que estalle de nuevo- Lily salto a la acción, finalmente, dándose cuenta de la seriedad de la situación y controlándose.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a hacer esto- dijo Pan mientras agarraba a Bulma, la giraba sobre su espalda y comenzaba a tirar y caminar hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo.

Lily agarro a Milk por los brazos y comenzó a arrástrala también hacia atrás lejos de las llamas. Cuando por fin llegaron a una bueno distancia, cayeron al lado de las dos siluetas inconscientes. Pan de inmediato comprobó si Bulma estaba respirando. Lo estaba, pero sonaba forzado. Ambas chicas estaban severamente quemadas, pero estaban vivas, y en ese momento era todo lo que importaba.

Pan oyó las sirenas a todo volumen y pensó que alguien que había visto el humo había llamado al 911. Las sirenas parecían muy cercanas, pero eso no fue lo primero que vio. De pronto, en medio del humo, Pan vio una silueta corriendo hacia ellas, moviéndose más rápido de la que creía posible. Goku vino a detenerse bruscamente frente a la inmóvil Milk boca abajo. Él se arrodillo a su lado y, respirando hondo, dejo escapar un aullido lastimero de tristeza y furia.


	6. Goku V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **He solucionado mis problemas tecnicos y aqui les traje los "nuevos" cuatro capis siguientes... que los disfruten y espero actualizar mas pronto esta vez!**

 **gracias por sus comentarios, por los fav, follows y sobre todo por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Goku V**

Goku estaba sentado en silencio junto a Milk cuando la ambulancia, camiones de bomberos y policía llegaron a todo volumen a la escena. No se atrevía a tocarla por toda su piel quemada. El dolor en su corazón se sentía como si un cordón hubiera sido envuelto alrededor de su corazón y estuviera siendo apretado más y más fuerte. Ni siquiera había oído a su padre acercase, ni se dio cuenta cuando el resto de la manada llego. No fue hasta que oyó el profundo gruñido que Vegeta soltó que finalmente salió de su dolor.

Los ojos de Goku se alzaron al ver al enorme lobo arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma. Solo llevaba un sujetador deportivo y cada centímetro de piel expuesta estaba quemada, roja, resentida y ampollada. Goku no sabía qué hacer con el comportamiento de Vegeta, pero podía encargarse de eso más tarde, después de que Milk y Bulma fueran atendidas.

Goku camino al lado de la camilla en la que los paramédicos habían cargado el cuerpo dañado de Milk. Él no iba a dejarla fuera de su vista. No le importaba que no fuera un miembro de la familia como los paramédicos le estaban diciendo, iba a ir con ella y una vez que les dejo ver al lobo en sus ojos dejaron de discutir el.

Escucho a su padre decirle a Vegeta que fuera con Bulma. Goku solo podía suponer que habia percibido el espectáculo de emociones de Vegeta anteriormente y decidió utilizarlo en su provecho ahora. Después de todo, un buen Alfa utiliza a sus lobos en la medida de sus posibilidades. Goku solo podía esperar que su Alfa estuviera utilizando a los otros lobos para averiguar exactamente lo que había sucedido. Pan y Lily estaban siendo conducidas a otra ambulancia y Goku vio a su madre subir a la ambulancia con ellas.

El padre de Goku camino hacia el justo antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia.

-Voy a seguirte hasta el hospital. Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha se van a quedar aquí y ver si tienen alguna idea de lo que paso y si fue realmente un accidente o no- Goku se limitó a asentir. Su lobo estaba en la superficie y no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar por el miedo de que pudiera dejar suelta la furia a penas contenida que hervía cerca de la superficie. En realidad, en este momento alguien cerca de él se encontraba en un peligro potencial. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la compañera de un Alfa es lastimada. Los paramédicos cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia y unos momentos después, Goku sintió que el vehículo comenzaba a moverse.

El trayecto hasta el hospital fue tenso, el aire espeso con el miedo y la ira de Goku. Estar en la pequeña área cerrada y sin mucho espacio para moverse si necesitaba defender a su compañera estaba poniendo a su lobo inquieto. La paramédico que viajaba en la parte trasera con Milk y Goku, siguió disparando miradas nerviosas a Goku. Los seres humanos a menudo sabían que estaban en la presencia de depredadores cuando estaban alrededor de los hombres lobo, a pesar de que no sabían que existían. Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, Goku estaba más que listo para que su compañera saliera de la caja cerrada y entrara a un lugar más defendible.

Los paramédicos bajaron la camilla al suelo y comenzaron a rodar a Milk rápidamente a la sala de emergencias.

Tenían un mascara sobre su rostro, ofreciéndole oxígeno a sus pulmones privados del mismo. Su rostro, a pesar de las quemaduras en el lado que había estado más cerca de las llamas, estaba lívido. Sus brazos colgaban a sus lados flácidos y estaban cubiertos de ampollas de las llamas que habían rastrillado sobre ellos. Goku sintió un gruñido subir a su garganta de nuevo y solo lo mantuvo a raya cuando sintió una mano bajar sobre su hombro y el poder de su Alfa rodearlo. Su lobo obedeció inmediatamente. Goku continúo siguiendo la camilla que llevaba su preciosa carga e incluso continuo cuando la dirigieron a la sala de operaciones.

Justo cuando entro en la habitación una mano se posó en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Gruño al que se atrevió a interponerse entre su compañera y el. El padre se Goku estuvo ahí en un instante.

-Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hijo. Esa es su prometida y él está muy preocupado- dijo Bardock al médico que todavía era valiente, o lo suficientemente estúpido, como para colocar su mano en el pecho de Goku.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no puede estar aquí, es un ambiente estéril. Tan pronto como tengamos información será el primero en saberlo.

-Gracias- dijo Bardock mientras agarraba a Goku del brazo, tirándolo fuera de la sala de operaciones. Bardock dejo escapar un gruñido, empujando su poder en Goku para forzar su obediencia. A regañadientes, Goku salió de la habitación, sin apartar los ojos de la forma inmóvil de Milk hasta que las puertas se cerraron y no pudo verla más. En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido y un gruñido feroz en el pasillo. Bardock respaldo a Goku contra pared y lo miro, usando su poder Alfa y diciéndole- quédate aquí.

El lobo de Goku miro los ojos de Bardock por tres segundos antes de que finalmente cayera en sumisión. Con eso, Bardock se volvió y salió, dirigiéndose hacia los gruñidos feroces. Dio la vuelta en la esquina a otra sala de operación para encontrar a Vegeta agachado delante del cuerpo de Bulma, el cual yacía inmóvil en la camilla.

-¿Qué demonios?- gruño Bardock. Vegeta gruñía sin control, con los ojos brillando negros. Varias personas en batas de color azul estaban de pie frente a él, en posturas defensivas tratando de explicarle que estaban tratando ayudarla y tenían que tocarla con el fin de hacer eso. Vegeta no se movía. Su lobo estaba en control. Bardock dio un paso hacia adelante, empujando suavemente a uno de los seres humanos vestidos de azul fuera del camino. Gruño a Vegeta y al igual que con Goku empujo su poder de Alfa hacia adelante.

-Apártate, Vegeta, tienen que ayudar a Bulma- Vegeta no se movió, volvió la cabeza ligeramente dando una pequeña vista de su cuello, pero no era sumisión total- VEGETA, MUVETE ¡AHORA!- gruño Bardock, tirando en poder en su Beta.

Finalmente, con la orden de su Alfa, Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que moverse fuera del camino. Era casi como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara hacia un lado para permitir el acceso del personal médico a Bulma. Tan pronto como estuvo lejos del camino, los seres humanos se movieron en acción rápida y eficazmente, como una maquina bien aceitada. Vegeta observo, temblando de rabia contenida a medida que ellos clavaban en Bulma agujas y ponían una máscara en su cara que él asumió seria para darle oxígeno. Tan pronto como empezaron a cortar la ropa, el gruño y se volvió, empujando a Bardock fuera de la habitación, cerrando las puertas de golpe detrás de él.

-Vegeta ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto tranquilamente Bardock a su Beta.

Vegeta desvió la mirada en sumisión al contestar a su Alfa.

-Estaba velando por ella. Tu estaban con Goku, Gine estaba con Pan y Lily. No había nadie más que yo para asegurarme que los humanos no le hicieran daño a ella- las palabras de Vegeta le sonaron ciertas a Bardock, pero el percibió una emoción subyacente de cual no creyó que Vegeta fuera consiente.

-Su familia estará pronto aquí, Gine los ha llamado. Cuando lleguen, puedes dejar que ellos se encarguen de ella. Hasta entonces te pediré que permanezcas de pie fuera de esta puerta y si el medico sale antes de que sus padres estén aquí, obtén toda la información que él te diga para que puedas transmitirla ¿Entendido?

-Voy a tratar con su familia cuando lleguen aquí. Entendido- respondió Vegeta, su voz sin emoción, con una expresión dura.

-Una cosa más, Beta. Mantén a tu lobo bajo control- advirtió Bardock.

-Sí, Alfa- contesto Vegeta mientras retrocedía contra la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Permaneció como un centinela en la sala de operaciones donde Bulma estaba siendo atendida.

Bardock se volvió para alejarse. Vegeta lo observo irse, sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión.

Vegeta también estaba confundido, pero no estaba en condiciones de mirar muy cerca. _Solo déjalo en paz, Vegeta,_ se dijo.

* * *

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunto Goku a su padre cuando Bardock se acercó a él. Goku seguía de pie exactamente donde Bardock lo había dejado, en frente de la sala de operaciones donde estaba siendo tratada Milk.

-Vegeta estaba protegiendo a Bulma. Se sintió responsable de ella ya que el resto de nosotros estaba en otro lugar- Bardock noto que su propia voz no sonó como si el creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que dijo?- pregunto Goku con escepticismo.

-Tampoco sé qué hacer con él, pero cuando gire por esa esquina hasta la habitación que Vegeta estaba cuidando, no dejo que ninguno de los empleados llegara a su lado. Cuando empezaron a desnudarla, me empujo fuera de la habitación- explico Bardock, con el ceño fruncido, su voz llena de incredulidad a pesar de que lo había visto todo con sus propios ojos.

Goku no supo cómo responder a eso, pero sabía que no podía preocuparse de eso ahora, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en su compañera. Siguió viendo su cuerpo inerte, la única señal de vida eran su respiración y pulso. Sin la actitud valiente, sin su suave toque. Cerro los ojos, apagando sus emociones para así mantener a su lobo bajo control.

* * *

-Goku, Bardock ¿Dónde están Chichi y Bulma?- escucho a Lily preguntar cuando se dirigió a ellos.

-Chichi está en esta sala de operaciones y Bulma está al final del pasillo. Vegeta está vigilando su puerta- le dijo Goku. Los hombros de Lily se desplomaron y su cabeza cayo hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas silenciosas caían al suelo.

Goku se acercó a la mujer que había traído a su preciosa compañera al mundo y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella le apretó firmemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Goku no pudo dejar de pensar que debería haber sido el padre de Milk quien estuviera de pie aquí consolando a Lily, pero lo que había ocurrido no había sido culpa suya. Lily y el tomaron la decisión de permanecer juntos sabiendo que probablemente algún día tendría que irse. Aun así era terrible.

Finalmente Lily se retiró, le miro a la cara y acaricio su mejilla

-Gracias, Goku, gracias- dijo con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Lily se recostó contra la pared frente a la sala de operaciones y se deslizo hasta el suelo, dispuesta a permanecer allí hasta que el doctor saliera con noticias de su hija.

Bardock se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Lily ¿Puedes decirme que paso? ¿Qué recuerdas?- pregunto.

Lily inclino la cabeza contra la pared, mirando hacia el techo y luego apretó sus ojos ya cerrados. Trato de imaginarse conduciendo lejos de su librería y entonces, comenzó a hablar:

-Recibí una llamada de uno de mis empleados- ella le conto todo sobre Bobby y el supuesto cliente furioso que no existía y como Bobby se había ido cuando ella llego a la tienda. A continuación, justo antes de que comenzara a contarle del ruido y la pérdida de control del vehículo, recordó al hombre que Bulma había señalado a un lado de la carretera- esperen ¿Alguien vio a un hombre alto a un lado de la carretera de pie junto a un auto azul?

Bardock negó con la cabeza.

-No habían otros autos, Lily, solo el tuyo ¿Has visto a un hombre?- le pregunto.

-Justo antes del ruido fuerte y después de que perdiera el control, Bulma señalo a este apuesto hombre a un lado de la carretera. Parecía que podría haber tenido un pinchazo o algo así. No puede haber estado lejos de donde fue el accidente, él tuvo que haberlo visto- Lily estaba comenzando a sonar frenética.

Gine y Pan acababan de llegar, escuchando el final de los comentarios de Lily. Gine se arrodillo en el lado opuesto a su marido y tomo la mano de Lily.

-Vamos a averiguarlo Lily, todo va a salir bien- le dijo suavemente.

Entonces, Pan hablo:

-Tiene razón, había un hombre a un lado de la carretera. Era alto y grande. Yo no pude verlo bien, pero de acuerdo a Bulma es lo que ella clasifica como una "deliciosa cosa"- explico Pan.

Bardock miro a Goku, quien había estado escuchando en silencio a las chicas descubrir que había sucedido.

-¿Viste a alguien conduciendo a medida que te acercabas a las chicas? Fuiste el primero en llagar.

-No, no había nadie, solo las chicas- le dijo Goku, rememorando la imagen de la silueta herida de Milk a la vanguardia en su mente. Cerró los ojos y deseo que la imagen desapareciera.

-Pan, Lily ¿Ambas están bien?- les pregunto Goku, tratando de dejar de pensar en las imágenes del accidente.

-Solo unos cuantos cortes, quemaduras menores, aparte de eso estamos bien- respondió Pan- estoy segura de que Lily pregunto, pero, ¿Cómo están Chichi y Bulma?- pregunto ella.

Bardock respondio antes de que Goku pudiera.

-Bulma está al otro lado del pasillo en la otra sala de operaciones y ya la están tratando. Vegeta está de guardia en su puerta. Milk está en esta de aquí. Los médicos han dicho que van a hacernos saber algo tan pronto como sea posible.

-Si tienen todo bajo control aquí creo que voy a ir a hacerle compañía a Vegeta mientras esperamos noticias de las dos- les dijo Pan.

-Creo que sería una buena idea- coincidió Bardock. Pan encontró extraño este comentario, pero no respondió, simplemente se volvió y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Vegeta.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, como si el incumplimiento de ello, de alguna manera, causara daño a Bulma o Milk. Así que esperaron, como centinelas silenciosos a la expectativa de noticias de sus compañeras caídas.

Una vez más, el pensamiento de que la espera no solo apestaba, si no que era una completa y absoluta mierda, cruzo por la mente de Goku.


	7. Pan VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Pan VI**

Pan permaneció al otro lado del pasillo de Vegeta. Ella sabía que él era un hombre grande, pero en este pasillo, con sus facciones como piedra sin revelar nada de sus pensamientos o emociones, parecía positivamente enorme. Su único reconocimiento de ella cuando se acerco fue un leve movimiento de cabeza. Pan no pudo dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento iba a reventar con un lenguaje tipo: "Yo Vegeta, tu Pan". Ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su cara. Sabía que era un comentario que Bulma habría apreciado. Ya que ella podía notar que él no iba a convertirse en el conversador del año, podría al menos tratar de conseguir algo de él.

-¿Cómo estas, Vegeta?- bien, Pan admitiría que dadas las circunstancias tal vez esa fue una pregunta: "¿realmente acabas de decir eso?", pero bueno, eso fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir.

Vegeta alzo una ceja ante la humana frente a él y considero la pregunta _¿Cómo estaba?_ ¿Acaso siquiera el sabia como estaba? La respuesta era simple, había un monto de: "estoy colgando en un hilo" rugiendo en su interior. Así que, naturalmente, le mintió.

-Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?- _ven_ , Vegeta pensó para sí, _puedo ser accesible cuando pongo mi mente en ello_.

-Ja- reconoció Pan- ¿Siempre eres tan reticente?

 _¿Reticente?_ Y aquí Vegeta pensando que no estaba siendo para nada reticente. Vaya usted a saber.

-Estoy de guardia en esta puerta, no estoy siendo reticente. Estoy siendo sensible a mi entorno, lo cual puede hacerme parecer distante.

-Bueno, seré honesta, eso es lo más que te he oído decir- dijo Pan con sincero asombro- vaya, eso fue como, tu explicándote ante mí y esas cosas. Bulma estaría muy orgullosa de ti- Vegeta se tensó visiblemente ante la mención de Bulma- sabes, creo que ella piensa que eres como los conejitos de chocolate que venden durante la Pascua, ya sabes todos muy ricos por fuera pero huecos por dentro- ahora Pan estaba imitando a Bulma, su cerebro y el filtro en su boca pareciendo no cerrar.

-¿Ella me compara con un conejo?- pregunto Vegeta con incredulidad.

-No con esas palabras. Tienes que entender que a Bulma le gustan los chicos. Bueno, a ella le gustan los chicos calientes- Pan noto que ahí estaba esa tensión ligeramente en todo su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez la mención de Bulma y chicos en la misma frase pareció provocarlo. _Voy a tener que hacer un poco de trabajo detectivesco,_ se dijo- pero ella no sale mucho porque, a pesar de sus asperezas, es muy inteligente y se aburre fácilmente. Así que si el paquete exterior es interesante, pero el interior es una mierda, solo se conformara con comerse con los ojos al paquete desde la distancia.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera considerar sus palabras o responder, la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió. Vegeta se volvió bruscamente, quedándose directamente delante a un hombre medio calvo, de mediana edad con ojos saltones y una barbilla fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando miro a Vegeta, quien se dio cuenta que su lobo debía de haber estado viéndose a través de sus ojos, porque la mandíbula del médico cayó abierta.

Pan dio un paso al frente de Vegeta y puso su sonrisa más dulce. Miro al distintivo con el nombre del médico antes de hablar.

-Doctor Thomas ¿Cómo esta Bulma?- Pan no pudo evitar un ligero temblor en su voz. El miedo a la desconocido, a veces es peor que la realidad.

El Dr. Thomas miro a Vegeta y luego de nuevo a Pan. Parecía estar tratando de tomar una decisión.

-¿Tiene Bulma algún familiar por aquí? ¿Sus padres, tíos, tías?

-Soy su prometido- dijo Vegeta.

A Pan casi se le rompe el cuello cuando se giró para mirarlo, su mandíbula casi golpeando el suelo. Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada, desafiándola a contradecirle. No lo hizo. Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta al médico, el escepticismo escrito en su rostro.

-Vegeta es de Rumania. Hacen cosas de diferente manera a por aquí y su matrimonio ha sido planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, si usted me entiende- Pan estaba luchando por algún tipo de razón para justificarse de que este sujeto de 20 años parecido a una montaña estuviera comprometido con una joven de 17. Honestamente, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Un matrimonio de conveniencia- el Dr. Thomas todavía no sonaba muy convencido.

-Sí, bueno, las cosas son diferentes en otros países. Pero ya ve, Bulma va a cumplir 18 en tan solo un par de semanas y es por eso que Vegeta está aquí ahora, porque…

Antes de que Pan pudiera continuar cavando su tumba, el oscuro y serio Vegeta intervino.

-Me dirá como esta- Pan lo fulmino con la mirada y el de mala gana agrego- Por favor.

Pan decidió que el Dr. Thomas solo quería terminar con ellos porque finalmente desistió.

-Tu amiga aún no está consciente y no tengo manera de saber cuándo va a hacerlo. En realidad, es una bendición para ella no estar despierta para experimente el proceso de cicatrización de las quemaduras. Ha sufrido quemaduras en el 70% de su cuerpo- Pan no pudo evitar el chirrido que salió desde su garganta, sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaron y podría haber golpeado el suelo si la mano de Vegeta no la hubiera estabilizado- la mayoría de sus quemaduras son en su lado izquierdo y espalda. Había un poco de vidrio y pequeños trozos metal incrustado en su espalda y brazos que tuvimos que quitar uno a uno, eso es lo que tomo más tiempo. Tendrá que ser trasladada a nuestra unidad de quemados donde tendrá desbridamiento diario. No voy a endulzarlo, tiene un camino largo y doloroso a la recuperación.

-¿Habrá cicatrices?- pregunto Vegeta. Pan se dio cuenta que debería haber sido ella la que preguntara, ya que Bulma era como una hermana para ella, pero no era capaz de hacer que su boca funcionase.

-Van a ser extensas ¿Qué? ¿Ya no cumplirá con tu deseo de novia por correspondencia?- dijo el Dr. Thomas con desdén evidente por la idea de que la inminente boda de Vegeta y Bulma no se diera, lo cual era falso, por supuesto.

Pan sintió como si hubieran salpicado con agua fría en el rostro ante el comentario del doctor. Sintió la rabia surgir como ondas desde Vegeta. Malditos hombres lobo temperamentales. Ella se acercó y puso una mano en su brazo, un gesto que esperaba transmitiera su deseo para que el permaneciera en calma.

-Está bien, bueno, gracias, Dr. Thomas ¿Podemos seguirlos cuando transporten a Bulma a la unidad de quemados?- pregunto Pan, su brazo aun en el de Vegeta en una advertencia silenciosa.

-Eso estará bien. Las enfermeras me notificaran tan pronto como sus padres lleguen e iré a hablar con ellos de su tratamiento- el Dr. Thomas le dio a Vegeta una última mirada penetrante, por añadidura asumió Pan, pero cuando Vegeta entrecerró esos ojos negros suyos en el doctor, el repentinamente se dio vuelta y, con pasos apresurados, se alejó.

Trajeron a Bulma en una camilla poco después de la salida nerviosa del médico. Después de la pequeña exhibición que Vegeta había armado, Pan se sorprendió cuando solo le dio una mirada al pasar. Vegeta aparto la mirada rápidamente y se volvió para mirar a Pan a los ojos.

-Voy a ir hasta Bardock para dejarle saber lo que está pasando con Bulma. Ve con ella, enviare a Gine para que te acompañe.

-Está bien, ¿Podemos detener esta pequeña comedia por un segundo, porque hace un momento eras todo: "esta es mi prometida bla, bla, bla", y ahora estas a punto de dejarla a mi cuidado? No lo entiendo- dijo Pan.

-No tienes que hacerlo- casi le gruño Vegeta.

-Solo uno, todo lo que quiero es un maldito lobo que no sea un mando, cabezón, gruñón, peludo e idiota- murmuro Pan al techo cuando se volvió para seguir a la camilla- están jodidamente mucho pedir.

Ella no estaba completamente segura, pero le pareció oír un "si" murmurado por parte de Vegeta.

* * *

Goku vio a Vegeta venir por el pasillo hacia ellos. Supuso que esto significaba que le habían dado noticias sobre Bulma. ¿Por qué estaban tardando tanto con Milk? justo cuando iba a peguntarle a Vegeta lo que sabía, la puerta de la sala de Milk se abrió y una mujer de baja estatura, que parecía estar en los mediados de sus 30, surgió. Llevaba el cabello corto de una manera práctica y sus ojos hablaban de alguien que había visto demasiado dolor en su vida. Nada de eso mantuvo la atención de Goku cuando capto el olor de la mujer. Su cabeza se giró hacia su padre. El vio que la mirada de Bardock era decidida y que también estaba evaluando el aire. Antes el apenas aparente asentimiento que su padre le dio, Goku confirmo lo que había pensado al principio, esta mujer era una _Canis Lupis_.

-¿Quién es el tutor de Milk Satan?- pregunto la mujer, explorando el grupo que se había reunido a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bardock, Goku pareció ver un leve reconocimiento en estos.

Lily dio un paso adelante, con pasos pesados por la preocupación y el miedo.

-Yo soy su madre, Lily Satan- respondió ella.

-Soy la doctora Bulla Gold- la inhalación brusca de Lily no pasó desapercibida ante el sonido de ese nombre. Después de todo, solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que Goku había matado a Freezer Golg- tengo que hablar de la condición de su hija con usted ¿Quiere ir a un lugar privado?

Goku dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo que la cabeza de la Doctora Gold se girara para mirarlo.

-No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte- explico Lily- aquí todo el mundo es familia de Chichi.

Antes de que la doctora pudiera continuar, Bardock dio un paso adelante.

-Doctora Gold, necesitamos que sea clara con nosotros acerca de todo lo que sabe de su condición ¿Entiende lo que digo?

-Usted no tiene que empujar toda esa mierda Alfa sobre mí, Son Bardock, se quién es usted y se quién es su cachorro, teniendo en cuenta que mato a mi hermano hace apenas un día- le espeto. Goku y Vegeta se tensaron ante el tono de voz que la mujer fue lo suficientemente valiente para usar con su Alfa. Bardock lo tomo con calma.

-Tienes razón- confirmo Bardock- mí…

Goku lo interrumpió.

-Sí, yo mate a tu hermano y lamento tú perdida, pero no lamento el proteger a mi compañera de alguien que trato de alejarla de mí.

-¿Proteger a tu pareja? Si ella esta tan protegida, Son Goku, entonces, ¿Por qué ella está allí acostada, quemada a cenizas en mi hospital?- la voz de la doctora Gold fue como una bofetada en la cara.

Los ojos de Goku fulguraron a medida que el poder se desataba a su alrededor, haciendo que la doctora Gold bajara la cabeza a pesar de que no estaba en verdadera sumisión.

-¿Podríamos volver a mi hija? Podemos hacer frente a la mierda de hombres lobo en un minuto- dijo Lily mientras el estrés endurecía su voz.

-Mis disculpas- dijo la doctora Gold- Milk ha sufrido quemaduras en más del 65% de su cuerpo, la mayoría de las cuales son de tercer grado, pero algunas son quemaduras de segundo grado. Su pierna derecha se ha roto en dos lugares por debajo de la rodilla, su cadera se disloco y fragmentos de vidrio tuvieron que ser sacados de sus brazos. Esta estable en este momento, pero no se ha despertado de la anestesia que le dimos para la cirugía. No sé si va a despertar en cualquier momento pronto- hizo una pausa por un momento y cuando nadie dijo nada, continuo- no he hecho nada en su pierna, quería esperar a ver cuál es el proceso de curación de su cuerpo. Puesto que ella es medio lobo va a sanar más rápido que un ser humano. Su piel debería sanar por completo sin cicatrices, su pierna no estoy segura, pero me preocupa que si pongo clavos pudiera curar demasiado rápido y eso clavos serian un obstáculo, no una ayuda. Hay un problema del cual no estoy segura cual sería el resultado.

-¿Qué problema?- susurro Lily.

-Chichi recibió una transfusión de sangre humana antes de que pudiera llegar hasta aquí. No sé cómo su sangre va a interactuar con ella, o si va a dificultar el proceso de curación. No es algo que me allá encontrado antes.

Para el momento en que la doctora siguió hablando, Gine tuvo que sostener a una desalentada Lily entre sus brazos. Goku se había recostado contra la pared en busca de apoyo mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Tengo que verla. Ahora.

Los ojos de Goku brillaban y le temblaban las manos ante la cantidad de esfuerzo que tenía que ejercer para mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-Eso no va a ser posible hasta que sea trasladada a la unidad de quemados- dijo la doctora Gold.

-Creo que no me has oído bien. Tengo que ver a mi compañera ahora- los ojos de Goku continuaron fulgurando y su piel se estremeció con la necesidad de cambiar.

La mandíbula de la doctora Gold se tensó brevemente pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Compañera? ¿No crees que ambos sean un poco jóvenes para decidir algo permanente?

-No puedo, ni quiero, cambiar lo que el destino a escogido para mí. Ella es mía y ya sea que vas a llevarme hasta ella o yo derribare esta hospital en pedazos para encontrarla.

Ella permaneció quieta, desafiante, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Está bien, sígueme- Goku tomo la mano de Lily mientras se disponía a seguir a la doctora, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Entraron en la sala de operaciones y luego pasaron por delante de la mesa en la que había visto a Milk cuando le habían forzado a salir de la habitación. La doctora Gold abrió otras puertas dobles adentrándolos donde había varias habitaciones con revestimiento de vidrio para que aquellos que las ocupaban fueran claramente visibles. Allí había una enorme mesa redonda en el centro de la habitación que parecía servir para lo que Goku consideraría el centro de mando.

Goku tomo una respiración profunda y, aunque había un montón de olores de enfermedad, pulcritud y preocupación, pudo aun así recoger la fragancia de algodón de azúcar de su compañera. Empujo a Lily junto a el a medida que seguía el camino de su esencia, ya no preocupándose por seguir a la doctora. Paso tres habitaciones de vidrio antes de que finalmente estuviera de pie delante de la de ella. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación y dejo que Lily entrara antes que él. Ella corrió a la cama de Milk y de inmediato comenzó a hablar con ella, sosteniendo su mano, acariciando su cabello fuera de su cara. Goku se apartó y observo en silencio, dándole a Lily tiempo con su hija. Su lobo estaba tan inquieto, tan ansioso por estar cerca de su pareja, tocarla y sentir la vida fluyendo en ella. Casi gruño ante la idea de esperar un minuto más. Finalmente Lily se giró a Goku.

-¿Quieres que salga?- el odiaba pedirle eso a ella, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su Luna.

-Si, por favor- su voz era tensa ya que se contenía. Lily asintió, le dio a Milk un rápido beso en su mano vendada y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Por fin eran solo Milk y el. Se acercó lentamente a su cama, con miedo de que el momento fuera solo un espejismo y se evaporara ante sus ojos si el siquiera respiraba profundamente. Pero cuando llego a su lado, ella todavía estaba allí, no siendo un producto de su imaginación, sino de verdad, en carne y hueso.

Goku se inclinó hacia a adelante y rozo suavemente algunos mechones de cabello fuera de su rostro envuelto en vendaje. Puso su nariz tan cerca de su cuello como le fue posible sin tocarla y respiro su aroma en profundidad. Su olor era como un bálsamo, acaricio a su lobo, calmándolo y ayudándolo a aclarar su mente del miedo que había sido su compañero constante desde que había sentido el miedo y el dolor de Milk a través de su vínculo. Luego la beso en los labios con tanta ligereza que apenas sintió su calor y susurro su nombre.

-Milk- primero en voz alta y luego a través de su vínculo. _"Milk, por favor, escúchame, mi amor, despierta para mí"_. Goku no sabía si podía ayudar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Después de esperar varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a despertar, al menos no en ese momento. Oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de él y se volvió para ver a la doctora Gold y Lily esperando pacientemente.

-La vamos a trasladar a la unidad de quemados, su amiga también está ahí. Las dos tendrán que someterse a múltiples desbridamientos para eliminar la piel muerta de modo que la nueva por debajo de su piel se pueda curar- les explico la doctora Gold.

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?- pregunto Goku, sin apartar los ojos de Milk.

-Puedes visitarla, pero no puedes permanecer en la misma habitación que ella. Existe un riesgo demasiado grande de infección.

A Goku no lo gusto su respuesta, pero quería lo mejor para su compañera. Fuera lo que fuera que necesitara su cuerpo dañado para sanar era lo que él quería para ella.

-¿Cuándo cree que vamos a saber si la sangre humana va a afectarla, o como la afectara?- pregunto Goku a la doctora.

-No hay manera de saberlo, Goku. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír. Durante los próximos días, mientras su cuerpo empiece a sanar, su sangre lobuna debería aumentar la velocidad de ese proceso. Si no es así, entonces sabremos que, posiblemente, la sangre humana está obstaculizando el proceso.


	8. Goku VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Goku VII**

Las heridas de Milk mostraron una gran mejoría en la semana siguiente, pero Goku todavía continuaba paseándose por la sala de espera como la había hecho desde el día del accidente. Estaba empezando a sentirse como un león enjaulado listo para saltar sobre una presa fácil. Pudo notar como todo el mundo estaba sintiendo su nerviosismo, ya que todos parecían estar evitándolo como la peste. No podía evitarlo, había pasado una semana desde el accidente y aun ni Bulma ni Milk habían despertado. Ambas estaban pasando por desbridamientos diarios y aunque parecía que el cuerpo de Milk estaba sanando un poco más rápido que el de un humano, no era lo suficientemente rápido para Goku.

Se sentía impotente. Su lobo estaba inquieto y deseaba estar cerca de su compañera. Odiaba no poder estar a su lado, protegiéndola mientras ella estaba en un estado tan vulnerable, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto. Trato continuamente de llegar hasta ella a través de su vínculo, pero lo único que consiguió fue oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

El oscuro silencio ocupo el espacio que la voz de su Luna una vez lleno, pero paso la segunda semana tratando de sacarla desde el lugar enigmático en que ella residía. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Vegeta dijo:

-Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera matar- mientras estaban sentados en la sala de espera familiar de la unidad de quemados, las mismas sillas en las que ambos habían establecido su residencia en las últimas dos semanas.

-Yo podría ir a matar algo justo ahora mismo- coincidió Goku.

Goku estuvo gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que él y Vegeta, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad de 107 años, se llevaban muy bien. Hasta ahora Vegeta siempre había sido solo el Beta de su padre para él, un poderoso lobo, y cuando era más joven un poco aterrador. Pero a medida que pasaron las dos últimas agonizantes semanas esperando en el hospital, habían estado a veces solo en la compañía del otro y así habían empezado a llegar a conocerse.

Se alegró por la compañía de Vegeta, de lo contrario podría haber derribado ya la puerta de donde Milk estaba demasiado quieta para su propio gusto. No estaba seguro de cuanta más espera podía soportar antes de que el exigiera que se le permitiera estar con Milk todo el tiempo.

Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil convencer a su lobo de ser paciente.

* * *

Dos semanas más pasaron y Goku marco el aniversario de cuatro semanas del accidente en el calendario colocado en la cabecera de Milk, rezando para que la fuerza de la luna llena de esa noche regresara a su Luna al lugar que le correspondía a su lado. Agradecidamente estaba de pie junto a la cama de Milk durante una de las limitadas visitas permitidas y no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Era increíble lo mucho que se había curado en el último mes. Su piel estaba en carne viva y rosa donde las quemaduras habían estado pero se podía ver que la nueva piel estaba entretejiéndose junto rápidamente. La doctora Gold le había dicho que su pierna estaba curada completamente. Ella había tenido que revisar a través de los registros médicos de Milk para alterar algunos de los últimos descubrimientos, porque no había manera de que pudiera justificar que la pierna rota de una persona se pudiera curar completamente en cuatro semanas. También le había dicho que no estaban fuera de peligro con respecto a la sangre humana que había recibido.

Milk había estado teniendo una fiebre constante durante las últimas tres semanas y la doctora Gold también dijo que su conteo de glóbulos blancos era elevado, lo que significa que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra una infección. Ya sea que la infección fuera de las quemaduras, o tenía algo que ver con la sangre, no lo sabía. Así que el continuo esperando, y esperando un poco más.

Antes de irse, se inclinó y la beso en la frente, y como hacia todos los días le susurro su nombre a través de su vínculo. _"Milk, vuelve a mí"_. Anhelaba ver sus ojos negros mirando fijamente los de él.

Y por fin alguien escucho sus suplicas.

-" _¿Goku?"_

Goku se acercó más, como si la proximidad ayudara con su vínculo mental.

- _"Estoy aquí, Luna ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí?"-_ le pregunto, desesperado por traerla de vuelta a este mundo.

Ella no le respondió, y él pensó que tal vez se había escapado otra vez, pero de repente estaba mirando dentro de unos orbes oscuros. El aliento escapo de sus pulmones cuando vio la luz volver despacio a ellos.

Goku no se dio cuenta que había derramado una sola lágrima hasta que ella le susurro con voz ronca y seca:

-No llores hombre lobo, no pensaste que podías desacerté de mi tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

A penas pudo contener el alivio que sintió al escucharla hablar, al verla despierta.

-Quiero abrazarte, Luna, pero no sé dónde tocarte sin causarte dolor- le confeso, ese era su deseo más profundo en ese momento.

-Estoy tan drogada que no puedo sentir nada en este momento, así que recuéstate sobre mí- le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Goku se inclinó hacia adelante con tanta suavidad como pudo y coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, poniendo efectivamente sus labios justo contra la curva de su cuello, en sus hombros. La beso con tanta suavidad como pudo y sintió a su lobo retumbar de alegría.

-Te extrañe- le dijo Milk con voz tensa.

-Metí la pata, Milk. Te deje sin protección, podría haberte perdido. Es inexcusable ¿Cómo puedes siquiera quererme cerca de ti?

-Goku, esto no es tu culpa. No vayas todo Alfa conmigo en este momento. Te necesito más que nunca- le dijo sin vergüenza de su propia dependencia de él.

-Estoy aquí, y no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y, fiel a su naturaleza de lobo, Goku tomo una postura defensiva ante su compañera. Está bien, así que tal vez iba a reaccionar de forma exagerada por un tiempo, pero todo el mundo iba a tener que lidiar con eso. Lily entro con la doctora Gold a su lado.

Lily dejo escapar un suspiro estremecido y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su hija. Camino hacia adelante mientras Goku se hacía a un lado para permitirle el acceso a Milk.

-Tan amable de tu parte volver a la vida- bromeo Lily, a pesar de que su voz temblaba.

-Sí, bueno, estarían perdidos sin mí, así que tuve que volver- Milk se inclinó hacia su madre, mientras Lily la besaba suavemente en la frente.

-Te amo, Chichi.

-Sé que lo haces, mama- respondió Milk con la habitual observación a las palabras de su madre; eso era una broma entre ellas. Lily siempre decía que Milk era demasiado grande para sus bombachos y Milk seguía demostrando que tenía razón. Ante el sonido de la voz de la doctora Gold, Lily se apartó de Milk para mirar al médico.

-Bien, ella esta despierta- reconoció la doctora Gold- Bulma también ha despertado, hace como una hora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera?- pregunto Milk con aprensión. De alguna manera sabía que no habían sido unas pocas horas.

-Un mes, Luna- le respondió Goku suavemente mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su frente.

-¿Un mes?- las cejas de Milk se elevaron con la pregunta en su voz.

* * *

-He tenido que disponer para que compartas una habitación con tu amiga, Bulma. Lily ha dado su consentimiento para ello. Chichi ¿está bien contigo?- pregunto la doctora Gold.

-Nada me haría más feliz- le dijo a la doctora, con una débil sonrisa uniéndose a sus palabras.

Goku y Lily salieron de la habitación cuando el transporte llego para mover a Milk a la habitación que compartiría con Bulma. Mientras pasaba, dio a Goku un guiño rápido y lo desafío:

-Una carrera a la habitación.


	9. Hito VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Hito VIII**

Ox estaba reunido con su Beta, Hito, en su oficina para revisar el informe semanal de como Milk estaba sanando. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el accidente y al fin Hito tenia algunas buenas noticias para transmitir.

-Chichi ha despertado de su coma- informo Hito.

-¿Sabes algo más sobre su bienestar o simplemente sabes que ella esta despierta?- la voz de Ox estaba ronca de emoción a pesar de la ruina que había sido hace un mes.

-De lo que he entendido se está recuperando rápidamente, casi tan bien como un lobo de pura sangre.

Ox no pudo evitar pensar por enésima vez como Goku podía haberla dejado, o cualquiera de ellos para el caso, completamente vulnerable, especialmente después del desafío en que el había formado parte. Luego un pensamiento recurrente volvió de nuevo. Se dio vuelta, mirando a Hito.

-Tú estabas allí ¿Por qué no la ayudaste?

-Iba a hacerlo, Alfa, pero Goku llego tan rápido y si él hubiera sabido que estaba ahí me habría revelado a mí mismo. Me doy cuenta ahora que la seguridad de Chichi debería haber sido mi primera prioridad, no mi cubierta- le dijo Hito, los ojos bajos, y el cuello expuesto en sumisión.

Ox aprecio el gesto mientras el aguantaba a su lobo por un hilo porque cualquier desafío por parte de Hito aseguraría perder su vida.

-Me iba a quedar fuera de esto. Iba a confiar en Lily para saber qué era lo mejor para nuestra hija, pero estas últimas semanas, cuanto más lo pienso, simplemente no puedo, no ahora. Chichi pudo haber sido asesinada y todo porque su supuesto compañero, que es poco más que un niño, no la protegió como es su responsabilidad.

Ox sabia en la parte racional de su cerebro que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con Goku, pero no podía evitarlo, era su hija, y si ella hubiera muerto nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla. Eso era inaceptable. Milk todavía era menor de edad, él podía invocar sus derechos como su Alfa, y tomarla bajo su cuidado hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad. Lily probablemente lo odiaría por ello, pero ella finalmente vería que era mejor para Milk de esta manera. Era demasiado joven para aparearse, y peor aún, Goku era demasiado joven para ser su compañero. El no entendía lo que significaba ser un compañero, la responsabilidad que viene con ello.

Ox se volvió hacia Hito.

-¿Dijiste que había cuatro lobos, además de Bardock y si hijo?

-Sí, Alfa.

-Toma a los cuatro primeros de la manada, contigo y conmigo haremos seis. Iremos con un número par de lobos para no parecer que estoy desafiando a Bardock, pero lo suficiente como para demostrar que tengo apoyo. También has que Yajirove alquile un avión privado, quiero llegar los más pronto posible.

Yajirove era el asistente de Ox, a falta de una palabra mejor, y se encargaba de cualquier negocio de la manada y actuaba como enlace con otras manadas. Debido a su condición de Omega, él no era considerado una amenaza o un desafío para otras manadas, ni era un sumiso que permitiría a otras manadas pasar sobre él.

Hito asintió ante la petición de su Alfa y se volvió para irse.

-Nos vamos en una hora- dijo Ox retirándose.

* * *

Su plan no podía estar funcionando mejor, pensó Hito para sí mismo. A pesar de que no había querido que Milk saliera lastimada, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que un simple neumático reventado haría que todo rodara, y luego se prendiera fuego? El corazón de Hito había estado en su garganta cuando el había visto la forma inmóvil de Milk siendo sacada de la camioneta en llamas. Casi se había precipitado hacia adelante para ayudar, pero había captado el sonido de los vehículos de los otros lobos y se había metido en su auto y conducido a través de la mediana de la autopista contraria. El había estado conduciendo en dirección opuesta a Goku y su familia. Ellos nunca habían mirado en su dirección, sus ojos solo estaban en los restos. Hito había pensado que a lo largo de las últimas semanas la ira de Ox disminuiría, pero muy a su disgusto, solo había aumentado.

Hito entro en la sala de defensa de la manada donde sabía que los cuatro miembros principales de la manada estarían a esa hora del día. Cada uno estaba en varios estados de limpieza de sus armas asignadas y vigilando el perímetro de la mansión en las distintas pantallas de televisión que estaban conectadas a las cámaras de todo el recinto. Parecía una cosa arcaica de hacer ya que no habían tenido otro intento de desafío a la manada en su territorio en más de un siglo. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y como Ox les dijo, nunca se puede estar demasiado preparado.

-Pilar, Monaka, Shapner y Shu, los necesito conmigo. Preparen las armas. A este punto no las llevaran encima, pero quiero que están disponibles en caso de ser necesario. Empaquen suficiente ropa para tres días, y luego reúnanse con el Alfa y conmigo en el garaje principal. Voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo mientras estamos de camino a nuestro destino. Muévanse.

Sin una palabra los cuatro lobos prepararon sus armas y luego salieron de la sala para dar cumplimiento a las instrucciones de su Beta. Hito siempre sentía una sensación de orgullo cuando la manada obedecía sin cuestionar, era una señal de confianza, confianza que iba a tener que traicionar. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora, se dijo, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, pide perdón después.

* * *

Ox estaba de pie en el garaje principal, esperando que su manada se uniera a él. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma sabiendo que la manada sentiría lo que el sentía, no quería que ellos tengan que asumir sus cargas. Era su trabajo como Alfa protegerlos de la tensión innecesaria, pero esta era una situación con la que nunca había tratado antes, y por primera vez no sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Llamo a su lobo, sabiendo que iba a ser menos emocional y más practico; el haría lo que tenía que ser hecho. Ox podría preocuparse por los emociones cuando la situación estuviera bajo control. Hito apareció, y justo detrás de él estaban sus cuatro primeros de la manada, todos vestidos con uniformes negros.

-¿Ya les informaste sobre la situación?- le dijo Ox a Hito.

-No, Alfa. Pensé que podía hacer eso en el camino.

Ox asintió de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, vamos a montarnos en el Hummer. Monaka, tu conduces.

Una vez en la carretera, Hito empezó a informar a los lobos de la situación en Coldspring.

-Es imperativo en este punto que esta información permanezca dentro del grupo. Ox será el que decida cuando el resto de la manada lo sabrá- les dijo Hito.

Ox tomo la palabra a continuación.

-Puede hacerlos sentir incomodos ya que ella es su Alfa también, pero he elegido en este momento no revelar esto a mi compañera. Hablando de eso, excúsenme de la conversación un momento, tengo que informarle que voy a estar ausente por unos días- no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Hito oyó a Ox decirle a Tanya que estaba tomando un viaje de negocios para discutir las relaciones de la manada y las formas de mejorar las comunicaciones de la manda y que se reuniría con algunas de las manadas de Texas.

Ella no lo puso en duda y, una vez más, Hito noto la simple confianza, confianza que estaba siendo rota incluso mientras su Alfa estaba hablando con su compañera. Era lo mejor, decidió Hito, y al igual que el teniendo que tomar el asunto de Milk en sus manos, Ox tenía que tomar la difícil decisión de hacer frente a esta situación sin el estrés añadido de las emociones de pareja. Una vez que la situación estuviera contenida, entonces Ox podría sentarse con Tanya y explicarle las cosas. Hito se aseguraría de estar ocupado cuando la conversación se llevara a cabo. Tanya era impetuosa, y más que seguido, no pensaba antes de hablar. Iba a ser un lio volátil cuando llegara la hora de explicarle las cosas. _Si, buena suerte con eso, Alfa,_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Así que el plan en este momento- comenzó Ox luego de haberse desconectado con su compañera- es que una vez que lleguemos a Coldspring me pondré en contacto con Bardock primero por Ley de la Manada y le hare saber que estamos aquí. Estoy seguro de que le dirá a Lily, quien a su vez le dirá a Goku que ahora saben se ha declarado compañero de Chichi. No abordaran a los lobos de Bardock a menos que yo lo mande ¿Hay alguna confusión acerca de esto?

Cada uno de los lobos negó con la cabeza y mostraron sus cuellos en sumisión.

-Después de haber notificado a Lily sacare un tiempo para reunirme con ella para hablar de mi reunión con Chichi. A este punto, no voy a decir nada sobre el hecho de que estoy ahí para invocar mis derechos como su Alfa. Voy a hacerlo después de haberme reunido con ella. También solo voy a hacer eso delante de Bardock, su cachorro y su Beta. Durante ese tiempo solo se le permitirá a Hito estar conmigo- explico Frederick.

Para el momento en que termino de contarle a su manada lo que sucedería, habían llegado al aeropuerto y se embarcaban en el avión alquilado que Yajirove había asegurado para ellos.

Cuando el avión despego, Ox se reclino en su silla y cerró los ojos. Trato de imaginar lo que Milk diría cuando él se presentara ante ella ¿Estaría enojada de que él no hubiera sido parte de su vida? ¿Estaría feliz de finalmente conocerlo? Por lo general él tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero en eso momento no podía recordar alguna vez estar tan inseguro de sí.

Hito está tratando de resolver en su mente que momento sería el mejor para llevarse a Milk del hospital. Decidió que iba a sugerir a Ox que después de haber invocado sus derechos de Alfa, haga que Bardock saque a sus lobos de la guardia y ponga a los suyos. Puesto que él era el jefe de las fuerzas de la manada establecería la rotación de guardia en la noche, lo cual sería el momento más vulnerable, cuando el personal era mínimo, y la cubierta de la oscuridad podría ayudarle en su tarea. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, tan cerca de tener la primera cosa que realmente había querido hace mucho tiempo, y la tendría a ella.

Sin importar lo que necesitara, Milk Satan seria suya.


	10. Ox IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis** **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Ox IX**

Una vez que el avión hubo aterrizado en una pequeña pista de aterrizaje privada que Yajirobe había encontrado, ellos tenían un auto de alquiler esperando. Ox se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, lo que haría sin Yajirobe, el parecía pensarlo todo.

Hito conocía la ubicación del hospital así que el condujo mientras Ox encontraba el número de Bardock en el directorio de Alfas. Si, tenían un libro con todos los números de los Alfas en él. Ox no podía sino pensar que alguien más tenía un Yajirobe también que había sugerido la idea. Ox marco el número y mientras escuchaba el timbre todo en lo que pudo pensar fue como esto iba a ser interesante. Bardock contesto en el cuarto timbre.

-Bardock- contesto con su nombre en lugar de un hola.

-Bardock, soy Ox Jacobs, Alfa de la manada de Denver. Quiero informarte que estoy en Coldspring ¿Hay algún otro Alfa al que necesite llamar?

Bardock permaneció en silencio durante muchos latidos antes de que respondiera:

-No, la manada aquí en Coldspring aún no es oficial. Notificare al Alfa que estas aquí- Ox escucho a Bardock tomar una respiración sonora y luego soltarla lentamente- ¿Quiero saber por qué estás aquí Jacobs?- pregunto Bardock, usando su apellido.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que lo sabes. Quiero hablar con Lily y quiero conocer a mi hija. Tengo entendido que ella ha tenido un accidente- hubo un leve gruñido en la voz de Ox mientras le contestaba a Bardock.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo te enteraste de Milk, o del accidente a decir verdad?- pregunto Bardock, su voz estaba mezclada con escepticismo.

Ox decidió dejar a Bardock sacar su propia conclusión al darle medias verdades a sus preguntas.

-Los miembros de la manada hablan, Bardock. Tú sabes cómo es esto. Un grupo de lobos reunidos es peor que un salón de belleza cuando se trata de chisme. Así que naturalmente, cuando escuche que había habido un desafío dado al cachorro del Alfa más poderoso, y este fue en la ciudad natal de Lily, comprobé las cosas.

Ox no menciono que el había tenido a Hito siguiendo a Milk, o que el había estado en la escena del accidente. Él no pensó que Bardock necesitara esos detalles.

-Estamos ahora en camino al hospital. ¿Podrías por favor pedirle a Lily que me encuentre en la entrada? Y voy a pedirte, Bardock, que aún no dejes que Chichi sepa de que estoy aquí.

-Le hare saber a Lily, sin embargo, no te garantizo que ella valla a verte- Ox empezó a interrumpir pero Bardock lo corto- Chichi ha estado inconsciente un mes. Lily ha pasado por un infierno durante ese mes, ella está lo suficientemente estresada ahora. No obstante, le hare saber. Si llegas aquí y ella no está esperándote en el vestíbulo, entonces llámame mañana, iremos desde ahí. Sin embargo, debo saber, como tu compañera va a sentirse cuando Lily te envié a casa en una caja de pino, porque tienes que saber que esto no va a ir bien- le dijo el Alfa.

-Lidiare con Lily. Tengo a cinco de mis lobos conmigo, mi Beta y mis primeros cuatro. No estamos aquí como un desafío a ti o a los tuyos. Simplemente deseo conocer a mi hija- le dijo Ox, su voz nunca traicionando su sutil mentira. El no solo quería conocer a su hija, planeaba llevársela a casa con él.

-Entiendo- contesto Bardock- te voy a pedir a ti y a tus lobos mantener un perfil bajo, y tratar esto como si fuera mi territorio permanente. En otras palabras, no me des una razón para lamentar el haberte dejado permanecer aquí. Mi Beta, Vegeta, estará esperando con ella ya que él es el más neutral en la fiesta cuando se trata de Chichi y creo que necesitaras algo neutral mientras tu estés, como dijiste, _lidiando_ con Lily. Tendrás que hacerme saber cómo va eso- dijo Bardock con divertido sarcasmo- ¿Cuál es tu tiempo de llegada?

-Mi Beta dice que llegaremos en 10 minutos.

-Diez minutos, que cortes de tu parte darme una amplia noticia de tu llegada- Bardock había colgado antes de que Ox pudiera responder al pinchazo.

-¿Ha ido como lo esperabas?- pregunto Hito.

-Bastante bien, aunque Bardock parece muy tranquilo para un Alfa tan dominante. Esos a menudo son los más mortales. Ellos nunca traicionan sus emociones, así uno nunca sabe cuál es su siguiente movimiento.

-Suena como que podría ser un buen jugador de póker- dijo Hito secamente.

Ox no reconoció las palabras de su Beta, en su lugar se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de mantener a Lily lo suficientemente calma para que le dejase ver a Milk antes de que dejara caer toda esa basura de: "Estoy aquí para llevarme a mi hija lejos".

Desafortunadamente no hubo ninguna brillante idea que le cayera del cielo, tampoco se había encontrado con un libro para idiotas que se llamara: _Como apaciguar a la amante que menospreciaste,_

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de hospital. Estaba lleno, así que Hito se tuvo que estacionar el auto de alquiler lejos de la entrada principal.

-Voy a entrar y hablar con Lily. Quiero que todos ustedes se queden aquí. Ella ya está muy preocupada con Chichi estando inconsciente durante tanto tiempo y tenerme aquí es agregarle sal a la herida, así que no quiero asustarla más por tener una manada de lobos desconocidos descendiendo sobre ella.

Ox sabía que hablar con Lily sería probablemente más difícil que hablar con Milk. Él tenía una historia con Lily. La clase de historia que deja una herida en tu corazón que nunca sanara. La costra lo cubre, a menudo repetidamente, pero cuando la costra sale es tan cruda y dolorosa como el día en que fue infringida la herida. Ox tuvo suerte, él tenía a su compañera, cuya presencia a menudo mantenía la costra en su lugar. ¿A quien tuvo Lily? Se preguntó el.

Ox fue sacado de sus pensamientos con el sonido de la voz de Hito.

-¿En qué punto planea reclamar los derechos de un Alfa con respecto a un menor?

-Lo decidiré después de encontrarme con Lily- le dijo.

Sin otra palabra Ox abrió su puerta y camino bajo el cálido calor de Texas, y aun que hacía calor, no era eso que lo tenía sudando. Cerró la puerta del auto y se giró para caminar a la entrada del hospital. En ese momento el realmente no podía decir que podría ser peor, enfrentar a una amante que le hizo daño, o masticar un bocado de tachuelas de tres centímetros. Cuando Ox alcanzo la entrada y abrió la puerta la primera cosa que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Lily. Él supo entonces que sería mejor masticar tachuelas cualquier día que enfrentar la traición en los ojos de ella.


	11. Pan X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Pan X**

Pan estaba esperando en la habitación del hospital mientras traían a sus dos mejores amigas. Ella estaba ansiosa, retorciéndose los dedos. La preocupación que había estado sintiendo durante el último mes estaba grabados en sus labios apretados las cejas levantada que formaban arrugas en su frente.

-Oh, vamos Panny. Si sigues mirándome como si fuera un cachorro enfermo que te encontraste en una zanja, voy a ahogarte con una almohada mientras duermes- Milk le guiño un ojo a su amiga a pesar de sus duras palabras.

-Bendito sea, y yo que aquí pensaba que era la perra reinante de esta pandilla- Bulma le sonrió a Pan.

-¿Bendito sea? ¿Perra?- Milk levanto las cejas a su por lo general sarcástica amiga.

-Estoy tratando de limpiar mi boca sucia, ya sabes cómo las experiencias cercanas a la muerte cambian la forma en la que vives y en la que no- Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Bul, "bendito sea" es una blasfemia. Tu sabes esto ¿Verdad?

Bulma miro a Pan y entorno los ojos.

-Solo para el inglés así que no cuenta.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso- dijo Milk secamente.

-Creí que ustedes dos nunca se despertarían. Bulma todavía se ve como una momia toda envuelta y tú te ves como una langosta bien cocinada- les dijo Pan mientras empujaba una silla en medio de sus camas.

-Solo estaba consiguiendo mi sueño de belleza- Milk miro a Bulma y le sonrió con malicia- entonces ¿Qué te tomo a ti tanto tiempo?- su implicación era clara.

-Oh, Chichi, tu pequeña e inocente mente no sería capaz de manejar lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza que me impedía volver a la realidad- Bulma bostezo y acaricio su boca con recato.

-Tú no sabes, tal vez mi subconsciente es más aventurero que la versión consiente.

-Bueno, en ese caso, como un favor a Goku, nos aseguraremos de noquearte la noche de la ceremonia de unión- dijo Pan con sequedad.

Bulma rio, pero salió más como una tos ahogada.

-No me hagas reír, mis pulmones están asados. Me siento como una hamburguesa de Burger King, siempre asada a la parrilla.

-A tu manera, de inmediato, nena- añadió Milk.

-Hay tantas maneras mejores de utilizar ese comentario que en un estúpido comercial de hamburguesas- dijo Bulma con disgusto.

-Y ella está de vuelta- bromeo Pan mientras miraba la vida filtrarse poco a poco de nuevo en los ojos de Bulma, su cuerpo, y en el comportamiento en general.

-Tengo que darles las gracias. Ustedes me salvaron la vida y solo quería que supieran que las amo a las dos y voy a estar siempre agradecida- les dijo Milk mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotras, Mil- le dijo Pan.

-Bueno, ahora que siempre vas a estar en deuda conmigo, voy a tener que pensar en maneras de darle a tu agradecimiento un buen uso- bromeo Bulma con sequedad.

Pan y Milk rieron y pusieron sus ojos en blanco a su para siempre obstinada amiga.

Bulma miro a su alrededor, notando que solo estaban ellas tres.

-Así que, ¿Dónde está el sequito de lobo?- le pregunto a Milk.

-Todos estaban esperando en el pasillo justo antes de que las trajeran a las dos. Bardock tomo una llamada telefónica y cuando regreso le hizo una seña a todos, pero me dijo que esperara aquí por ustedes- explico Pan- me imagino que debe ser importante si consiguió que Goku se alejara de su mujer. Se ha negado a abandonar el hospital ni un minuto desde que ella fue sacada de la sala de operaciones- le dijo a Bulma.

-Por alguna razón, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida de que su ardiente Hombre McLobo este pegado a su lado. Ella fue casi retorcidamente asesinada- exclamo Bulma.

-A ti no te fue mejor- una voz ronca las hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Milk vio a Goku lanzarse alrededor de Vegeta para llegar a su lado. Fue Vegeta quien había atestiguado las palabras de Bulma, y Vegeta quien miraba a Bulma como si le hubiera crecido un apéndice adicional en la cabeza.

Bulma lanzo una mirada a Milk y luego a Pan, en busca de algún tipo de idea que decir, pero tampoco podían echarle un hueso porque sabían tanto como ella sobre Vegeta, y eso sumaba cero, nada, y nada de nada.

-Esta biennn, y, ¿estás aquí para…?- le pregunto Bulma con evidente confusión.

-Estoy aquí para protegerte. Me refiero a custodiarlas a todas ustedes. No solo a ti, sino a cada una de ustedes, al mismo tiempo, para que no estén solas- balbuceo Vegeta.

-Sí, lo entiendo, no hay necesidad de hacer aún más daño- le dijo Bulma sarcásticamente.

La cabeza de Vegeta se alzó para mirarla a los ojos. Bulma vio lo que solo podría describir como dolor.

¿Lo habían herido sus palabras? Ella trago saliva y sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta ante la mirada fría de sus ojos. Después de varios segundos, él se volvió y miro a Goku.

-Voy a estar abajo durante unos minutos. El Alfa estará montando guardia con Gine- sin otra palabra o mirada hacia atrás, salió de la habitación.

Todos en la habitación dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro que ninguno se había dado cuanta había estado conteniendo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes, mis queridos amigos, les gustaría explicarme quien le retorció la cola?- pregunto Bulma, mirando de una persona a otra, esperando un explicación plausible.

-Está bien, uno- dijo Pan levantando un dedo- no tenemos ni idea, ha estado así desde que llegamos al hospital. Y dos ¿acabas de decir que su cola estaba retorcida?- le pregunto Pan a su amiga, con la risa reprimida.

-Sí, lo hice solo porque la mitad de mi cuerpo ha sido bien frito y me siento como si alguien me golpeo con un martillo. Por lo tanto, dicho eso, me permito algunas observaciones tontas. Cálmate, Perfecta Polly, o voy a mandar hacer M&M personalizados con tu número de teléfono en un lado y _para un buen tiempo_ en el otro- amenazo con irritación.

-Y ella está de regreso otra vez- Pan sonrió.

Bulma la callo.

 _Si,_ pensó Milk, _vamos a estar bien. Bulma está siendo una cachorra, como lo definió ella, Pan la está incitando, y yo estoy en la esquina permaneciendo fuera de la línea de fuego riéndome hasta el cansancio. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo_. Milk miro a Goku mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba en la frente.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- le pregunto ella.

-Por cada sonrisa que vea en tu cara, voy a darte un beso- le dijo el con cariño.

-¿Qué consigo con una risa?- pregunto ella, su voz estaba espesa con sugerencia.

Goku le sonrió, mostrando unos hoyuelos increíbles.

-No creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para demostrar ese amor.

Milk extendió su labio inferior, tratando de hacer un puchero, lo que solo hizo sonreír a Goku mas grande.

-Entonces, ¿Qué había de interesante en el pasillo?

Goku vacilo el tiempo suficiente para que Milk se preguntara si estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Había cerrado sus pensamientos, lo que también la hizo preguntarse qué estaba pasando.

-No es nada importante. Mi padre recibió una llamada de una manada que está conduciendo a través de la zona, y le gusta mantenernos alerta cuando se trata de otra manada.

Algo en el tono indiferente de Goku le dijo a Milk que estaba ocultando algo. Esto no la molestaba porque a este punto sabía que él iba a tratar de protegerla, incluso si se tratara de una mosca empuñando un palillo de dientes como espada. Goku no la dejaría sin protección nunca más. Tenía la sensación de que el número de peleas que iban a tener en su larga vida había aumentado de manera exponencial.

-Entonces, Bul, ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres una vez que despertaste?- le pregunto Pan- estuvieron aquí constantemente mientras estabas inconsciente.

-Oh, fue muy bien, pero no puedo soportar a mi madre siendo toda emocional y cerniéndose sobre mí. Ambas saben que no tolero lo de cernirse sobre alguien- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ah, sí, cerniéndose. Tu madre tiende a cernirse sobre ti cuando está preocupada- Milk estuvo de acuerdo.

-Aunque en realidad, no lo llamaría cernirse- dijo Pan, pensativa- es más como sumergirse por completo de nariz. Casi tienes que agacharte cuando la mama de Bulma viene hacia ti y está preocupada.

-Por lo tanto, ese es el por qué ella ya no está aquí- reconoció Bulma- tomo algo de convencimiento, pero con un poco de ayuda de Gine conseguimos que ella y mi padre pensaran que era mejor para ellos dejarme descansar un poco y a menos que algo este mal vendrán mañana por la noche.

Bulma miro a Goku cuidadosamente antes de preguntar:

-¿Tu madre tiene algún tipo de capacidad para hacer que la gente haga lo que ella quiere?

Goku se rio entre dientes, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, a menos que ella no me lo haya dicho. Mi madre siempre ha sido capaz de conseguir que la gente vea las cosas desde su punto de vista. Mi padre dice que es un arte la forma en que puede trabajar a la gente a su alrededor. No sé, vas a tener que preguntarle.

Goku le apretó la mano.

" _¿Cómo estas, Luna?"_

" _Teniendo en cuenta que he sido quemada hasta crujir, mi pierna aplastada como si fuera sido pasada a través de un mezclador y hay vidrio salpicado en mi piel como si fuera una magdalena, estoy apestosamente bien"_ le dijo ella con los labios volviéndose una sonrisa que casi derritió su corazón.

-Te amo- susurro él.

-¿Qué es lo que no amas?- bromeo ella.

-Cierto- murmuro Goku en voz baja.

* * *

Vegeta volvió a entrar en la habitación y sin mirar a nadie camino cruzando la habitación hasta la cama de Bulma.

-¿Estas bien?- las palabras revelaban algún tipo de emoción, pero su tono de voz era tan ronco como siempre.

Bulma estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada con su extraña frialdad hacia ella. ¿ _Qué demonios?_ pensó, ¿ _si no le importaba por que incluso se molestaba jodidamente en preguntar?_ Al igual que antes, decidió manejar su frialdad con lo mejor que sabía hacer, coquetear.

-Podría estar mejor- le dijo con un ligero mohín. Por el rabillo del ojo le guiño el ojo a Pan, quien le estaba lanzando una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto el aún más bruscamente si eso era apestosamente posible.

-Solo significa que mi situación podría mejorar, lo que a su vez me haría sentir mejor- le dijo inocentemente.

Milk estaba en su cama con una mano sobre su boca tratando de ahogar su risa mientras veía a su amiga trabajar su magia. La parte graciosa era que Vegeta, obviamente, nunca había conocido a alguien como Bulma. No parecía que supiera que hacer. Milk tenía la sensación de que la incertidumbre no era una emoción que Vegeta a menudo sentía.

Cuando él no le respondió a ella, Bulma doblo su dedo hacia él, indicándole que quería que se moviera más cerca. Cuando el asintió y se inclinó, Bulma agarro la pechera de su camisa y lo empujo hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en la cama con las manos, y su oreja estaba al lado de la boca de ella. Pan y Milk la observaron susurrarle y de repente el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó, sus músculos rígidos con gracia escultural. Después de un momento, él se levantó, le dio una última mirada a Bulma, y sin una palabra se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Bulma rompió a reír en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Hombre, eso fue genial- dijo ella, todavía riendo.

-¿Te gustaría compartir, mi retorcida amiguita, que le hiciste al pobre Vegeta?- le pregunto Pan con una ceja levantada.

-Una dama nunca besa y cuenta- Bulma sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Pan.

-Hay dos problemas muy obvios con esa afirmación- comenzó Milk.

-Sí, sí. No soy una dama, y no lo bese, bla, bla. Detalles, detalles mi querida Watson- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo.

Bulma sonrió para sus adentros. No podía creer la audacia en las palabras que le había susurrado a Vegeta, pero lo merecía por ser tan idiota con ella. Solo estaba jugando con el después de todo, eso no significaba nada, así que cual era el daño. Hizo caso omiso a la persistente vocecita que estaba tratando de contradecir sus pensamientos.


	12. Lily XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Lily XI**

Después que Goku había vuelto a la habitación de las chicas, Lily tuvo un mini ataque de pánico y fue capaz de calmarse cuando Gine le dijo que le daría una bofetada si no lo hacía.

-Así que está en camino, ¿Cómo ahora?- pregunto Lily a Bardock.

-Si, como en este momento, estará aquí en diez minutos- le dijo.

-¿Dijo lo que quería?- esta vez su voz era más fuerte, más decidida.

-Todo lo que dijo es que quería hablar contigo y que quería conocer a Chichi.

-Sí, pero ambos sabemos que hay más que eso, Bardock. Tiene que tener un motivo ulterior para viajar hasta aquí. Estoy segura de que quiere conocer a Chichi, pero esa no es la única razón por la que ha venido- le dijo Lily.

-Vegeta va a ir contigo. A pesar de que no creo que te haría daño o que permitirían que te hagan daño, quiero a Vegeta para tener una idea de las cosas. He llamado a Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha para ver si pueden explorar alrededor del estacionamiento de hospital y echar un vistazo a los lobos de Ox- explico Bardock.

-Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, Lily- oyó a Vegeta decir, lo cual era raro porque no podía recordar un momento en que Vegeta alguna vez le hubiera _hablado_. Había una primera vez para todo.

-Bien, hagamos esto- dijo Lily, cuadrando los hombros, como si se estuviera preparando para luchar.

-Ella también te lo ha pasado- le dijo Vegeta, mientras se metían en el ascensor para ir a la recepción.

-¿Quién me ha pasado que?- Pregunto Lily.

-Bulma. Ella siempre dice esos comentarios extraños que no tienen relación alguna con situación, y me doy cuenta que también lo haces. Ella es como un virus que sigue extendiéndose- la última parte la dijo más para sí mismo que para Lily.

-Si ella es un virus entonces es la única en su tipo en existencia, y ella es un virus que atraparía cualquier día- le dijo Lily, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Vegeta gruño algo imperceptible, pero no dijo nada más. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Vegeta puso una mano delante de Lily para que no saliera antes que él. Salió y miro alrededor y luego hizo una seña para que ella saliera, evidentemente, decidiendo que era seguro.

-¿Qué sucede con las damas primero?- bromeo Lily, tratando de expulsar su energía nerviosa. Sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero ella solo necesitaba algo para mantenerla ocupada durante unos minutos antes de ver al hombre al que había amado con cada fibra de su ser.

-No sé qué idiota pensó que era más inteligente que una mujer entrara a una habitación antes que él. ¿Cómo sabe si es seguro para ella entrar si no echa un vistazo por sí mismo? En realidad en un acto mucho más galante ir delante de ella, por lo tanto, asegurándose de que nada va a hacerle daño- explico Vegeta, su tono de voz al principio sonaba con disgusto y luego fue casi tierno cuando termino de hablar. El simplemente podría ser un buen partido, algún día, sin el mal humor y el autoritarismo que parecía plagar en todas las cosas peludas, pensó Lily.

No habían estado de pie en el vestíbulo mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y Ox Jacobs entro. Vegeta comenzó a moverse delante de Lily, en uno de esos momentos: "Debo proteger, óiganme rugir", pero Lily lo empujo a un lado, sin apartar la mirada de Ox. No pudo controlar el dolor teñido con traición que exudo por sus ojos. Eran 17 años de viejo dolor, pero dolía, no obstante.

Lily enderezo la espalda y camino hacia adelante, tratando de envolverse en la confianza que no sentía. Vegeta se detuvo justo detrás de ella, un recordatorio silencioso para Ox de que estaba protegida.

Ox hablo primero.

-Lily, es bueno verte- dijo con sinceridad filtrándose en su voz.

Eso solo hizo que su presencia fuera peor, el saber que el realmente quiso decir lo que dijo; pero independientemente de las palabras que podía darle, el hecho era que pertenecía a otra mujer. A veces Lily solo quería sacarle a la vida su dedo medio.

-Es bueno verte también, Ox- Lily logro forzar eso de sus labios, fingir una sonrisa y todo sin vomitar sobre sus zapatos- no quiero perder el tiempo, Ox. Los dos sabemos que no estás aquí para ponerte al día, o para recordar los viejos tiempos, así que llega al porque estás aquí- le dijo Lily, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la paciencia para andarse entre las ramas hoy.

-Se de nuestra hija. En cierto modo se por qué no me dijiste nada de ella, pero quiero conocerla, creo que me merezco eso- la voz de Ox sostenía una honestidad dolorosa.

-Iba a decirte _esa_ noche- no tenía que especificar qué noche era- pero llegue a casa y decirle a una nota que estaba embarazada no es lo mismo que decirle al padre- Lily sabía que no debía ser una cabeza dura, había tomado la decisión de quedarse con Ox después de saber que algún día no tendría más remedio que dejarla.

Ox levanto la cabeza hacia el techo, cerrando los ojos. El respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Cuando miro a Lily de nuevo, ella podía decir que estaba luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control.

-No quería irme. Sabes que no tenía otra opción. Lily, me hubiera quedado, me habría casado contigo, hubiera sido el padre que Milk merecía. Lo hubiera hecho.

Lily lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, está bien, pero no se trata de eso. Quieres conocer a Chichi, bien, eso será cuestión de ella. Le diré que estas aquí, y si, y solo si ella quiere, puedes reunirte con ella. Pero vas a tener que darle un poco de tiempo para procesar esto, Ox.

-Sé que es mucho, pero quiero verla hoy. Tengo que hablar con ella acerca de algunas cosas importantes que necesita saber acerca de ser un lobo.

-Ella tiene a gente para decirle acerca de ser un lobo- chasqueo Lily hacia él, dejando que su frustración por la situación saque lo mejor de ella.

-Correcto, el cachorro que permitió que le hicieran daño- la voz de Ox sostenía evidente desprecio por Goku.

Vegeta gruño y dio un paso hacia adelante, pasando a un lado del brazo de Lily.

-No le faltaras el respecto al príncipe, él no ha hecho nada malo.

Ox pareció recomponerse y rectificar.

-Me equivoque al suponer que era su culpa, Beta. No quise faltarle el respeto, pero tienes que entender que, como su padre, fue difícil saber que mi hija resulto herida estando al cuidado de otro lobo.

-Puede ser su padre, pero solo de sangre- le espeto Vegeta, entonces se volvió a Lily y la tomo del brazo- regresaremos y discutiremos esto con Chichi, y le dejaremos saber cuál es la próxima hora.

Vegeta no dio a Lily la oportunidad de decir algo más, simplemente la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla al ascensor.

-¿Muy mandón?- Lily lo miro fijamente mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban con un sonoro _ding_ \- ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo contactaríamos en una hora, Vegeta? Eso no va a dar a Milk la oportunidad para pensar acerca si quiere o no incluso considerar conocer a su padre.

-Cuanto más tiempo le tome a ella decidir, entonces más tiempo el estara aquí, y él tiene planes. No estaba siendo completamente honesto acerca del porque está aquí- explico Vegeta.

El ascensor dio un ligero vuelco, mientras llegaban al piso donde estaba la habitación de Milk y Bulma. Las puertas se abrieron una vez más y Vegeta salió primero y le indico a Lily que siguiera.

-¿Qué significa que tiene planes?- pregunto Lily entre dientes.

Vegeta siguió caminando hacia la habitación de las chicas sin responder a su pregunta. Al acercar se a la puerta, Bardock y Gine se levantaron de las sillas en los habían estado esperando frente a la habitación de Milk y Bulma se estaban recuperando.

-¿Qué has sabido?- Bardock le dirigió la pregunta a Vegeta.

-Él no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Quiere encontrarse con ella, sus emociones son sinceras, pero esta sin duda ocultando algo- explico Vegeta.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir todo eso- hablo Lily.

-Cuando una persona es deshonesta su cuerpo emite señales. Los sentidos humanos no pueden percibirlos, pero los sentidos lobunos pueden, y están muy en sintonía con ellos- explico Vegeta- cuando mientes, generalmente tu ritmo cardiaco es más rápido, tu cuerpo desprende un ligero olor en la transpiración que puede que ni siquiera sepas que está en tu piel, pero que está ahí, tus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente y tu nariz se ensancha. Ox siendo un lobo puede esconder parte de eso, pero creo que verte lo descontrolo y él no estaba protegiendo sus emociones también como normalmente lo podría, sobre todo para un Alfa.

-Así que, la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Chichi?- pregunto Gine.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación que habían estado vigilando se abrió con un ligero, pero perceptible crujido.

-¿Quién quiere que con Chichi?- pregunto Bulma mientras salía de la habitación hacia el pasillo.


	13. Bulma XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Bulma XII**

Bulma camino lentamente, era difícil debido a todas las vendas y el soporte de intravenosa que tenía que arrastrar con ella.

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?- la pregunta vino de Vegeta.

-Trate de decirle que se quedara quieta, pero es casi tan cooperativa como un gato mojado- les dijo Pan mientras ella también salía de la habitación.

Bulma cojeo hasta donde Vegeta estaba y se detuvo justo frente a él.

-Estoy fuera de la cama porque no hay nada divertido pasando en la cama- bromeo. Después de su anterior encuentro no podía dejar de sentirse valiente y podía decir que lo hacía sentir incomodo, al coquetear con él, lo que solo le daba ganas de coquetear aún más.

Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

-Deberías estar descansando, no vagando alrededor en una bata de hospital y con el soporte de una intravenosa- le dijo, sonando completamente indiferente, como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido. Bulma se volvió y miro hacia Pan para ocultar el dolor en sus ojos, el cual ella ni siquiera sabía porque sentía, pero ahí estaba.

-¿Qué te dije, Panny? Algo está pasando y nos están dejando fuera. Así que, señora S, ¿Quién quiere ver a nuestra pequeña princesa lobo?- pregunto Bulma, manteniéndose la espaldas a Vegeta pero sin alejarse de él.

Fue Bardock quien respondió.

-Ox Jacobs está aquí para ver a Chichi.

Las dos chicas miraron fijamente a Bardock.

-Bien, bien, y Ox Jacobs, ¿seria?- solicito Bulma.

-El padre de Milk- escupió Lily.

-Oh, increíble… la mierda se enciende, guarden los fósforos- dijeron al unísono Pan y Bulma. Bardock y Vegeta tosieron, ambos tratando de encubrir sus risas por el vocabulario de Bulma. Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada por su declaración descabellada, pero muy poco.

-Eso ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo- la voz de Lily sonó angustiada y la frustración estaba escrita en su frente.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo todos ustedes estaban planeando dejar caer esta bomba nuclear en el regazo de Chichi? Porque creo que voy a ser necesaria en otro lugar del hospital en ese preciso momento- les dijo Bulma. Pan estaba a su lado, asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Vamos a decirle ahora- respondió Vegeta, dándole a Bulma una excusa perfecta para darse la vuelta y comérselo con los ojos sin ser obvia en que realmente estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó a Pan susurra en su oído:

-Entonces, Vegeta parece digno de tirar baba, por lo que veo.

Bulma giro la cabeza tan rápido que se golpeó con la frente de Pan.

-Maldición, Bulma, tu cabeza está más dura de lo que originalmente pensaba- se quejó Pan.

-Sí, bueno, Sherlock la tuya no es tan suave tampoco- espeto Bulma. Pan le dio una mirada de complicidad, recordándole que la había atrapado checando a Vegeta. No debería estar molesta de que Pan la hubiera atrapado, ella checaba a los chicos todos el tiempo. Esto era diferente, sin embargo, este era un hombre lobo jodidamente caliente como el pecado. Si, bueno, tal vez las quemaduras se le subieron a la cabeza. Debía ser por eso, que de repente, se fijaba en lo inalcanzable. Aunque, pensó, los hombres lobo pueden tener aventuras amorosas, ¿No? Miro a Vegeta de nuevo, quien estaba estudiando el suelo como si tuviera las respuestas de la vida escritas en él, en arameo. Una aventura con él, hmmm, podría ser interesante. No se dio cuenta de que había dicho la última parte en voz alta.

-¿Qué clase de aventura sería interesante?- pregunto Pan.

-¿Qué? No dije aventura, dije apoyadura. Una apoyadura para el brazo, por las quemaduras y todo eso- Bulma tropezó con las palabras.

-Aja, bien, una apoyadura. Haremos que la enfermera se encargue de eso, Bul- la mirada de Pan de "estas llena de patrañas" a juego con su tono de voz.

Bulma se volvió a Lily a continuación, por una vez sin querer la atención dirigida a ella.

-Está bien, bueno, yo digo que terminemos con esto señora S, solo arrancarlo como una curita, limpio y rápido- mientras hablaba estaba cojeando de vuelta a la habitación tirando del soporte de la intravenosa. Antes de que alguien supiera lo que había planeado, Bulma abrió la puerta, diciendo- Chichi, tu querido padre ha venido a presentar sus respetos a los desaparecidos.

La cabeza Milk se giró de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Mierda, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que alguien con un soporte de intravenosa podía moverse tan rápido?- soltó Pan.

Lily entro a la habitación, seguida de Bardock, Gine y de último Vegeta, quien estaba tan taciturno como siempre. Bulma se arrastró de vuelta a la cama con ayuda de Pan y se volvió para mirar a Milk, quien en ese momento parecía haber perdido las palabras. _Eso es nuevo_ , pensó Bulma.

-Mama, dime que Bulma a inhalado un poco de demasiado humo, o que esta dopada por la morfina, o incluso que acaba de decir eso solo para ser una tarada.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Como desearía poder darte cualquiera de esas excusas, pero ella solo está siendo brutalmente honesta como siempre lo es. Tu padre está aquí y quiere conocerte.

Goku dejó escapar un gruñido y Milk puso una mano sobre la suya para ayudar a calmarlo. El la miro y uso su vínculo para hablar con ella.

" _No tienes que reunirte con él, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?_ "

" _Si, lo sé. Pero Goku. Es mi padre y está aquí para verme. No puedo decirte cuantas veces he soñado que iba a conocerlo algún día_ " le dijo Milk, y luego pensó en lo que ella le había preguntado antes, cuando sintió que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto.

-Espera, ¿lo sabias? ¿Es esto lo que no me estabas diciendo?- Milk miro a Goku con escepticismo.

Goku se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con ella.

" _Lo siento, amor. Simplemente no quería molestarte y no sabía lo que él quería. Quería esperar a decirte cuando tuviéramos más información_ " los ojos de Goku estaban suplicándole que le entendiera.

-Nunca me ocultes las cosas, Goku. Nunca terminara bien para ti, ¿estamos claros?

-Como el cristal, Luna. Por favor, perdona mi falta de consideración- Goku desnudo su cuello como señal de respeto a su compañera.

-Hombre, eso es tan jodidamente delicioso- dijo Bulma, observando el intercambio entre Goku y Milk, junto con todos los presentes- yo quiero uno Pan, ve a buscarme uno.

-Un sexy, cariñoso, apasionado, hombre lobo peludo viniendo- dijo Pan con sarcasmo- ¿deseas papas fritas o tostadas con queso?

-Prefiero crema batida en realidad- dijo Bulma con nostalgia.

Vegeta tosió y parecía como si se estuviera ahogando, mientras Milk y Goku miraban a las dos chicas con perplejidad.

-Juro que mis dos mejores amigas no tienen vergüenza. Absolutamente, totalmente, completamente y enteramente sin indignación- la voz de Milk estaba llena de perplejidad.

-Chichi…- la voz de Lily trajo a Milk devuelta a la realidad de la situación.

-Oh, cierto, así que mi padre está en la ciudad… no sé qué sentir al respecto, para ser honesta.

Goku deseo ocultar su preocupación de que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero ella capto el pensamiento antes de poder bloquearla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no crees que algo está bien?- le pregunto en voz alta.

Goku se volvió y miro a Vegeta.

-¿Lo confirmaste?

-Sí, mi príncipe, él está ocultado algo- le respondió Vegeta.

Goku miro a Milk y sostuvo suavemente su mano vendada.

-Amor, él está aquí para conocerte, pero esconde otro motivo y no sabemos que es. Está haciéndonos muy recelosos a él. No puedo decir que me gusta la idea de que el este cerca de ti.

-Vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Por supuesto- el asintió.

-Entonces no estaré en ningún peligro- dijo Milk con plena confianza en él.

Se inclinó y la beso suavemente.

" _Gracias, Luna. Siempre te mantendré a salvo_ "

" _Lo sé, hombre lobo, cuento con ello_ " Milk le sonrió y corrió suavemente los dedos por un lado de su cara.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta.

-No quiero romper el interludio obviamente prometedor, pero necesitamos en cierto modo averiguar qué quieres hacer, Mil.

-Voy a conocerlo- dijo Milk sin rodeos.

Lily miro a su hija y le dio una inclinación de cabeza en entendimiento. Bardock se acercó a la cama de Milk y puso una mano en el hombro de Goku.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco, Chichi? Duerme esta noche y luego tu padre puede venir a conocerte mañana.

Goku asintió de acuerdo con su Alfa.

-Creo que es una bueno idea, Milk. Has pasado por mucho hoy, necesitas descansar.

-Sé que tengo que hacerlo, pero me siento increíblemente mejor. Aparte de la fiebre que parece que no puedo echar- le dijo con asombro.

-Esos son tus genes de lobo emergiendo, nos curamos muy rápido. Obviamente vas a sanar mucho más rápido que un ser humano, pero no tan rápido como un hombre lobo.

-Bul, ¿Cómo estas por ahí?- pregunto Milk, utilizando la jerga que era casi una segunda naturaleza con sus mejores amigas.

-Espera a ello- dijo Bulma mientras comenzaba el proceso de desenvolver sus piernas y brazos. Pan había empezado a tararear la canción del programa de juego Jeopardy.

-¡Pan guau, eres tú! Siempre he querido conocerte.

-¿Soy yo, que?- le pregunto Pan a Bulma, la curiosidad expresada en su voz.

-El alcalde de "Villa Listilla" por supuesto. Deberías llevar un cartel que diga: "Bienvenidos a Villa Listilla, Población: 1"

Todos en la sala estaban tratando de cubrir sus risas tosiendo cuando Lily finalmente se dio por vencido y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, Pan, pero tienes que admitir que eso fue muy divertido.

-Creo que, para alguien cuyas células cerebrales fueron chamuscadas hace poco, estar bien.

Bulma finalmente tenía sus piernas y brazos desenvueltos y hubo un grito ahogado en la habitación.

-No debo haberme quemado tan mal como tú, porque ya ni siquiera tengo ampollas en mis piernas, la piel solo está muy sensible y bien roja. Las que están en mi pecho también están casi completamente curadas. Alguien tendrá que ver mi espalda y mis hombros para ver si se han curado también- dijo Bulma, sonando perpleja.

-¿Qué?- Bardock, Gine y Vegeta hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Dije que ya ni siquiera tengo ampollas en las piernas o el pecho- ella casi chillo cuando Vegeta estuvo de pie a la cabecera de su cama en un instante. Para alguien tan grande era sorprendentemente delicado mientras examinaba su piel.

-Me dirás si te hago daño- Vegeta atrapo sus ojos azules con los suyos brillantes de lobo.

Bulma no pudo decir nada, solo asintió. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en sus manos tocando su pierna y ni siquiera trato de ocultar el suave suspiro que salió mientras el pasaba un dedo por su piel. Él iba a jalar la parte delantera de su camiseta lo suficiente para ver su clavícula, pero Thalia golpeo su mano alejándola.

-No has comprado boletos. No obtendrás un espectáculo gratuito, así seas, un hombre digno de babear o no.

-Alfa, es cierto, su piel se está curando rápidamente. Demasiado rápido- dijo Vegeta, mirando a Bulma.

-¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza de nuevo?- le pregunto Bulma, la confusión marcada en su rostro.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando hasta que finalmente se giró y se alejó. Mientras caminaba pasando a Bardock, dijo:

-Tomare la primera guardia esta noche en la puerta- y se fue.

Bulma estaba confundida y frustrada por la pequeña escena que tuvo lugar, pero no podía preocuparse por eso en este momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Si había algo más importante que Vegeta, esto lo es.

-¿Por qué iba a estar sanando tan rápido?- le pregunto a Bardock.

-No lo sé. Tendremos simplemente que seguir monitorizándote. Quizás la doctora Gold tenga que ejecutar algunas pruebas de sangre en ti- le dijo Bardock.

-Bueno, bien, supongo que voy a llamar a Ox y hacerle saber que puede venir mañana si estas segura, Chichi- le dijo Lily.

-Estoy segura. Evitarlo no me hará ningún bien. Creo que necesito algún tipo de cierre o alguna cosa de esas como lo nombren los psicólogos- la voz de Milk traiciono el hecho de que realmente estaba cansada a pesar de que se sentía mejor.

El resto de la tarde consistió en Bulma y Milk tomando siestas y cuando estaban despiertas continuamente bromeaban entre sí con Pan como mediadora. Nunca hubo un momento en que Milk no estuviera tocando a Goku o viceversa, ambos buscando constantemente reconfortarse en el otro.

Finalmente, cuando llego el momento de terminar la noche, Pan consiguió unas sábanas y una manta de una enfermera y durmió en el sofá junto a la ventana. Goku acerco dos sillas y se sentó en una mientras apoyaba los pies en la otra.

-Tú no vas a dormir así- le dijo Milk con escepticismo.

-Tienes razón, mi amor, no pienso dormir en absoluto- le dijo Goku- no trates de convencerme de lo contrario, tenemos un grupo de lobos extraños en la ciudad, uno de los cuales es el padre que nunca has conocido. No hay ninguna manera de que vaya a dormir en estas circunstancias.

-Bueno, cuéntanos cómo te sientes realmente allí, Colmillo Blanco- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo, recostándose y tirando de las mantas. Sentía mucho frio por alguna razón y empezaba a temblar.

-¿Estas bien, Bul?- le pregunto Pan, notando que su amiga actuaba con si tuviera frio cuando no hacia frio en la habitación.

-De repente tengo frio, ¿Podrías conseguirme otra manta, Panny?- pregunto Bulma, sus dientes castañeando.

Pan se acercó y abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital y asomo la cabeza. Vegeta estaba de pie justo a la derecha de la puerta.

-Oye, Vegeta, podrías conseguirle a Bulma otra manta, ¿por favor?- le pidió Pan. Podría haberlo hecho ella, pero estaba experimentando. ¿Qué podía decir? Era una optimista.

Vegeta se enderezo y se volvió para mira a Pan directamente. Tratando de mirar más allá de ella, dentro de la habitación, le pregunto:

-¿Por qué, está bien? ¿Es algo malo?- Pan levanto una ceja hacia el- quiero decir, si algo está mal podríamos necesitar traer a la doctora Gold o algo así, es por eso que estoy preguntando- dijo el, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Aja, claro. Bueno, creo que tal vez solo tiene un poco de fiebre. Eso por lo general me hace temblar. Así que si fueras tan amable- apresuro Pan.

-Te las traeré- dijo Vegeta mientras se alejaba en busca de su petición.

Un momento después se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar una estela de luz que se reflejó en el suelo blanco, haciendo que la habitación parezca más hostil y menos atractiva.

Vegeta se acercó a la cama de Bulma en lugar de entregarle la manta a Pan. El extendió la manta sobre Bulma mientras ella simplemente lo miraba en silencio. Una vez que la manta estuvo en su lugar, se volvió y salió, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

-¿Es bipolar, esquizofrénico, o hay algún gen de hombre lobo raro que te haga ser un idiota un momento y luego de alguna manera hacer algo lindo a continuación solo para que entonces te arroje de nuevo en modo idiota en un solo aliento?- pregunto Bulma, volviéndose para dirigir su pregunta a Goku.

-No sé lo que está pasando con él, Bulma. Me disculpo si te está causando angustia. Puedo hablar con él si lo deseas.

-Na, todo está bien. Si sigue así, con mucho gusto le diré que saque el conocido palo de su lindo culo peludo- con esa declaración final de Bulma, la habitación queda en silencio y Goku comenzó a escuchar las respiraciones regulares de cada chica que indicaban que se habían quedado dormidas.


	14. Hito XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Hito XIII**

De pie frente a la ventana la habitación del hotel que Yajirove había reservado para ellos, Ox termino la llamada que acababa de recibir de Lily y se volvió a sus lobos.

-Voy a conocer a Chichi mañana por la mañana a las 10: 00 am. Todos ustedes me acompañaran al hospital, pero solo Hito y yo iremos al piso en el que esta, y solo yo voy a entrar en su habitación. Justo ahora insisten en que Goku se quede con ella mientras le hablo, lo cual supongo que entiendo. Ella no me conoce, yo sería cauteloso también.

-Todo va a ir bien, Alfa- le dijo Hito con una inusual muestra de emoción.

Ox asintió una vez en reconocimiento a las palabras de su Beta. Había una pequeña parte de él que sentía que algo estaba mal con Hito pero se lo quitó de encima. Hito era su lobo más fiel y nunca había dado a Ox una razón para dudar de su confianza.

-Voy a dar por terminada la noche. Tenemos que salir de aquí a las 9: 15 de la mañana así que asegúrate de que todos estén listos- instruyo Ox a Hito.

-Como tú digas, Alfa- respondió Hito. Observo a su Alfa caminar hacia la habitación en que se quedaba hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Hito les dijo a los otros lobos que iba a buscar algo de beber, ellos no lo cuestionaron. ¿Por qué lo harían? Era el segundo del Alfa.

En realidad necesitaba finalizar su plan. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que Milk no estuviera consciente cuando el la secuestrara por que iba a ser capaz de alertar al cachorro que estaba tratando de reclamarla. Para su sorpresa, cuando se puso en contacto con la manada de Coldspring y olfateo alrededor para descubrir a los miembros que eran todavía leales a su Alfa muerto, había descubierto que el médico que trataba a Milk era la hermana de Freezer Gold. Y no habría supuesto que la querida y vieja médica fuera tan explícita sobre su ira a Bardock y su cachorro, tan molesta, de hecho, que ella ofreció su ayuda. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. La doctora Bulla Gold iba a entrar y comprobar a Milk durante su turno de guardia y darles a ella y a Bulma una dosis extra de morfina. También asumió que la tercera chica, Pan, creyó recordar que la llamaban así, estaría en la habitación. La única manera de mantenerla noqueada sin el uso de químicos seria el uso de un punto de presión en su cuello para dejarla inconsciente. Ella se despertaría con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero era mejor que tener que hacerle daño para conservarla sometida.

A continuación, tenía que conseguir un transporte y un lugar donde llevarla. Eso era lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Una vez más la manada de Coldspring estuvo dispuesta a solucionar esto para el también, y gracias a unos lobos descontentos que estaban molestos por la muerte de su Alfa, le habían ofrecido su ayuda. Uno de los lobos, no sabía su nombre, no quería saber los nombres, le iba a dar un auto y una vez más la doctora Gold se acercó y le facilito el uso de su cabaña de esquí en Colorado.

Pensó que iba a funcionar bien porque suponía que una vez supieran lo que había ocurrido nunca pensarían que la llevaría de regreso a su estado natal. La parte difícil iba a ser mantener a Milk sin saber dónde estaban para que no pudiera enviar a Goku ninguna pista. Hasta que él no se hubiera unido con ella y hecho los Ritos de Sangre tendría esa conexión mental con Goku.

El lobo que le prestaría el auto iba a reunirse con él en la parte trasera del hotel para darle las llaves. Había estacionado el auto en el puesto de estacionamiento del hospital más cercano a la sala de emergencias. El plan para llegar a Milk era simple. La doctora Gold la transportaría en una camilla hasta una puerta lateral que los médicos utilizan justo al lado de la sala de emergencias. Ya que siempre había conmoción por la noche en la sala de emergencias, nadie se daría cuenta de un medico rodando una camilla fuera del lugar. Hito tendría el auto listo y ella la deslizaría en el interior. Si las cosas seguían como estaban, estaría de camino a Colorado acompañado de su compañera en cuestión de horas. Sonrió para sí, bastante impresionado por su habilidad para planear todo eso por su cuenta.

Salió por la puerta de atrás del hotel, y fiel a su palabra, el lobo esperaba con las llaves.

-Es una Ford Escape color canela, para que no llame la atención. Me estacione justo donde dijiste que lo hiciera- le dijo a Hito.

-Gracias, agradezco toda tu ayuda- la voz de Hito estaba llena de sinceridad, él estaba realmente agradecido. Sin la ayuda de la manada de Coldspring este esfuerzo habría sido mucho más difícil.

-Estamos muy contentos de que el mestizo rumano no va a conseguir quedarse con la compañera elegida para nuestro Alfa. Queremos que el sufra por quitarnos a nuestro Alfa- la voz del lobo derramaba malicia.

Hito no quería entretenerse más aquí, por lo que agradeció al lobo otra vez y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio que los otro se habían retirado ya. El decidió tomar una ducha rápida ya que no suponía que consiguiera otra por un par de días.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama, las sabanas frescas del hotel picaron contra su piel, no podía estar cómodo. Tenía la sensación de que no tenía nada que ver con las sabanas provocándole comezón y más que ver con su consciencia. Cerró la puerta firmemente en su mente, sin atreverse a examinar el punto negro que esta elección ponía en su alma. Su lobo aprobaba lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, y eso era suficiente. Ambos sabían que Milk estaría mejor con un compañero que pudiera protegerla, uno con experiencia.

Hito cerro los ojos, tratando un vez mas de conciliar el sueño, pero lo eludió por muchas horas en la noche.

…

Ox se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono desvaneciéndose. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y lo recogió para apagarlo. El respiro profundo, se sentó y se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de despojar el sueño de su cerebro. Poniéndose de pie, se estiro y sonrió. Hoy se reuniría con su hija por primera vez. Estaba muy aterrado, pero estaba muy feliz también. Se dio una ducha rápida, se afeito y se vistió con unos Levis sencillos, una camisa negra y botas negras. Cuando salió de su habitación, vio que toda su manada estaba vestida y lista para irse.

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 9: 15 en punto.

-Vámonos- les dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Hito y los otros lobos se alinearon y siguieron a Ox fuera.

Una vez en el auto y de camino al hospital, Ox se volvió hacia Hito.

-He tomado una decisión mientras me preparaba esta mañana.

Hito asintió, animando a Ox a continuar.

-He decidido que después de que me presente y pase un poco de tiempo con Milk, anunciare mis derechos de Alfa y dejare a Lily conocer mis intenciones de llevar a Chichi a su verdadera manada. La mierda va explotar, así que prepárate. La doctora Gold va a asegurarse que la seguridad este lista si es necesario.

-Estaremos listos- aseguro Hito a su Alfa.

* * *

 **Gente! que les aparecido...?**

 **Necesito una ayudita.**

 **esta historia va un poco para largo y necesito nombres de personajes... si me pudieran ayudar dandome nombres de personajes de dragon ball hasta el dragon ball super... no importa, pero necesito nombres y yo no tengo la mejor menoria.**

 **Me ayudan? se los agradeceria muchisimo!**


	15. Goku XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Goku XXIV**

Goku miraba mientras Milk se sentaba inquieta en su cama de hospital. Su piel estaba sanando muy rápido y le estaba picando como loca. Así que además de estar nerviosa por conocer a su padre en solo cuestión de minutos también le estaba picando como si tuviera un mal caso de pulgas.

-¿Estas bien, Milk?- le pregunto Goku.

Milk lo miro tímidamente.

-Solo nerviosa y con picazón. Mi piel se está curando tan rápido y las costras me están volviendo loca.

-¿Quieres que vea si te pueden dar algo para le picazón?- le pregunto.

-No hombre lobo, cualquier cosa que me den probablemente me pondrá somnolienta. Solo tendré que hacerle frente.

Goku y Milk volvieron la cabeza al oír un gruñido proveniente de una garganta humana. El sonido venia de Bulma. Ella se frotaba la espalda con fuerza contra la pared. Ella en realidad se parecía a un caballo rascándose contra un árbol. Milk pensó en señalar eso, pero se mordió la lengua cuando Bulma comenzó a lanzar improperios.

-Siento que mi piel está cubierta de pequeñas hormigas que pican ¡taaaanto!- soltó Bulma mientras seguía intentando calmar la picazón frotando su espalda contra la pared. Pan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerro cuando la cabeza de Bulma dio media vuelta en su dirección- una palabra, una palabra Pan Michelle y juro por Dios que tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto para el resto de tu vida por temor a que robe todas tus muñecas y hacer que hagan cosas profanas, tomar fotos y, a continuación, ponerlas en tu página de Facebook con la leyenda "Sigo jugando con muñecas"- Bulma estaba respirando con dificultad después de su diatraba.

-Chichi, creo que debemos atarla cuando pase la noche con nosotras, solo para estar seguras- le dijo Pan a Milk secamente.

-Prometido- respondió Milk, utilizando la jerga a la que ella y sus dos mejores amigas eran tan aficionadas.

-Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con tu sentimiento, Pan- agrego Goku.

-Cuidado, Cujo. Solo porque eres atractivo no significa que no voy a tomar represalias- gruño Bulma, todavía tratando de calmar la picazón de su piel curándose.

-Lobo- murmuro Goku, mientras Milk le palmeaba la mano- yo soy un maldito lobo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Vegeta entro y se quedó inmóvil. Él se detuvo en seco al ver a Bulma gruñendo y frotándose contra la pared. Ella lo miro y casi gruño.

-¿No sabes cómo tocar la puerta? ¿Y qué diablos estas mirando? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica siendo manoseada por una pared antes?

-No una que estuviera tan obviamente disfrutándolo- respondió Vegeta sin inflexión.

Pan miro a Vegeta, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-El camino más seguro en este momento es mantenerse neutral, en una posición no amenazante, y por el amor de toda la humanidad no provoques a la bestia. Solo mantén la boca cerrada.

-Bien, bueno solo vine para llevarte a ti y a Bulma a otra habitación para que Milk pueda recibir la visita de su padre- le dijo a Pan.

-¿El está aquí?- chillo Milk.

Vegeta la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-El está en camino ahora- se volvió de nuevo a Bulma y Pan, y simplemente dijo- vengan.

Pan comenzó a seguirlo. Bulma, por supuesto, no podía ser tan cooperativa.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿me has pedido algo? ¿Estoy usando una placa de identificación de perro que indica que debería estar caminando en cuatro patas y responder cuando un gran Hombre lobo de mal humor me dice que venga?

Vegeta se volvió y gruño:

-Uno de estos días, tu boca escribirá un cheque que tu bonito trasero no podrá cobrar- pensó que esto la dejaría sin palabras pero debió haberlo sabido mejor.

-Oh, no te preocupes bola de pelos, tengo la intención de estar escribiendo ese cheque a tu nombre- con eso lo dio un guiño y cojeo junto a un Vegeta atónito, con soporte intravenoso y todo.

Pan se volvió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Vegeta.

-Buen intento, jefe, pero estás combatiendo a una maestra en su oficio, ¿y no acabamos de discutir no provocar a la bestia? Caramba, tratas de salvar la vida a alguien y la tira por la ventana- Pan continuo murmurando mientras caminaba pasando a Vegeta, con la manos en el aire como para demostrar su rendición ante la estupidez de los demás- ya he terminado, finalizado, y si tu peludo, lleno de testosterona, egoísta, baboso, hombre lobo infestado de pulgas quieres que Bulma te castre mientras duermes, está lejos de mi intención interponerme en tu camino.

Vegeta se volvió y miro a Milk.

-Tus amigas tienen problemas. Problemas graves.

-No tienes no idea- dijo Milk, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Vegeta se daba la vuelta para seguir a sus dos mejores amigas- buena suerte con eso- grito antes de que la puerta se cerrara- bueno, eso fue interesante- le dijo Milk a Goku.

-Interesante sin duda, pero algo paso con Vegeta y él no es el lobo más comunicativo que hay. Averiguarlo va a ser como tratar de investigar quien mato a Kennedy.

Milk miro a Goku y sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo de Kennedy?

Él se rio.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Eres de Rumania- dijo Milk con una mirada ocurrente.

-Como te dije, he estudiado la historia americana. Mis padres querían que yo supiera más que la historia de Rumania.

-Supongo que una vez que estemos en Rumania y la escuela comience, ¿voy a aprender todo sobre la historia del país?- pregunto Milk.

-Vas a aprender mucho sobre la historia de Rumania en lo que respecta a la manada. Se trata de una gran cantidad de información, pero importante, ya que serás un día la hembra Alfa.

-Ugh, no me lo recuerdes, realmente me asusta- se quejó ella.

-Mi tonta Luna, vas a ser una Alfa increíble. No lo dudo- Goku se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Mmm, no hay suficiente de eso pasando últimamente- se burló ella de él.

-Sí, bueno no pensé que quisieras darle a Bulma entretenimiento gratuito.

-Cuánta razón tienes hombre lobo- bromeo Milk.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta haciendo que Milk se sentara más derecha. Goku se puso de pie y camino hacia ella para abrirla. Antes de hacerlo, se volvió y miro a Milk.

" _¿Estas lista, amor?_ "

" _Estas conmigo, así que sí, estoy lista_ "

" _Siempre, meu inima_ "

" _Ah, y ¿Goku?_ " comenzó Milk.

" _¿Si?_ "

" _Trata de no matar a mi padre, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Los ojos de Goku brillaron negros y gruño por lo bajo.

-Basta ya, hombre lobo, abre la puerta- ella se rio de él, agradecida por la breve distracción.

Goku abrió la puerta y un hombre entro. Él no era tan alto como Goku, pero tenía los hombros anchos, cabello ondulado y negro del mismo tono que Milk, y tenía los mismos ojos negros obsidiana. Goku se sentía como si estuviera la versión masculina de su compañera, tenía que admitir que era un poco espeluznante.

El hombre le tendió la mano a Goku cordialmente.

-Tú debes ser Son Goku. Soy Ox Jacobs, el padre de Chichi.

Goku tomo la mano de Ox y la estrecho.

-Soy Goku, el compañero de Milk- le dijo Goku sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del lobo Alfa.

Milk se dio cuenta que ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro, tenía que intervenir antes que uno de ellos hiciera algo estúpido. Así que ella se aclaró la garganta. Bueno, no era mucho, pero se imaginó que diciéndole a dos Alfas que saquen la cabeza de sus traseros no resultaría bien.

" _Es probablemente lo mejor que no dijeras eso, tienes razón, mi amor_ " le dijo Goku, obviamente escuchando su dialogo interno. El le había dicho una vez que sus pensamientos le fascinaban. Su respuesta había sido que se alegraba que lo pudiera entretener.

Ox volvió la cabeza en respuesta a Milk.

-Tú debes ser Chichi.

-En carne y hueso. Bueno lo que queda de ello- respondió ella.

Ox dejo escapar un gruñido suave, pero se contuvo rápidamente.

-Sí, vamos a llegar a eso en breve. Primero, solo quiero que sepas que si hubiera sabido de ti, no me habría mantenido al margen. No tienes que creerme, pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que hubiera estado aquí y habría sido parte de tu vida.

-Te creo- le dijo Milk, con lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera detenerlas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Oh, pequeña, lo siento- Ox se dirigió rápidamente a su lado, se sintió incomodo por un momento hasta que Milk dio el primer paso, ella se acercó a él y justo así Ox sostenía a la niña que siempre había querido. El la atrajo hacia sí y ella lloro con más fuerza. El la arrullo y le susurro una y otra vez- lo siento, pequeña, lo siento tanto, demasiado.

Milk no podía creer que estaba lloriqueando como una niña, pero mierda, él estaba aquí. El único hombre por el que siempre se había preguntado, donde estaba, que estaba haciendo. ¿Si él hubiera estado presente le habría enseñado a trepar a los árboles, o a cambiar un neumático? ¿La habría llevado al cine como el padre de Bulma hizo con ella o la habría llevado a pescar? Simplemente todo llego de golpe, de una sola vez, y no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo. Fue puro instinto lo que la hizo llegar a un completo extraño, un desconocido, pero aun así su padre.

Goku se apartó, su lobo inquieto al ver a un extraño sostener a su compañera, su compañera que estaba sufriendo. Odiaba que ella estuviera sufriendo y no ser el que la consolara. Llámenlo egoísta, que así sea, pero ella era suya, solo suya.

" _Lo siento, hombre lobo. Por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal_ " le dijo Milk.

" _Lo sé, amor, no te preocupes por mí. Pasa tiempo con Ox. Voy a estar bien_ " le envió el pensamiento a ella, también una imagen en su mente de rozar las puntas de sus dedos por su cuello, donde su marca ahora debía estar. Eso le hizo gruñir de nuevo.

Milk finalmente se sereno y se apartó de Ox. Él le aparto suavemente el cabello de la cara.

-Sé que no estuve allí por mucho tiempo, pero estoy aquí. Quiero ser parte de tu vida si estás bien con eso.

-Me gustaría eso- le dijo Milk con honestidad.

-¿Por qué no me hablas sobre ti: cosas favoritas, aversiones, y todo lo demás que un padre debe saber?- Ox sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?- a partir de ahí, las próximas horas, Milk y Ox hablaron de cualquier cosa. Goku podía decir que tenían personalidades muy similares. Lo que les gusta y disgusta, aunque su sentido del humor era igual. Estaba feliz por ella, en realidad lo estaba, pero su lobo todavía no confiaba en OX Jacobs.

Por último, Ox se levantó. Miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de que habían estado hablando durante cuatro horas y media. El almuerzo había llegado y pasado y todo el tiempo Goku había permanecido contra la pared frente a la cama de Milk, sin moverse, de pie y observándola. Milk lo miro y sonrió, esa sonrisa valía la pena cada minuto que había permanecido allí manteniéndola a salvo.

" _Soy toda tuya, tan pronto como él se valla_ " le dijo a través de su vínculo.

" _Voy a hacer que mantengas eso, Luna_ " le guiño un ojo y vio sus mejillas volverse de color rosa. Le encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba, amaba que fuera la causa de que se ruborizara.

-Voy a dejar que descanses un poco. Sin embargo, volveré mas tarde, ¿si eso está bien?- le pregunto Ox.

-Sí, estoy bien con eso- respondió Milk.

-Muy bien, genial- se volvió a Goku y una vez más le tendió la mano- Goku, gracias por tu paciencia, y por dejarme pasar algún tiempo con Milk.

-Si eso la hace feliz y ella está a salvo, siempre voy a estar de acuerdo con que pases tiempo con ella- le dijo Goku, dejando que su lobo se mostrara a través de sus ojos solo un poco.

Ox dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera revelarse a sí mismo. _Interesante_ , pensó el lobo de Goku, _Alfa, pero no por encima de él, es bueno saberlo._

Goku estaba junto a Milk antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

-¿Cómo estas realmente?- le pregunto ella.

Goku se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus labios sobre su cuello y aspiro su aroma a profundidad. Su lobo gruño de satisfacción.

-Estoy mejor ahora- admitió el.

Milk se rio y llevo sus labios a los suyos y lo beso suavemente. Goku profundizo el beso disfrutando de la forma en la que ella sabía, recordándole que ella estaba a salvo, y era suya. Milk gimió cuando él se retiró.

-¿Alguna vez será suficiente?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no. Espero que siempre quieras más de mí. Debo prepararte ahora, nunca tendré suficiente de ti- le dijo Goku sin avergonzarse de su necesidad por ella.

-Tomo debida nota, hombre lobo- bromeo ella.


	16. Ox XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 15: Ox XV**

Ox salió al pasillo luego de haber pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde con Milk. Él podría decir que Goku realmente se preocupaba por ella y estaba comenzando a reconsiderar la invocación de sus derechos como Alfa. Si no lo hacia el la perdería, ella se vincularía a Goku y partirían a Rumania, justo cuando el la había encontrado. Tal vez era egoísta pero él no quería dejarla ir. No aun.

El no había tomado más que unos pasos cuando Lily, Bardock, su compañera, su Beta y Hito fueron andando hacia él. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le pregunto Lily.

-Muy bien, me conto todo sobre ella. No, para nada tímida- todos rieron con ese comentario, obviamente en completo acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué?- le pregunto Lily otra vez.

-Yo creo que necesitamos hablar- Ox la miro a los ojos- todos nosotros- se dirigió a cada uno delante de él.

Bardock lidero el camino hacia un área privada familiar. Ninguno se sentó, no queriendo ponerse en una posición vulnerable o sumisa.

-Habla- ordeno Bardock. Este era el Alfa hablando, no el padre de Goku.

-Estoy invocando los derechos como Alfa con respecto a mi hija, quien es una menor de edad- anuncio Ox con total confianza.

Bardock gruño, causando que la confianza de Ox vacilara momentáneamente, pero luego recordó que él tenía todo el derecho de dar un paso adelante, esto era una Ley de Manada.

-Sabes que tengo todo el derecho, Bardock, ella aun es menor de edad, es mi hija, y se ha hecho evidente que Goku no está listo para protegerla de la manera que un compañero debería- en esta última parte Vegeta se lanzó hacia adelante. Bardock lo atrapo antes de que Hito pudiera interceptarlo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar otra vez de nuestro príncipe con semejante falta de respeto?- espeto Vegeta.

-Vegeta, retírate- hablo Bardock calmadamente, pero había un impulso de poder en sus palabras que se cernió por la habitación, empujando a todo el mundo de rodillas, incluyendo a Ox.

Ox lucho contra la orden y logro ponerse de pie.

-Voy a ignorar la falta de respeto que le has demostrado a mi familia, Jacobs, y solo lo voy a dirigir a la ley de manada que tú has traído a nuestra atención- le dijo Bardock.

-¿De qué está hablando, Gine?- susurro Lily.

-Solo escucha Lily, y lo que sea que hagas, mantente en calma- le dijo Gine con firmeza.

-Calma, de acuerdo, lo tengo- respondió Lily.

-Tienes razón, es la ley de la manada que tengas derecho a invocar los derechos de Alfa, pero necesitas estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer. ¿Te das cuenta que enojar a tu hija adolecente te hará la vida difícil, por decir lo menos?- Ox no respondió.

-¿Has pensado en lo que ella quiere, que es estar con Goku?- le pregunto Gine gentilmente.

-Lo hago, pero entonces los niños no siempre saben lo que es mejor para ellos. Si ella viene conmigo lograre pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Ella puede usar ese periodo lejos de Goku para darse cuenta si él es realmente lo mejor para ella.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Ox?- la mandíbula de Lily se apretó con furia.

-Calma, recuerda- le dijo Gine a Lily.

-El acaba de decir que quiere llevarse a mi hija.

-NUESTRA hija- interrumpió Ox.

-No, no es así como funciona, Ox. ¡Tú no vienes y dices que eres su padre y que ella debería irse contigo cuando ella ni siquiera te conoce!

-Lily, ella es mitad lobo. Tú posiblemente no puedes saber lo que es mejor para ella- trato de razonar Ox.

-Todos fuera- la voz de Lily fue como un látigo- ¡Fuera! ¡Todos!

Bardock asintió a Vegeta y a su compañera.

-Hito, ve- le dijo Ox a su Beta.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y ellos eran los únicos en la habitación, Lily enderezo la columna y miro a Ox furiosamente a la cara.

-No sé quién te crees que eres, Alfa o no. Si tratas de llevártela, ella te odiara. Ella ama a Goku, ellos son compañeros, y tú de todas las personas sabes lo que eso significa. Si tratas de apartarlos partirás sus almas en dos.

Ox tomo un profundo respiro.

-No la estoy apartando de el indefinidamente. Ella solo tiene 17, Lily, ella aun no es un adulto.

-Ella tendrá 18 en dos meses, Ox, lo cual deberías saber de haber estado cerca cuando ella nació.

-Bien, entonces, la tendré por dos meses, porque una vez que él se vincule a ella, ella se ira, y yo acabo de encontrarla- la voz de Ox era suave y Lily pudo escuchar el dolor en ella.

-¿Por qué siquiera la quieres con tantas ganas? Seguramente tienes hijos hombres lobo de pura sangre con tu compañera, la cual por cierto no envidio.

Ox miro al piso cuando hablo.

-Nunca fuimos capaces de concebir.

Las palabras golpearon a Lily como un puño en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento.

-¿Chichi es tu única hija?- le pregunto.

-Sí.

Ninguno de ellos hablo por varios segundos. Fue Ox quien rompió el silencio.

-Lily, no estoy tratando de ser el chico malo. Podría haberla perdido en ese accidente. Ella debería haber estado protegida, y no te estoy culpando. Goku es responsable de ella, simplemente no está listo, ellos necesitan tiempo para madurar. Si todo lo que puedo obtener son dos meses con ella, entonces que así sea, pero tal vez si ellos retrocedieran un poco verían que sería bueno esperar para vincularse.

-Estas tratando de intervenir en lo que el destino ha ordenado. Te va devolver el fuego, Ox. Si Chichi no quiere ir contigo, juro que hare lo que este en mi poder para evitar que ocurra. Que Dios te ayude cuando Goku se entere- Lily se volvió abruptamente y huyo de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Hito entro justo después de la salida de Lily.

-Eso ha ido bien- dijo Ox sarcásticamente.

-Bardock desea hablar contigo- dijo Hito.

Ox asintió de acuerdo para que Hito dejara entra a Bardock.

Bardock ingreso en la habitación y su poder le siguió. Ox podía sentirlo y rozaba sobre su lobo como si estuviera siendo acariciado en contra de su voluntad por todo su pelaje.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Bardock.

-Lo que dije, Milk viene a casa conmigo al menos hasta que tenga 18. Si ella quiere estar con Goku después de eso, entonces no la puedo detener. Así que desde ahora hasta que ella se vaya mis lobos la protegerán. Retiraras a tus lobos, y Goku puede estar aquí durante el día pero no lo quiero durmiendo aquí.

-Que así sea. Mas te vale mantenerla a salvo, Ox. Si algo le sucede a la compañera de mi hijo mientras está a tu cuidado lo tomare de tu carne- la voz de Bardock de nuevo fue malditamente calmada, pero el lobo de Ox no tuvo más opción que rendirse.

Bardock se volteo a Hito.

-Necesitas venir y presentarte a Chichi. Mientras lo haces traeré a Goku- Bardock se giró y miro de nuevo a Ox- mantén a tus lobos atrás hasta que tenga a Goku lejos del hospital. No tienes idea de lo que has provocado. Tendrás suerte si mi lobo logra aplacarlo.

-Hito, ve con Bardock y conoce a Chichi, llamare al resto de la manada y les diré que esperen hasta que les diga que ingresen- ordeno Ox a su Beta.

Bardock dejo la habitación con Hito detrás de él. Ox tomo una respiración profunda, preguntándose por centésima vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	17. Milk XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 16: Milk XVI**

Bardock abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y Milk, y entro sin llamar. A esta hora la cortesía no estaba en la parte superior de su orden del día. Vegeta estaba de pie contra la pared, su mirada era fría y prometía muerte. Bulma y Pan estaban sentadas en una cama pareciendo muy confundidas, y Goku y Milk estaban en su cama. Goku se levantó bruscamente al ver a otro lobo entrar en la habitación con su padre.

-Alfa, ¿Quién es este?- pregunto Goku.

-Este el Hito, el Beta de Ox. Ha venido a presentarse a Milk porque va a estar ayudando con la vigilancia- explico Bardock.

Milk sonrió y saludo, pero se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Miro a Goku, quien seguía mirando mal a su padre.

-Goku, necesito hablar contigo en el pasillo, mientras Hito se presenta a sí mismo.

Goku gruño.

-¡Alto!- ordeno Bardock- Vegeta se quedara aquí, ella va a estar bien.

Goku se volvió hacia Milk y se inclinó para besarla. " _Voy a averiguar que está pasando, amor. ¿Vas a estar bien?_ "

" _Estoy bien, Goku. Ve, haz lo que necesites, pero luego vuelve a mi_ " lo beso suavemente y luego sonrió a sus ojos negros. Goku le dio a su mano un último apretón suave y se volvió para seguir a su padre fuera de la habitación.

Hito se acercó a la cama de Milk y le tendió la mano.

-Milk, soy Hito, es un placer conocerte.

Milk sonrió cortésmente, pero sus palabras fueron tensas.

-Es un placer conocerte también- apenas había conseguido decir estas palabras cuando escucho un gruñido y cosas siendo estrelladas fuera de la puerta de la habitación del hospital. Milk empezó a levantarse- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Vegeta llego a ella antes de que Hito pudiera tocarla.

-Chichi, quédate aquí por favor. Hito y yo estaremos justo afuera para ver lo que está pasando.

-Muy bien, por favor asegúrate de que Goku esté bien. Él está bloqueando sus pensamientos- le dijo Milk.

Vegeta asintió y luego se volvió a Bulma y Pan.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran dónde están.

-Una vez más me recuerda que debo estar usando un collar que dice: "Si la encuentras por favor llamar al hombre lobo mandón que piensa que es mi dueño al 1-800-cara-culo"- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo.

Las tres chicas escucharon a Vegeta murmurar en voz baja:

-Pequeña, inteligente bocaza- mientras seguía a Hito fuera de la habitación y al pasillo, que era una ruina completa. Sillas habían sido arrojadas, y había vidrios rotos en el área familiar, Goku se había vuelto loco. Vegeta se volvió hacia Hito- si algo le pasa a cualquiera de esas chicas, morirás por mi mano luego de haberte sacado las garras y castrado.

-Voy a protegerlas- fue la única respuesta de Hito.

…

-¡NO PUEDE TENERLA!- grito Goku. Su voz sonó gutural, su lobo empujando por hacerse cargo. Sus garras se habían empujado a través de sus dedos y sus ojos estaban brillando negro lobo. Sus colmillos habían empezado a alargarse.

-Goku, ¡PARA!- le gruño Bardock.

Bardock le había llevado a la sala de emergencia y estaba usando una de las áreas familiares para hablar con su hijo. Gine y Lily habían ido con ellos.

-Ea apartine cu mine, cu ranita noastra. (Ella me pertenece, a nuestra manada)- suplico Goku a su Alfa.

-Es ley de manada, Goku. No puedo pararlo.

-¡ARRGGGHHH!- Goku dio un puñetazo en la pared, perforando un gran agujero- nu ma intereseaza despre ranita legea, ce ti-ai legii. Ea este colega mea, sufletul meu si ma intrebi pe mine sa mearga intr-o parte di ei (No me importa la ley de la manada, de tu ley. Es mi compañera, mi alma y me pides que me aleje de ella).- Goku agarro una silla y la lanzo a través de la habitación, haciendo añicos las ventanas de vidrio. Ni siquiera se detuvo antes de arrancar el televisor de la pared, y arrojarlo por la ventana, haciendo que la silla corriera la misma suerte.

-Goku este de ajuns (Goku es suficiente)- el poder de Bardock fluyo por la habitación, conduciendo a Goku de rodillas. Los hombros de Goku de desplomaron en derrota, su cabeza colgó. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, las garras que habían comenzado a cambiar se clavaron en sus manos, cortando profundamente.

-¿Qué harías si fuera mama?- la voz de Goku fue tan baja que Bardock solo la oyó debido a su audición de lobo.

-Quisiera matar a cualquier cosa y cualquier persona que me lo impidiera- admitió Bardock- pero Chichi no está en peligro, y no es para siempre, son solo dos meses y luego puedes completar el vínculo y los Ritos de Sangre- Bardock sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible, el no querría estar separado de su compañera por más de dos días, mucho menos por dos meses, pero Goku y Milk eran aun menores y no estaban vinculados. Por ley de la manada, el padre de Milk tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Qué podía hacer Bardock?

-Puedes pasar el día con ella, pero el pide que no pases la noche con ella- le dijo Bardock, tratando de hablar lo más tranquilo posible, sabiendo que ya provocaba a una bestia ya enojada.

-¿El solicita? ¿Vrei sa spui ca ti-a spus, Alfa la cel mai mare pachet de lupi gri din lume, el sa vi poruncit, ca un am putut sta cu partenerul meu pe timp de noapte? (¿El pide? ¿Quieres decir que te dijo, al Alfa principal de la manada de Lobos Grises del mundo, te ha ordenado, que yo no pueda quedarme con MI compañera en la noche?- gruño Goku.

-Inteleg ca sunteti suparati, am inteles sunteti doare, dar ue sunt inca in stadiul alpha-ul tau, va va prezenta la mine, Goku. (Entiendo que estés enojado, entiendo que te está haciendo daño, pero sigo siendo tu Alfa, vas a someterte a mí, Goku). Sabes que no voy a dejar que le pase nada a Chichi, confía en mí. Si no como tu Alfa, entonces como tu padre.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Goku finalmente se pudo de pie y miro a su padre.

-No sé si puedo hacer eso, pides demasiado, Ox Jacobs pide demasiado. Puede que no sea el Alfa de la manada de los Grises Rumanos, pero soy más dominante que Jacobs. El no tomara lo que es mío. Lo siento, Alfa, pero en esto no puedo obedecer- Goku no espero a que su padre respondiera cuando se volvió y salía de la sala de espera, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Milk.

…

Bulma y Pan se acercaron y subieron a la cama de Milk.

-¿Has obtenido algo por tu lado de la recepción, Mil?- le pregunto Bulma.

-Si te refieres a Goku hablando conmigo, entonces no, me está bloqueando sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estoy consiguiendo una intensa ira de su parte. Sea lo que sea, Goku está realmente cabreado- les respondió ella.

-Sin juegos de palabras, pero- Bulma se rio- ¿lo entienden?- REALmente cabreado, como es un príncipe… ¿alguien? No… ¿nadie entiende? Está bien, entonces.

Pan le dio una palmaditas en la pierna.

-En cualquier otro momento, te habría dado totalmente apoyo, pero un hombre lobo casi destruyo completamente el hospital en pedazos, por lo que en estos momentos los apoyos están en espera.

-Anotado- Bulma chasqueo la lengua y guiño un ojo en reconocimiento a la declaración de Pan.

Milk estaba empezando a sentir un poco de pánico por el hecho de que Goku no le respondiera a través de su vínculo. ¿Qué podría estar haciéndolo enojar tanto?

-Esto es ridículo- se quejó Bulma mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama y caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, arrastrando su vía intravenosa. La abrió y saco la cabeza. Vegeta estaba de pie a la izquierda de la puerta con su habitual pose, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando a todo el mundo como si estuviera contento de arrancar los brazos de alguien si le dieran la oportunidad. Sea como fuere, Bulma tuvo que tomarse dos segundos, bueno, tal vez tres para reconocer que el hombre tenía un pecho muy bonito. No es una opción, se dijo, y decidió que tendría que ser su mantra cuando estuviese alrededor de Vegeta.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Bulma?- pregunto con una molesta voz tranquila.

-¿Acabamos de escuchar lo que sonó como un tornado pasando a través de este pasillo y realmente quieres preguntarme si algo está mal? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿De verdad vas a estar allí y actuar como si todo es de color de rosa?

Vegeta levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué pregunta te gustaría que respondiera primero?

Bulma le gruño.

-Oh, olvídalo- dijo mientras agarraba su intravenosa y empezaba a caminar junto a el- voy a averiguar qué demonios paso sin la ayuda del Señor "Soy un hombre lobo grande y malo, te voy a comer"- su voz se hizo más profunda con cada palabra.

Mientras le pasaba, con una voz tan baja que casi se lo pierde, le oyó murmurar:

-Puede que te guste.

Bulma giro la cabeza bruscamente, a punto de perder el equilibrio y volver el poste de su vía intravenosa.

-¿Acabas de hacer una broma? Porque si lo hiciste entonces tenemos que hablar por teléfono con el control del tráfico aéreo para decirles que estén atentos al avistamiento de pequeños cerdos con alas, y tal vez incluso canalizar el infierno para ver si los lagos de fuego se han congelado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- le dijo a ella, con la cara en blanco cuando la tomo suavemente del brazo y la llevo de vuelta a la habitación. La empujo suavemente dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Bulma se quedó completamente estupefacta.

-¿Encontraste algo?- le pregunto Pan. Tanto ella como Milk miraban a su amiga con expectación.

-Yo…- Bulma no pudo conseguir que su boca escupiera lo que su cerebro estaba tratando de reconstruir, por lo que solo se quedó allí de pie pareciendo confundida.

Pan se levantó y se acercó a Bulma y comenzó a ayudarla con su regreso a la cama.

-¿Soy yo, Mil, o parece que la pequeña criatura se ha quedado muda?

-Nunca pensé que vería el día- coincidió Milk- sin embargo, para mayor claridad, Bulma, despiértate y dime si te enteraste de algo.

Pan chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de Bulma. Esto finalmente llevo a su cerebro en sintonía.

-Está bien, tu- Bulma apunto con un dedo a Milk, quien a su vez se señaló a sí misma y pronuncio "yo" a Pan. Pan se encogió de hombros- no tengo otra información más que darles distinta a que el pasillo es un desastre, eso es todo lo que se- Bulma se volvió y miro a Pan- yo, sin embrago, encontré que Vegeta tiene sentido del humor… creo, tal vez, más o menos, mierda no sé.

Antes de que Pan y Milk pudieran decirle a Bulma que se aclare, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lily entro, parecía muy cansada.

-Mama, ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunto Milk a su madre.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso nunca es una buena señal- dijo Bulma.

-Pan, Bulma, las dos necesitan quedarse y escuchar, estos las afectara a las dos.

-No Bulma, _eso_ nunca es una buena señal. La última vez que ella les pidió que se quedaran me entere que era media hombre lobo- dijo Milk, con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que Lily pudiera empezar alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante- gritaron las tres chicas.

Gine entro con aprensión.

-Lily pensé que tal vez podría ayudar a explicar las cosas si hubiera alguna pregunta.

-Eso sería genial, Gine, gracias- le dijo Lily.

-Bien- dijo Lily, atrayendo una silla para sentarse. Puso los codos en las rodillas y bajo la cabeza, pasando sus manos por su cabello- déjame decirte esto antes de que Goku llegue aquí, porque una vez que llegue aquí nadie va a poder acercarse a ti, Chichi.

-Mama, me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ox está invocando los derechos de Alfa como tu padre, porque eres menor de edad- le dijo Lily, la frustración de su encuentro anterior con Ox se escapaba en su voz.

Milk miro fijamente sin expresión a su madre, sabiendo que debería estar indignada aunque no estaba segura exactamente por qué.

-Gine, traduce por favor- pidió Milk, volviéndose para mirar a la madre de Goku.

-Primero, quiero que todos prometan no decir nada hasta que me haya explicado completamente- les dijo- ¿tengo su promesa?

-Lo prometemos- dijeron las tres secamente.

-Ox no cree que tú y Goku sean lo bastante adultos para ser compañeros.

Milk empezó a interrumpir, su rostro lleno de obvia indignación, pero la mirada en los ojos de Gine era de puro Alfa y la boca de Milk se cerró de golpe. Gine hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y siguió.

-Debido a que él es tu padre, también ayuda que sea el Alfa de su manada, y que tú tienes menos de 18, puede invocar lo que es llamado como derechos del Alfa. Básicamente, está diciendo que puede evitar que tú y Goku se vinculen hasta que cumplas 18. Quiere que regreses a Colorado con él y su manada por los siguientes dos meses hasta que cumplas 18. Cree que tú y Goku deben madurar un poco, que Goku no está listo para ser un compañero y protegerte como debería- luego de que Gine terminara de hablar, espero lo inevitable que no llego. En cambio, Milk se quedó sentada como una piedra, su respiración estable, sus labios apretados en una línea recta.

" _Goku, sé que puedes escucharme. Te necesito_ " Milk envió el pensamiento hacia , permitiéndole sentir su propio enojo, angustia y preocupación.

" _Estoy en camino. Tienes que saber, Milk, matare a cualquiera que intente alejarte de mí. A cualquiera_ " la voz de Goku fue como la muerte misma, fría, sombría e implacable.

Milk se estremeció ante el sonido en su mente.

" _Solo apresúrate, por favor_ " fue la única respuesta al edicto de él.

-Bueno, si Chichi no va a compartir con la habitación la ira que indudablemente está sintiendo, desde ya permítanme- anuncio Bulma- ¿Ox Jacobs y que ejercito peludo va a intentar, y permítanme reiterar eso, como en obligar, ansiar, luchar, aspirar, buscar, y sin embargo infructuosamente alejar a Chichi de nosotras?

Pan miro a Bulma y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

-Tu vocabulario nunca deja de sorprenderme. Justo cuando creo que lo único que sabes soltar son blasfemias y perversiones sales con un discurso digno de _Corazón Valiente._ Bien hecho.

Milk habría reconocido los esfuerzos de su amiga por defenderla si la puerta no se hubiera volado abierta de golpe y un embravecido príncipe hombre lobo furioso entrara. Su poder se arremolino alrededor de ellas con tanta fuerza que Gine soltó un gemido, sonando alarmantemente como un lobo lastimado. Incluso Milk sintió el gen lobo inactivo dentro de ella querer someterse al poder del lobo Alfa en Goku. Era dificultoso respirar el aire tan espeso por su ira. Él se acercó a Milk, cuya cabeza se agacho e inclino a un lado para que su cuello estuviera al descubierto. Era como si ella supiera instintivamente someterse con el fin de no provocar al lobo dominante y esperaba doblegarlo a su rendición de esa forma. El lobo de Goku debió haber sido el único en control de la conducción porque se inclinó sobre Milk y gruño bajo. Él puso el rostro contra el cuello de ella, respirando hondo, y su voz fue gutural cuando hablo.

-Mía.

Milk giro su cabeza levemente e hizo lo que ningún otro nunca sería capaz de hacer cuando este Alfa estaba de esta manera, lo miro a los ojos.

-Sí, soy tuya- tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Goku empujo dentro todo su poder y de repente todo se sintió como si un peso hubiera sido levantado y pudieran volver a respirar.

-Nota para mi- Pan tosió para aclararse la garganta, intentando todavía aspirar el aire- nunca enojes a un Alfa.

-Buena decisión, Sherlock- dijo Bulma sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba en la cama, tomando respiraciones profundas. Arrojo su brazo sobre su cara e intentó calmar su corazón acelerado.

Milk miro alrededor.

-¿Todas están bien?- cuando todas asintieron afirmativamente ella se volvió y miro a su compañero- siéntate- le dijo ella firmemente.

Los ojos de Goku seguían brillando y Milk noto que sus manos humanas tenían garras. Su lobo seguía aquí para jugar. _Es bueno saberlo_ , pensó ella.

Goku gruño, o más bien su lobo gruño. Milk exhalo con exasperación.

-Compañero, ya lo dejaste claro, todos nos sometemos y bla, bla, bla, ahora, siéntate por favor junto a mi ¿quieres?

Cuando Goku no cedió, Milk se dio vuelta y miro a Gine como diciendo: "arréglalo".

Gine se acercó donde Goku estaba de pie y él se volvió y le gruño. Gine desnudo la garganta, cuidadosa de mantener la cabeza más baja que la de él y no mirarlo a los ojos.

-El lobo esta en control en este momento, Chichi, así que hasta que Goku pueda hacerlo retroceder un poco va a responder como un lobo Alfa salvaje.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto Pan.

-Todas simplemente cálmense- les dijo Gine- nadie salvo Chichi puede mirar a Goku a los ojos directamente, y mantenga la cabeza más baja que la de el- explico Gine.

-Bueno, eso no es difícil de hacer, es un montaña con piernas, aunque una montaña peluda- murmuro Bulma a nadie en particular.

Milk volvió su atención de nuevo a Goku. Ella tomo su mano, atrayendo su atención desde su madre.

El la miro y ella pudo ver sus ojos suavizarse. Se puso de pie lentamente, con cautela, porque a pesar de su rápida curación ella seguía sintiendo dolor, en especial cuando se movía.

-Tú siéntate. Le dijo su compañero.

-No, yo me pongo de pie.

-Yo Tarzan, tu Jane- murmuro Pan.

-Buena esa, me lo ganaste. Bien hecho, Thelma- le Bulma sonrió a Pan.

-Aprendí de la mejor, Louise.

-Totalmente cierto- Bulma y Pan chocaron sus puños y se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Milk quien se aclaró la garganta más fuerte de lo necesario.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas al unísono, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Juro que tengo a mis propios tweedle dee y tweedle dumd- Milk puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió una vez más hacia su compañero. " _¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?_ " Milk hablo a través de su vínculo, esperando calmar al lobo, quien estaba todavía al mando del bote.

" _Toca_ " fue la respuesta del lobo.

Milk asintió en reconocimiento de su respuesta. Ella tomo sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura, envolvió las de ella alrededor de la cintura de él y luego subió las manos bajo su camiseta para que así su piel estuviera tocando la de él, luego puso la cabeza en su pecho y escucho el latido de su corazón. Ella lo sintió apoyar la mejilla contra su cabello, y pudo escucharlo inhalar. Milk supo que él estaba inhalando su aroma, el cual por alguna razón lo calmaba. Ella subió y bajo las manos por su espalda disfrutando lo suave que era su piel, lo fuerte que se sentía él.

" _Te amo_ " susurro Milk en su mente, vertiendo cada gota de emoción en esas dos palabras. Sintió el profundo retumbar de su pecho y supo que esto era lo que el necesitaba, al igual que los lobos buscaban consuelo tocándose mutuamente, el lobo de Goku necesitaba sentirla, un recordatorio físico de que ella era de él, que ella estaba a salvo.

" _Multumesc, Luna, doar poti sa-l calm (Gracias, Luna, solo tú puedes calmarlo)"_ Milk exhalo una profunda respiración ante el sonido de la voz de Goku en su mente.

Se retiró lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bienvenido- le susurro.

Goku la dio la vuelta para que su cuerpo estuviera tapándola de la vista y puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y simplemente la miro, como si estuviera intentando memorizar todos sus rasgos.

-Dragostea mea, as dori sa va sarut acum (Mi amor te besaría ahora)- Goku hablo tan suavemente que Milk casi no lo escucho.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- le pregunto, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad.

-Dije que quería besarte.

-¿Entonces por qué seguimos hablando?- pregunto ella con una mirada perversa en sus ojos.

Todos en la habitación dejaron de existir en ese momento, lo único que Goku podía ver eran los labios en espera de Milk. Se agacho al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba de puntillas para encontrar sus labios ansiosos.

Por lo general cuando el la besaba lo empezaba suavemente, pero no esta vez. Goku dejo ir su rostro y envolvió sus manos firmemente alrededor de ella, acercándola a su cuerpo. Milk ignoro el dolor punzante que tenerlo tan apretado a su alrededor le causo porque debido a esto ella ardería nuevamente.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso aún más de puntillas intentando acercarse, como si fuera posible. Sintió su lengua deslizarse contra sus labios y un gemido escapo de sus pulmones. Escucho el gruñido bajo de Goku en respuesta. Milk se retiró, y respirando con fuerza ella miro alrededor del hombro de Goku, recordando que tenían audiencia.

-Se han ido- susurro el, su respiración tan dificultosa como la de ella.

-No me extraña, que te estabas volviendo todo caliente y pesado- ella sonrió.

-Las palabras clave allí, Luna, son "estaba volviendo"- le dijo a ella mientras suavemente la llevaba a la cama donde ella había pasado el último mes mientras su cuerpo intentaba desesperadamente sanar. Curarse no era lo que su cuerpo pedía justo ahora.

-Lamento si te lastime mientras te abrazaba.

-Hombre lobo, si vas a lastimarme de esa manera, lastímame por todos los medios- ella rio cuando él le gruño falsamente y le mostro sus dientes.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra las almohadas ante la insistencia de Goku. Él se inclinó contra ella, apoyado sobre un brazo, con cuidado de no poner peso sobre las piernas de ella. Extendió su mano libre y alejo el cabello de ella fuera de su cuello, paso sus dedos por su clavícula y volvió a subir por su cuello. Milk se estremeció ante la sensación de su mano en su piel. El continuo el trazo de este mismo patrón de una clavícula a la otra y luego regresando al cuello.

" _Me encanta tocarte_ " ella escucho su profunda voz en su mente.

Le sonrió y paso sus dedos a través de su cabello, sacando un gemido de él.

" _Me encanta escucharte hacer esos sonidos, y me encanta aún más ser yo quien los causa_ " Milk no pudo creer lo franca que estaba siendo con él, y la poca vergüenza que tenía. Pero no la tenía, ya no más, este era Goku, su compañero, su mejor amigo, su amor, y la última persona en el mundo delante de la cual se sentiría avergonzada.

" _Me alegra que finalmente lo estás entendiendo_ " dijo el en respuesta a los pensamientos de ella.

Milk tiro de sus cabellos en represalia a que escuchara a hurtadillas.

Él se rio

-No es escuchar a hurtadillas, Amor. Te he dicho que es estar atento.

-¿Entonces tengo tu atención?- susurro mientras trazaba sus labios con sus dedos.

-Completamente- dijo el, sus labios apenas moviéndose. Estaba hipnotizado por su compañera, su toque, lo único que podía poner de rodillas a su lobo.

-Bien, porque tal vez quieras prestarle atención extra a lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo- ella hizo una pausa mientras imaginaba en su mente lo que quería, necesitaba de Goku- ahora- concluyo.

-Creo que puedo manejar la mayor parte de eso- dijo el a la vez que besaba sus dedos.

El ceño de Milk se frunció.

" _¿Todo no?_ "

" _Eres malvada, perversa mujer. Lo sabes ¿no?_ " bromeo Goku mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y besaba su cuello, pellizcando suavemente donde su marca estaría pronto.

" _Aquí vamos con todo el asunto de pronto_ "

-Silencio, mi amor. No más palabras- dijo Goku, entre besos en su clavícula, cuello, y labios.

Y no hubo nada más por un rato.


	18. Ox XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 17: Ox XVII**

-Entiendo lo que necesitas que haga, Hito. No necesito que lo expliques de doce maneras diferentes- la frustración de la doctora Bulla Gold hacia el lobo se mostró claramente en su rostro.

-Si algo cambia en el plan, si por alguna razón Goku es capaz de permanecer con ella esta noche, tenemos que tener un plan B- le dijo.

-El plan B es que me aparezco a decirles que los exámenes de sangre de Bulma son anormales y que quiero llevar a Milk al laboratorio y extraer más sangre para que pueda comparar las dos. Ellos estarán enfocados en el hecho de que dije que la sangre de Bulma es anormal- explico.

-¿Y es anormal?- pregunto Hito.

-Eso es parte de la confidencialidad del paciente, Hito, sabes que no puedo decirte eso.

-¿Estas ayudándome a secuestrar a la compañera de un futuro Alfa y estas preocupada por la confidencialidad del paciente?- le pregunto con incredulidad.

-No tengo nada en contra de Bulma, por lo tanto sí, estoy preocupada por su privacidad. Tu solo necesitas preocuparte acerca de Milk.

-Bien- gruño Hito- solo asegúrate que de una manera u otra de consigues alejar a Chichi de esos mestizo y de que esta sedada para nuestra salida.

…

La doctora Bulla Gold vio al lobo salir de su oficina. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entonces veía el rostro de su hermano en su mente. Había sido tan infeliz en los últimos años. Ella sabía que la incomodidad de su lobo estaba creciendo por haber estado sin pareja tanto tiempo, sobre todo en un Alfa que podría ser más peligroso. Su muerte fue una prueba perfecta de lo que podría suceder cuando un lobo perseguía a una mujer que no era su verdadera compañera. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba ayudando a Hito? Era obvio que Goku era de hecho el compañero de Milk. La verdad era que estaba enojada y herida, y Goku era la causa de esa ira y dolor. No podía desafiar a Goku por matar a su Alfa, pero ella podía herirlo igual. Eso es todo lo que buscaba. Goku había tomado lo que era de ella y ahora ella tomaría lo que era suyo. Los papeles que llevaba en su mano la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras se dirigían de nuevo a través de los resultados de laboratorio que pertenecían a Bulma Brief. Si bien Bulma parecía bastante normal, no había nada normal en su sangre, y ella sabía que si Hito lo sabía, Milk no sería la única mujer que estaría tratando de tomar para su manada.

-Ox, solo déjalo pasar la noche con ella- estaba diciendo Lily- no veo cual es el gran problema.

-El gran problema, Lily, es que ella tiene solo 17 años y estás diciendo que está bien para ella pasar la noche con un chico. ¿En qué más estás de acuerdo con que nuestra hija haga?- las fosas nasales de Ox se ensancharon mientras su frustración por la situación incrementaba.

Bulma, Pan, Bardock, Gine y Vegeta todos se sentaron en la sala de espera familiar que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro no declarado. Todos miraban mientras Lily y Ox se enfrentaban.

-¿Se da cuenta de la gran equivocación que acaba de hacer?- le pregunto Pan al grupo.

-Ah, tienes razón, Pan. Critico la crianza de su hija. Esa fue probablemente la cosa más estúpida que pudo hacer- coincidió Bardock.

Gine palmeo la pierna de su compañero.

-Sabía que eras inteligente cuando te conocí.

-Vamos, Mina. No seas demasiado tímida para admitir que estabas tan encantada con mi buen aspecto que no podía concentrarte en nada más.

-Él está recordándolo al revés- les susurro con complicidad a Bulma y Pan- la primera vez que nos vimos las únicas palabras que podía decir era Luna y Mina, e incluso entonces no las decía en el orden correcto- las chicas rieron con Gine.

-Ahh, mi amor, ahora solo estas siendo mala- se quejó Bardock, y escuchar a un Alfa lloriquear solo las hizo reír más fuerte. Bulma atrapo a Vegeta mirándola pero rápidamente desvió aparto la vista cuando ella atrapo su mirada.

Un golpe fuerte puso fin a su risa, ya que todos se volvieron para ver a un impresionado Ox Jacobs de pie con la impresión roja de una mano en su cara.

-Tu puedes irte al infierno, Ox Jacobs, y llevarte a todos tus malditos malolientes lobos infestados de pulgas contigo- Lily se dio la vuelta, golpeando la puerta de la sala de espera al pasar por ella. Todos saltaron cuando se cerró de golpe.

-¿Todas ustedes piensan que tenemos pulgas?- pregunto Vegeta mientras miraba a Bulma y Pan.

-Creo que solo lo asumimos por el pelo y que no, que tú, ya sabes, puede que tengas un problema con pequeños bichos cuando estás en tu forma de lobo- el rostro de Vegeta se veía dudoso con cada palabra que Bulma hablaba.

-¡Bueno! ¡Mierda! Todo lo demás con pelaje tiene pulgas, ¿Qué esperabas que pensemos?- le espeto.

A única respuesta de Vegeta fue una ligera elevación de sus labios que podría haber incluso pasado por una sonrisa… tal vez.

Pan miro hacia Vegeta con una pregunta obvia escrita en su rostro. Cuando Bulma ya no estaba mirando, Vegeta le guiño un ojo a Pan, un reconocimiento silencioso de que ella sabía que algo estaba pasando, y él no estaba compartiendo.

Bardock se acercó a Ox y respiro hondo. Él puso sus manos en las caderas y miro al suelo un largo rato.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es todavía lo que quieres intentar y hacer?- le pregunto a Jacobs.

-Ya no lo sé- admitió Ox- Lily está enojada conmigo, Chichi probablemente me odia, y tu hijo podría simplemente matarme en cuanto me vea. Pero Bardock, ella es mi hija, es tan joven.

-Ella es joven, y también lo es Goku, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que son verdaderos compañeros. Sus marcas están en su piel.

-¿Qué?- esta observación hizo que Ox girara la cabeza de golpe.

-¿No lo sabias?- le pregunto Bardock.

-No- dijo Ox, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Si tratas de separarlos Goku solo ira detrás de ella, y él va a matar a todos los lobos que se interpongan en su camino. Él puede ser joven, Ox, pero es más dominante que cualquier lobo que conozca, yo incluido- admitió Bardock.

Ox apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sentía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años durante la noche. Todavía no le había dicho a su compañera en lo que estaba realmente. Esa conversación iba a añadir veinte años a su acortamiento de vida. Respiro profundo, lo dejo escapar, y luego miro a Bardock.

-Déjame pensar a ello esta noche. Estoy cansado, todo el mundo está cansado. Goku puede quedarse con ella esta noche. Tus lobos pueden protegerla si eso es lo que quieres. Hablare con todos ustedes sobre esto en la mañana- Ox se detuvo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir- dale las buenas noches a Chichi por mí, tengo la sensación de que no sería la mejor idea ir a verla ahora mismo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es probable que este de labios bloqueados con Colmillo Blanco, entonces no, definitivamente no sería buena idea ir a verla. Oww, ¿Qué demonios, Bul?- Pan froto el brazo donde Bulma la había golpeado.

Mientras Ox se quedaba muy quieto en la puerta, Bulma fulmino a Pan con la mirada.

-¿Tenías que señalarle que su hija estaba besuqueándose con un chico, solos, en una cama, solos?- murmuro.

-Bulma- se quejó Vegeta.

Bulma continúo como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Quiero decir, caray, Pan, ¿Por qué no sugieres que valla a darles un condón solo para, ya sabes, estar en el lado seguro y mientras él está ahí podría tomar un platano y demostrar cómo ponerlo y…?

-¡BULMA!- gruño Vegeta finalmente.

Pan y Bulma saltaron, se volvieron hacia él y oyeron la puerta cerrarse con un chasquido metálico.

-¿Qué?- gruño Bulma de vuelta.

-Creo que el solo estaba tratando de decir que todos entendemos el punto, Bul- dijo Gine suavemente.

-Oh- dijo Bulma sorprendida- bueno, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tienes que gruñirme- resoplo.

-No te gruñí- la voz de Vegeta era baja y tensa.

-Si lo hiciste- argumento Bulma.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Vegeta, hubo definitivamente un gruñido- dijo Pan, asintiendo.

-Está bien- dijo Vegeta calmadamente- lamento haberte gruñido- le dijo.

-Mi nombre.

Vegeta ladeo la cabeza y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre- dijo ella- si vas a pedirme _disculpas_ , tienes que decir mi nombre- la mirada en el rostro de Bulma era completamente malvada.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a brillar negros, pero se las arregló para decir educadamente.

-Lo siento, _Bulma_ , por gruñirte.

Bulma sonrió y levanto el teléfono que había estado sosteniendo.

-Eso va a ser mi nuevo tono de llamada, el gran lobo feroz disculpándose por que se metió conmigo- Bulma batió las pestañas inocentemente.

Pan estaba tosiendo con una carcajada, al mismo tiempo, deseando que Bulma no solo hubiera pinchado a un león dormido.

Vegeta no dijo nada más mientras se levantaba. Camino hacia Bulma quien tuvo el buen sentido de no huir de un depredador, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Él se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó hacia abajo para que su boca estuviera al lado de su oreja.

-Un plátano, Bulma, ¿en serio?- le susurro y luego se alejó.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada en el momento en que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era todo lo que tenía!- grito ella, sabiendo que su audición de lobo lo escucharía.

Gine y Bardock se habían sentado en silencio durante el intercambio.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto me alegro de que no tenemos una hija?- le pregunto Bardock en voz baja.

Gine le dio una palmada en la pierna.

-Calla, ¿acabas de ver lo que yo vi?

-Si- respondió Bardock sonando muy cansado- lo vi. Aún no he decidido que hacer al respecto.

Gine lo miro con recelo.

-¿Hacer al respecto? Alfa, vas dejarlo ser y dejar que el destino siga su curso.

-Mina- comenzó a discutir Bardock, pero Gine ya estaba volviendo su atención a Bulma y Pan.

 _Mujer obstinada_ , pensó.

…

-Voy a estar en casa en pocos días, Tanya- le estaba diciendo Ox a su compañera a través del teléfono. Ella había llamado a su teléfono celular varias veces y le envió mensajes de texto también, los cuales no había respondido.

Por decir lo menos, estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás haciendo? Y no me digas que una mierda de la manada, siempre me dices lo que está pasando con la manada- casi podía verla gruñendo hacia el mientras hablaba.

-No es algo para hablar por teléfono, solo vas a tener que confiar en mi- Ox estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ox, solo dímelo.

-¡Basta!- gruño Ox.

El silencio llego a través del teléfono, todo lo que podía oír era su respiración.

-Tanya, lo siento amor, no quise gritarte. Estoy un poco estresado en este momento, ¿podrías por favor confiar en mí? No fue correcto irme sin hablar contigo primero, pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y Ox estaba comenzando a pensar que podría haberle colgado.

-Confió en ti, pero no hagas esto otra vez, compañero. Yo soy tu Luna y merezco más que esto- su voz era tranquila y firme, una vez más demostró por qué era su hembra Alfa. Ella era engañosamente pequeña y tranquila, pero cuando Tanya tenía que ser Alfa no tenía ningún problema cumpliéndolo.

-Tienes razón, Luna. No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo. Te amo- le dijo Ox antes de colgar.

Se puso de pie en su habitación del hotel, velando el whisky que se había servido. Había llamado a Hito y le dijo que retirara a los lobos por ahora, que iban a reagruparse en la mañana. Hito insistió en quedarse en el hospital solo para mantener un ojo en la manada Rumana. Ox le dijo que se asegurara de quedarse fuera de vista y no causara ningún problema. Ox había subestimado la reacción de Goku a su anuncio de llevarse a Milk a casa con él. No tenía la menor duda de que lo que dijo Bardock era cierto, Goku mataría a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que quisiera alejarlo de su compañera. Que es la manera en que debería ser, ¿verdad? El movería cielo y tierra por Tanya, la única razón por la que aún no le había hablado de Milk era porque sabía que iba a ser un recordatorio más de que ella no era capaz de concebir. No quería hacerle daño a su compañera, que se sienta inadecuada por no ser capaz de criar a sus cachorros. A Ox no le importaba, era muy feliz con su vida, o lo era, hasta que se enteró de Milk.

La verdad es que estaba siendo un cobarde de nuevo, igual que cuando dejo a Lily sin decir una palabra.

Y ahora había dejado a su compañera sin decirle una palabra acerca de un niño que no sabía que había tenido porque tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera el que tuviera una relación con Milk. Tendría que arrastrase servilmente mucho cuando regresara. Primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Milk y Goku. No quería perderla, pero obligarla a ir con él no la haría quedarse, se dio cuanta ahora, solo la alejaría aún más. Él le diría mañana que se había equivocado, y no eran esas las palabras más duras para cualquier Alfa decir. Parecía que esas eran las únicas palabras que Ox necesitaba decir a las mujeres que le importaban.

…

Hito estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Había estado observando y escuchando cualquier información que pudiera obtener de lo que Bardock o Goku planeaban sobre Milk. No sospechaban nada de Ox o la manada, incluso después de que Krilin, el aparente guardaespaldas en la infancia de Goku, había encontrado en mecanismo que había colocado en el vehículo de Lily. Bardock había decidido que debía haber sido la manada de Coldspring contraatacando, y envió a dos de sus otros lobos a reunirse con su nuevo Alfa. Por supuesto, el nuevo Alfa no tenía idea del motín que tenía lugar en su propia manada, por lo que Hito estaba seguro por ese lado. Su siguiente paso iba a ser llamar a la doctora Gold ya que el plan B iba a tener que ser ejecutado.

Goku no dejaría a Milk esta noche, por lo que solo tendrían que conseguir alejar a Milk de Goku. Saco su teléfono y marco el número 2, donde había puesto a la doctora en la marcación rápida.

-Doctora Gold- contesto ella.

-Vas a tener que conseguir a Milk hablándole sobre la sangre de su amiga. Goku se está quedando esta noche- le dijo Hito.

-Bien- hizo una pausa- son las 5: 30 pm ahora, así que, dame una par de horas. Voy a tener que esperar a que uno de los laboratorios este despejado. Una vez que la tenga en el laboratorio y bajo un sedante puedes venir a ayudarme a ponerla en una camilla para sacarla. Tendré que conseguirte algunas ropas de hospital para que no te veas sospechoso empujando lo que parece ser un cadáver a través del hospital.

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- Hito no espero su respuesta, simplemente colgó.

Respirando hondo, volvió el rostro hacia la puesta de sol, sintiendo el calor incluso tan tarde en el día. Odiaba el calor, lo deprimía, incluso a su lobo. Estaría encantado de volver a las montañas de Denver. Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por su cara, sus ojos de lobo brillando. Él no iba a volver a sus montañas solo. Ese pensamiento lo animo a él y a su lobo enseguida.


	19. Pan XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 18: Pan XVIII**

Después de que Vegeta había salido de la sala de espera, Bulma y Pan habían decidido encontrar un juego de cartas y amansarse, como a Bulma le gustaba decir.

-Así que, ¿crees que Goku y Milk ya han…?- Pan dejo flotando la palabra como una pregunta.

-¿Han que?- pregunto Bulma, mientras miraba sus cartas- ¿tienes un dos de corazones?

-Péscalo- dijo Pan con aire ausente- lo han, ya sabes, hecho eso- susurro Pan, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Bulma estaba mirando sus cartas con tal concentración que era como si estuviera deseando que apareciera en sus manos la que necesitaba.

-¿Hecho eso? ¿Qué, te refieres a si el la ha mordido? ¿Tres de espadas?- añadió ella.

-Péscalo. No, Bul, ese no es el "eso" al que la gente se refiere cuando hablan de "eso"- Pan estaba haciendo señales de acotación con sus dedos mientras hablaba, lo que le dio a Bulma efectivamente un vistazo a sus cartas.

-Seis de picas, excelente. Entrégalo, lo vi- le dijo Bulma, extendiendo su mano, haciendo un gesto de "dame".

-Ni siquiera es tu turno, tramposa. Ahora escúchame- intento Pan de nuevo.

-Pan, Santo cielo. Como Chichi y tú han permanecido tan puras conmigo como su mejor amiga, nunca lo voy a saber. Sexo, dilo conmigo: S-E-X-O- dijo Bulma, deletreando letra por letra.

-¡Shhh! No lo digas tan fuerte- Pan miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído.

-¿Por qué? No es que la gente no sabe lo que es, o no saben que todo el mundo lo está haciendo. Ahora dame tu seis de picas, mujerzuela.

-Bien, ten- gruño Pan, golpean la carta sobre la mesa.

-Que delicada- murmuro Bulma mientras colocaba su propio seis de picas encima de la que Pan había colocado.

-La respuesta es no- dijo Bulma con aire ausente.

-¿No, qué?- pregunto Pan, luego agrego- Rey de diamantes.

-Maldita sea- murmuro Bulma y le entrego a Pan la carta que le había solicitado- no, no creo que hayan cerrado el trato.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Pan sorprendida.

-Uno- dijo Bulma, reclinándose sobre su silla, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba a Pan- Chichi no lo hará hasta que se case.

-Sí, pero es Goku. Me refiero, míralo, ¿Me estás diciendo que si tuvieras eso para ti sola no lanzarías esas ideas por la ventana?- interrumpió Pan.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de lo que yo haría si tuviera eso- Bulma asintió en dirección a la habitación del hospital donde ellas sabían que estaban Goku y Milk- a solas?

Pan negó con la cabeza y lo descarto con las manos.

-Buen punto. Está bien, sigamos, ¿Cuál era el numero dos?

-Dos, Goku es demasiado caballeroso con toda esa mierda de: "Yo respeto tu elección de esperar". Podría seducirla si quisiera. Chichi caería como una mala mano de Texas Hold 'em. Y tres, sabríamos si ellos lo hicieron- Bulma comenzó a mirar sus cartas de nuevo, como si acabara de aclarar los misterios del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sabríamos?- le pregunto Pan, poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa. Bulma levanto los ojos hacia Pan y lentamente llego a través de la mesa y recogió sus cartas. Eligio las que hacían juego con las suyas y luego las puso de vuelta- no tengo nada de la que necesitas, asi que ve a pescar.

-Bul, lo digo en serio. ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo? No creo que Chichi nos lo diría, se avergüenza demasiado de ese tipo de cosas. Ella nunca nos habló de lo que ella y Trent hicieron.

-Trent no era Goku- comenzó Bulma- lo sabríamos porque estaría escrito sobre toda ella. Estaría resplandeciente a la mañana siguiente, la pequeña sonrisa en su cara de saber que su inocencia se ha ido y que ella la perdió con un enloquecedor dios griego.

-Ja- dijo Pan, pensativa- nunca he visto esa mirada en ti antes- ella miro a Bulma dudosa.

-Por supuesto que no lo has hecho, yo soy virgen. Eso y que ningún dios griego se me ha ofrecido últimamente, pero no pierdo la fe- Bulma arrojo eso por ahí como si no fuera una gran sorpresa.

La mandíbula de Pan cayó abierta.

-¿Tu eres QUE?- las palabras de Pan salieron justo cuando Vegeta entraba.

-Sí, Bul, ¿eres que, exactamente?- le pregunto el, su voz tan seria como siempre, su ceja levantada.

Bulma fulmino a Pan con la mirada.

-Una palabra, Pan…

Pan levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oh, créeme, no he olvidado lo que vas a hacer si yo digo una palabra cuando no debo. Sabia de debería haber conseguido deshacerme de esas malditas muñecas.- se quejó ella.

-Hola Vegeta- dijo Bulma, sonriendo inocentemente y actuando como si hubiera acabado de notar su aparición.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, luego su cara se limpió de toda expresión como un paño pasando a través de una pizarra de borrado en seco.

-Bardock y Gine querían que yo las invitara a venir a comer con todos en la cafetería del hospital.

Bulma arrojo sus cartas.

-Yo podría comer. ¿Y tú, Pan?

Pan seguía mirando a Bulma con los ojos llenos de conmoción.

-Tu, tu, tuuuuuuu- siguió diciéndole Pan a Bulma, con diferentes inflexiones en su voz.

-Pan vamos a pasar de esto y seguir con cosas más importantes, ¿de acuerdo?- Bulma tomo su vía intravenosa con una mano y a Pan con la otra y empezó a jalar a una reacia Pan con Vegeta siguiéndolas.

-¿Qué podría ser más importante que el hecho de que eres un mmrrm?- Bulma había puesto su mano en la boca de Pan. Estaba tratando de evitar perder el equilibrio, golpear su vía intravenosa y mirar atrás a Vegeta, quien estaba observando todo con curiosidad.

-Vas a tener que disculparnos un segundo, Vegeta, ella se tragó su lengua. Solo voy a ayudarla a expulsarla. Podemos encontrarte allí- dijo Bulma dulcemente mientras seguía manteniendo la boca de Pan cubierta.

-Está bien, entonces- Vegeta sonaba inseguro mientras pasaba junto a las dos chicas. Las miro de nuevo una vez más antes de girar y alejarse, mascullando en rumano.

-¿Qué te pasa?- farfullo Pan cuando Bulma finalmente descubrió su boca.

-Tengo una reputación que mantener. No puedes solo ir soltando por ahí que soy tan pura como tú y Chichi- dijo Bulma, con las manos en las caderas, los labios colocados en una línea apretada.

-Oh, créeme, Bul, nadie te confundiría con un ser puro, la virginidad estaría maldita- lanzo Pan hacia ella con sarcasmo- por curiosidad, ¿Chichi lo sabe?

-No y no necesita saberlo. ¿Cuál es el gran y asombroso problema, Pan? No soy tan experimentada como lo demuestro. ¿Qué importa siquiera?- Bulma se estaba tornando irritada por la curiosidad de su amiga en su vida sexual, o la falta de la misma.

-No es que en realidad sea un gran problema tanto como es solo, un poco decepcionante- dijo Pan, sonando desinflada.

Bulma la miro con los ojos medio entornados.

-Está bien, así que lo que estoy escuchando que dices- comenzó Bulma y luego se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- ¿Es que estas decepcionada de que sea virgen? ¿Te he entendido mal? ¿Mi audición está mal o es que simplemente eres una idiota?

-Bueno, déjame _esplicarte_ esto, Lucy.

-Por todos los medios, Ricky, _esplicalo_ \- dijo Bulma secamente.

-Así que, ¿sabes cuándo eres un niño y ves Disney World en la televisión?- Bulma asintió con comprensión mientras Pan continuaba- es tan increíble y más grande que la vida, te muestran los fuegos artificiales sobre el gran y hermoso castillo en el que toda niña sueña vivir, y tú piensas: "vaya, quiero ir allí".

-¿Estas comparándome en serio con un parque de diversiones?

Pan la hizo callar.

-Espera.

Bulma le indico a Pan que siguiera adelante con eso.

-Por fin tu día llega y tus padres te llevan a Disney World. Vas a ver el hermoso castillo que has visto tantas veces en televisión. Solo que cuando llagas allí y caminas al gran castillo, con un agujero atravesando el centro, por donde las personas están entrando y saliendo- ella dejo escapar un suspiro desinflado- a pesar de que todavía era un lugar bastante impresionante, fue un poco decepcionante que el castillo terminara siendo una farsa.

Bulma se quedó allí parada mirando a Pan. Ella no sabía en verdad que decir, estaba realmente desconcertada de que la noticia estaba teniendo un efecto perjudicial en su mejor amiga.

-Pan, ¿te das cuenta que acabas de comparar la noticia de mi virginidad con el catillo de un parque de diversiones, verdad? Solo quiero ser clara en eso.

Pan asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sí, ahora que lo pones así es realmente algo preocupante- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- supongo que solo estaba esperando que fueras la que me dijera como era eso, ¿sabes? Algo así como que fuiste la primera de nosotras en afeitarte las piernas, usar tampones, y encerarte la línea del bikini- dijo Pan con nostalgia.

-Bueno, la noche aun es joven mi dulce e inocente flor. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder entre hoy y mañana por la mañana?- Bulma se rio de la dudosa mirada de Pan.

-Vamos, Virginia, vamos a buscar algo de comer- Pan se lanzó fuera del alcance de Bulma, sabiendo que iba a tratar de pegarle ante el sonido de su nuevo apodo.

-Pan- gruño Bulma en advertencia, incapaz de moverse rápidamente debido a la molesta vía intravenosa.

-¿Dijiste algo, Virginia?- Pan continuo burlándose. Lanzándose de aquí para allá para mantenerse al margen de las palmadas de Bulma.

…

Goku y Milk levantaron la mirada de la mesa cuando ellos escucharon el canto de Pan por toda la cafetería.

Ella estaba cantando a todo pulmón la canción de Train "Meet Virginia". Una Bulma viéndose muy enojada estaba arrastrando el paral de su vía intravenosa lo más rápidamente que podía sin caer, tratando de alcanzar a su presa. Cuando Pan hubo llegado a la mesa, había lágrimas corriendo por su cara de tanto reírse. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, jadeando, terminando su serenata.

-¡Su confianza es trágica, pero su mágica intuición y la forma de su cuerpo, inusual, conoce a Virginia!- termino Pan dramáticamente, los brazos en el aire como Vanna White indicando donde Bulma estaba parada ahora. Para gran disgusto de Bulma, toda la cafetería rompió en aplausos.

Bulma mostro su más deslumbrante sonrisa y saludo a todos con adoración, pero a Pan, le murmuro en voz baja.

-Esto es la guerra.

Pan se inclinó ante el público, y luego hacia la mesa donde todos los amigos sentados aplaudían también. Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a Bulma. Era obvio que él estaba tratando de no reírse, y Bulma estaba decepcionada porque ella realmente quería saber cómo se veía cuando estaba riéndose, pero era a su costa así que podía soportar la decepción.

-¿Por qué no te ayudo a llagar a tu asiento?

Bulma tomo la mano de Pan.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias, Vegeta- arrastro a Pan tras ella mientras lo seguía a los asientos que le indicaba. Cuando él estaba empujando la silla de Bulma detrás de ella mientras se sentaba, Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró al oído. El cuerpo de Bulma se puso rígido. Pan los miro con curiosidad, luego miro a Milk para ver si ella estaba viendo esto. Ella se encogió de hombros en una forma de: "no tengo idea de lo que pasa". Pan vio como Bulma inclino la cabeza para mirar a Vegeta. Ella batió sus pestañas dulcemente y sonrió de una forma muy sensual. Pan noto que los ojos de Vegeta comenzaron a brillar.

-Oye, Goku- Bulma alzo la voz por encima del ruido en la habitación.

-¿Si, Bul?

-¿No dijiste algo de que tu clase se cura rápido?- le pregunto ella, sin apartar los ojos de Vegeta. Fue entonces que Pan noto que Bulma había colocado su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Vegeta con la que él estaba apoyándose en la mesa. Parecía un gesto coqueto a menos que estuvieras viendo desde el punto de vista de Pan y pudieras ver que la otra mano de Bulma estaba envuelta alrededor del cuchillo de mantequilla al lado de su plato.

Goku se aclaró la voz, sin saber a dónde iba Bulma con esto.

-Sí, eso es correcto, nosotros no curamos mucho más rápido que…

Antes de que Goku pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Bulma lo interrumpió:

-Está bien, gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Bulma se movió mas rápido de lo que Pan la había visto moverse, pero era como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta. Bulma levanto el cuchillo mientras su agarre en la mano de Vegeta se apretaba. Al mismo tiempo, Pan y Milk gritaron:

-¡Vegeta, corre!- él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se movió mas rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver agarrando la muñeca de Bulma antes que el cuchillo pudiese ponerse en contacto con su carne.

A favor de Vegeta, el no dio ninguna indicación de que un cuchillo casi había sido clavado en su mano. Sus ojos negros estaban brillando y Pan pensó que podía ver llamas en ellos.

-Bul, puede que desees, um, ir a sentarte donde Chichi o ir-ir-irte. Solo digo- tartamudeo Pan.

La mirada de Bulma nunca se apartó de la de Vegeta. Toda la mesa se sentó congelada, esperando su reacción.

Vegeta saco lentamente el cuchilla de la mano de ella, sonriendo lentamente, mostrándole a Bulma que sus colmillos se habían alargado.

-Te estas quedando sin cheques, Bulma.

-Depende de que chequera estés viendo, ¿cierto, Vegeta?- Bulma igualo su frio sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su enfrentamiento, la doctora Gold se acercó a Bardock y pido hablar con él en privado, por lo que, naturalmente, toda la mesa se levantó y los siguió.

Terminaron de regreso una vez más a la sala de espera familiar. Milk estaba empezando a pensar que otras familias no llegaban a este piso porque siempre eran los únicos en usar esta habitación.

-Bardock, cuando dije en privado, quise decir solamente tú- le dijo la doctora Gold.

-Lo entiendo, doctora Gold, pero todo el mundo en esta sala sabrá lo que me ha dicho en cuestión de horas.

-Más bien en minutos- añadió Pan.

-Buena respuesta- dijo Bulma, yendo a chocar los puños con Pan. Pero se detuvo justo antes, recordando que se suponía que debía estar enojada con ella. Pan solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Bien- dijo la doctora Gold, renunciando a tratar de persuadirlo de lo contrario- tengo los resultados de la sangre de Bulma.

Toda la habitación pareció contener la respiración. Bulma se acercó lentamente, olvidándose de la vía intravenosa conectada a ella, y si Pan no la hubiera atrapado, habría caído sobre la cabeza de Bulma. Bulma ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-¿Cuáles fueron mis resultados?- pregunto Bulma con aprensión.

Pan y Milk se pararon a cada lado de Bulma en una muestra de apoyo silencioso.

-Bulma, ¿sabes algo acerca de tu genealogía?- le pregunto la doctora Gold.

Bulma solo la miro fijamente. Pan la empujo.

-Bul, ¿ella quiere saber si sabes algo de tus antepasados?- aun no hubo respuesta.

Esta vez Milk lo intento.

-¿Bul? ¿Tu linaje, ascendencia, antepasados, árbol genealógico…?

-Lo entiendo, Milk- la corto Bulma- si usted quiere decir, si sé que hay algún tipo de sangre no humana en mi familia, entonces la respuesta es no- le dijo a la doctora Gold.

-No estoy segura de sí es un gen lobo a no. Ya que Chichi no es sangre pura necesito más de su sangre para compararla con la de Bulma. Vendré a su habitación más tarde esta noche para llevarla después de que los técnicos de laboratorio se hayan ido a casa. No quiero a nadie haciendo preguntas.


	20. Milk XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 19: Milk XIX**

-¿Um, Pan?- dijo Milk distraídamente mientras se sentaban en la cama de la habitación del hospital en la que ella había estado durmiendo.

-Sip.

-Mientras Bulma está tomando una ducha, ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que paso algo?- pregunto Pan, sonando totalmente culpable.

-¿En serio, Pan? Estabas cantando a todo pulmón "Meet Virginia" con Bulma persiguiéndote, con el soporte de suero y todo- Milk levanto una ceja hacia ella- ¿todavía quieres ir con esa respuesta?

-Bien, está bien, tú ganas. Está enojada conmigo porque le estaba tomando el pelo.

Milk espero a que Pan continuara, no lo hizo.

-Ella está enojada por que estabas burlándote de ella, ¿eso es todo, nada más?- Pan negó y siguió pareciendo culpable- así que, ¿si voy por allí y empiezo a cantar "Meet Virginia" ella no va a venir hasta aquí para estrangularte?- Milk hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama e ir al baño.

-¡ESPERA! Está bien, tu ganas, Bulma está enojada porque me estaba burlando de ella porque esunavirgen- Pan dijo la última parte tan rápido que Milk casi se lo perdió, casi.

-¿Bulma es una qué?- pregunto Milk en completo shock.

-¡Madre Santísima! ¿Ustedes pensaban que era una puta y que solo pasaba el rato con ustedes dos tímidas florecillas en mi tiempo libre, ya saben, en medio de conquistas y demás? ¿Por qué esta todo el mundo tan impresionado de que sea UNA PUTA VIRGEN? Si están tan interesadas déjenme mostrarles mi lógica y pueden tragárselo o ahogarse con eso, ¿está bien?- continuo ella antes de que pudieran responder- de hecho, creo que el sexo es para una persona especial, y no solo: "oye, te amo, hagámoslo". Me refiero a la que decides tomar para toda la vida- Bulma estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a esperar para tener relaciones sexuales hasta que te cases?- pregunto Pan conmocionada.

-Caramba, Pan, ¿es realmente tan difícil de entender? Sé que bromeo mucho sobre eso. Me gusta bromear sobre eso para ver el asombro en el rostro de las personas. Pero, personalmente, mi hombre para siempre es el único conseguirá un pedazo de este pastelito.

Milk había desarrollado un nuevo respeto por su pervertida amiga.

-Bueno, tres cosas. Primero, estoy totalmente tragándome lo que estás diciendo. Lo entiendo y creo que es genial. Segundo, no cambies. Porque fuera de nosotras tres solo podrías salirte con las cosas que dices y necesitamos desesperadamente el alivio cómico. Y por último, muero de ganas por señalar este punto técnicamente, Bul. No podrías ser una puta virgen, eso es un oxímoron.

-Buena esa, Vern- Pan choco puños con Milk.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto?- sonrió Milk- hemos aprendido de la mejor, Panny.

-Mejor no lo olviden par de desvergonzadas- les gruño Bulma.

-¿Has terminado de estar enojada conmigo?- pregunto Pan.

Bulma miro hacia ella por un minuto.

Si- dijo, haciendo un ademan con la mano- se me estaba haciendo difícil estar enojada de todos modos. Tengo que darte reconocimientos por todo el rollo de "Meet Virginia", eso fue puro genio.

-Lo sé- Pan sacudió los hombros- tengo locas habilidades ¿eh?

-De haber sabido que estabas cantando eso porque acababas de enterarte del profundo y oscuro secreto de nuestra pequeña pervertida amiga, en serio me hubiera hecho pis encima de tanto reír.

-Entonces, Bul. ¿Vas a confesar lo que Vegeta te susurro al oído que causo que apuñalaras al pobre lobo?- le pregunto Milk a su petulante amiga.

-¿Dónde está Goku?- le pregunto Bulma, ignorando la pregunta de Milk.

-Está sentado en el otro lado de esa puerta, gruñéndole a cualquier cosa y cualquier persona que llegue a unos pocos metros de ella- dijo Milk, asintiendo hacia la puerta- Ahora responde a la pregunta, Bulma.

Bulma no respondió de inmediato, no estaba segura de como responder si era sincera consigo misma, lo que era una práctica que le gustaba evitar, ya que por lo general lleva a ser razonable, y francamente, ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Pan y Milk esperaron pacientemente, no queriendo provocar, el últimamente irritable temperamento de Bulma.

-Realmente no sé lo que significa- les dijo Bulma.

-Bueno, si nos cuentas puede que seamos capaces de ayudarte a resolverlo. Sabes que somos buenas en entender las cosas y eso.

-Oh, sí, ¿Cómo podría olvidar a las poderosas Pan y Milk, las divas súper investigadoras?- dijo Bulma con sarcasmo.

-Oye, eso hasta suena bien- dijo Milk pensativa.

-Chichi, enfócate- Pan le dio un codazo.

-Él dijo- comenzó Bulma, y para su gran diversión sus dos amigas se acercaron hacia ella, con los cuerpo inclinados hacia adelante, esperando expectantes por sus palabras- ustedes dos son como dos monos esperando que el turista les lance una cascara de plátano.

-Bul, recuerdas lo que a los monos les gusta tirarles devuelta a los turistas, ¿no? Escúpelo ahora- gruño Pan.

-El me desafío a darle una razón para matar a alguien si llegara la hora de que el me llamara Virginia y ya no tuviera nada que ver conmigo- cuando Pan y Milk no dijeron nada, Bulma levanto la mirada hacia ellas y vio que ambas estaban con los ojos como platos, con la boca abierta- ¿van a decir algo?

Pan se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, mordiéndose el labio inferior y murmurando en voz baja. Milk siguió luciendo perpleja.

-¿Hola? Esta es la Torre de Control llamando a todas las insistentes amigas que saben cómo intimidarte para decirles algo que no comprendo por mí misma y ahora están actuando como los monos a los que se referían anteriormente.

Eso, efectivamente, logro cerrarle la boca a Milk y finalmente reconoció a Bulma.

-Lo siento, estuve como descolocada por un momento. Simplemente no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Bulma, su voz extrañamente suave.

Pan miro hacia Bulma y luego a Milk.

-¿Quiere decir lo que creo que significa?

-No lo sé, Panny. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a importarle su estado de virginidad?- respondió Milk.

-Tal vez sea una cosa de hermana pequeña, como si el sintiera que tiene que ser su hermano mayor- dijo Pan, asintiendo como si eso de alguna manera lo hiciera cierto.

-Lo he visto mirarla, y si la ve como una hermana menor entonces Goku tiene que rematarlo a golpes porque parece que está considerando el incesto.

Bulma observaba el intercambio entre sus dos mejores amigas mientras se comunicaban como si ella no estuviera sentada justo enfrente de ellas.

-Oye, Ricky, Lucy, estoy sentada aquí. ¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviera en la habitación?

-Cierto, lo siento Bulma- Pan se puso de rodillas frente a Bulma y coloco las manos en sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio- Chichi y yo creemos que Vegeta está siendo posesivo contigo.

-¿Esa es tu investigadora en acción? ¿En serio? Bueno, maldita sea, ¿Por qué no se van a resolver el misterio de Stonehenge viendo como ustedes son tan buenas en entender las cosas y todo eso?

-Hay mucho mas de eso que solo posesividad, Bul- Milk se puso de pie y reanudo el paseo de una lado a otro que Pan había abandonado- él te trata como…- Milk hizo gestos con las manos como si tratara de animar a alguien a escupir la que ella no podía conseguir que su boca dijera.

-Es como si el piensa, tal vez…- comenzó Pan, pero luego aborto su pensamiento.

-Solo escúpelo ya. ¿el piensa y me está tratando como qué?

-Compañero- soltó Milk tan rápido que parecía que alguien la había dado una palmada en la espalda para que salieran las palabras- él te está tratando como lo haría un compañero.

Bulma se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Trato de tomar aire, pero sus pulmones no funcionaban.

Pensó que escucho voces, pero sonaban ahogadas, como si vinieran del otro lado de una puerta cerrada. Sus pensamientos estaban saltando de una imagen a otra, como uno de eso libros de imágenes donde mueven las ilustraciones haciéndolos ver con vida cuando se mueven más rápido, pero esto no era un libro, esta era su vida. Vio a Vegeta venir hacia su cama cuando le pregunto si estaba bien, un giro, él estaba arrodillado a su lado observando la piel en sus piernas, un giro, él estaba de pie en el pasillo del hospital prácticamente gruñéndole a ella, un giro, él estaba poniendo una manta sobre ella mientras yacía en la cama del hospital temblando. Una y otra vez las imágenes llegaron. Había un denominador común en cada imagen: Vegeta estaba prácticamente gruñéndole en todas ellas. De repente, sintió una fría humedad en su rostro. Jadeo, tratando de orientarse, llenando sus pulmones con precioso y vivificante oxígeno.

-Mierda, Pan- farfullo Bulma- mejor que haya una apestosa razón de cambio mundial para que tires agua en mi rostro.

-No estabas respirando y no respondías a nuestro llamado. Iba a darte una bofetada, pero Chichi decidió que la marca de una mano estropeando tu piel puede no ser lo más prudente en estos momentos- explico Pan con nerviosismo.

-He encontrado un fallo en tu razonamiento- dijo Bulma, mirándolas como si más les valiera estar de acuerdo con ella. Cuando Milk le entrego una toalla para secar su cara, explico su teoría- cada vez que Vegeta está en la habitación conmigo, me mira como si me quisiera estrangular. Ni una sola vez ha aparentado siquiera estar interesado en mi de _esa_ forma.

-Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que una expresión de deseo intenso se puede confundir con una de estrangulación- dijo Milk, con toda naturalidad.

Bulma ladeo la cabeza, levantando las cejas.

-Oh, lo dices en serio, Mil. ¿En qué momento de tu vida, llena de oportunidades increíbles y desconcertantes, has experimentado a un hombre mirándote donde pensaste, es esto deseo por mí, o por el estrangulamiento que él podría estar pensando darme? Realmente, por favor dime para así poder avivar la pequeña llama de esperanza que mi sentido común está tratando desesperadamente de sofocar con la fría realidad de que Vegeta, ¡NO ES Y NUNCA SERA UNA OPCION, EN MI "NO SOY UN PUTO HOMBRE LOBO" VIDA!- Bulma maldijo las lágrimas condenatorias que revelaban la profundidad de sus emociones con respecto al hombre lobo melancólico que era una sombra constante en su mente.

-Bulma, lo siento- susurro Milk mientras se sentaba en la cama y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- no sabía que tenías sentimientos por él.

-Por supuesto que tengo sentimientos hacia él. Siento que es un pomposo, peludo, infestado de pulgas cabeza dura.

Bulma pensó que si lo decía en voz alta, entonces, tal vez lo podría creer. No hubo suerte.

La habitación quedo en silencio sin la ruidosa voz de Bulma para llenar los espacios vacíos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal este clima que hemos estado teniendo?- dijo Pan, siempre la que trataba se suavizar las cosas.

De repente, Milk se levantó, haciendo que Bulma casi cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda, Milk?- escupió Thalia. Luego miro la cara de Milk y pudo ver que algo andaba muy mal.

-Voy a vomitar- la voz de Milk era desesperada y afligida.

Bulma puso las manos sobre los hombros de Milk y comenzó a guiarla hasta el baño, todo el rato gritándole órdenes a Pan.

-Ve a buscar a Goku, consigue algunas toallas y paños fríos, luego consigue a la doctora Gold.

Pan se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe, gracias a Dios, antes de que estuviera la suficientemente cerca para ser golpeada por ella.

Goku entro como una tormenta de energía. Paso junto a Pan, siguiendo los sonidos dolorosos y enfermizos procedentes de su compañera. Vegeta entro detrás de Goku y se detuvo al lado de Pan.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pegunto, con una voz tan autoritaria como siempre.

-Estábamos sentada, hablando sobre…- Pan hizo una pausa, recordando lo que habían estado hablando antes de que Milk hubiera enfermado- nada importante, y luego Chichi se levantó y dijo que iba a vomitar. Bulma la llevo al baño y yo iba a buscar a Goku pero él ya estaba entrando en la habitación- Vegeta solo asintió en respuesta. Pan se dio cuenta entonces que tenía que conseguir toallas y un paño frio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y luego hizo una pausa para volver la mirada a Vegeta- ¿puedes contactar con la doctora Gold de alguna manera?

-Sí.

-Un "hombre de pocas palabras" sería un eufemismo para describir a ese lobo- murmuro Pan mientras continuaba en su búsqueda por las toallas.

…

-¿Qué paso?- le gruño Goku a Bulma mientras se acomodaba a sí mismo en el lugar que ella acababa de ocupar. Él se hizo cargo de sostener el cabello de Milk mientras ella vomitaba cualquier cosa y todo de su cuerpo.

-No sé lo que paso. Estábamos hablando y todo el mundo estaba bien y luego Bam, Chichi estaba enferma- Bulma dio una palmada juntando las manos en énfasis.

" _Luna, ¿puedes decirme que está mal?_ " le pregunto Goku, su voz llena de la angustia que sentía al verla tan enferma.

" _Se siente como si mis entrañas están tratando de salirse arrastras por mi boca. ¿cuán descriptivo es eso?_ " Milk envió su pensamiento y gimió en voz alta al mismo tiempo que otro espasmo se apoderaba de su estómago, y comenzó a tener arcadas porque no quedaba nada en su interior.

Goku le puso la mano en la frente, cuando ella comenzó a temblar.

" _Estas ardiendo, Milk_ "

Goku no sabía nada acerca de la fiebre, pero estaba seguro de que su temperatura iba más allá del punto de ser solo una fiebre leve.

-Toma, tengo toallas húmedas- Pan entro en el cuarto de baño y abrió el agua fría, empujando las toallas bajo la corriente, luego exprimió el exceso y le dio una a Goku.

-Ponla en su cuello- indico Bulma, y luego tomo una toalla de Pan y la doblo colocándola en el suelo y empujándola debajo de Milk para que así sus rodillas no estuvieran el piso frio y duro.

-Vegeta se puso en contacto con la doctora Gold, está en camino hacia aquí- les informo Pan.

Milk finalmente se dejó caer contra Goku, agotada de estar con arcadas. Su rostro enrojeció por la fiebre, y su respiración era superficial. Goku la recogió y la llevo a su cama. Mientras el suavemente la depositaba hablo con Vegeta.

-Llama a mi padre.

-Hecho, mi príncipe, ya lo he llamado. El, tu madre y Lily están abajo en la cafetería. Están de camino ahora.

Goku asintió.

-Gracias.

Sin previo aviso Milk grito:

-¡GOKU!- Bulma y Pan soltaron. Vegeta se estremeció a causa de su sensible audición de lobo.

Goku froto la frente de Milk.

-Estoy aquí, amor- ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Goku estaba apretando los dientes, la frustración y el miedo corriendo por su cuerpo.

-Haz que se detenga- le susurro Milk- por favor, haz que se detenga.


	21. Bulma XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 20: Bulma XX**

Bulla marco el número de Hito mientras seguía examinando la muestra de sangre que tenía en el microscopio. Sus manos temblaban mientras giraba el dial para que la diapositiva entrara en foco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ahí estaba a color vivo. La sangre de Bulma coincidía con la sangre de Milk. La única diferencia siendo la cantidad de células que llevaba el gen. Dado que Milk era medio lobo, su sangre estaba llena de ellos. La de Bulma, sin embargo, tenía lo suficiente como para ser reconocible por una persona que sabía que buscar. Hito finalmente respondió.

-Dime que tienes buenas noticias, doctora Gold.

-Bueno, si te refieres a que puedo encargarme de Milk por mí misma, entonces si tengo buenas noticias. Acabo de recibir una llamada del Beta de Bardock. Milk está enferma. Ahora voy a verla y hare que la trasladen a la UCI, donde no se permite a los visitantes de cualquier clase después de las 9:00 pm. Tengo un par de batas para ti aquí en mi oficina. La voy a dejar desbloqueada para que puedas entrar. Espera en mi oficina mí llamada- Bulla había cambiado los portaobjetos en el microscopio, poniendo los de Bulma a un lado y deslizando la muestra de Milk bajo el alcance. Al mirar por el ocular dejo de escuchar cualquier cosa que Hito le dijera. Había pensado que esto podría suceder, pero pensarlo y verlo es muy diferente- está bien, Hito, te llamare cuando esté lista. Adiós- sin escuchar su respuesta colgó.

Siguió examinando la sangre a medida veía las células humanas atacar a las células de hombre lobo. Milk había recibido una transfusión de sangre antes de que ella pudiera ser capaz de detenerlo. Eso era que estaba viendo en la diapositiva frente a ella. Las células humanas de la sangre que no pertenecía a Milk estaban atacando a sus células. Había oído que esto podría ocurrir cuando un lobo recibía sangre humana, porque la sangre humana reconocía las células lobunas como un virus y atacaban en consecuencia. Sabia de solo una cura, una forma de evitar que las células humanas mataran a las células del lobo y asi matar inevitablemente al hombre lobo.

Cuando se puso de pie y se colocó su bata de laboratorio, echo un último vistazo a la diapositiva y luego se volvo para ir a la habitación de Milk. Se decía a si misma que todo iba a ir bien, que Hito podría sanarla, que no estaba poniendo a Milk en ningún daño real. Antes de que su conciencia pudiera conversarla de ello ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de Milk. Había sido capaz de oír sus gritos desde el pasillo y solo podía imaginar lo doloroso que era para su cuerpo volverse sobre sí mismo. Ahí está ¿ves? Voy a ayudarla al darle la morfina para mantenerla bajo control, y entonces no va a sentir dolor hasta que Hito pueda curarla.

Apaciguando su culpa, volvió el tomo de la puerta y entro en una habitación llena de gente preocupada, un Alfa emocionalmente fuera de control, y los gritos de una chica muy enferma. Gracias a Dios, ante la vista de una persona enferma la médico en ella se dio una patada y se concentró en ese papel, en hacer algo para ayudar.

…

Para el momento en que la doctora Gold entro en la habitación todo el mundo estaba allí, revistiendo la pared de la habitación.

Cada rostro estaba envuelto en preocupación y miedo por Milk. Goku escucho la puerta abrirse. Se volvió a ver a la doctora Gold de pie en la sala, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacerle una pregunta ella levanto la mano y se dirigió a la cama de Milk. Solo se oia los gemidos y gritos de su compañera.

-Por favor, haga algo por ella- Goku se encontró rogándole a la doctora Gold, desesperado por algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar a Milk.

La doctora Gold escucho el corazón de Milk, y luego destello una luz en cada ojo. Aparto las manos de Milk lejos de su estómago y comenzó a empujar en ella en diversos lugares, provocando que un grito emergiera. Goku gruño pero la doctora no se dejó intimidar.

-Guárdatelo, lobo. No le puedo ayudar si tú esperas que no haya ningún dolor- metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco algo que Goku no reconoció. La vio recorrerlo al otro lado de la frente de Milk y luego observo una pantalla pequeña a un lado- es un escáner térmico para tomarle la temperatura. Está en 40. 6 grados centímetros lo que significa que si no logramos que su temperatura baje o bien tendrá un ataque, o entrara en coma, o ambos- la doctora Gold miro a Bardock- voy a tener que llevarla a la UCI. No se permite a nadie allí, los pacientes están demasiado enfermos para ser expuestos a los gérmenes que las personas inocentemente podrían traer dentro. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?

Bardock asintió.

-Voy a cuidar de ella.

Vieron como ella pulso un botón que hizo que una alarma sonara, entonces todos oyeron pasos desplazándose rápidamente hacia la habitación. Lo siguiente que Goku supo es que estaba siendo empujado fuera del camino. Vegeta y su padre lo agarraron antes de que pudiera arremeter contra el personal del hospital, a medida que estos transferían a Milk en una camilla. Él no podía concentrarse en lo que la doctora Gold estaba diciendo mientras observaba a su compañera siendo apartada de el a donde sea que él no pudiera ir… otra vez. Una vez que Milk se perdió de vista finalmente miro a la doctora.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- gruño.

-No lo sé todavía, Goku. Tendrás que ser paciente y dejar que haga mi trabajo. El hecho de que estés gruñendo y lanzando ataques masivos de Alfa no ayudara a que Milk mejore.

Goku se sorprendió por la audacia de la doctora, pero se encontró con que la respetaba por ello.

-Solo haga que se sienta bien otra vez. Por favor.

-Ella va a estar bien- dio un paso atrás entonces, de modo que pudiera mirar a todo el grupo hacinado en la pequeña habitación- les hare saber tan pronto como sepa algo- y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La habitación se quedó tranquila, nadie atreviéndose a romper el silencio, porque entonces tendrían que reconocer el miedo que amenazaba con consumir a uno por uno. El silencio fue roto por una maldición por parte de Bulma.

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella y la observo mientras ella luchaba con la cinta que sostenía la vía intravenosa en su lugar.

No estaba prestando atención a hecho de que todo el mundo se centró en ella.

-Oye, dijo la enfermera idiota número uno, mira esta vía que acabo de poner a esta chica, ¿crees que he usado suficiente cinta? Por supuesto que no, dijo la enfermera idiota número dos, tienes que envolver un rollo entero alrededor de su brazo para que nada menos que un milagro permita que se despegue- murmuro Bulma el dialogo en voz baja cuando finalmente consiguió sacar la cinta fuera de la vía intravenosa en su brazo- ¡Por fin!- anuncio triunfalmente mientras sacaba la via de su brazo, la sangre corrió por su mano. Levanto la vista y vio a todos mirándola- ¿Qué?- pregunto. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Él estaba tan cerca que ella tuvo que estirar el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué te sacaste eso?- su rostro era duro, ilegible.

-Porque si voy a tener que tener un soporte atado a mí, preferiría que sea uno del que pudiera conseguir un cierto uso. Pero como era este soporte en particular mi compañero constante, debo decir que simplemente no estaba funcionando para mi- Bulma batió sus pestañas hacia el- además, ¿Qué diablos importa? ¿Mi mejor amiga acaba de ser llevada a toda prisa a la UCI y tú estás preocupado por mi estúpida vía intravenosa?

-Ponla de nuevo- sus ojos fulguraban negros mientras el la aferraba del brazo.

-Oh, sí, seguro. Ahora mismo me pongo eso- dijo ella sarcásticamente, mientras quitaba la mano de el alrededor de su brazo. Prestándole mucha menos atención que si se tratara de un mosquito, lo rodeo para así poder ver a los demás- entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, Bardock?- oyó el rasgar de un material y cuando se volvió hacia el ruido vio a Vegeta arrancaba un pedazo de la sabana de cama y lo llevaba hacia ella. La tomo del brazo, suavemente esta vez, y envolvió el material alrededor del punto que todavía estaba sangrando por donde había arrancado su vía intravenosa. Sin decir una palabra, regreso al lugar en el que previamente había estado de pie, mientras Bulma le veía retroceder.

Bardock respondió como si la escena en particular no había tenido lugar.

-Por ahora tú y Pan se quedaran aquí, y yo voy a poner un guardia en la puerta. Goku y Vegeta van a permanecer en la sala de espera de la UCI. Goku- Bardock miro a su hijo- no intentaras desafiar lo que la doctora Gold ha dicho. ¿Está claro?

-Como tú digas, así será- respondió formalmente Goku, el cuello al desnudo en sumisión.

-Bien- continuo- Gine y Lily se irán a casa y descansaran- Lily empezó a interrumpir, pero Gine la detuvo con una mano en el brazo y dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Lily se tragó las palabras que iba a decir.

-Lily, entiendo que quieres estar aquí por tu hija, pero necesitas descansar y no lo conseguirás aquí. Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?- Bardock espero su respuesta antes de continuar.

-Está bien- respondió ella con voz firme.

Bardock miro su reloj, marcaba las 9: 30 pm.

-Creo que es hora de declarar la noche. Tan pronto como la doctora Gold tenga información se pondrá en contacto conmigo y todos estarán informados en cuestión de minutos- Bardock se volvió para salir y Gine lo siguió. Lily se acercó a Bulma y la abrazo y luego hizo lo mismo con Pan.

-No se preocupe, señora S- le dijo Bulma- Chichi es la persona más testaruda que conozco. Ella va a estar bien.

Lily asintió y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, se fue también.

Goku le dio a cada una un abrazo también y les dijo que lo llamaran si necesitaban algo, a lo que Bulma arrojo:

-Creo que Chichi patearía mi trasero si te llamo para lo que necesito- Vegeta gruño, pero al menos logro una pequeña sonrisa de Goku. Eso era lo que Bulma había estado pretendiendo lograr. Bulma se volvió hacia Vegeta y le enseño la lengua como una niña caprichosa.

Mientras él y Goku se iba, Vegeta se volvió una vez más.

-Ustedes dos. No hagan nada que consideren brillante. El resto de nosotros lo considera estúpido- cerro la puerta justo cuando Bulma le arrojo el cosa más cercana que pudiera tener en sus manos, lo cual paso a ser una caja de tampones que Pan había sacado ausentemente, así que naturalmente, los tampones salieron volando por todas partes.

-Arrrrrrgh, lo voy a despellejar la primera vez que lo vea como un lobo y lo convertiré en una bonita alfombra para poner frente a la chimenea- gruño Bulma.

-Um, Bul, no tienes chimenea- señalo Pan.

-Mi chimenea hipotética, Pan. Vamos, ponte al día, ¿quieres?

-Oh, mi error. Olvide que debo estar tomando notas de tu vida hipotética de manera que cuando hagas referencia a ella voy a saber exactamente de que mierda estas hablando.

-Bueno, al menos eres capaz de admitir cuando te equivocas. Ese es un paso en la dirección correcta- Bulma le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga, y luego salto hacia atrás justo antes de que el puño de Pan pudiera conectar con su hombro- hombre, es bueno no tener ese estúpido soporte pegado a mí.

Pan se sentó en la cama y miro a Bulma, su cara ya no juguetona.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Bulma? Sé que estas cocinando uno porque eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, así que, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Colarnos a la UCI, por supuesto- dijo Bulma, con toda naturalidad.

-Genial- Pan sonrió con complicidad y luego escucho con atención cuando Bulma explicaba su plan.


	22. Pan XXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Pan XXI**

-Comiencen con Vancomicina y Fentanilo intravenoso veinticinco microgramos en bolo, al sentirse mejor continúen la infusión de 3 microgramos por hora. Luego cúbranla con mantas de enfriamiento. Vamos a tratar de bajar su temperatura. Si comienza a temblar, reemplázalas con mantas regulares- la doctora Gold estaba dando órdenes a medida que seguía vigilando la condición de Milk. No tenía ningún problema decidiendo sedarla dada la cantidad de dolor que tenía; el hecho de que sería más fácil trasladarla solo un extra.

Mientras que las enfermeras seguían sus órdenes, se metió en una habitación vacía y llamo a Hito. El contesto al primer timbre.

-Tuve que traerla a la UCI. Tengo que conseguir que se estabilice y luego sacare a las enfermeras del camino para que puedas venir y trasladarla- explico Bulla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con estabilizarla? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- la voz de Hito era baja, y Bulla podía decir si era preocupación en su voz o algo más.

-La sangre humana que se la administro a través de la transfusión esta atacando su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Sí, voy a decirte como una vez que estés en tu camino a Denver. Voy a mandarte un mensaje de texto cuando yo esté lista.

* * *

Bulla oyó la línea cortarse cuando la doctora Gold colgó. No podía creer que algo estaba realmente mal con Milk. ¿Era su culpa? No, se dijo, tú no los hiciste darle la transfusión. Eso fue algo que paso, una de esas situaciones sin culpa. Además, la doctora Gold dijo que podía arreglarlo, eso es lo único que importaba. Milk estaría bien, y ella seria suya. Se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba en la oficina de ella por el mensaje de texto que lo llevaría más cerca de su meta.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que esto va a funcionar?- le susurro Pan a Bulma mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Habían tenido un golpe de suerte cuando Yamcha, el lobo que Bardock puso en la puerta, se había apartado para ir al baño.

-Por supuesto que va a funcionar, es mi idea- dijo Bulma, con confianza.

-Claro, ¿Cómo ese verano que decidiste que sería buena idea escaparse e ir a acampar?

-Oye, todo salió bien. Fue solo un poco de fuego- dijo Bulma descuidadamente.

-¿Un poco de fuego, Bul? ¿En serio? Quemaste tres hectáreas, el maldito departamento de bomberos tuvo que conseguir uno de esos aviones fumigadores para verter agua sobre ellas, ¿y dices que _eso_ salió bien?- el susurro de Pan ahora era más un grito susurrado.

-Bien, se salió un poco de control. Esto no es nada como eso. Es una simple op de entrada y salida.

-¿Acabas de decir op de entrada y salida?- pregunto Pan con sarcasmo.

-Sí, ya sabes, op como operación. Llegamos y nos vamos sin ser detectadas.

-Oh, bueno, una vez que lo pones de esa manera, no sé por qué siquiera estaba preocupada- Pan entorno los ojos, claramente sin conformarse en lo más mínimo por las palabras de Bulma.

Siguieron caminando por pasillo tras pasillo. Todos ellos estaban empezando a tener el mismo aspecto.

-¿Siquiera sabes dónde está la UCI?- pregunto Pan finalmente.

-No, pero pensé que tendrían las señales con flechas que dijeran "usted está aquí", y luego te señalaran el camino por el que tenías que ir. Ya sabes, como en el centro comercial.

-Lo dice el genio que planeo nuestra op de entrada y salida- Pan respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

Cuando Bulma doblo una esquina, vio a un hombre en bata acercándose a ellas. Antes de que Pan pudiera ser vista, la empujo hacia atrás.

-Ve- susurro.

-¿Qué?- jadeo Pan.

-Ve, hay un enfermero o medico viniendo por este camino. Voy a distraerlo. Sigue como habíamos planeado.

Pan vacilo.

-¿Vas a decepcionar a Chichi, Pan? ¿Dejarla totalmente sola, asustada en esa habitación desconocida?- Bulma sabía que el sentimiento de culpa haría el truco y por supuesto…

-A veces quiero darte un puñetazo en la cara, Bulma Brief- gruño entre dientes cuando se volvió y camino en la dirección opuesta.

-Yo también te quiero- susurro Bulma, y luego añadió rápidamente- son las 11:00 pm. Ahora encuéntrame de nuevo en la habitación en una hora y media-Pan levanto la mano en reconocimiento, pero siguió caminando.

Pan camino lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo y, doblando la esquina, casi choco con dos grandes puertas con las letras UCI etiquetándolas. Bueno, pide y recibirás, pensó mientras empujaba suavemente las puertas para ver si se podían abrir. No lo hicieron. El optimismo a ultranza nunca le hizo ningún bien a nadie pero valía la pena intentarlo. Miro a lo largo de las paredes a ambos lados de la puerta porque se había dado cuenta que muchas de las puertas del hospital estaban automatizadas con un botón para que no tuvieras que empujarlas para abrirlas. Al examinar la pared a la derecha de las puertas, los vellos de la nuca de Pan comenzaron a levantarse. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo observada. Comenzó a darse vuelta pero antes de que pudiera sintió la presión en su cuello, y luego la oscuridad y el silencio la envolvieron.


	23. Bulma XXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Bulma XXII**

Ten Shin Han estaba de pie en frente de la habitación en la que las amigas de Milk se alojaban cuando el ascensor sonar para anunciar su llagada. No pudo evitar su instinto natural de asumir una postura defensiva cuando él estaba protegiendo algo. Cuando nadie salió inmediatamente del ascensor, su lobo se puso alerta. Olio el aire y agudizo el oído. Podía oler un humano y oír su respiración.

Había alguien en el ascensor, alguien no consciente por el sonido de su lenta respiración. Se movió con rapidez antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse y un flujo constante de maldiciones en su lengua nativa a fluir de su boca al ver a una de las amigas de Milk de forma inmóvil en el suelo, la que se llamaba Pan. Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia su habitación. Llamo a la puerta antes de abrir, con la esperanza de que iba a escuchar a la otra, la bocazas que llamaban Bulma, responder. La respuesta fue más fuerte de lo que las palabras podrían haber sido. Ten Shin Han había aprendido que a veces el silencio es el peor tipo de ruido. Abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para confirmar sus temores. La habitación estaba vacía.

Llevo a Pan y la deposito en una de las camas, comprobó su pulso y lo observo durante unos segundos para asegurarse que su respiración era estable. Entonces, tan silenciosamente como entro, se fue. Al mismo tiempo, el silencio que llenaba la habitación le gritaba. Una vez en el pasillo debatió una y otra vez en su mente la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Bulma o llamar a Bardock o Vegeta y hacerles saber lo que estaba pasando. Solo podía imaginar la ira que Vegeta derramaría sobre él. Sus acciones hacia Bulma podían no ser evidentes para él, pero todo el mundo las veía, y si se enteraba de que estaba perdida, destrozaría a Ten Shin Han en pedazos. Tal vez pueda esperar solo un momento para ver si vuelve, si no entonces entraría en pánico. En el fondo de su mente sabía que debía llamar a su Alfa, pero el miedo lo contuvo.

* * *

Bulma se giró hacia el hombre que se le acercaba. Al el acercarse, se dio cuenta que era muy lindo y no mucho mayor que ella. Los dioses traviesos estaban sonriéndole esta noche.

-Te das cuenta que no se supone que estés yendo a UCI a estas horas, ¿no?- le pregunto a ella, totalmente sobresaltándola.

-¿La UCI?- pregunto Bulma estúpidamente.

-Sí, esa es la única cosa en la dirección en que tu amiga se acaba de ir- cuando Bulma no respondió pero se quedó allí mirando de atrás y adelante entre la dirección en la que Pan se había ido y de vuelta al chico guapo, el volvió a hablar- será mejor que yo baja por ella para evitar que se meta en problemas. Tienes que dirigirte de nuevo a donde sea que se supone que estas.

La parte sobre el yendo y trayendo a Pan fue lo que finalmente la saco de su trance. Bulma le toco el brazo para llamar su atención y cuando el la miro, esbozo su más seductora y adoradora sonrisa.

-Está bien- hizo una pausa para mirar su tarjeta de identificación- Matt. Me has atrapado. Estaba afuera vagando por el hospital por que estaba alucinantemente aburrida. Estuve en un accidente de auto y he estado atrapada en cama y finalmente tengo permitido levantarme y moverme. Así que aquí estoy yo toda patética en busca de un buen rato- se detuvo y le guiño un ojo, provocando un completo rubor- en un hospital, ¿por casualidad no sabes dónde puedo encontrar un buen rato que tal vez venga con un par de copas?- dijo Bulma, con su voz más esperanzadora. El tipo llamado Matt miro a Bulma, luego al pasillo detrás de ella, claramente por hacer lo correcto y lo divertido. Por suerte para Bulma, ella era muy buena en convencer a los chicos para hacer la cosa divertida.

-Bueno, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno- comenzó, pero Bulma lo interrumpió con un chillido.

-¡Yey! Mira, esto fue el destino. Ibas a dejar el trabajo y estar aburrido, y yo iba a tener que sentarme en mi cama sola y estar aburrida, pero en cambio nos encontramos. Bastante impresionante si me preguntas- Bulma le sonrió con adoración. Envolvió su brazo con el suyo mientras decía- lidera el camino, guapo.

Matt se la llevo a una habitación marcada con "Dietética" en negrita.

-Tenemos cerveza que se mantiene en los pisos para las personas que entran y son alcohólicos.

-¡Cállate! ¿En serio?- pregunto Bulma.

-Sí, aunque los doctores tienen que escribir una prescripción para ello. No es la mejor pero servirá en un apuro- él le sonrió y Bulma vio que tenía hoyuelos. Ella gimió para sus adentros, si tan solo ella no le hubiera entregado su corazón a otro. Espera, ¿Qué demonios?, no le había entregado su corazón, ¿en que estaba pensando? Matt interrumpió su dialogo interior cuando la tomo de la mano, y después de haber llenado su mochila con cerveza la saco de la habitación y siguió por otro pasillo. Llegaron a una pequeña área de espera escondida en una esquina donde era prácticamente imposible de ver. Matt puso en el suelo su mochila y saco dos cervezas. Le entrego una y se quedó otra para sí mismo. Bulma se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas y miro a Matt sobre el borde de la lata de cerveza mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Entonces, Matt, ¿Qué haces exactamente?

* * *

Cuatro horas, 12 cervezas y dos bolsas de Cheetos después…

Matt estaba sentado en el asiento junto a Bulma mientras ella divagaba sobre hombres lobo y cuan mandones eran. Él pensó que ella debía haber estado leyendo esos libros de romance paranormal en que las chicas estaban tan interesadas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Matt aprovecho su silencio colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla y girando su rostro hacia él. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de par en par cuando empezó a inclinar hacia ella.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo guapa que eres?- le pregunto Matt.

Bulma se rio.

-De vez en cuando- Bulma volvió la cabeza, inclinándola ligeramente y pregunto- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a besarte- respondió sin rodeos.

-Eh, bueno supongo que está bien. Es por Chichi, después de todo.

Matt lucio confundido por su declaración, pero ella no estaba negándose, asi que él lo tomo como si estuviera claro. Se inclinó el resto del camino y presiono sus labios en los de ella con firmeza. Bulma se acercó a él y le permitió separar sus labios con su lengua. Este beso duro varios segundos, pero Bulma se apartó bruscamente cuando sintió la mano de Matt deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de su camisa y rozar su piel.

-Oh, no creo que este lo suficientemente borracha para eso, muchachote- bromeo ella.

-No puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo cuando hay una hermosa chica sentada junto a él, ¿verdad?- Matt le guiño un ojo.

Bulma se levantó entonces y habría caído si Matt no la hubiera estabilizado.

-Vaya, el suelo esta mojado. Eso no puede ser seguro. Probablemente deberías decirle a alguien que lo supervise- le dijo mientras continuaba tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Aja. Bulma, creo que es hora de que te lleve de vuelta a tu habitación.

-Habitación, _habritacion,_ me estoy divirtiendo. ¿No te estas divirtiendo, Matty?- sorprendentemente, Bulma borracha aún era capaz de coquetear.

-Definitivamente me estoy divirtiendo, pero no quiero que alguien se preocupe por ti si van a tu habitación y te has ido. Vamos, señálame la dirección correcta y te acompañare con seguridad, mi señora.

-Oooh, eres mi caballero de brillante armadura- Bulma se rio.

-Así es, hermosa- Matt sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudar a sostenerla, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que señalaba. Ella deambulo por todo el camino y cuando por fin se acercaron, Matt se congelo al ver a un gran hombre de pie frente a la puerta que indicaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre un pecho ancho. Matt trago saliva mientras seguía adelante.

-¡Hola!- Bulma hizo señas al hombre y se rio cuando el levanto un labio hacia ella y gruño.

Matt dejo de moverse hacia adelante, y cuando Bulma se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, ella salió de su agarre y señalo:

-Matty, no te pongas nervioso, ese es solo Tim- se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un beso al hombre- solo está de mal humor.

Bulma siguió adelante y cuando alcanzo al hombre, ella sonrió grande y le dio un abrazo, el cual parecía extraño porque el hombre se quedó tieso como una tabla.

-Oye, Tim, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Bulma mientras renunciaba a su agarre sobre él.

-Es Ten- gruño el- ¿y que estás haciendo con eso?- Ten Shin Han señalo a Matt con un gruñido digno de Vegeta.

-Oh, ese es Matty. Él es mi nuevo amigo, ¿no, Matty?

-Uh, bueno, sí. Pero solo amigos, hombre, y yo solo quería asegurarme de que regresara bien, así que me voy entonces. Adiós, Bulma- Matt hablo rápidamente y comenzó a retroceder. Él le dio un último saludo y se volvió de prisa en su camino.

Ten Shin Han volvió la mueca hacia Bulma.

-Es mejor que vuelva allí dentro antes de que Vegeta descubra que te fuiste con un tipo.

-Oh, Tom, deja de ser un angustiado preocupado- Bulma se tambaleo hacia adelante y Ten Shin Han la atrapo. Se estiro hacia atrás y giro el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, empujándola suavemente a dentro.

-Vete a la cama y no te metas en problemas- gruño de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes los lobos y su estado de ser mandones? Se pone viejo, ya sabes. Oye, Tito, ¿la habitación está girando o tu estas girando? Si eres tú, ¿podrías quedarte quieto?- Bulma estaba tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

Ten Shin Han tomo su mano y la llevo a la cama cercana.

-Él va a rasgarme la garganta con sus manos- dijo, murmurando en voz baja mientras la depositaba en su cama y daba un paso atrás.

-Nah, él no va a rasgar tu garganta- la embriaguez de Bulma no le evito comprender que estaba hablando de Vegeta, aunque sus palabras fueron muy mal pronunciadas- no va a ser tan rápido al respecto. Dioses, Tobias. ¿No lo conoces mejor que eso? Cuando está en modo de oso gruñón quiere infligir dolor. Lo veo cada vez que me mira en inspección, espera, eso no está bien. Cuando mira a mi… bueno lo que sea que termina en "cion". El punto es el dolor. Bien, ahora deja de girar.

Ten Shin Han se dirigió a la puerta para salir, pero se volvió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

Bulma le dio un pulgar en alto.

-Estoy mejor que bien, Ty. Estoy fantabulisima- Ten Shin Han salio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Bulma se puso de pie y se tambaleo hacia la pila de ropa tirada en la otra cama. Por alguna razón, una ducha parecía una idea esplendida. Al llegar a su ropa, ella noto un bulto bajo las sabanas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y empujo el bulto, hubo un gruñido y luego nada más. Bueno, pensó, es un bulto, y aunque probablemente debería investigar, ella se figuró que el bulto seguiría allí cuando terminara con su ducha. Asintiendo, se dirigió a la ducha… sin la ropa que había recogido y dejado mientras empujaba el bulto.


	24. Hito XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Hito XXIII**

Goku se paseó por la sala de espera de la UCI mientras Vegeta y Bardock jugaban a las cartas. Miro en su dirección y gruño.

-Goku, no es que no nos importa, pero este espacio se haría bastante pequeño si tres de nosotros estuviéramos paseándonos, y las cartas mantienen nuestras mentes ocupadas. Así que mantén tus gruñidos para ti mismo- gruño Bardock de vuelta.

-Es solo que me está volviendo loco- admitió Goku- la espera constante, el no saber. No puedo captar ninguno de sus pensamientos, está poniendo a mi lobo muy inquieto.

-La doctora la debe haber sedado, lo cual es una cosa buena ya que ella estaba con mucho dolor. Ella estará bien, Goku. Sabes que hare lo que sea que este en mi poder para que este sana y salva.

-Lo sé, gracias- dijo Goku a su padre.

* * *

El teléfono de Hito vibro, indicándole que tenía un mensaje de texto. Él lo tomo y miro la pantalla iluminada.

 _ **Ven al 4to piso. Usa el elevador del personal para evitar la sala de espera, abriré las puertas.**_

Hito se levantó y puso su teléfono en el bolsillo de la bata que la doctora Golld había dejado para él. Agarro las llaves de auto que la manada de Coldspring le había prestado y se dirigió al cuarto piso. No pudo evitar estar nervioso con Bardock y sus lobos todavía en el hospital. Cuando las puertas del ascensor sonaron y se abrieron, salió e inmediatamente se congelo. Una de las amigas de Milk estaba parada delante de las puertas que tenían la palabra UCI en ellas, tratando de encontrar una manera de abrirlas. Si ella estaba tratando de colarse, estaba muy asquerosamente equivocada en ello.

Él se movió sigilosamente detrás de ella, su lobo ayudándolo a ser silencioso mientras acechaba a su presa. Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de voltearse, Hito puso sus manos en el punto entre su cuello y el hombro, y lo apretó. Ella se desplomo como una casa de naipes. El la cogió entes de que golpeara el piso y la única cosa en la que pudo pensar en hacer fue ponerla en el elevador y golpear el botón que la llevaría de vuelta a su piso y esperar que ella estuviera bien. Coloco su cuerpo flojo en el piso del elevador y presiono el botón de su piso y miro mientras las puertas se cerraban. Eso era un imprevisto que él no había estado esperando, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. El camino de regreso a las puertas de la UCI y escucho un timbre y las puertas se abrieron.

Directamente delante de él estaba la estación de enfermeras, un escritorio circular les daba una clara vista de cada habitación acristalada. La doctora Gold estaba esperando en la puerta de una habitación directamente a su derecha.

-Ella está fuertemente sedada. La tengo conectada a un goteo intravenoso para mantenerla sometida. También supuse que como ella tendría que tener fijada la intravenosa si esta se detiene, tendríamos que tener una razón para estar sacándola del hospital, así que falsifique documento de transferencia a la unidad de quemados del Hospital de Niños en San Antonio. No es del todo creíble pero nos comprara algo de tiempo si nos detectan.

Hito estaba impresionado con la previsión de la doctora.

-Gracias.

-Solo terminemos con esto- gruño ella. Hito se preguntó si la buena consciencia de la doctora estaba fastidiándola. Pensó en recordarle acerca de lo que Goku le había hecho a su hermano, pero decidió que sería mejor mantener su boca cerrada, llegar a Milk, e irse. La doctora Gold había llevado una camilla a la pequeña habitación, justo a la derecha contra la cama en la que Milk estaba recostada. Hito pensó que se veía pálida, incluso con su piel rosada en proceso de curación.

-Necesito que agarres ese extremo de la sabana y, a mi cuenta, jales. La deslizara suavemente- estaba diciéndole la doctora mientras miraba a la mujer que el había elegido como su compañera.

Hito agarro el extremo como se le instruyo y jalo suavemente a la cuenta de tres de la doctora. La cubrió con una manta hasta el cuello la doctora Gold coloco una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro. Ella dijo que era solo para ayudar a que fuera más difícil identificar a la Milk. Empezaron a rodar la camilla fuera y a Hito le impresiono entonces que allí no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

-¿Dónde están las enfermeras?

-Solo hay dos enfermeras en la UCI en la noche y envíe a una a buscarme unos antibióticos de la farmacia, y a la otra a mi oficina para que me consiga mi teléfono.

-Pero tienes tu teléfono- dijo Hito antes de pensar.

-Sí, pero ella no sabe eso, ¿cierto? Ahora apresúrate antes de que ellas vuelvan- le dijo ella mientras empujaba la puerta hacia la habitación en la que Milk había sido encerrada. Ellos empujaron la camilla por las puertas contrarían a las que Hito había llegado. Los llevo directo a un elevador que tenía las puertas abiertas sostenidas por una gran papelera de acero. La doctora Gold estaba delante del juego, a Hito le gustaba eso. Mientras se montaban, el sonido de la música del ascensor se filtró por los altavoces y a pesar de que la música pretendía ser calmante, estaba irritando los nervios de Hito, y el solo quería arrancar los altavoces. Cálmate, se dijo, ya casi termina.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y empujaron la camilla por un pasillo de chillonas luces fluorescente que brillaban contras las paredes blancas y pisos de linóleo blanco. Hito podía escuchar los sonidos emanados del final del pasillo. La sala de urgencias, pensó. Giraron hacia la derecha y rápidamente rodaron la camilla lejos del ruido. El pasillo parecía durar para siempre, a pesar de que Hito sabía que no era tan largo. En ese momento, empujando la camilla con Milk en ella hasta 5 metros serían muy largos.

Justo cuando él pensó que tendría que despegar a toda velocidad, estuvieron finalmente delante de las puertas que los llevarían hacia el auto que el tenia esperando por ellos. La doctora Gold presiono un botón en la pared y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Hito había estacionado la camioneta directamente a la izquierda de las puertas, y mientras ellos maniobraban a Milk por encima de la puerta trasera del lado del pasajero, Hito se dio cuenta que con Milk enferma, las cosas solo se volverían mucho más complicadas. Cuando la doctora Gold camino a su extremo de la camilla para así ella poder obtener la bolsa de intravenosa y colgarla en el gancho de ropa el la parte superior del asiento de atrás, Hito la agarro por el cuello. Ella se congelo mientras sentía las garras de Hito perforar su piel, un hilillo de sangre se deslizo por su garganta.

Ella no sabía qué diablos estaba tramando Hito, pero supo que su trabajo en este juego había cambiado, y no para su beneficio.

-No puedo manejar todas estas medicinas para Milk, así que hasta que me digas que necesito hacer para que mejore vienes con nosotros- gruño Hito por lo bajo, sus ojos comenzando a brillar.

Su loba naturalmente quiso rendirse, pero ella solo quería escupirle en la cara. Ella miro hacia abajo a Milk. La chica de verdad estaba muy enferma y no mantenía ninguna mala voluntad hacia ella, solo paso a estar atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Una vez más para justificar sus acciones, y aliviar su consciencia culpable, cumpliría con Hito.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo. Pero tan pronto como te haya enseñado que necesitas hacer para curarla, me voy, ¿entendiste?

Hito le dio a su cuello un apretón más por si acaso.

-Ya veremos, doc- le dijo, su mirada prometiendo represalias si no mantenía su final del trato.

Cargaron a Milk en el asiento trasero. Ella colgó la bolsa de intravenosa en el gancho de ropa encima de la ventana, luego subió en el lado del pasajero tomando una profunda respiración y soltándola lentamente. En que me he metido, pensó Bulla para ella misma. Observo a Hito empujar la camilla de vuelta a la acera, no molestándose en llevarla de vuelta al hospital.

El camino hacia el lado de la puerta del conductor y subió al vehículo. Sin una palabra encendió la camioneta, la puso en marcha y se deslizaron en la noche mientras el compañero de Milk esperaba en vano noticias de su bienestar. Bulla no podría haber detenido la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla así hubiera querido.


	25. Pan XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Pan XXIV**

Pan despertó atontada. Le tomo un momento orientarse, pero entonces recordó que estaba en el hospital debido a que Bulma y Milk se estaban recuperando del accidente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió, su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera abierta. Cuando se puso de pie lentamente, noto el canto que venia del cuarto de baño. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Bulma no estaba en su cama, y luego recordó que Milk estaba muy enferma y en la UCI. Miro el reloj de la pared y vio que indicaba las 5: 00 am. Caminando hacia la puerta del baño, trato en vano de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se rindió y llamo a la puerta. Como el canto continuo y nadie le respondió, abrió de forma experimental para ver si estaba cerrada. Lo estaba. Presiono la oreja en la puerta y reconoció entonces que era Bulma la que cantaba. Presionando más de cerca, se esforzó para escucharla.

-Eres tan hipno-algo, podrías ser el diablo, podrías ser un ángel, tu tacto es algo bueno, se siente como ir flotando, deja mi cuerpo resplandeciente.

-¿Katty Perry? Está cantando Katty Perry en el cuarto de baño del hospital. Justo cuando crees que lo has visto todo- murmuro Pan. Llamo a la puerta de nuevo. Todavía sin respuesta, por lo que comenzó a golpear. Luego, estaba golpeando y gritando- ¡BULMA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- no lo sabrías, pero empezó a cantar más fuerte. Porque no me sorprende, pensó.

-Dicen que tengo miedo, no eres como los demás, hombres lobos futuristas con ADN diferente, les gusta comandarte- continúo Bulma.

-¡¿No puedes usar al menos las palabras correctas si vas a hacerlo tan apestosamente fuerte?!

Justo cuando Pan iba a reanudar su, hasta ahora infructuoso, golpeteo, la puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió de golpe.

Se volvió hacia el posible intruso.

-¿Por qué ustedes jodidos lobos nunca tocan? ¿Alguna vez se les ha ocurrido que podríamos estar desnudas aquí?

Vegeta al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Pido disculpas. Oí golpes y gritos. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Antes de que Pan pudiera responder volvió a hablar- ¿Dónde está Bulma?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ambos oyeron a Bulma.

-Bésame, bb-bbesame, inféctame con tu amor, y lléname con tu veneno, tómame, tt-ttomame, quiero ser tu víctima, lista para ser secuestrada chico, eres un hombre lobo, tu toque es tan peludo, sobrenatural, extra-hombre lobo- canto Bulma tan fuerte como pudo.

Pan estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Esto va a ser bueno. Quiero decir, en realidad podría estar avergonzada cuando se entere de que has oído todo eso.

Vegeta ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo, entonces el olfateo el aire y tomo una respiración profunda.

-Huelo alcohol. ¿Han estado bebiendo?- pregunto Vegeta con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Pan, evidentemente ofendida.

Vegeta no reconoció su respuesta, pero continúo haciendo preguntas:

-¿Por qué estabas golpeando la puerta?

-Está cerrada y Bulma no me contesta. Es como si no me oyera.

-Así que, ¿podría estar borracha y tratando de tomar una ducha?- pregunto Vegeta con escepticismo.

-Eso… podría ser… algo muy malo, ¿no?- soltó Pan las palabras de mala gana.

Vegeta ya estaba en acción. Estaba golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que las bisagras temblaban. Fuerza de hombre lobo, debe ser agradable.

-¡BULMA, ABRE LA PUERTA!- grito.

Hubo una pausa en el canto y todo lo que oyeron fue el agua de la ducha. Ambos contuvieron la respiración esperando su respuesta. Un golpe, dos golpes.

-¿Toc, toc?- la escucharon preguntar.

-Bul, abre la puerta. Esto no es gracioso- intento Pan.

-Bul, abre la puerta, esto no es gracioso, ¿Quién?- repitió Bulma y se rio.

-Está bien- dijo Pan a Vegeta- tienes razón. Esta borracha.

-Bulma, quiero que te alejes de la puerta- le dijo Vegeta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Vegeta?- le pregunto Pan, con aprensión.

Vegeta no le respondió, en cambio, apoyo las manos a cada lado de la puerta, impulso la puerta hacia atrás y pateo duro. La puerta no se resistió en absoluto, se astillo cuando su pie la golpeo y luego se abrió. Vapor salió del baño como un ser vivo, deslizándose alrededor de Vegeta, pareciendo empujarlo hacia Bulma. El empezó a entrar, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre la jamba de la puerta, Pan le agarró del brazo.

-Oye, amigo, ella podría estar desnuda allí dentro, así que espera aquí. Si te necesito, te llamare.

-Tienes razón, voy a esperar aquí. Pero date prisa por favor- cedió Vegeta.

Pan entro al vapor. Bulma estaba de pie en la ducha, bailando con la música que Pan no podía oír hasta que Bulma decidió compartirla, claro está.

-Hay un decibel, en otro nivel, chico, eres mi hombre lobo de la suerte, quiero caminar en tu misma onda, y estar ahí cuando vibres, por ti arriesgaría todo. Pero tú no eres una opción, quiero ser una víctima, lista para la objeción, y no me acuerdo de las palabras, algo sobre veneno. Eres un alíen, espera me refiero a un hombre lobo, déjame ver tus patas peludas, no sé lo que rima con patas- todo esto iba con la canción de Katy Perry, E.T. Caramba, va a estar tan malditamente avergonzada cuando le diga que canto sobre Vegeta y sus patas. Pan se echó a reír a carcajadas solo con pensarlo. Vegeta se volvió al oír la voz de Pan. Ella vio más de Bulma de lo que necesitaba en toda su vida.

-¡PAN!- que en realidad salió más como un "PAM"- hola nena, ¿Qué te pareció mi canto?, bastante bien, ¿verdad? Tu serás mi respaldo, el Sonny de mi "Chair", o como el, um- Bulma sacudió la cabeza, tratando de llegar a una combinación adecuada, cosa que no hizo- como el ojo negro a mis guisantes- Bulma se rio y casi cayo.

Pan salto hacia adelante para atrapar a su amiga y evitar que se rompa que el cráneo.

-¡Mierda! Bul, quédate quieta.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Tengo que entrar ahí dentro?- la voz elevada de Vegeta llamo la atención de Bulma.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba Pan, una chica borracha, caliente y desnuda persiguiendo a un hombre lobo.

-¡No!

-Oooh, ¿trajiste un chico a casa, Pan?- Pan y Bulma hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto, _ahora_ Bulma estaba ansiosa por salir de la ducha, ahora que Pan estaba completamente empapada. Bulma se soltó de Pan y se dirigió a la puerta del baño rota… desnuda… como en sin ropa. Pan estaba deslizándose, tratando de alcanzarla. No iba a la lograrlo.

-¡LUKE! ¡Entrando chica loca, borracha y desnuda!- grito Pan tan alto como pudo.

Al segundo después oyó a Vegeta decir algo que sonaba curiosamente como maldiciones rumanas y a Bulma decir:

-Ooooh, eres jodidamente caliente, como en c-a-l…- Bulma estaba tratando de deletrear caliente, es obvio que no iba a suceder.

Pan finalmente logro salir del cuarto de baño, el agua goteaba de ella. Imagino que se parecía a un enojado gato mojado. Vegeta había envuelto una de las sabanas de la cama alrededor de Bulma, quien estaba en ese momento tratando de tantearlo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto ella- porque si no lo hacemos, entonces deberíamos, y por conocernos me refiero a besarnos- Vegeta estaba valientemente tratando de mantener las manos de Bulma en áreas apropiadas. Pan supuso que debería ayudar, pero esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Se acercó a su mochila y saco su teléfono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Vegeta sonaba incrédula.

-Estoy filmando esto. Es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Bul va a tener un ataque al maldito corazón cuando este sobria y voy a tenerlo todo en video. Será como un regalo de navidad que solo seguirá entregándose. Cada vez que necesite que me recoja, solo voy a encender el video de Bulma borracha y chiflada, ¡tanteando a un hombre lobo que no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar a una adolecente cachonda y borracha! Esto es como el mejor regalo de mi vida, alguien en la galaxia me ama- Pan estaba riendo en el momento en que había terminado de hablar.

Vegeta, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Bulma se volvió para mirar a Pan como si acabara de darse cuenta por primera vez que estaba en la habitación.

-¡Pan! Mira- Bulma intento susurrar como si Vegeta no pudiera escucharla, pero salió más como un grito ronco- ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Es tan delicioso!

-Bul, ese el Vegeta, ¿recuerdas? ¿Miembro de la manada de hombres lobo de Goku?- Pan miro a Bulma por cualquier reconocimiento.

Bulma estaba estudiando a Vegeta de cerca, tenía sus manos sobre su cara. Luego le paso los dedos por el cabello, muy de cerca, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.

-Hmm, como que parece familiar, ahora que lo dices- siguió estudiándolo, girando la cabeza de lado a lado.

Vegeta miro a Pan como buscando instrucciones.

La inspiración la golpeo.

-Dile algo mandón a ella- Pan sonrió ingeniosa.

Vegeta le gruño, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, se el primer hombre lobo violado por una adolecente borracha. Lo que quieras, colega, es tu reputación.

Vegeta agarro las manos de Bulma y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Bulma, ve y vístete. Ahora- su voz era tan fría y firme como siempre.

Bulma se congelo y luego se rio cuando dijo:

-Vegeta. Oh si, te conozco. Eres tan caliente cuando eres mandón- genial, pensó Pan mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, la Bulma ebria piensa que Vegeta es sexy cuando es mandón, que agradable.

Para sorpresa de Pan y Vegeta, Bulma finalmente cedió.

-Está bien, voy a ponerme algo de ropa. Pero solo porque lo solicitaste tan amablemente- Bulma comenzó a desenvolverse de la sabana y estaba casi desnuda nuevamente cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de vestirse allí mismo, delante de él. Se movió mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes y fue directamente al baño.

-Dime cuando este vestida- le dijo a Pan.

-Entendido, amiguito- le dijo Pan sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que le gusto? Creo que me gusta, pero no debería…- la voz de Bulma sonó como una niña herida. Oh no, Bulma estaba yendo de borracha tonta a borracha triste. Los borrachos tristes son los del peor tipo.

-Bul, mírame- dijo Pan con la voz más severa que pudo reunir- ¿Por qué crees que te gusta Vegeta?

La cara de Bulma se quedó en blanco, luego sonrio.

-¿Por qué crees que me gustaría Vegeta, tontita? Es mandón, frio, insoportable, gruñón, prepotente, delicioso, fuerte, sexy y alto.

-Um, Bul- ella chasqueo los dedos en la cara de Bulma, la cual se había desconectado completamente mientras continuaba con su descripción de Vegeta. Esto era malo, demasiado, malditamente malo. Bulma tenía un enamoramiento por un hombre lobo que nunca podría tener. Maldición, pensó Pan, ¿Por qué no puede ser como las otras chicas y gustarle el capitán del equipo de futbol, o incluso un mugriento rebelde de la secundaria? Pero no, ella tenía que enamorarse de un hombre lobo.

La voz de Bulma fue suave.

-No es importante, él no es una opción- ella se volvió al otro espectro de los borrachos y estaba girando en círculos con los brazos extendidos, cantando- él no es una opción- una y otra vez en la misma canción que habia estado cantando antes. Pan sujeto a Bulma y la ayudo a vestirse y luego grito para que Vegeta se uniera a ellas nuevamente. Cuando el volvió a entrar a la habitación, Bulma inmediatamente se acercó y se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo pensativa. Él se acercó a la cama mientras Bulma seguía pegada a él. Cuando ambos se sentaron, el miro a Pan.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente anoche?

Pan cerró los ojos y se froto la cara con fuerza con ambas manos, intentando en vano de recordar lo que paso pero había un espacio en blanco en su mente.

-No lo recuerdo, Vegeta- respondió honestamente.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Bulma y yo habíamos decidido colarnos a la UCI para ver a Milk. Vagamos por todo el hospital hasta que casi fuimos atrapadas por un sujeto en bata. Bulma hizo que me fuera sin ella y dijo que se quedaría y distraería al sujeto.

Vegeta gruño.

-¿A qué te refieres con ella estaba con un sujeto?- bajo la mirada hacia Bulma para preguntarle sobre ello, pero ella estaba dormida, su cabeza apoyada contra el brazo de él. Vegeta la acostó suavemente y subió sus piernas sobre la cama, luego la cubrió con las mantas. Volvió a darse la vuelta hacia Pan y la inmovilizo con su mirada- ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? ¿No dije específicamente que no hicieran nada estúpido?

A Pan le quedo claro que nada que pudiera decir calmaría al hombre lobo enfadado frente a ella, por lo que ni siquiera lo intento.

-Mira, Chichi es nuestra mejor amiga, está sola en una habitación con tubos y mierdas pegados a ella, está sufriendo, y tiene miedo. No íbamos a dejarla allí sola.

-Entiendo eso, pero pudieron haber pedido ayuda en lugar de hacerlo ustedes solas- le dijo Vegeta.

La mandíbula de Pan se abrió, desconcertada por lo que cavaba de escuchar.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos habrías ayudado?

-No voy a decir que no las habría intentado convencer de lo contrario, pero conociendo a esta- señalo con su cabeza en dirección a Bulma- no habría cedido. Por lo tanto si, las habría ayudado.

-Vaya. Bueno, la próxima vez que queramos romper algunas reglas definitivamente reclutaremos tu pericia.

-Bien, ¿ahora recuerdas algo más? ¿Lograste entrar en la UCI? ¿Recuerdas regresar a tu habitación?- Vegeta lanzo pregunta tras pregunta a Pan.

-Espera, Vegeta. Déjame pensar- le dijo Pan, levantando las manos en un esfuerzo por detenerlo- recuerdo estar parada frente a las puertas de la UCI y estaba intentando descubrir cómo hacerlo y luego…- Pan frunció el ceño, esforzándose por recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Espera, ustedes escaparon de Ten Shin Han, ¿cierto?

Pan asintió y observo como Vegeta se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. Asomo la cabeza y le escucho pedirle a Ten que entrara. Ten Shin Han entro, sus hombros caídos, y Pan pudo decir que estaba preparándose para ser masticado por el Beta de su manada.

-Ten Shin Han- la voz de Vegeta fue baja y exigía la verdad- ¿podrías explicarme como dos adolescentes fueron capaces de escaparse de ti?

Ten Shin Han miro a Pan y luego a Vegeta.

-Debe haber sido cuando fui al baño. No me fui mucho tiempo, y la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que pensé que se habían quedado dormidas- Ten se tropezó con sus palabras mientras el miedo emanaba de él.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste y pediste que viniera y te relevara?

-No lo sé, Vegeta. No pensé que intentarían hacer algo.

Vegeta resoplo.

-¿No has estado cerca de estas chicas durante el mes pasado? Seguramente has notado que son un imán para los problemas.

-Oye, no hay necesidad de estar odiándonos- Pan frunció el ceño.

-Decir la verdad no es odiar, como lo llamas, es declarar un hecho- informo Vegeta.

-Bien, así que sabemos cómo se fueron, ahora tenemos que saber cómo regresaron- Vegeta fulmino con la mirada a Ten Shin Han- ¿por casualidad estabas en tu puesto cuando las chicas regresaron?

-Sí, estuve aquí ambas veces- respondió el, no menos nervioso que antes.

-¿A qué te refieres con ambas veces?

-Me refiero a ambas veces. No llegaron juntas a la vez- explico Ten- llegaron por separado. Pan fue la primera en volver.

-No recuerdo volver- le dijo Pan.

-Bueno, no esperaría que lo recordaras. Estabas desmayada en el ascensor.

Pan jadeo y se cubrió la boca. Vegeta no dijo nada, solo espero a que el lobo siguiera.

-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nadie salió, por lo que me acerque corriendo antes de que pudieran cerrarse para ver si alguien estaba dentro, y ahí estaba en el suelo del elevador. Así que te recogí y puse de nuevo en la cama. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta que Bul también se había ido- Ten se estremeció ante el bajo retumbo proveniente de Vegeta.

-Dime, ¿Por qué no me llamaste en este punto, Ten Shin Han? ¿No crees que fue algo relevante que encontraras inconsciente a Pan en el ascensor y Bulma perdida?- para cuando Vegeta termino de hablar, estaba paseándose por la habitación, pareciendo estar a punto de estrangular al pobre lobo.

-Debería haberte llamado ahí mismo, pero decidí esperar y ver si Bulma llegaba por si sola. Si no regresaba pronto iba a llamarte. Ahora veo en retrospectiva que no fue la mejor idea.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Vegeta- ¿Cuándo regreso Bulma?- gruño.

-Regreso hace una hora en compañía de un sujeto en bata que ella dijo se llamaba Matty. Estaba bastante borracha cuando le pregunte por el hombre. Él se asustó y apresuro a irse. Entonces ayude a Bulma a llegar a su habitación y he estado sentado allí afuera desde entonces- termino Ten.

Pan estaba segura de que si el estuviera en su forma de lobo estaría escondiendo el rabo entre las patas. Por otra parte, cuando miro a Vegeta y la obvia ira contra la que luchaba, Pan tuvo que admitir que se sentía con ganas de esconderse también.

Vegeta miro fijamente a Ten Shin Han.

-Puedes irte.

Ten soltó un suspiro que Pan no pensó ni por ni un instante que él se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de lograr salir por la puerta Vegeta le dijo:

-Ten Shin Han, no olvidare esto, y lo resolveremos una vez que todo lo demás se haya solucionado. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Beta- y luego cerro apresuradamente la puerta.

Pan podía sentir el enojo saliendo de Vegeta, era casi tangible.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto ella.

-No estoy realmente seguro en este momento- contesto honestamente.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso. Bul no está despierta para que le gruñas y no tiene sentido gruñirme ahora cuando vas a volver a hacerlo cuando ella despierte.

-Esa probablemente es una buena idea. Sin embargo, te lo aviso Pan, un descanso no enfriara mi temperamento. Bien podría ser peor mientras tengo tiempo de pensar en todas las posibilidades de la aventura de Bulma.

-Bueno, bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Quiero decir, ella obviamente apareció completamente vestida. Ten no menciono que apareciera despeinada o algo así, así que puedes asumir que ella no dejo que este sujeto Matt la desflorara.

-Pan, no estas ayudando- Vegeta se giró lejos de ambas chicas, respirando hondo y exhalando lentamente- mira voy a comprobar a Goku y ver si ha escuchado algo desde que me fui. Por favor, no dejes esta habitación hasta que regrese. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

-Seguro, Vegeta, dado que lo has pedido tan amablemente- respondió Pan, su voz llena de sarcasmo.


	26. Goku XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Goku XXV**

Cuando Vegeta entro en la sala de espera, Goku y Bardock estaban discutiendo el hecho que desde que Milk enfermo la situación con Ox había cambiado.

-¿Cómo están Pan y Bulma?- le pregunto Bardock a su Beta.

Vegeta se sentó en una silla frente a ellos y se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

-Nunca vas a creer en lo que esas dos se metieron ayer en la noche.

-¿Qué han hecho las dos alborotadoras esta vez?- le pregunto Bardock.

-Se les ocurrió la brillante idea de colarse a la UCI para ver a Chichi, pero su plan no se llevó a cabo muy bien, si te lo puedes imaginar. Pan termino inconsciente en el elevador sin recordar lo que paso y Bulma estaba totalmente borracha después de haber pasado la noche con algún idiota llamado Matty- la voz de Vegeta había caído en un tono mortalmente bajo ante la mención de Bulma.

Bardock dejo escapar un lento suspiro antes de responder.

-¿Están las dos en una sola pieza?

-Sí, Alfa. Bulma está durmiendo su noche loca en estos momentos y Pan esta con ella.

Goku miro a Vegeta y luego a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

-¿Por qué habría Pan de estar inconsciente en el ascensor?- Goku tuvo un sentimiento de inquietud y si lobo se agito, algo andaba mal, pero no sabía lo que era. De repente, la urgencia de tener noticias sobre el bienestar de Milk anulo su sentido de prioridad.

Goku se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la UCI. Empezó a golpear con contundencia, no pretendiendo ser educado. Después de unos minutos se abrieron las puertas y una enfermera salió.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero saber de Milk Satan- el tono de Goku no dejaba lugar a discusión, pero al parecer la enfermera no lo había captado.

-Señor, sé que la doctora Gold le ha dicho que los amigos y familiares no están permitidos en la UCI debido a la gravedad de las enfermedades. Esto compromete aún más su sistema inmunológico.

Goku noto que la frecuencia cardiaca de la enfermera se estaba acelerando y tenía un brillo de sudor en su frente. Goku miro más allá de la enfermera en la habitación detrás de ella y vio que parecía que había un sentido de urgencia en el resto del personal. Varias enfermeras estaban en los teléfonos y había un medico señalando hacia una habitación, su cara mostrando frustración obvia. Goku llamo el sentido de audición de su lobo para captar lo que el doctor estaba diciendo.

-¿Cómo un paciente solo se levanta y desaparece? ¿Ha intentado ponerse en contacto con la doctora Gold?

Eso era todo lo que Goku necesitaba escuchar. Empujo a la enfermera aun lado y sus débiles intentos de detenerlo. Goku oyo a su padre detrás de él, y a Vegeta que estaba a solo un paso por detrás de su Bardock.

Goku siguió la dirección en la que el doctor había estado señalando y se metió en una habitación vacía saturada con la esencia de su compañera. Instintivamente se acercó a ella a través de su vínculo, pero solo hubo silencio en respuesta. Se volvió hacia el médico y sabía que sus ojos brillaban basándose en su expresión. Goku tomo al médico por la pechera de la camisa y lo levanto sin esfuerzo del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Milk Satan?- gruño.

-Goku, bájalo- escucho a su Alfa ordenar, pero su lobo no estaba escuchando.

El medico agarro la muñeca del brazo que lo sostenía en el aire, su mente amenazando con cerrarse el temor vertiéndose en él.

-Yo n-no lo sé- tartamudeo- acabo de llegar para hacer mi ronda y cuando fui a ver a la señorita Satan, la habitación estaba vacía. Tengo a las enfermeras revisando para ver si tenía algo programado para esta mañana, pero ellas no han podido encontrar nada. Tampoco hemos podido localizar a la doctora Gold.

Goku podía decir que el medico decía la verdad, pero era reacio a bajarlo, sin querer renunciar a un objeto sobre el que dirigir su ira.

-Goku, bájalo- oyó decir a su Alfa de nuevo y esta vez el obedeció. Se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de Bardock, ganándose un gruñido de advertencia.

-Tenemos que llamar a Ox Jacobs- le dijo a su Alfa antes de finalmente ceder y bajar la mirada. Dándole la espalda al médico, irrumpió mas allá de Bardock y Vegeta, y de vuelta a la sala de espera que habían ocupado. No miro atrás para ver si lo iban a seguir, él sabía que lo harían. Goku vio como su padre marcaba el número de Ox Jacobs y espero a que respondiera. Contesto a la tercera llamada.

-Ox- la voz de Poseidón era baja- ¿tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Chichi?

Goku y Vegeta no tuvieron problemas para escuchar la respuesta de Ox mientras gritaba en el teléfono:

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que ha desparecido?!

La voz de Bardock nunca cambio de volumen ni perdió el filo mortal.

-Me refiero a lo que he dicho, ella no está aquí. Son incapaces de localizar a la doctora Gold tampoco. ¿están todos tus lobos presentes?

-Todos mis lobos están aquí en el hotel- Ox se detuvo- espera, no todos. Hito se quedo en el hospital para que pudiera hacerme saber de cualquier cambio.

-¿Entonces sabes que Chichi estaba en la UCI?

-No, no he sabido nada de Hito. Supuse que todo debía haber estado bien. ¿ella esta bien?- la voz de Ox estaba empezando a sonar frenética.

-Chichi se enfermó anoche. La doctora Gold cree que debido a que recibió una transfusión de sangre humana, su cuerpo está atacando a la sangre humana y, a su vez a su cuerpo. Se la llevaron a la UCI, que fue la última vez que la vimos y ahora se ha ido.

Goku estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Necesitaba acción, necesitaba estar haciendo algo para encontrar a su compañera. Mientras Vegeta ponía una mano en el hombro de Goku, le decía a su príncipe:

-Vamos a encontrarla.

-No hay otra opción- le dio Goku.

Goku y Vegeta miraron a Bardock mientras terminaba su conversación con Ox.

-El está en camino. Dijo que iba a tratar de ponerse en contacto con Hito.

-¿Qué hacemos hasta entonces?- gruño Goku con frustración.

-¿Has tratado de llegar a ella?- pregunto Bardock, refiriéndose al vínculo con su compañera.

-Sí, ella no contesta. Ni si quiera puedo tener una idea de su presencia como cuando ella está durmiendo.

-Ella debe estar inconsciente. La doctora Gold debió haberla sedado para darle un poco de alivio al dolor- dijo Bardock, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Entonces él se acercó a su compañera a través de su vínculo. " _Mina, tú y Lily tienen que venir al hospital. Milk está desaparecida_ ".

" _¿Cómo esta Goku?_ " su voz en su mente transmitió toda la preocupación que sentía por su hijo y su compañera.

" _Él está haciéndole frente por el momento, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo va a durar. Ven a mí, encuéntranos en la habitación de Bulma y Milk. Voy a explicarlo todo una vez que estén aquí_ "

" _Estamos en camino, no dejes que haga nada de lo que se arrepentirá_ " le rogo Gine a su compañero.

" _Como tú digas, mi Luna, así se hará_ " respondió Bardock formalmente, un voto a su compañera de cuidar a su hijo.

…

-¿Esta desaparecida? ¿Desaparecida como en ida?- pregunto Pan por tercera vez.

-Si Pan- contesto Bardock por tercera vez, tan paciente como la primera vez.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- espeto ella mientras caminaba hacia donde yacía Bulma. Ella sacudió a su amiga no muy gentilmente- Bul, levanta tu trasero borracho- cuando Bulma no se movió, Pan se dirigió hacia el baño- medidas desesperada- murmura Pan.

-Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Vegeta, mirando a Bardock, sin intentar ocultar la sonrisa en su cara.

Pan volvió a entrar a la habitación trayendo una taza de agua. Se puso de pie sobre Bulma y sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

-Ultima oportunidad, Bul. ¡Despierta!- aun así, ella no se movió. Pan arrojo el agua directo a la cara de Bulma.

Bulma volvió en sí, escupiendo y limpiándose el agua de los ojos, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. Sus ojos se posaron en Pan y la copa que sostenía en la mano. La mirada salvaje que apareció en el rostro de Bulma fue todo el coraje que Pan necesito para saltar hacia atrás mientras Bulma se abalanzaba sobre ella. Vegeta se movió en un borrón de velocidad, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Bulma, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

-Estoy sopesando los pros y los contras de darle una paliza a tu huesudo trasero- le dijo Bulma a Pan, su rostro todavía mojado por el agua de la taza de Pan.

-Lo siento, Bul, pero es importante. Chichi se ha ido- le dijo Pan, sus ojos suplicándole a su amiga que la escuche.

Bulma salió de los bazos de Vegeta cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?- ella mira a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Goku. Noto sus labios apretados y sus ojos brillando en un azul profundo, que, si no se viera como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, hubiera sido bonito.

-No estaba en la UCI esta mañana- explico Bardock- tengo a Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamchan buscando en el hospital e interrogando al personal. Ox está en camino y va a tener a sus lobos ayudando en la búsqueda.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Bulma, sacudiendo la cabeza- así que, ¿no creen que Ox tenga algo que ver con esto?

Fue Bardock quien respondió.

-No voy a estar seguro hasta que pueda preguntarle cara a cara, pero cuando hable con él por teléfono sonaba genuinamente atrapado fuera de guardia.

Justo cuando Bardock termino de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ox entro, y justo detrás de él estaban Lily y Gine.

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres lobo y su falta de habilidad para tocar la puerta?- pregunto Bulma- quiero decir, en serio, ¿tiene algo que ver con la energía que se necesita para levantar la mano y tocar la puerta? ¿O hay una regla general de que todos los hombres lobos están exentos de los buenos modales?

Toda la habitación se detuvo y miro a Bulma. Ella miro a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, solo estoy diciendo.

Ox ignoro la explosión de Bulma y se volvió hacia Bardock.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. No soy tan bajo como para llevarme a mi hija lejos de su madre bajo el amparo de la oscuridad como un ladrón.

Bardock no dijo nada de inmediato, pero parecía estar sopesando la verdad en sus palabras. Finalmente asintió:

-Te creo- luego se volvió hacia Lily- Lily, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, si quieres saber la verdad, estoy a ambos lados de la valla. Un lado siendo: ¿Qué demonios?, y el otro: ¿realmente lo dices en serio? Simplemente no entiendo porque no podemos mantenerla a salvo. ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?- pregunto Lily, al borde de las lágrimas.

Goku se acercó hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

-Imi pare asa de rau (lo siento)- susurro- yo debería haber exigido quedarme con ella.

-Goku, no es tu culpa. Puedes ser un príncipe en tu mundo, pero en el mío no eres más que un adolecente. Aquí no dan un trato especial a los adolescentes por muy buen aspecto que tengan.

-De todos modos, podría haber forzado a la doctora Gold, pero estaba tratando de no faltarle el respeto en su territorio. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez- prometió Goku.

Lily miro a Bardock.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tenemos que reducir el número de posibilidades- dijo Bardock- en primer lugar, Ox, ¿encontraste a tu Beta?

-No, le he dejado varios mensajes, pero no contesta ni me ha devuelto la llamada.

-¿Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente?- pregunto Vegeta.

-En realidad, no. Quiero decir, en cierto modo pensé que ha estado un poco extraño, pero me quite esa idea de encima. Hito es mi lobo más fiel. No puedo imaginármelo traicionándome.

-Hemos estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con la doctora Gold pero ella no contesta su teléfono tampoco, y ninguno de los médicos o enfermeras sabe dónde está- la voz de Bardock traiciono la frustración que él estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de mantener a raya.

-Está bien, así que lo que he oído a todos diciendo es que realmente no sabemos un carajo y no tenemos por dónde empezar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Bulma pregunto.

-Bulma- Vegeta le dio un gruñido de advertencia.

-No me gruñas, bola de pelo- le gruño ella- solo quiero asegurarme de que todos estamos en la misma página- se dio la vuelta y miro a Goku y le pregunto- ¿no has podido hablar con ella a través de su cosa de vudú extraño?

-No, mi padre y yo creemos que la doctora Gold la cedo por el dolor. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a ella…- Goku no termino mientras la emoción se apoderaba de él. Cerró los ojos, inclino la cabeza y se cerró del mundo al imaginarse el rostro de su compañera en su mente. " _Milk, ¿me oyes, mi amor?_ ". Espero, pero no hubo respuesta. Por segunda vez desde que la conocía ella estaba fuera de su alcanza, mas allá de su protección. El agujero que quedo en su lugar amenazo con arrástralo a la oscuridad. Juro entonces que quienquiera que se la hubiera llevando moriría por sus mandíbulas.

 **Y comienza la busqueda mi gente!**

 **pero bueno, ya no tienen que buscarme mas a mi que ya volvi... muy tarde y me disculpo verdaderamente por eso...**

 **trato de actualizar lo mas posible, pero a veces es el tiempo, el internet o la disponibilidad de la pc**

 **pero si les digo que esta historia sigueeee!**

 **gracias por los fav, reviews y seguir la historia...**

 **nos leemos!**


	27. Bardock XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 26: Bardock XXVI**

Hito se froto los ojos mientras trataba de alejar el sueño que amenazaba con tomar el relevo. Miro el reloj y vio que habían estado conduciendo solo durante 2 horas. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar alrededor de una hora después de salir del hospital y de manera intermitente durante una hora. Sabía quién era sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas. Para ahora, Ox y Bardock, junto con los otros, estaban probablemente tratando de reconstruir los acontecimientos de la noche que conducen a la desaparición de la compañera de Goku. Podrían estar un poco confundidos por la ausencia de la doctora Gold, y él se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Bardock decidiera interrogar a la manada de ella.

-Tenemos que detenernos muy pronto para que pueda comprobar la intravenosa de Milk. Probablemente necesitara otra dosis de sedantes- dijo Bulla.

En ese momento, Milk comenzó a removerse, dejando escapar un doloroso gemido. Hito estaciono la camioneta de inmediato, no podía arriesgarse a que Milk llegara a Goku. Había escuchado de Ox que ella y Goku eran capaces de compartir sus pensamientos y aunque eso podría haber disuadido a otro lobo, Hito sabía que si el completaba los Ritos de Sangre con Milk ese vínculo con Goku se rompería. O al menos eso es lo que él creía.

Vio como la doctora Gold salía del vehículo y abría la puerta de atrás, donde Milk estaba acostada.

Mientras ella administraba más de los sedantes, Hito estuvo sopesando sus opciones sobre si deberían seguir viajando en auto, o si deberían alquilar una avioneta una vez que llegaran a Dallas. Él tenía su licencia de piloto y, siempre y cuando pudieran encontrar un avión para alquilar, el sería capaz de llagar a Colorado mucho más rápido.

Bulla comprobó el pulso y las respiraciones de Milk, asegurándose de que todo estaba dentro de los límites normales. Una vez de que ella estuvo convencida de que Milk estaba acomodada y el sedante estaba trabajando, cerró la puerta y se metió de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un plan desde aquí a Denver?- le pregunto a Hito.

-A decir verdad, acabo de decidir que sería mejor para nosotros volar en lugar de conducir todo el camino hacia Colorado.

-¿Volar?- pregunto Bulla.

-Sí, tengo licencia de piloto, así que una vez que lleguemos a Dallas y ya casi hemos llegado, estamos a una hora y media. Voy a alquilar un avión y volaremos el resto del camino. ¿Hay algún campo abierto cerca de tu cabaña donde pueda aterrizar una avioneta?- le pregunto.

-De hecho si hay un campo abierto cerca de la cabaña.

-Excelente- Hito una vez más sintió que todo estaba funcionando a su favor. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez este era el destino por lo bien que iban las cosas para él.

Bulla se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, no queriendo animar a Hito para hacerla participar en la conversación. Ella estaba aquí por Milk y eso era todo. Una vez que Milk estuviera bien ella iba a salir pitando de allí.

…

-Bardock, estoy lista para salir de este sitio- le dijo Bulma mientras se sentaba en su cama- quiero decir, en serio, mi piel está muy rosa, no hay más ampollas. Ya he llamado a mis padres y les dije que a Chichi y a mí nos van a dejar salir, así que ahora solo necesito que hagas funcionar tu mojo de hombre lobo y me dejen salir de aquí.

Vegeta tosió, tratando de cubrir una carcajada. Bulma lo miro fijamente.

-¿De qué te ríes, exactamente?

-Simplemente no entiendo en donde aprendiste a hablar así- le dijo Vegeta con sinceridad.

-Es un don. Ahora deja de reírte de mí.

-Como tú digas, Bulma, así será- le dijo Vegeta, sus ojos nunca vacilando en los de ella.

El aliento de Bulma se quedó atacado al notar sus ojos negros comenzando a brillar. Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente, necesitando poner distancia entre ella y el lobo que constantemente estaba erizando sus plumas.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer para conseguir que te dejen ir, Bulma, si piensas que estas lista- le dijo Bardock.

-Estoy segura. Tenemos planes por hacer. No podemos estar solo sentados aquí haciendo girar nuestros…

-¡BUL!- interrumpió Pan bruscamente.

-¿Qué? Haciendo girar nuestros pulgares. Pulgares, Pan. ¿Dónde está tu cabeza?- le pregunto Bulma con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Para deleite de Bulma, la cara de Pan se puso rojo brillante.

-Es posible que no quieras meterte conmigo, Bul. Te tengo en la mira. Asi que adelante y toma el camino equivocado, te reto, y todos tendremos la dicha de escuchar una melodiosa serenata de una muy ebria Bulma Brief- la amenazo Pan.

-¿De que estas hablando, Pan?- pregunto Bulma y de hecho hubo una expresión preocupada grabada en su rostro.

-Pan, quizás este no es el mejor momento- comenzó Vegeta a decir, pero fue rápidamente cortado por Bulma.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Cujo- le espeto ella.

Vegeta gruño.

-En realidad, en cierto modo le concierne ya que él fue el objeto de tu afecto durante tu pequeña actuación.

El rostro de Bulma estaba empezando a adquirir un tono rojo que Pan juro nunca había visto en su mejor amiga, nunca. Decidió que Vegeta quizá tenía razón y ella necesitaba guardar esta munición para otro momento.

-Bul, vamos a llamar a una tregua, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, voy a dejarlo pasar. Por ahora- cedió Bulma.

…

Varias horas más tarde, todos estaban entrando en la casa de Lily Satan, cada uno pareciendo derrotado completamente.

-No puedo creer cuanto tiempo se tarda en conseguir ser dado de alta del hospital. Estaba empezando a pensar que en cualquier momento les iban a decir a cada uno que tenían que soltar un riñón antes de que me dejaran salir. Lo digo en serio- se quejó Bulma.

Todo el mundo se abrió paso a la sala de estar de forma automática, todos tomando asiento en cualquier parte que aterrizaran.

Lily miro a Bardock.

-¿Y ahora qué? Siento que deberíamos estar haciendo _algo._

Bardock reconoció el comentario de Lily con una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia el Alfa de la manada de Denver.

-Ox, ¿a este punto es seguro decir que hay una posibilidad que tu Beta esté involucrado?

-Por mucho que yo quiero que no sea el caso, el hecho de que el desapareció al mismo tiempo que Chichi y no responde a mis llamadas, no es un buen presagio para su inocencia- admitió Ox.

-¿Qué hay de la doctora Gold?- la voz de Goku ya no era la suya a medida que su lobo empujaba por el dominio.

-Creo que es momento de hacerle una visita a la manada de Coldspring y ver si saben algo- Bardock miro a Goku, el entendimiento llenando sus ojos- Ox, Vegeta y Goku irán conmigo para reunirme con ellos. Voy a llamar al Alfa y arreglarlo. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y Krilin, ustedes se quedaran aquí.

Goku vio a su padre salir de la habitación para hacer la llamada al Alfa de Coldspring. Por lo que parecía la enésima vez, busco a Milk con sus sentidos y todavía no había nada. Sentía como si su piel estuviera muy apretada, y en cualquier momento su lobo iba a tomar el relevo. Sabía que podía mantener a su lobo bajo control si tan solo pudiera hacer algo, tomar algún tipo de acción para encontrar a su compañera. Esto de estar sentado y esperar, el lobo no lo entendía. Él quería cazar a aquel que se atrevió a tomar lo que le pertenecía a ellos. Bardock volvió a entrar en la habitación, trayendo a Goku de vuelta al presente.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos en veinte minutos en el cuartel general de su manada- anuncio Bardock.

Gine se reunió con Bardock en la puerta a medida que los lobos comenzaban a salir en fila.

-Por favor, ten cuidado.

-Lo hare, Mina. También voy a hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer para conseguir toda la información que nos ayudara a encontrar a Milk.

-Yo no esperaría nada menos, Alfa- Ella se apoyo en sus brazos y encontró consuelo en su fuerza.

…

Bulma y Pan se detuvieron en la puerta, mirando como los hombres se amontonaban en la camioneta de Bardock. Bulma se sobresaltó cuando Vegeta apareció a su lado, ella no se dio cuenta que el no había salido de la casa todavía. Cuando paso a su lado, se detuvo brevemente y se acercó a su oído:

-Tenemos mucho que discutir acerca de tu pequeña aventura, Bulma.

La mandíbula de Bulma se abrió pero rápidamente se recompuso y le grito.

-Una dama nunca besa y lo cuenta, Vegeta.

Eso le valió una mirada fulminante de él y un pulgar en alto de Pan.

-Bien hecho, Bul.

-Lo sé, ¿cierto?- Bulma le dio un guiño a Vegeta mientras el continuaba fulminándola con la mirada al meterse al vehículo.

-Pan, por favor dime que no dije las cosas que estoy empezando a recordar que le dije a él cuándo estaba ebria.

-Está bien, no dijiste esas cosas- concedió Pan.

-Las dije y salí del baño desnuda frente a él, ¿no?- la cara de Bulma estaba llena de mortificación al saber que iba a ser aun peor cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Vegeta de nuevo.

-Con el trasero jodidamente al desnudo- confirmo Pan.

-Mierda.

-Yo diría que estas en un profundo problema.

…

Cuando Bardock se retiró de la calzada, Bulma y Pan se volvieron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas y Bulma señalo con el dedo a Krilin.

-¡Krilin! ¿En dónde has estado, mi hombre?

-He estado por ahí. Se podría decir que he estado trabajando detrás de escena.

-Oooh, operaciones encubiertas, genial-Pan puso los ojos en blanco a su mejor amiga. Bulma no podía permanecer quieta por mucho tiempo.

…

Bardock se detuvo en la entrada de la sede central de la manada de Coldspring. El había explicado en el camino que iba a ser el que hiera las preguntas y quería que todos los demás permanecieran en silencio. Bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron: "mantengan sus malditos hocicos cerrados", pero ¿Quién está siendo técnico? Todos ellos salieron de la camioneta y siguieron a Bardock hasta la puerta. Esta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocar y Bardock reconoció al lobo como el nuevo Alfa que el había nombrado después de que Goku ganara el desafío entre él y el antiguo Alfa.

-Bardock, te invito y a los tuyos a entrar. Sean bienvenidos- las palabras de Alfa de Coldspring eran un saludo formal que prometía seguridad a la manada de mientras estén en su territorio.

-Zarbon Stone, Alfa dela manada de Coldspring, aceptamos tu invitación y reconocemos tu oferta de paz, a juego con la nuestra- respondió Bardock igual de formal.

Zarbon se hizo a un lado para permitir que los lobos entren, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Bardock noto la escasez de decoración y la falta de calor a la que se había acostumbrado en su propia sede. Siguieron a Zarbon a medida que este les conducía por un pasillo. No había cuadros adornando las paredes, las cuales eran de un gris pálido. El abrió una puerta y los hizo pasar a una habitación que parecía ser un lugar de encuentro. Había dos sofás dispuestos uno frente al otro y varias sillas de espalda de alas fijadas a cada lado de los sofás, formando un circulo.

-Por favor, tomen asiento- Zarbon se sentó primero, dispuesto a someterse al dominio de Bardock sobre él. Todos los otros lobos tomaron varios puestos y Bardock fue el último en abandonar su postura finalmente.

-Venimos a ti con graves noticias sobre la compañera de mi hijo- anuncio Bardock al Alfa- necesito saber si tu o algún miembro de tu manada están involucrados.

Zarbon se trasladó hacia adelante en su asiento, enderezando la espalda, indicándole a Bardock que tenía toda su atención.

Bardock continúo.

-Milk fue secuestrada del hospital ayer por la noche en el que había estado recuperándose de un accidente en auto. Parece que uno de los lobos de Ox, que es el padre de Milk y Alfa de la manada de Denver, está involucrado.

-Lamento escuchar esto, pero, ¿Por qué crees que mi manada estaría involucrada en esto?- pregunto Zarbon.

-La doctora Gold era el médico tratante de Milk.

Los ojos de Zarbon se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia y fue evidente para Bardock que no había sido consciente de esta información.

-Bulla no ha estado alrededor de la manada desde la caída de Freezer. ¿Crees que ella esté involucrada con la desaparición de Milk?

-Creo que hay miembros de tu manada que albergan ira hacia Goku por derrocar a su Alfa y solo puedo imaginar el dolor que la doctora Gold debe estar sintiendo por la pérdida de su hermano. Tendría sentido para Hito, lobo de Ox, buscar ayuda de aquellos lobos que harían cualquier cosa para tomar de Goku lo que su Alfa había fallado en hacer.

Zarbon no respondido durante varios minutos, la falta de enfoque en sus ojos haciendo evidente que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente hablo, pero no a Bardock. Sus ojos se fijaron en Goku.

-Se de cuatro lobos que son leales a Freezer incluso ahora. He tenido que forzar su obediencia en más de una ocasión.

Goku no lo dudo.

-Llámalos ahora. No voy a esperar más tiempo para obtener la información que necesito para encontrar a mi compañera.

-Dame cinco minutos.

Goku asintió, reconociendo la solicitud del Alfa. El hecho de que Zarbon podría incluso buscar la aprobación de Goku revelo quien era el lobo más dominante entre los dos.

Fiel a su palabra, Zarbon volvió cinco minutos más tarde.

-Ellos están en camino. Les dije que era una reunión de la manada. Ellos no saben de su presencia.

-Eso fue sabio- concordó Bardock.

…

Veinte minutos más tarde, los cuatro lobos que Zarbon había llamada se sentaron delante de Bardock, incapaz de moverse ante el poder del Alfa. Goku gruño mientras el permanecía de pie junto a su padre y este tenía a los lobos desnudando sus cuellos en sumisión, aunque era evidente que no querían.

-Van a responder a las preguntas de Bardock honestamente, sean advertidos que el sabrá si mienten- gruño Zarbon por lo bajo a los cuatro lobos sentados delante de él.

-¿Alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con un lobo llamado Hito?- pregunto Bardock.

Al principio, los lobos no respondieron, pero a medida que el poder de Bardock comenzó a apretar sus gargantas, cortándoles el aire, finalmente cedió uno.

-No, no conocemos a un lobo con ese nombre.

-Cierto- reconoció Bardock.

-Eso tendría sentido, Alfa, que Hito no se revelara ante ellos- Vegeta hablo en voz baja, no siendo afectado por el poder de su Alfa fluyendo por la habitación.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ayudo a un lobo en el secuestro de la compañera de Goku?

Una vez más, los lobos no respondieron de inmediato. Bardock gruño una prometedora advertencia disciplinaria por su falta de obediencia.

-No sabemos de lo que está hablando- esta vez, un lobo diferente hablo.

Goku se lanzó hacia adelante, agarrando al lobo por el cuello.

-Mientes- gruño, permitiéndole a su lobo mostrarse. Sus ojos fulguraron en un negro mortal, sus colmillos se alargaron, y sus garras se clavaron en el cuello del lobo.

Por primera vez, Bardock no trato de detener a Goku.

-Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes aprendió la lección sobre hacerle daño a la compañera de un Alfa cuando Goku mato a Freezer- la voz de Bardock fue afilada como un cuchillo- van a contestar con la verdad o le permitiré a Goku recolectar la información de ustedes como sea el considere necesario.

Los cuatro lobos miraron a su Alfa, suplicándole con sus ojos que interviniera. Su respuesta mostro la falta de respeto máxima mientras le dada la espalda, básicamente diciendo que estaba haciendo la vista gorda a las acciones del Alfa rumano.

Finalmente el lobo sentado más lejos de Goku se rompió.

-Le dimos un auto. Dijo que necesitaba transporte que no podía estar vinculado a él con el fin de secuestrar a la compañera de Son Goku- el lobo se atrevió a gruñir a Goku cuando él le dijo- no es menos de lo que te mereces por tomar a uno de los nuestros.

Goku soltó al lobo que había estado sosteniendo y, para sorpresa de su padre, dio un paso atrás. Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de ellos, y un poder que Bardock sabía que igualaba al suyo propio hizo que los lobos cayeran de rodillas en sumisión.

-¿A dónde se la llevo?- pregunto, su voz había bajado más, la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Él no lo dijo y nosotros no lo preguntamos.

-Cierto- Bardock asintió.

-Ustedes escucharan el juicio de mi Alfa por sus acciones y agradecerán a cualquier Dios que sirvan que no sea yo quien este encargándose de su destino- Goku empujo una vez más el poder de su lobo hacia afuera y los cuatro lobos agarraron sus gargantas, tratando en vano de respirar. Finalmente, después de que empezaran a tornarse azules Goku los libero.

Bardock se volvió hacia Zarbon.

-Alfa de la manada de Coldspring, esta es mi decisión para estos cuatro lobos que están bajo tus reglas. Espero que te asegures de que se lleve a cabo. Si no lo haces compartirás su destino.

-Así como usted dice, se hará- le dijo Zarbon a Bardock mientras desnudaba su garganta en sumisión.

Volviendo a los lobos condenados, les dijo:

-Se verán obligados a sus formas de lobo por su Alfa. Durante ese estado les serán removidos sus garras y colmillos de sus bocas. Sus pieles serán afeitadas de sus cuerpos- lobos aullaron de miedo e ira, pero Bardock no había terminado- una vez de vuelta sus formas humanas, las marcas en su espalda serán distorsionadas para mostrar que han sido despojados de su lugar en la manda. Serán entonces expulsados a ser lobos solitarios en sus estados vulnerables, y sin una manada para protegerlos. ¿Entienden que este es el precio que pagaran por su traición y crimen contra Son Goku, el príncipe de los Canis Lupus Rumanos?

Los cuatro lobos no tuvieron más opción que inclinarse en sumisión y desnudar sus gargantas. Goku se volvió se volvió hacia Zarbon.

-Te doy las gracias por tu cooperación y si encuentras cualquier otra cosa te pediría que te pusieras en contacto conmigo inmediatamente. ¿Todavía tienes la tarjeta que te di después del desafío?

-Sí, voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda- girándose Goku, Zarbon aparto la vista hasta el hombro de Goku, no queriendo desafiarlo al mirarlo a los ojos- lamento el dolor que mi manada te ha provocado de nuevo. Sé que eso no ayuda, pero quiero que lo sepas sin embargo.

Goku dio solo un asentimiento al Alfa para mostrar que había escuchado sus palabras, pero no dijo nada a cambio. Se volvió a seguir el camino por el que habían entrado, necesitando pensar y procesar la información que los lobos de Bill habían dicho. No sabía si era suficiente para ayudarlos, pero era algo, y justo ahora algo es mejor que nada.


	28. Hito XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: Hito XXVII**

Bulla se aferró a la manija en el techo de la avioneta que Hito había conseguido una vez que habían llegado a Dallas. Ella nunca había volado en una tan pequeña y ya había decidido, después de 30 minutos de traqueteo por todo el lugar, que nunca lo haría otra vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tardaría este vuelo?- le pregunto a Hito.

-Nos faltan alrededor de una hora y quince minutos.

-Genial- murmuro ella en voz baja.

No había sido tan difícil como había pensado conseguir meter a Milk en el avión. Tuvo que darle otra dosis del sedante cuando Milk había empezado a gemir de nuevo. Bulla tenía la esperanza de que una vez que llegaran a su cabaña podía permitir que el sedante desapareciera para que Milk pudiera decirle lo que estaba sintiendo. No había forma de que ella midiera el progreso de su enfermedad sin la contribución de Milk.

…

Hito miro a la doctora Gold y decidió que a era hora de que ella le explicara exactamente qué era lo que necesitaba hacerse para arreglar a Milk. No quería tener que esperar para vincularse con ella, sabía que incluso ahora Goku estaría haciendo todo lo posible para localizarla.

-Dime otra vez lo que está mal con ella- dijo Hito, más como una orden que como una pregunta.

Bulla respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, sabiendo que era inevitable que esta conversación tuviera lugar.

-Recibió una transfusión de sangre humana. En pocas palabras, debido a que ella es medio lobo, esa parte de su sangre no la reconoce. Por lo tanto, está atacando a las células. Células que ya has comenzado a fluir por su corazón, su hígado sus riñones, todos sus músculos. La sangre es el alimento del cuerpo, llevando nutrientes y oxígeno a los órganos. Su cuerpo está tratando de evitar que eso suceda porque piensa que la sangre ella recibió es un virus.

El rostro de Hito era sombrío cuando le pregunto lo que tenía que hacerse.

-Ella necesita sangre de hombre lobo para reemplazar las células humanas que su cuerpo está atacando- explico.

-Eso será fácilmente remediado.

-No sé si es tan fácil, Hito. No sé si ella tiene que recibirla a través de un mordico y tomar la sangre a través de sus colmillos, ni siquiera sé si tiene colmillos, o si una transfusión funcionaria- admitió.

-Sique siendo fácilmente remediable, haremos las dos cosas- dijo Hito, con plena confianza en su voz.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Bulla se preocupaba por Milk y por como Hito prácticamente había salivado ante la idea de Milk tomando su sangre. Bulla no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que no estaba viendo ninguna de las cadenas montañosas que perfilan el horizonte de Colorado.

Fue sacada de su estupor cuando oyó a Hito en su teléfono.

-¿Esta listo?- le oyó preguntar- bien, deberíamos estar allí en unos minutos.

Al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, Bulla miro por la ventana y por el paisaje pudo notar que no estaban en Colorado.

-¿Qué está pasando, Hito?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, traicionando lo nerviosas que estaba.

-Cambio de planes- fue lo único que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

…

Hito miro la forma desplomada de Bulla, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento por tener que causarle dolor, pero era necesario. Después de haber decidido llevarla con él se dio cuenta que ella podía decirle a Milk en donde estaban y luego Milk podría decirle a Goku. No iba a permitirle arruinar todo su trabajo duro si de repente decidía tener consciencia. Así que había llamado a uno de sus lobos, Sam, porque sabía que le era leal a él y no se pondría en contacto con Ox, y le pidió que alquilara una cabaña en las montañas de Ozark al sur de Missouri y le enviara las coordenadas, así como encontrar un lugar para aterrizar. Su compañero de manada había hecho algo mejor que eso. Había encontrado una cabaña con un campo vacío junto a él. Una vez más, Hito sintió como si el destino estuviera interviniendo. Él le dijo a Sam que se subiera a un avión y se volara al aeropuerto más cercano a su ubicación, luego alquilara un auto y, después de conseguir víveres, lo encontrara en la cabaña.

A medida que se acercaba a la ubicación de campo, comenzó su descenso. Vio la cabaña a la derecha del campo. Cuando las ruedas tocaron la tierra, el avión reboto ante el contacto. En general, no estaba tan mal como aterrizaje, pensó Hito.

Una vez que el avión se detuvo completamente, Hito entro en acción, no queriendo que Bulla despertara antes de que la tuviera con los ojos vendados y la esposara. Todavía iba a necesitar su ayuda con Milk, así que pensó que podía permitirle estar sin las esposas bajo su supervisión mientras ella atendía a su paciente. Se fue hacia el lado del pasajero del avión y abrió la puerta. La forma inconsciente de Bulla cayo fuera y el la atrapo justo a tiempo para evitar que golpeara el duro suelo. Agarro una bolsa de la tabla de suelo frontal y luego se dirigió en la dirección en que había visto la cabaña.

Cuando llego a la puerta, recordó que Sam le había dicho que el lugar que alquilaba las cabañas pondría una llave bajo la alfombra. Inclinándose sigilosamente hacia abajo para mover la alfombra a un lado sin dejar caer a la doctora, vio la llave plateada. A sus ojos era un pequeño trofeo proclamando su victoria por haber llegado finalmente a su destino con la que pronto seria su compañera.

Entro en la cabaña, sin molestarse en mirar alrededor, y rápidamente puso a Bulla en la primera pieza de mobiliario que vio. Metió la mano en la bolsa que había traído y saco un par de esposas. La inclino hacia adelante, halando ambos brazos detrás de ella, y aseguro sus muñecas con las esposas. Sintiendo que por ahora eso sería suficiente, se dirigió de nuevo al avión para buscar a Milk.

Hito agarro la bolsa de la intravenosa y la puso sobre el estómago de Milk para trasladarla desde el avión a la cabaña. Bajo un extremo de la camilla al suelo y la halo hacia adelante hasta que las ruedas delantera estuvieron en el borde de la puerta. Entrando al avión, agarro la parte delantera de la camilla y la bajo al suelo también. Hito agarro el resto de las bolsas que Bulla había traído con ella y cerró la puerta del avión. Empezó a empujar la camilla hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar caer a Milk de ella.

Finalmente llegando a la puerta de la cabaña una vez más, Hito empujo la camilla dentro de la cabaña, y esta vez se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por cuan despejada era. El techo era a dos aguas y se elevaba por lo menos 10 metros en el aire. Había un ático al otro lado del lugar donde estaba parado que estaba abierto para mirar por encima de la planta baja de la cabaña. Bajo el ático había un largo pasillo y podía ver varias puerta que asumió llevaban a los dormitorios. A su izquierda, a lo largo de la pared posterior estaba la cocina, los gabinetes elaborados de un hermoso cedro. Había una antigua olla de hierro fundido en la pared a la derecha, y en la isla que se encontraba en medio de la cocina había una cocina de tope. Todos los aparatos tenían frentes de cedro que tenían que haber sido hechos a medida. A su derecha vio una enorme chimenea de piedra y varias sillas y en sofá hecho de cedro que parecía tener cojines de gamuza, todos formando un círculo alrededor de la chimenea. Había mantas tiradas en las sillas y cojines apilados en el suelo, por lo que era obvio que se trataba de un lugar de comodidad, para relajarse y alejarse del resto del mundo. El lobo de Hito hizo un ruido sordo de aprobación al lugar que llamaría su guarida.

Necesitando averiguar el mejor lugar para dejar a las mujeres, camino por el pasillo hacia las distintas puertas. Dos de ellas eran solo regulares dormitorios cuadrados, cada uno tenía una cama de cedro y una mesita de noche. Entre las dos puertas había un pequeño baño. La tercera puerta a la izquierda era el dormitorio principal, que era más grande que los dos primeros y Hito podía ver dos puertas que se abrían a un amplio baño. Finalmente entro en la puerta al otro lado de la habitación principal y entro en un espacio acogedor que parecía ser una biblioteca/estudio. Había estanterías que cubrían la parte izquierda de la pared al otro lado, llena de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra mullida que, tras una segunda mirada, se dio cuenta que era piel de oso. Alrededor de la alfombra había varias sillas de cedro con mullidos cojines y mantas tiradas sobre sus respaldos. En la pared más alejada de la puerta había un hermoso escritorio de cedro con un aparador con estantes que tenía iluminación incorporada. Este era el lugar donde pondría a Milk y a Bulla. Ellas se sentirían cómodas aquí, y la mejor parte era que no había ventanas en esta habitación.

Hito regreso a la sala de estar y cargo a Bulla. La llevo a la biblioteca y la puso en una de las sillas de cedro. Luego se fue y recogió a Milk de la camilla y la coloco en una de las sillas que era más como un sofá de dos plazas. Cuando comenzó a salir de la habitación, oyó a Bulla gemir y se volteo para ver que estaba despertando. Ella gimió y trato de mover los brazos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaban atrapados detrás de ella. Mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, tratando de orientarse, sus ojos se posaron en Hito.

-¿Qué has hecho, Hito?

-No podía tenerte diciéndole a Milk donde estábamos cuando de repente decidieras que no podías seguir adelante con la elección que habías hecho. Así que decidí que lo mejor sería no ir a tu cabaña. Lamento tener que esposarte, pero hasta que pueda poner un candado en la parte exterior de esta puerta tendrás que permanecer de esta manera.

-Sabes, podría simplemente cambiar y estar fuera de ellas en un segundo- lo desafío, tratando de sostenerle la mirada.

Hito gruño y dio un paso hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes. Bulla tuvo que dejar caer la mirada. Mierda, era más dominante que ella. Por supuesto que lo era, era un maldito Beta.

-Puedes tratar de cambiar, pero conoce esto: hay solo una razón por la que no soy el Alfa de una manada. ¿Puedes adivinar cuál es?

Bulla se dio cuenta que lo que él le estaba diciendo era que su poder era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar su cambio. Él tendría que ser material de Alfa con el fin de hacer eso. Lo único que lo haría más débil que otros Alfas, por supuesto, pensó, mirando a Milk…

-No tienes una compañera- respondió ella.

-Eso será remediado lo suficientemente pronto- gruño Hito, sus ojos todavía brillando.

Hito giro para salir de la habitación, diciéndole que no se moviera. Independiente de lo que le había dicho ella trato de cambiar, pero Hito le había dicho la verdad. El poder que el tenia fluyendo a través de la casa impedía su cambio.

Hito regreso con otros tres juegos de esposas. Se acercó a ella y le agarro uno de sus tobillos y le coloco la esposa, y luego con el otro extremo esposo el carril de la silla de cedro. Bulla lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo veía asegurar a Milk de la misma manera.

Cuando Hito se apartó, oyó gemir a Milk. El la miro y vio que sus ojos revoloteaban y ella estaba tratando de moverse. Se quedó congelado, esperando, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo mientras los ojos de Milk se abrían. Ella lo miro y luego trato de mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos encontrando a Bulla.

-¿Doctora Gold?- su voz era ronca y llena de preguntas sin respuesta. Milk volteo la cabeza hacia el- ¿Hito?- ella gimió y trato de tirar sus piernas hacia su pecho, pero no pudo ya que estaba esposada al riel de la silla. Cuando pareció que el dolor había pasado bajo la mirada hacia sus pies, y luego trato de tirar de sus brazos alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba esposada- ¿alguien quisiera explicarme por qué estoy esposada y no en el hospital?- Pregunto Milk, mirando de atrás hacia adelante, entre la doctora Gold y Hito.

-Has sido secuestrada, Chichi. Hito quiere hacerte su compañera- respondió Bulla como si fuese un hecho, y con mucha más verdad de la que Milk esperaba.

Una vez más, el dolor atormento el cuerpo de Milk y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejarlo fuera. Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo miro a la doctora Gold.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Bulla le explico lo mismo que le había explicado a Hito en el avión, pero se detuvo antes de que ella le dijera como podía ser sanada.

-Está bien, doc. No es posible que usted piense que no sé qué usted sabe cómo solucionar esto. ¿Por qué más la habría traído Hito?

Fue Hito quien respondió.

-Necesitas sangre de lobo. La recibirás de mí.

-Excelente- dijo Milk sarcásticamente incluso mientras alcanzaba a Goku con su mente.

" _¡Goku!_ " ella no pudo contener el miedo que se vertió en el vínculo entre ellos. Estaba dolorida, podría morir si no recibía sangre de hombre lobo, y algún lobo demente había decidido una vez más que ella debería ser suya. Dicho lobo quería que ella tomara su sangre y, si, tener miedo era un eufemismo en este punto.

Milk sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y una mano acariciando su rostro. " _Milk_ ". El desesperado dolor que escucho en la voz de él fue suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos.


	29. Bulma XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: Bulma XXVIII**

Pan y Bulma escucharon mientras Bardock les contaba lo sucedido con la manada de Coldspring.

Cuando los lobos habían regresado de su reunión, con los ojos brillantes y el poder emanando de cada uno ellos aspirando el aire de la habitación, les hizo saber que tenían malas noticias.

-Ahora que sabemos quién la tiene, ¿Cómo podemos averiguar a donde se la llevo Hito?- Le pregunto Gine a su compañero.

-He pensado en eso y lo único que se me ocurre hacer en este momento es interrogar a los lobos de Ox- Bardock se volvió hacia el Alfa- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

Ox asintió en aprobación.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. No sé si Hito hubiera confiado en cualquiera de mi manada, pero la única manera de saber con seguridad es interrogándolos- se volvió hacia sus lobos- Pilar, Monaka, Shapner y Shu, serán los primeros.

Bardock se levantó y se dirigió a Lily.

-Si no te importa, preferiría que todas las mujeres esperaran en la cocina.

Antes de que Lily pudiera objetar, Bulma tomo su mano.

-Vamos, señora S. que las bolas de pelo hagan lo suyo. Estoy segura de que estarán encantados de informarnos una vez que les hayan sacado la verdad a golpes a estos cuatro.

-Bulma- Gruño Vegeta.

-Guárdatelo, lobo- gruño Bulma de vuelta, levantando su mano en indicación de que ella no quería oír lo que él tenía que decir- tu y yo bailaremos luego.

…

Lily dejo que Bulma la llevara a la cocina, mientras Pan y Gine las siguieron. Pan fue directo a la nevera y saco una Coca-Cola. Volviéndose hacia Bulma, quien había saltado sobre el mostrador, ella le tendió una, sabiendo que la estaría esperando. Luego Pan tomo la suya y fue a pararse al lado de Bulma, con la espalda apoyada contra el mostrador. Gine estaba frente a las chicas con Lily a su lado.

-Gine, ¿Por qué Hito se llevaría a Milk?- le pregunto Lily a la hembra Alfa.

Gine se quedó mirando el suelo por unos momentos antes de responder:

-Puedo pensar en dos razones. Uno, piensa que está ayudando a Ox al ser el encargado de tomar la decisión de llevarse a Chichi para que así Ox no tenga que hacerlo.

-Si ese es el motivo es más tonto de lo que parecía- dijo Bulma entre tragos.

-La segunda seria la que yo siento es probablemente la razón, él quiere una compañera. No estoy segura de qué edad tiene Hito, pero por el poder que pude percibir en él, es lo suficientemente mayor para estar sintiendo los efectos de no tener una compañera- explico Gine.

-¿Qué pasa con este asunto de los compañeros? ¿Es realmente tan importante como para que estos hombres lobo estén dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas?- le pregunto Pan a Gine.

-Para un humano, parece poco realista- respondió Gine- la idea de un alma gemela, lo que llamamos un verdadero compañero. Hay tantas facetas en la magia detrás de nuestra especie. No lo entiendo del todo, solo se lo que visto para ser verdad. Hay una oscuridad en el alma de un hombre lobo. Está diseñado para ser feroz, implacable, protector hasta el extremo y despiadado. Si un macho no encuentra a su compañera, la oscuridad empieza a hacerse cargo y gradualmente comienza a volverse loco, incapaz de controlar la oscuridad que una vez fue algo que fortalecía a su familia, mantenía a su manada a salvo. A menudo los hombres lo describen como un estado de guerra con el lobo- las tres mujeres estaban escuchando con tanta atención que no se dieron cuenta que los lobos machos se habían reunido en el fondo, escuchando- su compañera es la luz que mantiene la oscuridad a raya. Ella llena el agujero que ha ido creciendo cada vez más grande en su alma. Cuando se completa el vínculo de compañeros, sus almas se fusionan, y el macho será capaz de atar la parte oscura de su naturaleza y estar en paz con su lobo.

Hubo una pausa de silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

-¿Qué obtiene la chica de ello? Me refiero a que, suena muy bien para él, pero, ¿Qué pasa con el agujero en el alma de ella?- la pregunta de Bulma fue casi un susurro. Gine ladeo la cabeza a un lado en un gesto muy parecido a un lobo, sorprendida de que tal cuestión hubiera venido de Bulma.

Gine se acercó a Bulma y puso una mano bajo su barbilla e inclino la cabeza para que ella estuviera mirando la cara de Gine.

-Ella consigue a un hombre que la amara completamente y fielmente. Ella consigue a un hombre que no solo salvara su vida, sino que daría la suya propia para mantenerla a salvo. El proveerá para ella sin importar el costo, él le dará refugio contra todas las tormentas que vengan en el camino, el será el encargado de traer una sonrisa a su cara cuando nadie más puede hacerlo. Ella consigue a un amigo, un amante, un compañero, el único hombre en este mundo que puede completarla y darle la otra mitad de su alma.

Bulma se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por su propia voluntad, sin entender por qué las palabras de Gine se sentían como si estuvieran grabándose a sí mismas en el corazón. Ella sonrió hacia Gine.

-¿Eso es todo?- medio bromeo ella, tratando de quitarse de encima la emociones intensas que las palabras de Gine habían despertado en ella.

Gine se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso en la frente mientras susurraba:

-Con el tiempo, todo será revelado. No pierdas la esperanza, por Chichi o por ti misma.

Cuando Gine retrocedió a su lugar en el mostrador, fue entonces que Bulma se dio cuenta que los lobos habían escuchado las palabras de Gine.

Sentía como si un agujero estaba siendo grabado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sabia quien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y capturo los ojos de Vegeta. Ellos brillaban y nunca se apartaron de ella. Después de varios minutos ella por fin aparto la vista, incapaz de pensar bajo su intensa mirada. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio a Goku y la expresión en su rostro amenazo con desgarrarla. Ella no había pensado en como las palabras de su madre le afectarían cuando su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma, estaba en manos de otro lobo.

Bardock se adelantó y tomo la mano de Gine mientras se dirigía a todos:

-Los cuatro lobos que Ox trajo con el son inocentes, no saben nada. Así que nuestro siguiente paso es ir a Denver y hablar con el resto de su manada- Bardock se volvió y miro hacia Lily, su rostro se suavizo mientras observaba el rostro de una mujer que se mantenía unida por un hilo- vamos a alquilar un jet. No voy a tratar de convencer a nadie de ir porque sería simplemente una pérdida de tiempo.

-Finalmente un lobo que sabe cuándo ha sido vencido- dijo Bulma, volviendo a su ser sarcástico.

Bardock le lanzo una mirada que la desafío a decir más. Bulma sabiamente decidió estar fascinada por la peladura de sus uñas.

-El mayor obstáculo serán los padres de Pan y Bulma. Lily, tú y Gine van a tener que ir con las chicas para hacerles saber que estaremos partiendo inmediatamente, en vez de en un par de semanas. Diles que ha sido una emergencia familiar y tenemos que volver a Rumania lo más rápido posible- Lily asintió, asumiendo una mirada de determinación en su rostro por tener finalmente una tarea, algo que hacer en vez de esperar. Tomo las llaves del auto en el mostrador y le indico a las chicas y Gine que la siguieran.

-¿Cómo crees que tus padres van a tomar esto, Bul?- pregunto Pan en voz baja.

-Oh, tan bien como la vez que tomamos los tampones y los colgamos de los arboles frente a la casa del director Stephens.

-¿Así de bien?- pregunto Pan con sarcasmo.

-Recuerda, es por Chichi. Por lo tanto, lo que sea necesario, Pan. No me importa si tienes que sacar todas las tarjetas de viaje de culpabilidad de tu arsenal, vamos a subir a ese avión a Denver. ¿Estamos claros?

-Estoy contigo- Confirmo Pan. Por Milk haría lo que fuera necesario para estar en ese avión.

…

Goku subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Milk y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiro profundamente, tomando su olor, dejándolo fluir sobre él. Sintió a su lobo empujando, gruñendo, en busca de su compañera en este lugar donde se habían susurrado palabras de amor, y compartido sus sueños para el futuro.

Acostándose en su cama, hundió la cara en la almohada y fue allí donde finalmente se vino abajo.

Solo con Milk podría dejarse ir alguna vez. Recordó la noche antes del desafío cuando había derramado sus miedos en ella. Había desnudado su alma y ella le había dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Sus hombros temblaron mientras el dolor y el vacío amenazaban con romperlo. Las últimas horas sin poder tocar su mente, sin saber si estaba bien, casi lo había puesto de rodillas.

El había escuchado a su madre hablar sobre la importancia d un compañero para un macho Canis Lupis y Goku sentía como si un cuchillo estuviera siendo empujado a través de su corazón. Cuanto más había hablado ella más se retorcía, destrozando músculos, arterias, venas que enviarían la vivificante sangre por todo su cuerpo. Milk era su corazón y sin ella su alma se marchitaría y decaería, al igual que los músculos y órganos sin sangre. Sin Milk, la oscuridad seria tal como la que nunca se ha visto.

Goku respiro hondo, tratando de llevar sus emociones bajo control. Necesitaba pensar claramente y no permitir que sus acciones sean dictadas por la ira o el miedo, lo que traería a su compañera a casa segura. Se incorporó y se limpió la evidencia de su dolor del rostro. No iba a mostrar la profundidad de sus emociones a nadie sino a su Luna. Solo ella tenía el derecho en sus heridas profundas, deseos, miedos. Solo su Milk.

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta y cuando su mano agarro el pomo de la puerta, oyó en su mente una voz que hubiera matado por volver a escuchar.

" _¡Goku!_ " el miedo de Milk se enlazaba con sus palabras. Goku sintió el corazón en la garganta mientras su alma se estiraba por su otra mitad. Su lobo gruño, rugiendo por ser liberado.

" _Milk_ " a pesar de que lo intento, no pudo evitar la desesperación de por fin escucharla, de finalmente sentir que su vínculo ya no estaba vacio. " _¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?_ " Goku tenía que saber. A pesar de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía que saber.

" _Me duele, pero no porque alguien me haya hecho daño. Hito nos ha secuestrado, a la doctora Gold y a mi_ "

" _¿Todavía estas enferma?_ "

" _No tan mal_ " Goku sintió una pequeña pausa antes de que continuara " _Estaré bien_ ".

" _¿Puedes describir tu entorno para mí? Tal vez me dará algún tipo de idea de donde te encuentras_ ". Goku sabía que era una posibilidad remota, pero por otro lado, podría haber algo que Hito hubiera pasado por alto que sería suficiente para delatarse.

" _La habitación en la que nos encontramos no tiene ventanas. Parece una biblioteca o estudio_ ".

Goku espero, sintiendo su intento de examinar su entorno.

" _Bien, parece que tal vez es una cabaña de troncos. El mobiliario esta hecho de algún tipo de madera y las paredes son todas de madera como una cabaña. No veo nada más que de ninguna pista acerca de donde estamos_ ". La voz de Milk estaba empezando a sonar muy nerviosa.

" _Luna_ " Goku suavizo su tono de voz hasta un susurro en su mente mientras se imaginaba acariciando su rostro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y sosteniéndola cerca. " _Te encontrare. Eres mía y siempre iré por ti_ ".

" _Goku, date prisa. Por favor_ ".

El por favor es lo que lo convenció. Su Luna no decía por favor, incluso en la más extrema de las situaciones, su Luna mandaba. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo, pero no iba a presionarla en esos momentos.

" _Milk, tengo que dejar que mi padre sepa que tú me has contactado. Estamos saliendo en poco tiempo a Denver para interrogar a la manada de Ox. Esperamos que el confiara en uno de los otros lobos y tal vez revelara a donde te ha llevado_ " explico Goku, quería que ella entendiera que si no lo escuchaba no era porque se hubiera ido.

" _Está bien. Si soy capaz de averiguar cualquier cosa que creo que puede ayudar, te lo hare saber_ ".

Y no podía dejar de decirle, empujo la imagen de él besándola en su mente y susurro:

" _Te amo, mi Luna_ ".

" _Goku, quédate conmigo_ ".

" _Siempre_ ". Su palabra era una promesa solemne para ella únicamente.

…

Goku abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. Su padre y los otros lobos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. No vio ninguna señal de las chicas y asumió que no habían conseguido regresar todavía.

-Milk me ha contactado a través de nuestro vínculo- anuncio, sin aliento, no por la excursión, sino por el ritmo frenético de su corazón, sabiendo que ella estaba viva y hasta el momento ilesa.

-¿Fue capaz de decirte algo? ¿te dio alguna pista de donde podrían estar?- le pregunto Bardock a su hijo.

-Todo lo que me pudo decir fue que cree que el la tiene en una cabaña. Ella dijo que la habitación en la que esta no tiene ventanas, pero que el mobiliario es de madera de bosque y las paredes era de troncos, como una cabaña de troncos.

-¿Menciono a la doctora Gold?

-Ella dijo que Hito las secuestro a las dos. Parecía como si la doctora Gold fue tan víctima como Milk, pero algo sobre eso no me siena bien- admitió Goku.

Bardock asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No veo a la doctora Gold como el tipo de víctima. Ella es una hembra Alfa, toma sus propias decisiones- Bardock miro a cada uno de sus lobos- si no han empacado, entonces háganlo ahora, y sean rápidos. Ox, voy a dejar que mandes a tus lobos. No voy a pisar en tu autoridad.

-Te lo agradezco, Bardock. Ya he enviado a Pilar y a Shapnner para que consigan nuestras cosas del hotel, deberían volver en cualquier momento.

-En este momento lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que Lily, Gine y las chicas vuelvan.

-¿Crees que Lily puede convencer a sus padres para que las ir con nosotros?- le pregunto Goku a su padre.

-Si Lily no puede, son pocos los que pueden resistirse a tu madre- Bardock le dio a Goku a una sonrisa de complicidad, y por el momento, porque podía sentir la presencia de Milk en el fondo de su mente, él fue capaz de devolverle una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto, después de todo. Su madre siempre parecía salirse con la suya. De alguna manera era capaz de hacer que la gente piense que lo que fuera que ella estaba queriendo había sido su idea en primer lugar. Le iban a seguir la corriente con una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente inconscientes. Nunca la había visto usarlo con malas intenciones, su madre era demasiado buena de corazón para eso. Casi estallo en carcajadas ante la idea de los podres padres de Pan y Bulma cayendo, sin saberlo, bajo su hechizo.

Goku sintió a Milk removerse en su mente.

" _Comparte conmigo lo que esta apaciguando tu ira, Goku_ ".

" _Mi madre y tu madre están en casa de Pan y Bulma tratando de convencer a sus padres para que dejen que Bulma y Pan vayan a Rumania hoy. Obviamente, eso no es cierto, pero tenemos que decirles algo para que Bulma y Pan puedan venir, viendo como harían autostop si no las traemos_ ".

" _Veo que estas aprendiendo_ " bromeo Milk.

" _Es curioso, mi amor, Bulma le dijo lo mismo a mi padre_ " Podía sentir el humor de que ella sentía por esto y se alegró de poder darle una pequeña cantidad de distracción. " _Lo que estaba pensando era, que mi madre parece tener la capacidad de conseguir lo que sea que quiera; la gente solo le sigue la corriente. Casi me siento mal por sus padres, con mi madre allí, no hay forma de que no logre que ellos estén de acuerdo para que las chicas vengan y encima de eso, van a pensar que es la mejor idea del siglo"._

Milk estuvo en silencio un momento. Goku no podía recoger lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, su capacidad de bloquearlo estaba haciéndose mas fuerte.

" _Luna, me dirás si te está haciendo daño_ " Goku dio una orden en lugar de una pregunta.

" _Veo que la distancia no afecta tu capacidad de ser mandón_ ".

No paso desapercibido para Goku que ella estaba esquivando su comentario.

" _Milk_ " la dejo oír un gruñido en su mente.

" _Bajo las circunstancias, estoy tan bien como se podría esperar, hombre lobo. Dime cuando estés cerca de Bulma y Pan, me vendría bien una dosis de su tipo de medicina_ ".

" _Como digas, mi amor, así será_ ". Goku le daría el mundo si ella se la pidiera, y el movería montañas para que eso ocurra.

…

Bulma y Pan se sentaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Gine, ambas atónitas por lo que había tenido lugar en sus hogares. En un momento sus padres estaban completamente inseguros sobre dejarlas ir y luego al siguiente Gine estaba abrazándolos y haciéndoles saber que eran bienvenidos a venir a Rumania en cualquier momento.

Incluso les dijo que Bardock y ella pagarían por eso, y consiguió esto, sus padres estaban comiendo de las manos de Gine como si ella estuviera sirviendo la mejor cosa desde el pan rebanado.

-Thelma, ¿podrías decirme que paso allí?- murmuro Bulma, su voz como en un estado de trance.

-Estoy tan pérdida como tú, Louise- dijo Pan, luciendo tan confundida como Bulma.

Gine le sonrió a las chicas en el espejo retrovisor.

-Todo está en la presentación, niñas. Si puedes situar un diamante imperfecto delante de alguien, al principio todo lo que ven son los defectos. Pero si lo tomas y le das la vuelta justo directo a la luz, de repente todos los defectos quedan en el fondo, sacando a luz el resplandor que se encuentra detrás de esos defectos.

-Maldita sea, ella es buena- Bulma sonrió.

Lily miro hacia a tras a Bulma y Pan y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara su rostro a pesar de que no llego a sus ojos.

Gine repentinamente tuvo una de esas miradas distantes que Bulma y Pan reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que el Gran Jefe tiene que decir?- pregunto Bulma, sin preocuparse en este momento si era de su incumbencia o no.

Si se refería a Milk, entonces en lo que respecta a ella era definitivamente de su incumbencia.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba hablando con Bardock?- pregunto Gine, con verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Tienes la misma mirada que tiene Chichi cuando ella y su bola de pelo están utilizando su mojo mental. Aunque, la pregunte una vez si estaba estreñida porque solo tiene esa clase de mirada cuando esta estreñida- todos los ojos estaban sobre Bulma en el momento en que ella dejo de hablar- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

Lily dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Gracias, Bulma. Necesitaba eso.

-Para eso estoy aquí, señora S. su propia comediante y alivio personal- Bulma volvió a mirar a Gine- así que en serio, ¿Qué dijo?

Gine miro a Lily, su rostro se suavizo mientras dijo:

-Chichi contacto a Goku a través de su vínculo.

Lily respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba.

-¿Esta bien?

-Bardock dice que le dijo a Goku que Hito no le había hecho daño, pero que todavía sentía dolor de lo que estaba mal antes.

-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar con la doctora Gold al respecto- dijo Lily a nadie en particular.

-¿Dijo si la doctora Gold estaba con ella?- Pan le pregunto a Gine.

-Chichi dijo que la doctora Gold estaba allí y que ambas había sido secuestradas por Hito.

Bulma chasqueo la lengua.

-No sé si creer eso. La doctora Gold tenía agallas. No la veo siendo intimidada por ningún lobo.

-Estoy contigo, Vern- concordó Pan.

Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de Lily. Todas ellas saltaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a la puerta, que se abrió antes de que incluso llegaran a ella. Vegeta estaba en la puerta, luciendo tan odioso como siempre, pensó Bulma.

-¿Qué, ningún beso de saludo?- aguijoneo ella, por alguna razón encontraba satisfacción cuando podía obtener alguna reacción de él. Bulma no estaba preparada para la mirada que le dirigió en respuesta a su observación. En realidad, parecía como si estuviera considerando besarla. Se apresuró a pasar frente a él y le escucho reír, a lo que Bulma decidió no reconocer.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo en la casa, llenaron nuevamente la sala de estar, Bardock repaso nuevamente lo que Milk le había dicho a Goku. Finalmente, les conto el plan una vez que llegaran a Denver.

-Ox y yo decidimos que sería mejor si no nos quedamos en su sede de la manada, sobre todo porque vamos a estar interrogando a sus lobos y algunos podrían pensar que están siendo acusados de algo. Así que nos alojaremos en un hotel cercano. Nosotros tomaremos mi camioneta, la cual puede llevar a 9 personas, y la camioneta de Ox, que puede con 6, al aeropuerto. Yamcha, tu iras con Ox y sus lobos. Son las 2: 00 pm. Ahora bien, para cuando abordemos el avión serán las 3: 00 pm. El vuelo es un poco más de 2 horas y media, por lo que debemos llegar a Denver alrededor de las 5: 30 pm o las 6: 00 pm. ¿Alguna pregunta?- nadie respondió, así que Bardock se volvió hacia Ox- ¿tienes algo que necesites decir?

-Ahora no. Estoy listo cuando ustedes lo estén- Bardock asintió y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia Gine. Todo el mundo lo tomo como su señal para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a sus vehículos asignados.

Lily se paseaba por la casa, asegurándose de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas cuando sintió una mano suave en su brazo. Se volvió para encontrar a Ox mirándola con ojos tan atormentados como los suyos propios.

-Solo quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo la posible para encontrarla- dijo Ox, y ella podía decir que quería decir cada palabra.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir. No sabía que más decir. Aquí el amor de su vida estaba justo delante de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, y sin embargo estaba por siempre fuera de su alcance. Pero era suficiente, decidió Lily, que el amara a su hija. Aunque él no la podía amar, si amaba a Milk y eso sería suficiente.

…

Una vez que todos se montaron en los vehículos, los bolsos de todos acomodados en la parte trasera de cada una de las camionetas, Pan se tomó un minuto para mirar la disposición de los asientos. Bardock, Gine y Lily estaban al frente, Krilin, Vegeta y Goku estaban en la parte de atrás, y Pan y Bulma estaban en el segundo asiento con Ten Shin Han sentado entre ellas. Pan se estiro sobre Ten Sin Han mirando hacia su malvada amiga.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Lucy?- susurro Pan.

Bulma tenía esa mirada en la cara a la que Pan estaba muy acostumbrada. Pan pensó en ella como el rostro antes de la tormenta.

-Oh, Ethel, ¿Cómo podrías pensar que posiblemente estaría tramando algo?- Bulma parpadeo inocentemente.

Pan negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta una vez más mientras volvía a sentarse que Vegeta estaba ubicado directamente detrás de Bulma. Genial, Bulma estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo donde solo tenía que empujar al león. Ella no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Pan se preparó para lo que era seguro un viaje entretenido al aeropuerto, por breve que sea.

Efectivamente, en no menos de 10 minutos Bulma dejo escapar un suspiro dramático.

-Pan, estoy tan malditamente cansada- anuncio. Luego trato de apoyarse en la ventana, luciendo como si estuviera tratando de ponerse cómoda.

Una vez que fue obvio que no iba a suceder, se sentó y miro hacia Ten Shin Han. Ella se encogió de hombros en una actitud de "¿qué diablos?" y justo antes de que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, Pan vio a Bulma guiñarle un ojo.

Pan salto cuando oyó el golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ten, y se volvió para mirar hacia donde el golpe se había originado. Vegeta estaba fulminando al lobo con la mirada, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Solo dijo una palabra, pero fue suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a Pan.

-Muévete- dijo Vegeta. Ten Shin Han se levantó tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo.

Se deslizo en torno a Pan y le dio un empujón en su pierna con la suya indicándole que él quería que ella le pasara por encima. Pan miro hacia atrás a Vegeta otra vez para ver que sus brillantes ojos estaban ahora fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bulma.

-Eres una chica muy mala. Ya te he dicho antes ¿verdad?- susurro Pan al oído de Bulma.

-Oh, amánsate. No me metería con el si no fuera tan fácil, pero el camino directo hacia ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, en serio, Pan. ¿Cómo puedo pasar eso?

-Bueno, podrías hacer como el resto de nosotros y crecer- dijo Pan en su tono maternal.

-Ahh, pero Ethel, querida, ¿Dónde estaría le diversión en eso?

-Donde de hecho- murmuro Pan.


	30. Milk XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenece y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 29: Milk XXIX**

Milk se reclino en la silla, un poco más cómoda que cuando se había despertado la primera vez ahora que la doctora Gold, o Bulla como ella insistía en que la llamara, la había dado algún medicamento para el dolor. Ella continuo alcanzando a Goku, aunque no siempre con palabras, más que nada podía sentir que aún estaba allí, que el vínculo estaba todavía abierto entre ellos. Había decidido no mencionarle a Goku todavía lo que Hito había planeado. Ella había tratado diligentemente de bloquear parte de sus pensamientos de él, así no sabría que Hito iba a tratar de conseguir que ella tomara su sangre. Milk estaba segura de que si Goku no había matado a nadie todavía, esa pequeña información podría inclinar la balanza.

-Chichi, ¿Cómo te sientes?- oyó a Bulla preguntar.

-El dolor es tolerable en este momento- respondió Milk, volviéndose hacia la doctora.

Milk se relajó en una posición sentada con el fin de mirar directamente a Bulla sin tener que girar la cabeza. Hito les había quitado las esposas de sus manos cuando les dijo que había puesto un candado en la parte exterior de la puerta. Cada una de ellas todavía tenía un pie esposado a las sillas, pero al menos se podían mover un poco.

Después de que Hito les había quitado las esposas y salido de la habitación, Bulla le había dicho a Milk que podía oír a otro hombre en la cabaña. Al principio, Milk iba a preguntar cómo podía saberlo, pero poniendo los ojos en blanco, recordó, oh si, mujer lobo.

-¿Quién crees que es?- pregunto Milk.

-Tal vez un miembro de su manada. No hay manera de que Hito nos dejaría aquí por nosotras mismas si necesitaba suministros. Él tiene que tener a alguien ayudándole y es raro para un lobo buscarla ayuda de un ser humano.

Milk pensó en sus palabras y se dio cuenta de que podrían serles útiles a Goku.

" _Goku, hay otro hombre aquí con Hito. No lo hemos visto pero la doctora Gold dice que puede oírlo_ ".

" _Pregúntale a la doctora Gold si puede oír a Hito usar su nombre. Cualquier nombre que Hito use podría decir puede ser útil_ ".

" _Está bien, ¿Dónde están?_ " preguntó Milk.

" _Estamos en el avión de camino a Denver. Pan quiere que te diga…_ " Milk sintió la reticencia de Goku a decirle.

" _¿Ella quiere que me digas que?_ " solicito Milk.

" _Está realmente debería ser una conversación que tengas con tus amigas, pero Pan no desistirá, así que, quiere que te diga que Vegeta vio a Bulma desnuda_ ". Milk pudo oír la vergüenza en sus palabras y podía imaginar a Bulma amenazando con lanzar a Pan fuera del avión.

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Milk en realidad hablo en voz alta, así como en su mente antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Bulla se sobresaltó ante la repentina explosión de Milk. Esta la miro tímidamente.

-Estoy bien, solo algunos problemas técnicos.

-Estás hablando con Goku, ¿no es así?- le pregunto Bulla.

Milk asintió y luego dirigió sus pensamientos a Goku.

" _Realmente quiero saber por qué Bulma estaba desnuda frente a él, pero se lo que están haciendo, están tratando de distraerme_ ".

" _La distracción es la especialidad de Bulma, amor_ ".

" _Mantenme informada, Hombre Lobo. Voy a tratar de ver lo que sabe la doctora Gold_ ". Milk trato de bloquear el dolor que comenzó a quemar a través de su cuerpo, ella juraba que sintió como si alguien estuviera tratando de cocinarla desde adentro hacia afuera.

" _Milk, estas con dolor, ¿Qué pasa?_ "

Ella escucho la preocupación en su voz y lo sintió vertiendo amor a través de su vínculo. Tenía que bloquearlo hasta que pudiera ponerse a sí misma bajo control o ella lo volvería loco, sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo y fuera de su alcance.

" _Estoy bien, Hombre lobo, solo algunos calambres. Voy a descansar un poco antes de que Hito regrese. Te amo_ ".

" _Estoy contigo, Luna_ ".

" _Lo sé, hombre lobo_ ".

…

Bulla vio como Milk se hizo un ovillo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera tratando de dejar fuera el dolor que estaba desgarrando a través de ella. No le pregunto si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla porque ella sabía que no lo había. Hasta que Milk obtuviera sangre de lobo ella continuaría sufriendo, y lo más probable es que empeoraría. Finalmente el cuerpo de Milk se relajó, pero el dolor la había dejado sin aliento y se esforzaba para arrastrar aire a sus pulmones.

-Sea honesta, doc- dijo Milk, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en ella- ¿Cuánto peor se va aponer esto?

Ella sabía que Milk no querría ser engañada, ni querría la verdad recubierta de azúcar, así como ella tampoco le haría eso a uno de sus pacientes.

-Se va a poner mucho peor, Chichi. Tu cuerpo va a seguir atacándose a sí mismo y si no recibes sangre de hombre lobo, tus órganos empezaran a dejar de funcionar. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero seré siempre honesta contigo.

Milk asintió.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo podría tomar? Quiero decir, ¿crees que voy a ser capaz de aguantar hasta que Goku llegue?

-Suenas tan segura de que va a encontrarte- la expresión en los ojos de Bulla dijo que no creía que Goku tuviera una maldita esperanza.

-El me encontrara, de eso no tengo ninguna duda- dijo Milk con confianza- pero él mientras tanto es lo que me preocupa. Ya ves, no estoy muy entusiasmada con tomar la sangre de Hito. Así que estoy tratando de prepararme.

Milk miro como Bulla encontraba su mirada y sin parpadear le dijo:

-Prepárate para lo peor.

Milk no dijo nada más después de eso. Dormía cuando el dolor se abatía pero despertaba gritando cuando volvía. Ella estaba constantemente tratando de centrarse en mantener su escudo en su mente para que Goku no supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. De vez en cuando ella solo decía su nombre a través del vínculo solo para oír su respuesta. Recordó estar despierta un par de veces con el sonido de Bulla diciéndole que comiera, pero la comida no tenía ningún atractivo porque sabía que simplemente la vomitaría. Otro momento en que estuvo despierta, Bulla intento conseguir que bebiera algo pero de nuevo Milk se negó.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en esa habitación Bulla, no sabía si había sido horas o días. Todo lo que sabía era que el dolor era cada vez peor y aunque se mordió el labio luchando contra la necesidad de gritar, no funciono.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- su grito se apagó en sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hito entro corriendo.

-Bulla, ¿Qué está mal?- miro para ver a Milk retorciéndose de dolor, con el rostro tan contorsionado que dolía mirar- ¡Arréglala!- grito Hito a la doctora que estaba sentada al otro lado de Milk, con la jeringa de la medicación para el dolor ya en la mano.

-El medicamento para el dolor no dura tanto tiempo. Sedarla sería la única manera de detener el dolor- gruño Bulla, sus dientes encrespándose de nuevo para mostrar sus dientes.

-¡NO!- rechino Milk. La idea de no poder llegar a Goku era insoportable, ella prefería soportar su actual tormento- ninguna sedación, por favor, no.

Hito se arrodillo a su lado y trato de tomarle la mano entre la suya, pero Milk se apartó.

-¡No me toques!

Hito gruño, sus ojos se estrecharon, y sus labios se dibujaron en una delgada línea. Se volvió hacia Bulla.

-Mañana vamos a tratar de darle mi sangre.

-No, nada de sangre- gimió Milk mientras continuaba luchando a través del sufrimiento.

-Chichi, la sangre te hará mejorar, no sabes lo que estás diciendo- trato de persuadirla Hito.

Milk abrió los ojos y miro a Hito fijamente.

-No _tu_ sangre. Nunca _tu_ sangre- rechino a través de sus dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara.

Hito le gruño a ella, mientras su rechazo le daba una bofetada en la cara. Sintió una inmensa rabia venir sobre él y quiso romper algo, cualquier cosa. Agarro el brazo de Milk y tiro de ella hacia adelante para que su cara estuviera a centímetros de la suya. El agarre que tenía sobre ella se sentía como si en cualquier momento sus huesos se romperían por la mitad.

-Vas a tomar mi sangre, serás mía, y no hay nada que ese cachorro pueda hacer al respecto- sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras le gruñía y aunque ella sabía que no debería provocarlo más, todo el sentido de supervivencia se fue por la ventana.

-Puede que me hayas secuestrado- su voz era apenas un susurro- pero nunca seré tuya- como para acentuar las palabras ella le gruño en respuesta y luego le escupió en la cara al lobo. Milk miro mientras sus colmillos se alargaban, sintió que sus uñas se volvían garras contra su piel. Hito la dejo caer de nuevo en la silla y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que estaba segura de que algunos dientes se soltaron.

-¡HITO! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Milk oyó a Bulla gritar.

Cuando Hito se giró hacia el sonido de su voz, Bulla vio que los ojos de Hito lucían salvajes, su respiración rápida e incontrolada. Hito estaba siendo consumido por la locura. Sabía que los machos que vivían mucho tiempo sin compañeras podían volverse locos, pero el parecía estar avanzando a una velocidad increíble.

En los cuatro días que ella y Milk habían estado con él, ella se había dado cuenta de sus hombros encorvados, el ceño fruncido y los constantes ojos entrecerrados mientras su estado de ánimo se hacía más y más oscuro. La única cosa que Bulla podía imaginar era que la idea de tener a Milk no estaba realmente haciendo nada por combatir la locura porque ella no era su verdadera compañera. La mujer que él cree que es la que va a llenar ese abismo oscuro lo está rechazando y la precaria presa que se había mantenido en su lugar por la promesa de una compañera se había roto cuando Milk le dijo que nunca seria suya. Fue entonces cuando Bulla se dio cuenta que Hito haría lo que fuera por tener a Milk sometiéndose a él, incluso si eso significaba golpearla.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, tratando de agarrar la mano que estaba retrocediendo para golpear a Milk de nuevo.

Hito se giró en el último minuto y el puño conecto con la cara de Bulla. Ella sintió su mandíbula quebrarse y luego las luces se apagaron.

…

Milk vio a Bulla caer al suelo por la fuerza del puño de Hito. Antes de que pudiera llamar a gritos a la doctora, Hito la había jalado por el cabello. Milk grito por el fuerte dolor que entro por su cuero cabelludo. Ella cerró los ojos al sentirlo inclinándose a su cuello, tomando una respiración profunda. Quería vomitar ante la idea de él aspirando su aroma, su piel se puso de gallina al contacto de la suya contra la de ella.

Hito se sentó en la silla y puso a Milk en su regazo. Continúo agarrándola por el cabello sosteniéndola en su lugar. Ella observo con fascinación enferma cuando trajo el ante brazo de su mano libre a su boca y con los colmillos que se habían alargado mordió. El mordisco fue tan profundo que su sangre corrió libremente de la herida. Hito se volvió y la miro, la sangre en su boca goteaba de su barbilla mientras hablaba.

-No deberías haberme presionado, Chichi. Podría haber sido especial, podría haber sido bueno, pero presionaste, por lo que ahora lo haremos de la manera más difícil- tan pronto como Milk se dio cuenta de su intención, el dolor fue olvidado y su único objetivo estaba en hacer lo que fuera para salir de las garras de Hito. Le dio una patada, ella araño sus brazos y cara, pero él era demasiado fuerte.

Milk cerró los ojos mientras seguía luchando, ella sintió nauseas a la sensación de su brazo contra su boca, el olor de hierro golpeando su nariz mientras sentía una sustancia pegajosa y caliente tocar sus labios.

Lucho duro, pero Hito había movido la mano que había estado sosteniendo su cabello a su frente para mantener su cabeza en su lugar. El presiono su brazo con más fuerza contra su boca y luego lo sintió palpándole su nariz. Ella trato muy duro de contener la respiración, decidida a morir por falta de oxígeno antes de que se tragara su sangre, pero su cuerpo la traiciono. Casi como contra de su voluntad su boca se relajó y ella jadeo en busca de aire. Jacob aprovecho la oportunidad para empujar el brazo más en su boca. No importa lo mucho que se esforzó, no pudo detener la sangre que sentía fluyendo desde el brazo hasta su garganta.

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la presión de su boca desvanecerse a medida que Jacob apartaba el brazo. La mirada en sus ojos era salvaje, peligrosa. El siguió sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar mientras reemplazaba su boca donde su brazo había estado. Milk trato de apretar los labios contra el hueco de su boca y cuando eso no funciono ella lo mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Jacob se echó para atrás, pero en vez de la mueca que ella esperaba, sus labios se curvaron en lo que era una sonrisa poco natural.

-Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que tomaría para lograr que me mordieras era un beso, me podría haber ahorrado un montón de problemas, Chichi.

Su voz era engañosamente tranquila, pero Milk podía ver la tormenta que estaba justa debajo de la superficie.

El empezó a tirar de ella hacia arriba y ella cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez ahora se iría. Su mente le dolía por luchar para evitarle a Goku escucharla, su cuerpo dolía por su propio abuso así como el de Hito.

Hito debió sentir la pequeña cantidad de alivio que se apodero de Milk mientras el la colocaba de nuevo en su silla porque se inclinó junto a su oído y le susurro: "Tu turno", mientras le arrancaba el cuello de la camisa. Milk instintivamente se dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultarse, pero se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde cuando oyó aullar a Hito y sus garras aruñaron a través de su espalda, a través de las marcas de su compañero. Milk grito cuando su carne se desgarro, sintió el calor de su sangre corriendo por su piel. Sintió a Hito inclinarse y correr su lengua sobre ella. Y al sentir sus dientes perforar su piel, sus labios gritaron por el que iba a salvarla, pero no pudieron.

…

-¡GOKU!- grito ella mientras arañaba la silla, tratando de salir de debajo de Hito, lejos de él, lejos de su boca- ¡DETENTE! Por favor, detente- sollozo y entre sollozos pudo oírlo chupando ávidamente su carne, y el sonido la puso tan enferma que vomito por todo el suelo. El olor de su enfermedad debió empujar a través de la lujuria que había penetrado en la mente de Hito cuando finalmente se retiró. Ella sintió que su peso dejo su cuerpo y oyó el sonido de sus pasos alejarse. Ella lo miro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación que se había convertido en su propio infierno personal. A través de las lágrimas en sus ojos, vio la sangre manchada por todo el frente se su camisa, y en sus labios, su sangre, Hito la miro:

-Puedes tener sus marcas en ti, pero es mi sangre que la que está en ti- Milk apretó la cara en el cojín de la silla cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, y cuando el cerrojo hizo clic en su lugar ella sintió algo dentro de ella romperse.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Podía sentir a Goku empujando en su mente, tratando de conseguir atravesarla, pero mantuvo las paredes en su lugar, ¿Cómo podía enfrentarlo cuando la sangre de otro estaba en ella, cuando los dientes de otro habían perforado su piel? Podía sentir su estómago apretarse, preparándose para expulsar el veneno que Hito la había hecho tragar, pero nada salía.

Sin importar lo mucho que hiciera arcadas, nada dejaría su cuerpo. Lloro hasta que pensó que no podría tener ninguna lagrima restante. Estaba equivocada.

" _Mi amor, estoy aquí_ ".

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo con el sonido de esa voz en su mente, al sentir los labios que sintió presionando su frente a través de su vínculo. La vergüenza se apodero de ella al pensar en los labios de Hito en los suyos y las arcadas comenzaron de nuevo.

" _Lo siento, Goku, lo siento mucho_ ".

Milk acerco sus rodillas lo más cerca que pudo de su pecho como pudo con su pierna esposada a la silla. Metió la barbilla en su pecho a medida que la sangre se secaba en su espalda y el dolor seguía pulsando a través de ella. Cerro los ojos y se cerró del mundo.


	31. Goku XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 30: Goku XXX**

Goku estaba en la habitación mirando la ciudad de Denver y las montañas. El suave murmullo de Bulma, Pan, y su madre estaba detrás de él. Habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron y todavía no sabían nada más de lo que sabían antes. El padre de Goku había interrogado a más de la mitad de la manada de Frederick y hasta el momento todo el mundo había dicho la verdad, nadie sabía nada de las acciones o el paradero de Hito. Para añadir a la frustración de Goku, estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en contacto con Milk.

Ella le seguía bloqueando sus pensamientos y al principio pensó que era para que no supiera la cantidad de dolor que tenía, pero ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse de que hubiera algo más que eso. Cerró los ojos contra el pensamiento del otro lobo poniendo sus manos sobre Milk. Sabía que pensar así no le ayudaría a encontrarla, y así solo tendría éxito en que Goku quisiera matar a alguien o algo. Goku se acercó a través de su vínculo, y como había sido capaz de hacerlo todas las otras veces, la sentía pero no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Solo le estaba dejando llegar lo suficientemente lejos para saber que estaba viva y bien… de acuerdo a ella. Goku no sabía que estaba gruñendo hasta que sintió la mano de Pan descender hacia su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Goku movió la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Algo no está bien- Goku se apartó de su toque, sin ser conscientemente de soportar el toque de otra, no cuando no podía ser las manos de su compañera.

-Puedo sentirla- continuo mientras se paseaba por la habitación- pero eso es todo. De vez en cuando me da un breve comentario, pero luego ella me deja fuera.

Pan podía ver los signos visibles de la frustración de Goku escritos en su frente. El entrecerró los ojos y miro por la ventana, como si pudiera verla si buscaba lo suficiente. Ella se volvió y vio a Bulma de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose idéntica a Pan.

-¿Qué pasa con el lobo amante?- le pregunto Bulma a Pan y, a pesar de las palabras, su tono denotaba lo mucho que le importaban Goku y Milk.

-Dice que piensa que algo está mal con Chichi, pero que ella no se lo dirá- explico Pan.

-Por supuesto que no se lo va a decir. Ella sabe que iría todo garras y colmillos sobre alguien si pensara que está herida. Eso no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella por guardarle algo a él, porque eso significa que está impidiendo que nosotras también sepamos.

La respuesta de Pan fue interrumpida por un golpe seco en la puerta, seguido por un Vegeta sin invitación. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un resoplido.

-Entendiste bien la parte de golpear, peludo, pero se te olvido la parte en la que pides permiso para pasar. No solo golpeas y luego pasas- Bulma se volvió hacia Pan, sacudiendo la cabeza- uno pensaría que al menos tienen algún tipo de entrenamiento para cachorros o algo así.

-Si no tienes cuidado, él va a estar sacando las Bulma-croquetas de sus dientes después de su próxima comida- susurro Pan en voz baja mientras Vegeta seguía mirando a Bulma.

La mirada de Bulma nunca vacilo mientras le respondía a Pan.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me opongo a ser la cena?

Pan se atraganto, y Bulma le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Vegeta, finalmente rompiendo su enfrentamiento.

-Goku, Ox ha llamado y dice que tiene a dos lobos que quieren hablar contigo y tu padre- dijo Vegeta mientras alejaba los ojos de Bulma.

La cabeza de Goku giro bruscamente y se reunió con el Beta de su padre. Vegeta inmediatamente bajo los ojos y dio un paso a un lado para dejar la puerta abierta. Goku empezó a decir algo al pasar a Bulma y Pan, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ni siquiera lo digas. Vamos contigo, incluso si eso significa que tenemos que escondernos en el auto- para sorpresa de todos fue Pan, que le hizo el anuncio mientras tomaba la mano de Bulma y tiraba de ella a lo largo. Vegeta miro a Goku, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza como para decir, simplemente que lo dejara.

…

Quince minutos más tarde, Percy, Poseidón y Luke bajaron del vehículo alquilado para ir a la sede de la manada de Denver. Percy miro a los cuatro restantes en el vehículo: Piper, Thalia, Atenea y Sally.

La preocupación estaba grabada en cada una de sus caras.

-Volveremos pronto- fue todo lo que dijo, y luego se había ido.

-¿He dicho ya lo mucho que esto es una mierda?- murmuro Bulma en voz baja.

Lily le palmeo la mano.

-Vamos a encontrarla.

-Soy la que se supone que debería estar diciéndole eso a usted, señora S.

…

-Bardock, estos son los dos lobos que querían hablar contigo- Ox indico los dos lobos que estaban sentados a la mesa con ellos en el comedor- Michael, Sean, por favor, díganle lo que me dijeron.

Michael y Sean se miraron un poco nerviosos, pero solo porque estaban sentados frente a uno de los Alfas más fuertes del mundo, no porque ellos fueran culpables de nada.

-Todo lo que sabemos es que Sam dijo que iba tomar un vuelo a Springfield Missouri hace unos días- dijo Michael a Bardock.

-¿Por qué crees que esa seria información importante?- pregunto Bardock.

-Bueno, porque Sam es el mejor amigo de Hito y escuchamos que estabas preguntando si alguien en la manada había ayudado a Hito. Si alguien lo hizo, seria Sam.

Goku gruño, mostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿En que ayuda a Hito que Sam vaya a Springfield?- gruño.

Fue Sean quien respondió esta vez.

-Si Sam iba a Springfield entonces probablemente significa que va a Ozark.

Esta vez fue Vegeta quien gruño. Bardock miro a su dos lobos y luego se volvió a Michael y Sean.

-Por favor, perdonen sus modales, están un poco estresados por el momento. Por favor, expliquen el significado de Ozark.

-Oh, claro. Lo sentimos- continuo Sean- Sam es dueño de una cabaña en Ozark, Missouri, y cuando se va allí normalmente vuela a Springfield.

Bardock agarro el brazo de Goku antes de que esta pudiera ir, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto muy parecido a un lobo.

-Perdón por preguntar, pero, ¿Por qué un lobo que vive en Colorado tiene una cabaña en las montañas de Ozark?

Michael miro a Ox, pidiendo permiso para contestar. Cuando Ox asintió, se volvió hacia Bardock.

-El padre de Sam es el Alfa en Springfield, Missouri. Cuando Sam va a visitar a su familia, por lo general que queda en la cabaña en la tierra en que normalmente caza la manada de Springfield.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor- se quejó Vegeta.

Goku se dio la vuelta lentamente a medida que Michael dejaba de hablar. Miro a su padre y luego a Ox.

-¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que mi compañera ha sido secuestrada y retenida en el territorio de un Alfa que no sabe que está ahí y ella esta puesta en el medio de su terreno de caza?

-¿Si?- la voz de Michael fue casi un chillido al ver los ojos resplandecientes de Goku y sus caninos alargados.

-Ox, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra esta cabaña?- pregunto Bardock, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo.

-No, pero me pondré en contacto con el padre de Sam. Si le digo lo que está pasando tal vez esté dispuesto a ayudar.

-O una vez que él se dé cuenta que su hijo está involucrado puede decidir que es en su mejor interés quedarse fuera- agrego Vegeta.

Ox asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba el número del Alfa de Springfield.

Cuando el interrogatorio termino y Goku volvió al auto, cerró la puerta de la camioneta, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres que esperaban dentro saltaran.

Bardock y Vegeta subieron con menos espectáculo. Bardock ya estaba en el teléfono con Grover mientras salía del camino de acceso de la manada de Denver.

-Grover, ten listo el avión. Vamos a Springfield, Missouri- hubo una pausa mientras Poseidón escuchaba a Krilin al otro extremo del teléfono- sí, estamos llevando a todos. Consíguenos un hotel. No estoy totalmente de todos los detalles pero vamos a necesitar un lugar donde reagruparnos- Bardock colgó y miro por el espejo retrovisor a Lily, quien esperaba pacientemente.

-Hito ha estado recibiendo ayuda de un compañero de manada cuyo padre es el Alfa de Springfield y tiene algún terreno y una cabaña en Ozark. Creemos que es ahí donde Hito tiene a Lily.

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con la obvia ira?- pregunto Pan.

-El Alfa no está cooperando. Él no nos dirá la ubicación de la cabaña. Todo lo que dijo fue que no iba a dejar que su hijo sepa que conocemos su ubicación general- gruño Goku.

-¡Qué diablos! Bardock, ¿no puedes hacerla nada a este Alfa? ¿Darle una buena sacudida por el pescuezo o algo?- pregunto Bulma, con obvia frustración.

-¿Acabas de decir una buena sacudida por el pescuezo?- pregunto Pan con duda.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy sugiriendo.

-Si llegamos a eso, entonces sí. Pero no tengo a toda mi manada conmigo y el Alfa de Springfield no es uno débil- respondió Bardock.

-Oh, correcto. ¡Cielos, esto es una mierda!- gruño Bulma.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue tranquilo. La tensión podía tocarse y las olas de frustración que rodaban expendidas de Goku eran suficientes para causar vértigo.

…

No debieron haber pasado cinco minutos en la habitación del hotel cuando Goku se desplomo en el suelo. Se agarró la cabeza, luchando contra el dolor punzante. Cuando apretó sus ojos ya cerrados se dio cuenta que era el dolor de Milk el que sentía. Algo iba muy mal. Intento llegar a ella pero ella se estaba esforzando por dejarlo fuera. Goku empujo con más fuerza. Tuvo una breve sensación de miedo, o terror, y luego ella cerró las paredes con aun más fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito Goku.

-Goku, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella está bien?- Pan y Bulma estaban arrodilladas a ambos lados de Goku, quien estaba gruñendo de forma tan amenazadora que por primera vez Pan tuvo miedo.

Vegeta dejo salir su propio gruñido cuando tomo con suavidad el brazo de Bulma y la alejo del lado de Goku.

-Oye, ¿Qué ray…?- empezó a protestar Bulma, pero cuando alzo la mirada al rostro de Vegeta cerro la boca. Los ojos de Vegeta estaban brillando y sus colmillos se habían alargado. Algo le dijo que sería mejor soportar esto.

…

Goku intento una vez más alcanzar a Milk.

" _Mi amor, estoy aquí_ ". Y lo que escucho en respuesta le rasgo en dos su corazón.

" _Lo siento, Goku, lo siento tanto_ ". La voz de Milk en su mente sonó tan quebrada y desamparada. Supo entonces que arrancaría el corazón de Hito de su pecho por ser el causante.

-Milk- gruño Goku mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, la profundidad de su desesperación grabada en cada silaba de su nombre.

-Goku, por favor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella está bien?-pregunto Pan con suavidad.

Goku miro los temerosos ojos de Pan.

-No lo sé- luego miro a Bulma- no sé si está bien.

…

Bulma se sentó en una banca del parque y aun que parecía mirar a algunos niños jugar en el patio, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus pensamientos muy alejados de donde estaba sentada. La humedad rodando por sus mejillas la saco de su estupor. No podía recordar un tiempo en el que se sintiera tan impotente.

Incluso durante el accidente fue capaz de hacer algo para ayudar, pero ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que Bardock hiciera los arreglos del viaje, esperar a que Goku escuchara de Milk que ella estaba bien, esperar a que el maldito mundo se abriera y la tragara porque no podía imaginar un mundo sin Chichi. Quería gritar ante la injusticia de todo. Milk era una de las personas más agradable y leales que conocía. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Bulma cerró los ojos e intento luchar contra el abrumador miedo que amenazaba con aplastar su espíritu.

Sintió un cuerpo grande y caliente sentarse junto a ella en el banco y por alguna razón no estuvo asustada o sorprendida por su llegada.

-¿Qué pasa, Bulma? Nunca te había visto tan distante- la voz de Vegeta transmitió la preocupación que estaba tratando de ocultar.

-Estoy cansada, Vegeta. Estoy preocupada y no estoy de humor para ayudar a aliviar la tensa situación- la cara de Bulma mostro el miedo que por primera vez de permitió a él ver- sé que soy sarcástica y que bromeo mucho, incluso en las peores situaciones. Es como lo enfrento, como le hago frente para no desmoronarme. Pero no tengo la fuerza para ser la que levante el ánimo de todo el mundo. No la tengo para ocultar el dolor que amenaza con asfixiarme por miedo de que nunca vuelva a ver a Chichi o de que algo terrible le pase a ella.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma en una muestra de ternura que ella estaba empezando a notar que el solo exhibía con ella.

-No siempre tienes que ser la fuerte.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, Vegeta. Tengo que serlo, por ellos. Pan, Lily, y a veces incluso por Goku. Tengo que ser la que cree tan firmemente que la traerán de regreso, que puedo ser sarcástica. Que puedo darme el lujo de ser bromista para aligerar u oscurecer este enredo. Y no que simplemente la traigan de vuelta, sino que la traigan entera. Hay peores cosas que la muerte para una mujer, Vegeta.

Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso. No sabía cómo manejar a una Bulma desanimada. Una Bulma sarcástica, malvada y juguetona, si, con esa él podría tratar. Pero con este espíritu aplastado y frágil no sabía qué hacer. La acerco más a él y apoyo su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

-Haría lo que fuera por quitarte el miedo, por traer a tu amiga de regreso ilesa.

Bulma se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar los ojos de Vegeta, sorprendida por las palabras tan llenas de emoción.

-Te creo- le dijo Bulma mientras lo veía con fijeza a los ojos.

Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente y por un momento Thalia pensó que quería besarla, pero se contuvo. Tosió para cubrir el momento incómodo.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor si regresamos a la habitación y vemos si están a punto de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor- Bulma se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de regreso al hotel. A pesar de las palabras amables de Vegeta se sintió peor. No solo su amiga estaba en manos de un lobo psicópata sino que el sujeto del que ella se estaba enamorando nunca podría ser suyo. ¿En que había estado pensando para siquiera pensar tener una aventura con un chico, un hombre como Vegeta? Le rompería el corazón cuando el hallara a su compañera. ella no era tan fuerte como Lily. Una vez que Vegeta fuera de ella no sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

…

Goku vio como todo el mundo abordaba el avión. Había intentado poner en contacto con Milk varias veces desde la última vez que ella lo contacto y ella seguía sin dejarlo entrar. Estaba empezando a enojarse por su rechazo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaría acercarse? ¿No entendía lo doloroso que era estar separado de ella? ¿No le dolía a ella también? Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Goku sintió temor ante la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera, no lo amara como él la amaba. Pero sabía que no podía ser cierto. Ella era su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma, debía sentir el dolor de la continua separación. Algo tuvo que haber sucedido para causar que ella se mantuviera alejada. Tan pronto como estuviera solo y pudiera concentrarse, por primera vez, la obligaría a dejarlo entrar en su mente. Sabía que no debería hacerlo pero ya era suficiente. Era su compañera, ¿Cómo podía ayudarla si ella no lo dejaba acercarse?

…

Pan miro cuando Bulma se desplomo en su asiento en el avión. Su cara estaba carente de emoción. Fue la única vez que Pan pudiera recordar ver a su sarcástica y franca amiga parecer tan perdida. Se sentó a su lado, se ajustó el cinturón, y tomo su mano.

-Háblame, Bul- dijo Pan.

Bulma miro a Pan y para sorpresa de ella, Bulma se inclinó hacia adelante, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Pan.

Pan sintió los hombros de Bulma estremecerse y se dio cuente que estaba llorando.

-Oh, Bul- Pan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amiga destrozada- Cariño, dime, ¿ese te hizo daño? Lo matare, solo dilo y le destripare como un pez.

Los hombros de Bulma temblaron incluso más. Finalmente se echo hacia atrás y miro a Pan.

-Estoy asustada por Chichi. ¿Y si ese pedazo de mierda le hizo daño? ¿Y si, Dios Pan, si…?- Bulma no pudo terminar el pensamiento, era demasiado horrible considerarlo.

-Entonces ayudaremos a Goku a que lo rompa en pedazos, y luego la amaremos ferozmente para que sepa que siempre estaremos ahí para ella. Sin importar el tiempo que le tome sanar, estaremos ahí para ella.

Bulma asintió solemnemente.

-En medio de la preocupación por Chichi, creo, mierda, no lo sé. Siento algo por el lobo grande y tonto, pero no debería. El solo romperá mi corazón.

-Oh, mi pequeña Bul. ¿Quién aspiraría por las estrellas si no es para ti? No te rindas, todavía no, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Pan.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza. No seguiría teniendo esperanzas por algo que nuca pasaría. Se enfocaría en recuperar a Bulma, y entonces tendría que pensar seriamente si podría manejar estar en Rumania, donde el estaría.

…

Vegeta miro a Bulma desde el otro lado del pasillo. Su cara manchada de lágrimas derramadas, los ojos hinchados. Sintió su pecho apretarse y un deseo desconocido por protegerla, de despedazar a quien se atrevio a dejarla hecha trizas. Lo estaba matando no ser capaz de hacer algo por su dolor. ¿Cómo luchaba contra un enemigo invisible? ¿Cómo reparar tal situación? Vegeta gruño a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el apoyacabezas y cerraba los ojos, aunque no podía descansar, no mientras el temor de Bulma pulsara sobre su piel. No descansaría hasta que pudiera ver la luz llenar sus ojos y el sarcasmo rodar de su lengua fácilmente un vez más.


	32. Milk XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 31: Milk XXXI**

Mientras Bulla pasaba el paño caliente por la espalda de Milk, tratando de limpiar la sangre seca, pensó en como finalmente había despertado después de haber sido noqueada por Hito, había gritado hasta que Hito finalmente había regresado a la habitación. Lo había avergonzado por la forma de tratar a su llamada compañera y finalmente el había cedido y había traído un poco de agua tibia y un paño para que pudiera limpiar la ensangrentada piel de Milk. Ella había querido tratar de hablar con Hito para que la dejara ayudar a Milk a tomar un baño caliente, pero no había sido capaz de despertar a la pobre chica en el momento. Bulla imagino que estaba en estado de shock por la forma en la que el lobo la había tratado. Demonios, ella misma estaba en shock. Ahora que Milk estaba despierta tenía miedo de como su mente lidiaría con todo lo que le había sucedido en manos de Hito.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Milk finalmente alzo el rostro y vio a Milk a la cara.

-Oh, cariño, ven aquí- empujo la silla a la que su pierna estaba esposada más cerca para poder tomar a Milk en brazos. Milk empezó a llorar en silencio, con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Bulla.

-El me hizo beber su sangre y luego tomo la mia. ¿Cómo me querrá Goku ahora?

-Él siempre te querrá, Chichi. Eres su compañera, suya y solo suya- le dijo Bulla mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

-Todavía me duele. Pensé que se suponía que su sangre me haría sentir mejor- le dijo Milk.

Bulla retrocedió para mirar a Milk.

-¿En serio? ¿No te sientes ni un poco mejor?

Milk negó con la cabeza.

-No, todavía me siento como si estuviera en llamas, ardiendo por dentro. Él no me hizo nada sexual pero me siento tan violada, tan sucia- Milk cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro.

-En cierto modo, lo que él hizo es más íntimo que el sexo.

-Se supone que sería Goku, Bulla. Dios, se supone que sería Goku. No se suponía que fuera así.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Es mi culpa, Chichi- ahora Bulla estaba llorando. Bulla sabía que lo que decía era cierto, era su culpa. Ella había ayudado a este monstruo a poner sus manos en Milk. ¿Cómo podía vivir consigo misma?- estaba tan enojada con Goku por quitarme a mi hermano, que no quería que fuese feliz, que te tuviera. No pensé que Hito te haría daño. Pensé que como te quería como su compañera, te trataría reverentemente como lo hacen la mayoría de los hombres con su pareja. Pero tú no eres realmente suya, no estas llevándote su oscuridad y solo está alimentando su locura. Lo siento tanto. Yo hice esto y mereceré cualquier castigo que tu Alfa decida.

-No estoy enojada contigo, Bulla. No me queda ninguna emoción para estar molesta. Solo quiero a Goku. Solo quiero a mi compañero- Milk se echó hacia atrás y se recostó en la silla en la que estaba esposada.

-¿Todavía puedes sentirlo a través de su vínculo?- le pregunto Bulla.

-Sí, pero no quiero que sepa lo que paso. ¿Y si el ya no me quiere? ¿Cómo va a querer tocarme alguna vez luego de lo que Hito me hizo?

-Chichi escúchame- le gruño Bulla con firmeza- Goku es tu verdadero compañero. No hay nada en este mundo que podría conseguir que el deje de quererte. El nunca dejara de buscarte. Tienes que creer eso. Déjalo entrar, déjalo amarte, esa es la única cosa que te curara emocionalmente y sospecho que solo su sangre te curara físicamente.

-¿Qué pasa si él no me encuentra a tiempo? ¿Y si me muero antes de que pueda darme su sangre?- Milk pensó que vomitaría ante la idea de no volver a ver a Goku, a sus amigas y familia.

-No pases este tiempo separada de él. Alcánzalo a través de tu vinculo. Tienes que saber que el hecho de no dejarlo entrar lo está matando y puedo notar que está matándote a ti.

La cabeza de Bulla giro bruscamente hacia la puerta un segundo antes de que se abriera. Milk no pudo evitar el gemido que emitió, pero se armó de valor antes de dejar que el miedo se apoderara de ella. Decidió allí y en ese momento que este idiota no la rompería. No le permitiría quitarle a Goku.

-Esta despierta, por fin- Hito la miro ferozmente, el desprecio evidente en su rostro.

-Sí, bueno, lamento hacerte esperar pero una chica se cansa un poco cuando es atacada. Tendrás que perdonar mi falta de consideración hacia tus sentimientos.- gruño ella, sabiendo que no debería provocarlo, pero incapaz de detenerse.

Bulla le puso una mano en la pierna, una advertencia silenciosa.

-Sí, bueno, como dije, tú me obligaste Chichi. Ahora ya sabes. Si presionas, voy a presionar en respuesta, y siempre voy a ganar.

Milk no respondió, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada, encontrando su mirada fija sin pestañear.

Hito se rio entre dientes.

-Veo que realmente eres una Alfa, es bueno saberlo. Odiaría que fueses dominada tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

-Hito, te dije antes que si la quieres como una compañera, entonces no lo estás haciendo de la manera correcta- intento razonar Bulla con él.

-Me sentiré mejor una vez que mi compañera ya no lleve las marcas de otro. Hare que le des a Chichi un poco de ese calmante, Bulla. De esa manera no sentirá demasiado dolor cuando las haya quemado de su cuerpo.

Bulla jadeo.

-No vas a tocarla, Hito. Moriré antes de que le pongas otra mano encima.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Bulla. Eso puede ser arreglado. Pero primero pensé que te gustaría ver esto, dado que me ayudaste y todo eso. ¿no se siente bien saber que el lobo que mato a tu Alfa nunca tendrá a su compañera? pensé que estarías feliz- se burló Hito.

-No puedo esperar a ver a Goku rasgar tus miembros uno a la vez. Me deleitare con tus gritos y luego me bañara en tu sangre- la mirada que Milk le dio fue salvaje e incluso ella se sorprendió el sanguinario sonido de su voz.

-Eres una luchadora, me gusta eso. Te traeré tu cena en un momento y luego deberías descansar un poco, amor. Mañana al parecer sera un día bastante complicado para ti- Hito se rio entre dientes mientras se volvía para salir.

Milk observo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se dobló cuando el dolor se extendió por su cuerpo.

-Chichi, ¿está empeorando el dolor?- pregunto Bulla con suavidad.

-Sí, solo me duele. ¿Hablarías conmigo? Distráeme por favor.

Bulla pensó por un momento, tratando de averiguar de qué hablar, luego recordó a Bulma y su sangre.

-Descubrí lo que era diferente en la sangre de tu amiga.

Milk la miro, con genuino interés en su rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es? ¿está bien?

-Ella tiene sangre de hombre lobo.

-Cállate- respondió Milk sin rodeos.

-Eh, está bien- dijo Bulla, confundida.

-Oh, no, no me refiero a que realmente te calles. Es más como una declaración de "oh, mierda"- explico Milk rápidamente.

-Oh, bueno entonces, permíteme explicarlo. Bulma tiene sangre de hombre lobo, aunque solo un poco. Existe una cosa llamada La Regla de Una Gota. En realidad era utilizada para describir la cantidad de sangre mezclada que una persona tenía en los tiempos de la guerra civil cuando habían empezado a existir las relaciones interraciales y la gente estaba comenzando a ver niños mixtos entre los afroamericanos y los caucásicos.

Bulla paso las siguientes dos horas explicándole a Milk todo acerca de la Regla de Una Gota, y como se aplicaba a Bulma. Milk no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y, sin duda, había sido capaz de mantener su mente lejos del dolor. ¿Así que tal vez era posible que Vegeta fuera su compañero?

-Vegeta a estado actuando tan protector con Bulma. ¿Es posible que él sea su compañero a pesar de no haber escuchado sus pensamientos y que ella no tiene sus marcas?- pregunto Milk.

-Supongo que eso es posible dado que la sangre de Bulma es bastante diluida. Supongo que podría requerir algo más para que los signos de emparejamiento se revelen.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más?

-Tal vez se requiere una reacción física o emocional importante para desencadenar la respuesta de emparejamiento- explico Bulla.

-Eh, eso sueno como lo que aprendí en psicología sobre como las personas con genes latentes de enfermedad mental a veces tienen que tener algún tipo de gran evento crucial en la vida para poner en primer plano el gen.

-Ese es un buen punto, Chichi. Es muy posible que sea similar a eso.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio después de la larga conversación, ambas pensando en las posibilidades. Milk finalmente se acostó, agarrando una almohada de la silla. Se giró hacia el lado opuesto a Bulla, necesitando un tiempo para pensar. Sintió que Bulla colocaba una manta sobre ella y agradeció en silencio que la mujer pareciera comprender que Milk necesitaba estar sola por el momento. Ese tiempo a solas no duro mucho. Sintió un fuerte empujón en su mente y no podría haber hecho nada para mantenerlo fuera.

" _Milk, no me excluyas. Por favor nunca me obligues a entrar a la fuerza en tu mente así de nuevo_ ". Milk podía oír la desesperación en su voz.

" _Lamento si te bloquee, Goku, pero no sé cómo hacerte frente en este momento_ ". Milk se mordió el labio para no llorar. No iba a romper a llorar antes de que le hubiese dicho todo, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

" _Dime, Luna. Dime lo que sea que necesites decir, pero primero escucha esto: siempre te amare, siempre te necesitare y te querré. No te atrevas jamás a dudarlo, ¿queda claro?_ "

Maldito sea ese lobo, pensó mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

" _Como el cristal_ ".

" _Bueno, ahora dime_ ".

Milk decidió que solo tenía que arrancarlo como una curita y tal vez no dolería tanto.

" _El me obligo a tomar su sangre y luego me mordió. Trate de luchar contra él, Goku, lo intente, pero él era demasiado fuerte. Araño mi espalda porque vio tus marcas_ ". Antes de que Milk pudiera evitarlo estaba soltándolo todo. " _Él me dijo que mañana va a quemar tus marcas de mi espalda. Tenía miedo de que no me quisieras más, porque él me mordió_ ".

Milk podía sentir la furia de Goku emanando a través de su vínculo y trato de tranquilizarse a sí mismo para que no pensara que iba dirigía hacia ella.

" _No hay nada que podría hacerme dejar de quererte. Nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacerme impediría estar contigo. Eres mía, Milk. Mía sin importar lo que pase_ ". Milk sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sintió los labios de Goku en los suyos cuando él le envió el pensamiento de él besándola, abrazándola.

" _Te extraño, hombre lobo_ " susurro.

" _Voy por ti. Sabemos dónde estás_ ".

" _¿¡Que!? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?_ ". Milk no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La había encontrado. Sabía que él lo haría, nunca dudo que lo haría, pero escucharlo traía un alivio que nunca había conocido.

" _Estas en Missouri, en las montañas Ozark. No sabemos tu ubicación exacta, pero llagamos a Springfield hace un par de horas y estamos de camino a Ozark ahora. Te encontrare así tenga que buscar en cada cabaña de las montañas Ozark._ "

" _Sé que lo harás. Voy a estar esperando_ ".

" _No lo provoques, Milk. Tú sobrevive, ¿entiendes? Ese es tu trabajo, sobrevivir_ ". Milk podía sentir la intensidad detrás de sus palabras y sabía lo que Goku le estaba pidiendo. Que hiciera todo lo necesario para mantenerse con vida. Sin importar lo que Hito quisiera, Goku solo la quería con vida.

" _Tú solo preocúpate por llegar aquí, deja que yo me preocupe por mí. Te necesito, Goku. Quédate conmigo ahora, habla conmigo, y dime como esta mi mama, Bulma y Pan_ ".

Goku le dijo todo lo que quería saber. Le hablo de lo fuerte que era su mama y como Bulma estaba volviendo loco a Vegeta. Le conto como Pan en realidad lo había enfrentado respecto a ir con él a ver a los lobos de Frederick. Cuando se quedó sin cosas que contarle sobre sus amigas, empezó a contarle la historia de los Lobos Grises.

" _¿De dónde vienen?_ " le pregunto ella.

" _La leyenda dice que fuimos creados por la diosa que vive en la luna. Ella es la Gran Luna. Los lobos en Rumania se estaban extinguiendo por que los cazadores los mataban por sus pieles. Con el fin de ayudar a salvar a las especies, ella combino el espíritu humano con el espíritu lobo, creando al hombre lobo. Les dio a los humanos el poder y la fuerza del lobo y al lobo la inteligencia del ser humano. Desde entonces, los lobos han prosperado_ ".

Milk pensó en la leyenda y se preguntó si era cierta. Pensó que todo era posible ya que los hombres lobo incluso existían. Ese pensamiento encendió otro.

" _Goku, ¿hay otras cosas además de hombres lobo?_ "

" _¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta a eso, Luna?_ "

" _En este momento, hombre lobo, las cosas que asustan en la noche son la menor de mis preocupaciones_ ". Milk no pudo evitar pensar que era de su propia especie de la que tenía que temer.

" _Entonces sí, mi amor, hay otras cosas además de los hombres lobo. Pero creo que en este momento tienes que dormir un poco. Estaré allí pronto_ ".

" _Quédate conmigo_ ". Milk bostezo y luego se estremeció cuando sintió el dolor propagarse por su cuerpo.

" _Siempre, Luna. Todavía estas sufriendo_ ". No era una pregunta.

" _Solo date prisa, hombre lobo._ "


	33. Milk XXXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 32: Milk XXXII**

Goku sintió a Milk deslizarse en un sueño inquieto. Podía sentir el dolor consumiendo su cuerpo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Más que eso, era el pensamiento de lo que Hito le había hecho a su amor. Goku iba a extraer los colmillos de Hito de su boca y luego hacérselos tragar por perforar la preciosa piel de Milk. Acababan de llegar a Ozark, Missouri, y Goku estaba vigilando el sueño de Milk. Fue entonces cuando vislumbro los recuerdos de ella sobre Hito, con el brazo presionado contra su boca, sus dientes hundiéndose en su espalda. Goku dejó escapar un aullido en el vehículo que hizo a todo el mundo taparse los oídos.

-¡Oríllate!- le grito Vegeta a Bardock.

Bardock miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Goku estaba al borde del cambio. Se estaciono a un lado, y justo cuando el vehículo se detuvo, Goku salió por la puerta y cambiaba en medio del aire. Vegeta estuvo justo detrás de él. En un minuto un hombre, el siguiente un enorme lobo gris oscuro, con patas blancas.

El aliento de Bulma se quedó atrapado ante la vista de Vegeta en su forma de lobo. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Él era magnifico. Ella sonrió ante sus patas blancas. Tenía un nuevo material. El lobo tenía calcetines. ¡Esto era demasiado valioso!

Ella y Pan se quedaron sin aliento cuando Goku se volvió hacia Vegeta y chasqueo sus enormes dientes contra él. Vegeta lo esquivo justo a tiempo. Los dos lobos se rodearon entre sí, chasqueando y arremetiendo, pero sin hacer contacto. Luego hubo un tercer lobo y cuando él se adelantó y aulló, los otros dos cayeron al suelo, con las cabezas bajas y dejando al descubierto su cuello. El gruño a los dos y luego, repentinamente hubo tres hombres muy desnudos de pie al lado de la carretera. Pan chillo y se giró. Bulma tuvo que forzar sus ojos de los magnificas músculos que tenía Vegeta.

-Costa despejada- oyeron decir a Gine- entraron en el bosque.

-Bueno, eso fue estimulante- sonrió Bulma.

Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo tú podrías pensar que ver a tres hombres desnudos es vigorizante.

-¿Habían tres? Caray, hermana, solo vi a uno- Bulma cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la espalda desnuda de Vegeta. Las marcas de lobo a través de su piel bronceada eran impresionantes.

…

-¡Goku!- gruño Bardock- ¿Qué se te ha metido? Y Vegeta, ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando enfrentándolo en ese estado?

Goku gruño:

-No sabes lo que él le ha hecho a ella, lo que va a hacerle si no llego hasta ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- pregunto Bardock con suavidad.

-No voy a deshonrar a mi compañera de esa forma. Ella es mía- Goku se volvió hacia Vegeta- mis disculpas, Beta. Sé que estabas protegiendo a las mujeres.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que debes estar pasando, Goku. No es necesario ninguna disculpa- le dijo Vegeta, apartando sus ojos por respeto.

-Padre, quiero hablar con el Alfa de Springfield. Quiero saber dónde está esa cabaña y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Goku, la encontraremos- comenzó Bardock, pero Goku lo interrumpió.

-¡EL VA A QUEMAR LA PIEL DE SU ESPALDA!

Vegeta gruño bajo y Poseidón rugió. Después de que Gine les había llevado ropa a los tres lobos, Bardock saco su teléfono y espero a que Tyler, el Alfa de la manada de Springfield, respondiera. Contesto al tercer timbre.

-¿Hola?

-Tyler, es Bardock. Tenemos que saber dónde está esa cabaña ahora- Bardock continuo antes de que el otro lobo pudiera interrumpir- él está pensando en retirar sus marcas de emparejamiento. ¿Quieres ser responsable de eso?

No hubo ninguna respuesta durante varios segundos.

-Bien, aquí están las coordenadas.

-Lo tengo, vamos- luego llamo a Krilin con las coordenadas y designo un lugar para encontrarse a la medianoche a un par de kilómetros a favor del viento de la cabaña.

…

Todos se subieron al auto y condujeron para encontrar un motel en Ozark para hacer planes.

Bardock se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hotel más bonito que pudieron encontrar. No era el Hilton, pero no estaban planeando pasar mucho tiempo allí de todos modos, así que Bardock no iba a ser exigente. El y Gine entraron al vestíbulo para registrarse en una habitación. Bulma podía oler la ira saliendo de Goku. Espera, ¿oler la ira? ¿Qué demoni…? Eso no es posible. ¿Por qué siquiera pensaría eso? Sintió una mano grande y cálida en su hombro, y sintió el cálido aliento en su oído.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Vegeta.

Bulma volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Era la primera vez que había hablado con él desde la pequeña escena a un lado de la carretera.

-Um, sí, estoy bien. Solo mentalizándome para toda la situación de las operaciones encubiertas.

-¿Operaciones encubiertas?- pregunto Vegeta de manera inquisitiva.

-Ella tiene esa extraña obsesión con la jerga militar y misiones. Solo asiente y síguele la corriente- dijo Pan secamente.

Vegeta hizo un movimiento de "ahh" con la boca y luego le sonrió a Bulma, quien se sonrojo y aparto rápidamente.

Bardock y Gine se subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el lado del edificio donde estaba la habitación. Todos se bajaron y se dirigieron a la habitación designada.

Bardock, Goku y Vegeta pasaron una hora planificando y consiguiendo la ubicación de la cabaña marcada en un mapa. Una vez que tuvieron los detalles elaborados, Bardock se dirigió a todos:

-Las mujeres van a esperar en el auto, en el bosque donde nos van a dejar. Vamos en nuestras formas de lobo y nos reuniremos con Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha. Krilin va a llamar a Ox para decirle que lleve a sus primeros cuatro y nos reuniremos a tres kilómetros de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo conseguirán traer de vuelta a Chichi si están en forma de lobo?- pregunto Pan.

-Esperando que la doctora Gold este en su forma humana y ella pueda ayudar a que Chichi regrese. Krilin, Ten y yo las escoltaremos mientras Goku acaba con Hito- Bardock miro a Vegeta- debe ser Goku quien lo mate, es su derecho.

-Entendido- respondió Vegeta.

…

Lily se sentó con Gine en la pequeña mesa. Ninguna de las dos mujeres hablo, pero se sentaron en un amigable silencio, ya que cada una pensaba en el camino que tomarían sus hijos esa noche.

…

Finalmente, a las 11: 30, Bardock se levantó.

-Vamos.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo y todo el mundo estaba de pie saliendo por la puerta. Se dirigieron en silencio a la ubicación en el mapa que los llevaba más cerca de la cabaña. La tensión en el vehículo era palpable y Bulma juro que si estiraba la mano sería capaz de sentirla en su piel. Después de veinte minutos, Bardock saco el auto fuera de la carretera y condujo hacia los árboles que estaban al borde del bosque. Detuvo el vehículo tan lejos como pudo para ocultarlo de la vista.

Bardock se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañera.

-Te llamare tan pronto como la tengamos. Tienes que quedarte y protegerlas.

-Como tú digas, Alfa- respondió Gine- solo asegúrate de traer a mi hijo y a su compañera de vuelta.

-Como tú digas, mi Luna- se inclinó sobre el asiento y la beso suavemente.

…

Goku espero fuera del vehículo mientras su padre hablaba con su madre. Su piel moría por ganas de cambiar, su lobo desesperado por salir de caza. No podía creer lo cerca que estaba de ella, podía sentirla.

" _Luna, estamos llegando. Prepárate_ ". Goku pudo sentirla, pero ella no respondió. Tal vez aun dormía. La dejaría tranquila durante unos minutos más, luego la presionaría. La necesitaba alerta cuando atacaran.

…

Bulma bajo del auto cuando Vegeta lo hizo.

-Oye, Vegeta- él se dio la vuelta para mirarla- cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Vegeta fue lenta y deliberada.

-Suenas un poco preocupada, Bulma.

-Por supuesto que estoy preocupada. Chichi los necesita a todos ustedes para protegerla, así que no dejes que te maten. Podría dejarla vulnerable- ella lo miro fijamente.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que quieres que tenga cuidado?- su voz fue baja y suave como terciopelo.

Bulma tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar la niebla.

-No hay otra razón- susurro ella. Torció el dedo haciéndole señas para que se adelantara. Él se inclinó para que pudiera susurrarle al oído- te acuerdas de Matty, ¿verdad? ¿Ese guapo enfermero que me ayudo? Bueno, todavía no sabes si el cambio mi nombre- Bulma no pudo contener la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Cómo es eso de si el cambio tu nombre?- gruño Vegeta y podía decir que no le iba a gustar lo que venía.

La respuesta de Bulma fue empezar a cantar "Meet Virginia" mientras se subía de nuevo al vehículo. Oyó el gruñido de Vegeta y le paso seguro a la puerta justo cuando se abalanzo sobre ella. Lo miro a través del cristal y le guiño el ojo.

-Bulma Brief, ¿Qué le has hecho a ese pobre lobo ahora?- le susurro Pan a su traviesa amiga.

-Solo le di un incentivo extra para regresar con vida.

…

Bulla se esforzó por escuchar cualquier pequeño ruido que pudo, pero no hubo nada. Ni pasos, ni tos, risa o respiración, y ningún latido cardiaco. Hito les había dejado solas. Bueno, era más tonto de lo que parecía, decidió. Ella se inclinó y gentilmente pero con firmeza sacudió a Milk.

-Chichi, despierta, tenemos que largarnos extremadamente rápido.

Milk se sentó aturdida.

-¿Qué?

-Hito y su mini-yo no están aquí. Escuche salir el vehículo hace poco y pensé que uno de ellos había quedado atrás, pero no hay nadie aquí. Nos largaremos de aquí ahora.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Milk.

Repentinamente, donde Bulla Gold estaba una vez, un lobo de tamaño media gris y blanco se sentaba. El lobo saco sus patas de las esposas y Bulla cambio de nuevo. Ahora había una Diana muy desnuda frente a Milk.

-Siento lo de la ropa, es un riesgo del cambio.

-No es gran cosa- dijo Milk tratando de ser lo más indiferente posible.

Ella observo mientras Bulla comenzó a registrar la habitación, presumiendo por algo para forzar las cerraduras de sus esposas. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada volvió y examino la silla a la que estaba esposada.

-Bien, voy a tratar de romper la estructura- le dijo. Milk parecía un poco escéptica- oye, hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Bulla, un poco ofendida.

-Mi error- dijo Milk, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Bulla agarro la silla donde las patas delanteras se reunían con el travesaño de marco y tiro con todo lo que tenía. Al principio no creía que fuera a funcionar, pero luego sintió la madera ceder y luego agrietarse. El marco se rompió.

-Genial- dijo Milk, impresionada por la fuerza de Bulla.

Ella fue capaz de deslizar la esposa enseguida por el extremo roto de la barra transversal.

Milk se levantó y se estiro, incapaz de creer que fuera libre… más o menos.

Bulla tomo su mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar lo más lejos posible. Una vez que estén de vuelta serán capaces de rastrearnos así que tenemos que correr en círculos y luego tratar de encontrar un poco de agua para ocultar nuestro olor.

Milk asintió.

-Está bien, doc. Vamos a hacer esto.

Bulla se detuvo un momento.

-Chichi, de verdad lo siento.

Milk levanto una mano para detenerla.

-Guárdatelo, solo consigamos sacar nuestros traseros de aquí. Nos ocuparemos del resto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Se tomaron de las manos, mientras atravesaban la cabaña lo más silenciosamente posible, mirando a su alrededor constantemente para asegurarse de que realmente estaban solas. Tan pronto como estuvieron seguras, fueron directamente a la puerta principal.

Una vez más, salieron sigilosamente. Bulla tomo una profunda respiración, olfateando el aire.

-No están aquí. Vámonos- con eso empujo a Milk al porche adentrándose hacia la noche. Corrieron arduamente y rápido a través de los árboles. Milk no sabía cómo Bulla podía ver, pero se alegró de que pudiera, porque de lo contrario ella estaría íntimamente familiarizada con uno de esos adorables arboles por los que pasaban rápidamente.

Milk estaba fuertemente tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero Bulla estaba haciéndolo muy difícil. Justo cuando lograban un ritmo, Bulla hacia una curva cerrada, lo que la hacía tropezar unos pasos antes de conseguir el ritmo de nuevo. Esto continúo lo que pareció horas, pero probablemente no fue más de 30 minutos y luego finalmente encontraron un arroyo. Bulla ni siquiera dudo mientras corría directamente allí.

Sin detenerse metió a Milk en el agua fría. La respiración de Milk se atascó cuando la frialdad pareció filtrarse por sus huesos. Bulla nunca redujo la marcha. De repente, Milk se dobló cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo.

-Chichi, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Bulla mientras impedía que Milk cayera de cabeza al arroyo.

-No lo sé. Es difícil respirar, el dolor es tan intenso- trato desesperadamente de arrastrar aire esforzando sus pulmones. Sintió a Goku removerse en su mente.

" _Milk, puedo sentir que estas adolorida. ¿Estás bien? estamos en el bosque de camino a la cabaña._ "

Milk no pudo contener el sollozo de alivio que salió. Él estaba aquí. Goku estaba aquí y la rescataría.

" _Ya no estamos en la cabaña. Hito y el otro lobo salieron, nos escapamos_ "- dijo Milk.

" _¿Dónde estás? ¿A qué distancias estas de la cabaña?_ "

-Bulla, Goku quiere saber a qué distancia de la cabaña estamos- le dijo Milk a la doctora.

Bulla miro en la dirección en la que acababan de venir.

-Probablemente a unos tres kilómetros al este. No lo suficientemente lejos. ¿Por qué?

-Ellos están aquí en el bosque por nosotras.

" _Goku, ella dice que estamos a 3 kilómetros al este de la cabaña. ¿Dónde estás?_ "

Justo en ese momento se oyo un estridente aullido enojado en dirección de la cabaña.

-Están de regreso- Bulla agarro la mano de Milk y empezó a correr de nuevo- tenemos que ir más lejos. Una vez en su forma de lobo serán capaces de correr más rápido.

" _Goku, Hito está de vuelta a la cabaña. ¿Dónde estás?_ " Milk sabía que su voz sonaba temblorosa, incluso si estaba en su mente.

" _Estamos a un kilómetro y medio de la cabaña. Dile a Bulla que tenemos un auto estacionado a tres kilómetros al oeste de ella._ "

Milk estaba tratando de nuevo de mantenerse en pie mientras corrían a través del arroyo. El nivel del agua cambiaba constantemente y hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-Goku dijo que tienen un auto estacionado a tres kilómetros al oeste de la cabaña- antes sus palabras Bulla cambio de dirección y se arrastró fuera del arroyo. Se detuvieron brevemente y ella observo como Bulla levantaba la nariz en el aire y respiro hondo, luego maldijo en voz baja. Escucho el susurro y el crujido de las hojas, y sabía porque Bulla estaba maldiciendo. Hito las había encontrado. Sin pensarlo soltó a Bulla y echo a correr. La escucho gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo. No podía parar. Todo lo que podía pensar era que no había manera de que fuera a estar a la merced de Hito de nuevo. Ella prefería morir antes de pasar por eso otra vez.

…

Bulla observo mientras Milk corría, luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde podía escuchar a Hito corriendo. Ella tomo una decisión entonces. Había metido a Milk en esto y haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para sacarla de ello. Cambio a su forma de lobo y espero a Hito quien venía a través del bosque. Él se detuvo justo al borde del arroyo, y su forma de lobo era enorme, mucho más grande que Bulla.

Ella le gruño, mostrando sus dientes. Recordó como había maltratado a Milk, como se había forzado a entrar en ella, y eso alimento su ira. Vio como Hito dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego salto. Pasando el arroyo sin ningún problema y aterrizando a varios metros de ella.

Empezaron a dar vueltas entre sí, en busca de una apertura. Bulla sabía que no tenía comparación con Hito en tamaño, pero era rápida. Si pudiera mantenerlo distraído para que asi Milk pudiera llegar al auto, podría ser suficiente. Hito dio un paso y ella gruño y chasqueo los dientes contra él. Se lanzó hacia adelante, sabiendo que su audacia lo tomaría por sorpresa. Estuvo en lo cierto. Fue hacia abajo y se aferró a una de sus piernas. Bulla escucho a Hito ladrar y luego sintió sus dientes enganchándose en su costado. Ella retorció su cuerpo, dejando ir su pierna y rodo para salir de su mordedura. Continúo rodando hasta que estuvo en cuatro patas de nuevo. Hito trato de lanzarse por ella antes de que pudiera enderezarse, pero ella salto a un lado. Estuvo tan cerca que sintió el aire de su mordedura rozar su pelaje. Él se dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado que podría un lobo de su tamaño y agarro su pierna derecha trasera antes de que pudiera moverse. Sintió un chasquido y dejo escapar un gemido fuerte.

Hito soltó la pierna y se alejó. Estaba burlándose de ella. Él sabía que nuca podría derrotarlo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido mientras trataba de poner el peso en la extremidad rota. Hito levanto el labio superior en una mueca y se lanzó de nuevo. Bulla trato de saltar fuera del camino, pero su peso se movió de manera desigual y Hito fue capaz de agarrar la pierna trasera izquierda. Se retorció y giro, tratando de salir del agarre de la muerte que tenía en ella. Volvió a sentir un chasquido y el dolor corrió por su pierna hasta su columna vertebral. Ahora se daba cuenta que no tenía intención de matarla, solo la quería inmóvil. Ella se recostó en el suelo, su cuerpo agitado, sus dos piernas rotas yaciendo inútiles. Ella comenzó a arrastrase hacia adelante con las piernas delanteras. Hito hundió sus dientes en su cuello y apretó. Él no lo rompió, pero mientras el mundo a su alrededor se nublaba, se dio cuenta que estaba cortando su aire, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

…

Milk corrió a ciegas, con los brazos echados hacia adelante, tratando desesperadamente de impedir irse de cara contra un árbol. Se sintió horrible al dejar a Bulla pero la idea de Hito poniendo sus manos sobre ella era demasiado. Tropezó con la rama de un árbol caído, cayendo hacia adelante, pero se aguantó con sus manos. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a andar sin molestarse en desempolvar sus manos.

" _¡Goku! Hito nos encontró. Me asuste y salí corriendo y deje atrás a Bulla. No sé dónde estoy._ " Milk contacto con él, con la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera cerca de ella.

" _Lo estamos rastreando. Acabamos de pasar la cabaña hace aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio. Sigue corriendo, Milk. Te encontrare._ "

Milk asintió y luego recordó que no podía verla.

" _Por favor, date prisa._ " Milk escucho un aullido no muy lejos detrás de ella. " _Está cada vez más cerca._ "

Milk siguió corriendo, pero cayó al suelo cuando el dolor que se hacía más intenso sacudió su cuerpo. Ella se puso de lado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no gritar.

" _Luna, ¿Qué es? Puedo sentir tu dolor._ "

" _El dolor está empeorando. Lo que está pasando con mi cuerpo, es cada vez peor._ " Milk cerró los ojos y trato de tomar respiraciones lentas y profundas. Empujando más allá del dolor, ella giro sobre sus manos y rodillas y empezó a gatear. Si arrastrarse era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento entonces que así sea, pero no solo se quedaría allí en el suelo, esperando a Hito llegara y la hiciera jirones. Desafortunadamente, no llego muy lejos antes de escuchar un gruñido detrás de ella. Volvió la cabeza y por supuesto un enorme lobo negro y gris estaba allí. Su cabeza estaba baja, todo el pelaje en su amplio cuerpo parecía estar en punta. Milk se volvió, no queriendo darle la espalda y cayó sobre su trasero. Comenzó a tratar de deslizarse hacia atrás alejándose de el cuándo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto con la esperanza de tal vez distraerlo- ¿Por qué me quieres, cuando sabes que no soy tu verdadera compañera?

Milk chillo, de repente, ya no había un gran lobo ante ella, sino un hombre desnudo en su lugar.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente estar solo? ¿Estar vacío por ello y sentir que estas siendo consumido por ello? Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. Necesito una compañera. hay tan pocas mujeres y Goku todavía es un cachorro. Él tiene un montón de tiempo antes de que la oscuridad comience a volverlo loco. Pero yo, soy viejo. Necesito una compañera.

Milk mantuvo los ojos bien puestos en su rostro mientras lo escuchaba. Podía ver el dolor en su cara, pero después de lo que le había echo no sentía pena por él.

-Tienes que darte cuenta ya que no voy a hacer que la oscuridad desaparezca de ti. Tienes que saber que solo tu verdadera compañera puede hacer eso- intento razonar.

-Sera mejor una vez que nos apareemos. Eso nos hará uno y la locura será contenida.

-Hito, eso no va a suceder. ¡Yo no soy tuya! Nunca seré tuya.

Hito se abalanzo hacia ella, empujándola sobre su espalda. El agarro sus manos y las empujo hacia el suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante poniendo su nariz contra su cuello. Milk gimió por su cercanía, odiando la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

-Ya ni siquiera hueles como el- gruño- hueles a mí. ¿De verdad crees que te va a querer una vez que huela a otro lobo sobre ti?

Milk miro directamente a los ojos de Hito.

-Goku siempre me querrá sin importar lo que me hagas.

Hito rugió ante su audacia, pero no retrocedió. El tomo sus manos y las levanto sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo ambas muñecas con una de sus manos. Con su mano libre la agarró de la barbilla, manteniendo su cara en su lugar mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Milk se dio cuenta que iba a tratar de besarla y comenzó a golpear salvajemente. Él la sostuvo con más fuerza y ella se estremeció por el dolor en sus muñecas. Agarro su cara más fuerte mientras sus labios brutalmente bajaban hacia los suyos. Ella retorció su cuerpo tratando de quitarse de encima a Hito pero era demasiado grande. Antes de que pudiera apartar sus labios, Milk abrió su boca y lo mordió con fuerza.

Hito rugió cuando ella le soltó la boca. Mirándola penetrantemente, Milk se estremeció ante la mirada feroz en sus ojos.

-¿Sera así, entonces?- le pregunto mientras echaba su mano hacia atrás. Milk se dio cuenta que iba a pegarle y trato de quitar la cabeza del camino. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Nunca llego. En cambio, el peso que era Hito había desaparecido repentinamente cuando fue arrojado de su cuerpo.

Milk abrió los ojos para ver a Goku inclinado sobre ella.

-¿Goku?- susurro su nombre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos.

-Estoy aquí, amor- Goku se estiro por ella, pero se detuvo cuando ella grito de dolor.

-Se está poniendo peor- dijo entre los dientes apretados.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí tan pronto como los demás nos alcancen- Goku se interrumpió cuando sintió los dientes hundiéndose en su brazo. El gruño en voz alta y se volvió hacia Hito. Se abalanzo sobre él y cambio en medio del aire.

-¡Goku!- grito Milk mientras veía a los dos grandes lobos chocar en el aire. Sonidos de rugidos, gruñidos y dientes chasqueando llenaban en el aire. Milk se irguió para poder ver la batalla que se desencadeno frente a ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Hito agarrar el costado de Goku, pero no debió tener un agarre firme porque Goku se escabullo. Estaba tan fascinada con observar a Goku y Hito que no se dio cuenta de los otros cinco lobos que se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ella. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una nariz fría tocando su brazo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Vegeta llevaba a Bulla en su forma de lobo.

-Vegeta, ¿está viva?

-Lo está. Tiene las dos piernas rotas, pero creo que esas son sus únicas lesiones- le dijo Vegeta- Chichi, vamos a llevarte hasta el auto que está esperando con tu madre y tus amigas, ¿puedes caminar?

-No voy a dejar a Goku- dijo con firmeza.

El más grande de los cinco lobos le gruño bajo. Ella lo miro y supo que tenia que ser Bardock. La energía fluyendo de él era inconfundible.

-No lo voy a dejar, Bardock. Puedes gruñir y rugir todo lo que quieee…- Milk no pudo terminar cuando agarro su estómago y trato de respirar a través del dolor.

Vegeta miro hacia Bardock.

-Permíteme ayudarlo a terminar con esto. Sería más rápido y podremos sacarla de aquí.

Bardock sacudió una vez su gran cabeza de lobo y gruño. Milk decidió que debía ser un no. Todos ellos voltearon de golpe sus cabezas de vuelta la lucha cuando hubo un fuerte aullido.

Milk no podía creer la cantidad de sangre apelmazada en el pelaje de Goku, estaba en todas partes. Se tapó la boca para no gritar. Seguramente no era toda su sangre, ella oro para que no fuera toda suya. Vio como Goku salto hacia adelante y se engancho a Hito brevemente, luego dándole a su cabeza un rápido tirón, lo vio rasgar la piel y la carne mientras más sangre se derramaba de Hito.

Mientras ella seguía mirando, con ganas de volverse, pero no siendo capaz de apartar los ojos, se dio cuenta que cada vez que Goku se lanzaba hacia adelante, literalmente, tomaba otro bocado de Hito. Había agujeros en todo el cuerpo de Hito y sangre se derramaba de él. Él se estaba debilitando por la pérdida de sangre y lo vio tropezar. Goku se aprovechó del momento de debilidad de Hito. Se lanzó, aterrizando sobre su espalda y hundió los dientes en su cuello. Ella vio como Goku comenzó a agitar su cabeza una y otra vez como un cachorro con un nuevo juguete para masticar y luego escucho un fuerte chasquido. El cuerpo de Hito quedo inerte en las mandíbulas de Goku. Milk se dio cuesta que le había roto el cuello al lobo.

Goku dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida y echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Milk se estremeció cuando los otros cinco lobos e incluso Vegeta en su forma humana aullaron por la victoria con él. Cuando los aullidos cesaron Milk añadió su propio aullido, pero el suyo era de dolor cuando una vez más se doblaba por el mismo. Solo que esta vez el dolor era demasiado. Contuvo el aliento y sintió que las lágrimas se filtraban por sus ojos justo antes de desmayarse.


	34. Goku XXXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 33: Goku XXXIII**

Goku estaba de nuevo en su forma humana cuando oyó el grito lleno de dolor de Milk. El corrió a su lado justo cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Al notar los moretones en su cara y las marcas de dientes en su cuello, casi perdió el control apenas contenido. Alargo la mano hacia su cuerpo, tirando de ella en sus brazos, y se levantó. Se volvió para mirar a su padre, quien todavía estaba en su forma de lobo.

-Sin importar la parte de la doctora Gold en esto, ahora la necesitamos. Tenemos que saber cómo sanar a mi Luna.

Bardock dio un pequeño resoplido y Goku tomo eso como que su padre no tomaría ninguna acción hacia la doctora… aun.

…

Cuando Goku, Vegeta, y los cinco lobos se acercaron al vehículo su mirada se fijó en la de Lily. Ella corrió hacia adelante, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, hundiéndose en el suelo cuando Goku bajo el cuerpo de Milk. El ayudo a Lily a recostar la cabeza de Milk en su regazo y luego rápidamente tomo un par de pantalones de chándal que su madre estaba entregando a cada uno de los lobos.

-Está bien, chicas. Todos ellos están decentes- anuncio Gine.

Bulma y Pan dieron la vuelta por el otro lado del vehículo y se apresuraron al lado de Milk. Las chicas estaban llorando mientras miraban a su amiga, asegurándose de que estaba viva y realmente aquí. Tomo todo de Goku evitar tomarla de Lily y mantenerla cerca de el para asegurarse por su cuenta y a su lobo de que ella estaba a salvo.

Goku se volvió hacia su padre mientras Bardock se acercaba.

-Necesitamos a la doctora Gold despierta.

-Voy a forzarla a cambiar una vez que estamos de vuelta en el hotel. Entonces nos puede decir lo que tenemos que hacer para que Chichi mejore.

Goku vio como uno de los lobos que había cambia y ahora llevaba unos pantalones de chándal se acercaba a Lily. Goku no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de su pecho. Ox Jacobs levanto la vista al oír el gruñido.

-Ella es mi hija también.

-Lo entiendo. No la toques mientras la revisas. Sé que quieres asegurarte de que está bien, pero ningún macho va a tocarla- la voz de Goku era letal cuando emitió la orden.

Ox asintió en reconocimiento a la solicitud de Goku mientras se arrodillaba junto a Lily.

…

Bardock le dio a todos unos minutos más antes de que anunciara que había que volver al hotel.

-Ox- dijo Bardock, volviéndose hacia el otro Alfa- puedes volver al hotel, pero yo te pediría que tus otros lobos se mantengan alejados. Goku no estará cómodo con otros lobos alrededor de Chichi en estos momentos. Como están las cosas, él está a punto de perder el control.

Ox accedió a esto y le dijo que se reuniría con ellos en el hotel luego de que acomodara a sus lobos.

Goku se acercó a Lily y se arrodillo.

-¿Puedo tomarla, Lily?

Lily miro a Goku que temblaba por la necesidad de estar cerca de su compañera. Lily levanto suavemente la cabeza de Milk, así Goku podría deslizar el brazo por debajo de ella, y el otro brazo vino bajo sus rodillas mientras se levantaba con ella. La llevo a la camioneta, sin esperar a nadie, y subió con ella en su regazo. Bajo la vista hacia su cara, alejando el cabello de su, una vez, pálida mejilla ahora empañada por una contusión, y se extendió por su mente.

" _Meu inima, ¿puedes oírme?_ " Goku continúo deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla mientras esperaba su respuesta.

" _Me duele, Goku_ " la voz de Milk fue suave en su mente.

" _Vamos a hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí, amor?_ "

Vio como poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a revolotear y se abrieron. El la protegió con su gran cuerpo, no queriendo que nadie más viera que estaba despierta, necesitando de unos momentos de toda ella para él. Se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios y susurro:

-No te muevas ahora, déjame que te vea.

-Alguien tendría que sacarme a la fuerza de tus brazos, Goku- susurro ella con una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

El corazón de Goku se apretó cuando vio el dolor llenar sus ojos, odiando no poder hacer nada por ella.

-Solo descansa, mi amor.

Milk cerró los ojos y Goku la acerco a su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor con ella.

Así como llegaron a los bosques en silencio, su viaje de regreso al hotel fue igual de silencioso.

…

Gine extendió una manta sobre la forma de lobo de Bulla Gold recostada en una de las camas de hotel. Bardock, Goku, y Lily se inclinaron hacia ella mientras la observaban cambiar de nuevo a su piel humana. Bulma y Pan se sentaron en la otra cama, junto a la figura de Milk tendida sobre su dorso y Vegeta se apoyó contra la pared de atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndose aún más sombrío si eso fuera posible.

Bulla parpadeo varias veces mientras sus ojos se abrían. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que ella ya no estaba en el bosque, y estaba viva.

-Bulla Gold, necesitamos tu ayuda- oyó que una voz le decía.

Comenzó a incorporarse. El brazo y la pierna que habían sido rotos habían curado durante su cambio, pero seguían rígidos y todavía le dolían. Ella sintió la tela caliente contra su piel. Al darse cuenta que era una manta que cubría su muy desnudo ser, se aferró a ella mientras se incorporaba plenamente a ver la habitación llena de rostros mirando fijamente en ella. Comenzó a reconocer las caras y luego todo lo que había sucedido se apresuró dentro.

-¿Dónde está Chichi? ¿Está bien? ¿Hito está vivo?- las preguntas fluyeron de su boca como agua de un grifo, mientras sus ojos se movían de persona a persona.

Fue Goku quien le respondió.

-Milk está viva, pero con un dolor intenso. Por favor dígame como curarla.

-Ella necesita sangre- le dijo Bulla.

-Ella ya ha tenido sangre- la voz de Goku era mortal- Hito forzó su sangre en ella, y no está mejor.

-No solo la sangre de cualquiera, Goku. Ella necesita tu sangre, la sangre de su compañero.

Goku se acercó a la cama a medida que la esperanza comenzaba a avanzar lentamente su camino a su corazón.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto.

-Científicamente, no, no lo estoy. Pero Goku, somos hombres lobo, la ciencia no nos puede explicar. En mi interior sé que es tu sangre la que necesita. No creo que una mordida funcione, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y su cuerpo poco a poco ha estado atacándose el mismo. Ella probablemente tendrá que morderte varias veces durante un periodo de unos cuantos días.

Goku se volvió hacia su madre.

-Consíguele algo de ropa, por favor.

Gine le trajo a Bulla unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y todos los hombres salieron de la habitación. Lily y Gine ayudaron a Bulla a vestirse. Aunque sus huesos rotos se habían reparado gradualmente cuando cambio, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy rígido y dolorido. Nadie hablo mientras Bulla se vestía. Gine abrió las puertas y dejo a los lobos entrar de nuevo. Goku camino al lado de Milk y la miro en silencio. Todo el mundo en la sala espero, observando para ver lo que iba a hacer. Goku tomo una decisión.

-Todo el mundo, por favor, váyase- pidió sin apartar los ojos de su compañera- ella no querría que nadie observara esto.

Sin decir una palabra, la habitación quedo vacía y tan pronto como Goku oyó el clic de la puerta, se sentó junto a Milk en la cama.

-Luna, ¿puedes despertar para mí?

Milk volvió la cabeza en la dirección de la voz de Goku. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Estoy realmente aquí? ¿Estas realmente conmigo?

-Sí y si- respondió el mientras yacía en su costado al lado de ella.

Ella extendió su mano para tocarle la cara, pero se retiró por el dolor. Goku acaricio suavemente su rostro cuando volvió su cara para mirarlo.

-La doctora Gold dice que necesitas mi sangre, que vas a tener que morderme varias veces con el fin de sanar completamente- Goku hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿crees que puedas manejar morderme o sería demasiado ya que fuiste forzada antes?- su voz se hizo más y más suave, mientras hablaba, sus parpados oscurecían sus ojos y sus labios sostenían una línea apretada.

-Goku, yo no mordí a Hito. Él se mordió a sí mismo y derramo su sangre en mi boca. Morderte será raro, pero no debido a Hito- su boca se alzó ligeramente mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero no debe de haber sido exitosa porque él todavía se veía afectado.

-Goku, dime que hacer. A menos…- dijo ella, apartando la mirada de el mientras su voz temblaba- a menos que no quieras que te muerda.

Goku gruño.

-¿Por qué no querría que mi compañera me muerda, para tomar mi sangre?

Milk se estremeció ante la furia que escucho en su voz.

-Porque he tenido su sangre, porque él me deshonro- sollozo ella.

Goku comenzó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero cuando sus manos tocaron la espalda, ella grito de dolor.

Las cejas de Goku se elevaron mientras alejaba sus brazos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dónde te duele, amor?

Los ojos de Milk cayeron mientras sus labios temblaban.

-El araño mi espalda cuando vio mis marcas- susurro.

Goku gentilmente la jalo hacia adelante para que así ella estuviera descansando sobre su estómago. Comenzó a levantar el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-Seré gentil- dijo el, su voz apretada y tensa. Mientras el continuaba tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba, revelando más y más piel, finalmente vio los enfadados cortes rojos que enturbiaban su hermoso cuerpo. Ellos descendían desde su cuello hasta debajo de su sostén. Goku no pudo detener el bajo gruñido que retumbo en su pecho a la vista de la hermosa piel de su compañera tan furiosamente desgarrada.

-Su muerte fue muy misericordiosa para el dolor que te causo- su voz tembló, exponiendo su profundo dolor por ella. Goku se inclinó hacia adelante y beso suavemente las heridas de su cuello y espalda. Tirándola atrás y bajándole la camiseta el la ayudo a recostarse a su lado.

-Quiero que tomes mi sangre. Soy tu compañero. Tomaras mi sangre para que así puedas ponerte mejor y luego la tomaras para que así podamos completar los Ritos de Sangre.

Goku inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando su cuello a Milk.

-Tus instintos te deberían ayudar, amor. Solo cierra los ojos y muerde.

Milk miro el cuello de Goku, su hermosa piel lisa y las marcas que corrían a través de él. Ella no podía creer que fuera a hacer esto, pero tenía tanto dolor que ya no le importaba. Hizo lo que Goku le dijo y cerró sus ojos. Se escabullo más cerca de él, inclinándose hacia adelante y tocando suavemente sus labios en el cuello de Goku. Ella le beso una vez antes de presionar sus labios y presionar su boca hacia abajo. Mientras sus dientes comenzaban a aplicar presión en su piel, para su sorpresa, sintió sus instintivos alargarse y luego fue capaz de perforar la piel de el sin casi ninguna resistencia.

Ella apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras el sabor de la sangre de Goku golpeaba su lengua. El lugar del sabor metálico que había estado esperando hubo una picante cualidad en la sangre de Goku. Sintió que el la jalo más apretada contra él y ella apretó su boca mientras continuaba tragando su sangre. Debería haberle asqueado y asustado pero en su lugar se sentía bien.

…

Goku cerró los ojos mientras sentía la boca de Milk en su cuello. Su cuerpo se puso brevemente rígido mientras sentía los dientes de ella hundirse en su carne. No podía describir las sensaciones moviéndose dentro con el tirón de la boca de ella si lo quisiera hacer. Era algo tan privado y especial entre compañeros. El la dejo continuar tomando su sangre por varios minutos. Cuando pensó que ella había obtenido suficiente por esta vez el llego a la mente de ella. Los pensamientos que encontró allí le dieron pausa antes de que finalmente hablara.

" _Amor, es suficiente por ahora. Tienes que parar._ "

Milk separo lentamente su boca del cuello de Goku. Parpadeo varias veces mientras el rostro de Goku volvía despacio a entrar en foco. La respiración de que quedo atascada cuando vio los dientes de Milk. El levanto el labio superior de ella para mirar los incisivos que se habían alargado.

-Interesante- murmuro. Mientras sacaba su mano, los observo retraerse.

-Eso fue…- Milk hizo una pausa mientras tragaba y recuperaba el aliento- intenso.

Goku le sonrió, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo en su espalda.

-Eso es decirlo suavemente, Luna.

Ella le miro a los ojos, disfrutando estar tan cerca de el, una vez más siendo capaz de tocarlo, olerlo y saborearlo.

-¿Sera siempre así?

Goku ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

-No lo sé, pero eres bienvenida a averiguarlo en cualquier momento que quieras- el sonrió y se animó al ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de ella- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo mejor?

-El dolor en realidad se ha aligerado un poco. Aún está ahí pero no me impide respirar.

-¿Crees que puedes moverte?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Siempre y cuando no me pidas correr por los arboles de un lobo alocado- se burló ella. Goku no lo encontró divertido cuando le gruño.

-Estoy listo para llevarte a casa, a Rumania. Quiero vincularme a ti, Milk. Quiero completar los Ritos de Sangre. Si estas dispuesta, vamos a irnos en avión esta noche.

-¿Pero, y mi mama? ¿Bulma y Pan?

-Ellas viene con nosotros. Mi mama y tu mama de alguna manera convencieron a sus padres. ¿Crees que puedes viajar, Luna?- Goku estaba de verdad esperando que ella dijera que sí. Él quería salir de este país. Parecía que aquí solo cosas malas le sucedían a Milk. el la quería en casa con él, donde ella pertenecía.

-Estoy lista para vincularme a ti, también. Hagamos esto- Milk le guiño y el sintió ese guiño hasta su alma.

Goku levanto y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto.

Se volvió para mirar el rostro de ella y vio pánico en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que su valiente, sarcástica y feroz Luna no había salido de esto indemne.

-Solo voy a readmitirlos y decirles que nos vamos- se sentó de vuelta en la cama al costado de ella y tomo su mano- ¿Qué paso, Milk?

Ella vacilo pero luego lo miro a los ojos con la barbilla en alto.

-Odio ser débil y sentirme indefensa, y me niego a tener siempre estas necesidades, pero ahora mismo la idea de ti donde no puedo verte me aterroriza. Si eso me hace patética entonces que así sea- Goku podría decir que tomo mucho de ella admitir su temor a él.

-Nada de lo que me has dicho podría alguna vez hacerte patética y si crees eso entonces vas a pensar que estoy completamente loco, porque nunca te dejara fuera de mi vista otra vez, ni otro hombre estará nunca lo bastante cerca para tocarte.

Milk no pudo detener la pequeña risa que escapo de sus labios.

-¿Por qué encuentras esto divertido?- pregunto Goku, verdaderamente confundido por su respuesta.

-Tú no puedes mantener a todo hombre lejos de mí por siempre.

-Si puedo. Soy el siguiente Alfa en línea. Soy el príncipe de los Lobos Grises de Rumania. Si digo que ellos tienen que estar a ciento cincuenta metros lejos de ti, entonces eso es lo que ellos harán.

La travesura brillo en los ojos de Milk.

-¿Ciento cincuenta metros? ¿Estás seguro que eso es suficiente? Tal vez deberías hacerlo, no lo sé, varios cientos de metros más. Eso podría ser más razonable.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí, Luna?- pregunto Goku con un gruñido bajo.

-Por qué, si, Goku. Lo estoy. ¿Sin embargo, podrías decirlo?

Goku le frunció el ceño mientras ella sonreía inocentemente, luego la sorprendió besándola en la nariz.

-Me alegra ver que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.

-Hombre lobo, si sigues haciendo declaraciones escandalosas como esa entonces mi sentido del humor solo mejorara porque me tendré que burlar de ti.

Goku se paró y camino de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación del motel y mientras la jalaba para abrirla, dijo lo bastante alto para que todos oyeran:

-Me alegra mucho estar a tu servicio, Milk.

Milk se volvió rojo brillante mientras todos entraban, sus ojos precipitándose entre los dos.

-¿Así es como lo llaman en estos días?- pregunto Bulma. Ella miro a Pan- eso es lo que he estado haciendo mal. No he estado diciendo que quería ser servida.

Cada hombre en la habitación tosió para cubrir sus risas mientras Pan golpeaba el brazo de Bulma.

-Solo digo, uno aprende algo nuevo todos los días- dijo ella, guiñando a Milk.

Goku sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro simplemente porque su Luna estaba sonriendo.

Bardock fue el primero en recomponerse mientras miraba a Milk.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor. Le estaba diciendo a Goku que el dolor es soportable.

-¿Entonces crees que puedas viajar? Es un largo vuelo hasta Rumania- le dijo Bardock.

-Sí, estoy bien. Estoy lista para dejar este continente. Estoy convencida que hay algo contra mí.

Goku mira a Bulla, quien estaba parada al lado viéndose como si quisiera arrastrarse a un agujero.

-¿Crees que está bien para ella viajar?

Bulla miro a Milk y luego a Goku.

-Si ella dice que se siente a la altura, entonces, sí. Si a ella le comienza a doler mucho otra vez tu solo necesitaras darle más de tu sangre.

Milk se sonrojo cuando Goku la miro con una sonrisa malvada.

Bulma miro entre los dos y luego a Pan.

-¿Ves a ese lobo refinado sonriéndole a nuestra mejor amiga?

Pan miro aprensivamente a Bulma.

-¿Si…?- contesto Pan precavidamente.

-Pensé que te dije que quería uno. ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Bulma secamente.

-Y yo creí preguntarte si deseabas papas fritas o tostadas con eso y tú dijiste que preferías crema batida. Tanto como me duele decirte esto- Pan tomo a Bulma por los hombros y la miro a los ojos con toda seriedad- y tal vez quieras prepararte, aparentemente a los lobos no les va bien la crema batida. Todos ellos dijeron que deja su pelaje pegajoso.

Bulma sonrió abiertamente a Pan mientras la habitación entera estallo en carcajadas, reteniendo su puño de golpearla.

-Liiiiindo.

Bardock se giró hacia Goku sonriendo aun abiertamente, obviamente disfrutando de la alegría luego de tantos días de preocupación y miedo.

-Prepáralos para salir, Krilin tiene el avión esperando.

Goku asintió, aun sonriendo.

-Como tú digas, Alfa.


	35. Goku XXXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 34: Goku XXXIV**

Bulma y Pan abordaron el avión privado que Bardock había alquilado. Bulma silbo mientras la mandíbula de Pan caía abierta ante la vista de semejante lujo.

-Pan, me retracto. No solo quiero un hombre lobo con crema batida. Quiero un lobo _millonario_ con crema batida.

-Está bien, déjame anotar eso por ti ya que pareces pensar que soy tu asistente personal- respondió Pan, con tono cortante.

-¿Alguna vez has notado que los asistentes comienzan con idioteces? ¿Crees que eso es una coincidencia?- Bulma se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba sus cejas a Pan.

…

-¡Oh, como he extrañado a mis dos malhumoradas mejores amigas!- dijo Milk sarcásticamente mientras abordaba el avión, seguida de cerca por Goku.

Milk había comenzado a seguir a Bulma y Pan cuando sintió a Goku tirar de su mano. Volteo para mirarlo.

-Déjame revisar el avión antes de que tú y tus amigas vayan a explorarlo- él le dio a su mano un rápido apretón y luego camino hacia la parte de atrás del avión. Milk noto que había un pequeño vestíbulo que estaba bloqueado desde la parte delantera del avión.

-Esta cosa es enorme. ¿A dónde crees que lleva eso?- pregunto Pan apuntando en la dirección en la que Goku había desaparecido.

-No lo sé, pero pretendo averiguarlo- dijo Milk a sus amigas con un guiño.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en un lujoso asiento que se extendía a lo largo de un lado del avión. En el lado opuesto del avión había asientos estilo envolvente, dos por fila. Cada juego de dos se enfrentaba a otro y había una pequeña mesa entre cada juego. Milk conto tres juegos. A la derecha de ella, en la pared que separaba la parte de atrás del avión de ellos, había un gran televisor pantalla plana y bajo este había un bar con varias bebidas en la vitrina de cristal.

Goku llego y se paró al lado de Milk, aparentemente con la inspección terminada. Milk, Bulma y Pan observaron mientras los demás comenzaron a a abordar el avión. Gine y Lily tomaron uno de los juegos de asientos envolventes mientras Bardock y Krilin se sentaron frente a ellas. Milk tuvo que pellizcar a Pan cuando ella comenzó a reírse porque Yamcha había intentado sentarse en el asiento al lado de Bulma, y Vegeta le gruño algo en rumano al pobre lobo, haciéndolo palidecer y levantarse de un salto tan rápido que parecía que había sido apuñalado en el trasero con un atizador caliente. Bulma actuó como si lo hubiese notado.

Bulla se sentó al lado de Ten Shin Han frente al ahora tembloroso Yamcha y a un Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Goku se estiro y tomo la mano de Milk, tirando de ella mientras le indicaba los asientos envolventes para que ellos se sentaran. Milk se puso de pie, le hizo señas a Bulma y Pan para que se unieran a ellos en los asientos frente a los otros.

Con todo el mundo con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, el avión comenzó su viaje por la pista, aumentado la velocidad hasta que finalmente Milk sintió su estómago caer cuando las ruedas del avión abandonaron el suelo. A medida que el avión se elevaba hacia el cielo Milk sentía como si finalmente estuviese escapando de la pesadilla que había vivido el mes pasado. Hasta que el dolor la atravesó de nuevo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, con los brazos envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa delante de ella. Ella escucho voces sobresaltadas, pero no podía distinguirlas. No con el sonido de la sangre precipitándose en sus oídos mientras trataba de no gritar. Había pensado que estaba mejor puesto que había tomado la sangre de Goku, pero Bulla tenía razón cuando dijo que le haría falta más de una toma. Sintió que alguien desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad y luego unos fuertes brazos estaban a su alrededor levantándola. Acurruco su cuerpo en la fuerza que sabía tenía que ser Goku.

Milk no abrió los ojos hasta que no lo sintió acostándola en una superficie blanda. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, lo único que quería ver eran los ojos de Goku. Ella lo observo mientras se tendía a su lado sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

-Necesitas más sangre, Luna- le dijo suavemente.

Milk observo mientras el desabrochaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa negra y empujaba hacia atrás el cuello para exponer su garganta. A medida que el dolor continuaba su curso a través de su cuerpo ella apenas registro que sus colmillos se habían alargado en el momento en que Goku desnudo su garganta para ella.

El suavemente envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca y guio su boca a su piel. Esta vez Milk no dudo. Tan pronto como sus dientes se encontraron son su carne la atravesó sin pensarlo. Una vez más la picante esencia de Goku se vertió en ella mientras cerraba las ojos y le daba la bienvenida a su sangre sanadora.

…

Goku acerco a Milk, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía.

Le susurró al oído usando su lengua materna, diciéndole lo mucho que significaba para él y como nunca podría imaginar una vida sin ella. Y cuando le dijo que la amaba sintió su cuerpo temblar en sus brazos. Esta vez ella se apartó por su cuenta y Goku vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?- pregunto con suavidad.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí, pero no sabía si sería la misma persona cuando me encontraras.

Goku observo cuando ella se movió hacia adelante y sintió su lengua pasar por donde acababa de morderlo. Cuando ella se apartó, vio que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por su rostro sintió el calor de su piel.

-Lo siento, había, eh, algo de sangre- ella dejo que sus palabras se fueran apagando.

Goku rio entre dientes mientras limpiaba la evidencia de sus lágrimas.

-No tienes que estar avergonzada, Luna. Puedes pasar tu lengua por mi cuello en cualquier momento. Te aseguro que nunca me opondré- se echó a reír cuando ella le dio un manotazo, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Ha disminuido el dolor?- pregunto en un tono mucho más serio.

Milk respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir un dolor sordo pero estaba incluso mejor que después de la primera vez que él le había dado su sangre.

-Me siento mucho mejor- le dijo honestamente. Frunció el ceño cuando le pregunto- Goku, ¿esto afectara los Ritos de Sangre puesto que he tomado tu sangre?

-No, Luna. Porque no he tomado tu sangre, los Ritos no están completos todavía.

Milk asintió su entendimiento. Rodo sobre su espalda y por primera vez miro a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaban en una habitación pequeña pero lujosa. Había suaves luces de techo a lo largo del borde de la habitación. Estaban acostados en una cama de tamaño queen que llenaba el espacio casi por completo.

-¿Esta es la parte trasera del avión?- le pregunto ella.

Goku asintió.

-Esta es la única cabina del avión. Vine aquí atrás cuando embarcarnos al principio para asegurarme de que estuviese lista por si necesitaba darte sangre de nuevo.

El rostro de Milk una vez más se tornó de un sonrosado color rojo.

-Supongo que todos ellos- señalo con un gesto en la parte delantera del avión- saben que vinimos aquí atrás.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que están asumiendo que es porque necesitas mi sangre, pero podemos darles una razón para creer que era por otra cosa- bromeo Goku cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas y no pudo contener la risa suave que broto de ella.

Bulma y Pan se sentaron tensamente en sus asientos mientras se preguntaban si Milk estaba bien. Había estado tan pálida cuando Goku se la había llevado cargada. Gine seguía tratando de tranquilizarlas de que Goku se haría cargo de ella. Sin embargo, no podían dejar de preocuparse. Para el momento en que el avión alcanzo la altitud de crucero todos oyeron una risita suave proveniente de la dirección en que Goku había llevada a Milk. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie- si Chichi tiene derecho a tener relaciones a 25. 000 metros, yo al menos voy a poner mi juego en forma- se volteo para mirar a los otros lobos- Ten, Kilin, Yamcha- pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar.

Vegeta se puso de pie, casi rasgando el cinturón de seguridad antes de que recordara desabrochárselo.

-Bulma- su voz era mortalmente suave- ¿Qué condenado infierno quieres decir con poner tu juego en forma con tres de mis compañeros de manada?

Bulma tuvo que darle una palmada en la espalda a Pan cuando ella empezó a toser por las palabras de Vegeta.

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así suena bastante mal. Pero esas fueron tus palabras, Sparky, no las mías- se volteo hacia Gine, ignorando las dagas con las que Vegeta la estaba mirando- ¿tienen una baraja de cartas en esta nave?

Los ojos de Gine se arrugaron cuando sonrió.

-Apuesto a que podemos encontrar algo- se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a ir a través de compartimientos que no parecían compartimientos hasta que empezó a pulsar botones que los hacia abrirse. Finalmente, después de unos momentos Gine levanto una baraja de cartas de modo triunfal- estamos listos- dijo sonriéndole a Bulma.

Bulma tomo la baraja mientras miraba a Pan.

-¿Estas dentro?

-Siempre.

-Está bien, muchachos. Vamos a ver lo que tienen- se burló Bulma mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente a los demás.

Los tres lobos miraron tentativamente a Vegeta.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, Vegeta. Diles que no los vas a golpear si juegan a las cartas con dos humanas- Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada.

Vegeta no había apartado sus ojos de Bulma desde que ella había declarado que quería poner su juego en forma. Finalmente cedió y volteo hacia sus compañeros de manada, quienes se encogieron bajo su escrutinio.

-Sin tocar- dijo, mientras se volvía a sentar rígidamente, ladeado para poder observar todos los movimientos del juego.

Los tres lobos se unieron a Bulma y Pan. Sin saber dónde sentarse todos se sentaron en el suelo, justo frente al asiento que Bulma y Pan ocupaban.

-¿Entonces vamos a jugar hold'em*?- le pregunto Ten Shin Han a Bulma.

Pan resoplo mientras Bulma seguía repartiendo las cartas.

-Hold'em es para mariquitas- bromeo Bulma con un guiño- vamos a jugar algo menos civilizado.

-¿Qué seria eso… exactamente?- pregunto Krilin enarcando las cejas y los labios ligeramente caídos.

-Strip Poker*, por supuesto- dijo Bulma inocentemente mientras los tres lobos tosían en su mano- pero recuerden- añadió con una malvada mirada dirigía al amenazador lobo sentado detrás de los otros lobos- sin tocar.

El bajo sonido que retumbo desde el pecho de Vegeta tenía a los otros lobos encogiéndose.

-Bulma- gruño Vegeta en señal de advertencia.

-Bien. Strip poker esta descartado, ¡Pesca!* Es la onda- Bulma miro a Vegeta- de todos modos, ¿Quién te invito a la fiesta? ¿Tu invitación no puede ser revocada?

-Eso solo funciona con los vampiros, Bulma- sus ojos se estrecharon.

-Bueno, sería un poco más conveniente si algunas cosas fueran universales en el mundo sobrenatural- espeto ella.

-Algunas cosas son universales. Por ejemplo, no existe un ser que no quisiera devorar tu trasero bocazas- Vegeta le guiño un ojo a ella cuando se quedó a medio barajar, con la boca abierta.

Pan se acercó y empujo la barbilla de Bulma hacia arriba, efectivamente cerrando de golpe su boca.

-Bul, ¿Qué tal si yo me encargo de barajar, de acuerdo?- Pan le quito con cautela la baraja de cartas, mientras Bulma continuaba mirando a Vegeta.

…

Goku yacía al lado de una durmiente Milk mientras el silencioso zumbido del motor del avión zumbaba como una canción de cuna y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella parecía haber mejorado luego de tomar su sangre dos veces. El moretón en su mejilla se había desvanecido al suave color verde al que llegaban justo antes de desaparecer. El no había vuelto a mirar su espalda para ver si las marcas de garran habían empezado a sanar. Goku no sabía si ella tendría cicatrices o no debido a que era solo mitad Canis Lupis.

Se veía hermosa acostada a su lado. Suavemente tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo llevo a su rostro. Las suaves hebras contra su piel eran como la seda y el olor que aspiro de ellas era como un pedacito de cielo para él. No podía empezar a expresar su agradecimiento y alegría por tenerla de vuelta con él.

El avión dio una sacudida cuando se encontró con turbulencias, la perturbación haciendo que Milk se moviera. Goku vio como sus ojos se abrieron y luego chocaron con los suyos. Su respiración fue extraída de sus pulmones ante la suavidad y el amor que vio reflejado en los hermosos ojos color ónix de Milk. Vio sus cejas juntarse cuando una pregunta se formó en sus labios rosa.

-¿Por qué tus padres solo tienen un hijo?- le pregunto.

Goku respiro hondo mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

-Trataron de tener más pero mi madre seguía perdiendo los embarazos.

-Oh, Goku, lo siento. Eso debe haber sido duro para ella- Milk le tomo la mano y se la llevo a los labios mientras besaba suavemente la palma.

-Deberías saber, solo en caso de que a futuro quieras intentarlo, que para nuestra especie es difícil concebir. No sabemos por qué, pero no es común que los compañeros tengan más de uno o dos hijos.

-Tal vez Bulla podría ayudar- le dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaron.

Goku sonrió ante su eterno optimismo, luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Bulla tiene por lo que responder.

-Oh, Goku- Goku observo como el rostro de Milk se suavizo- sé que lo que ella hizo estuvo mal pero entiendo que estaba herida y enojada. Me saco de allí y ella pudo haber muerto luchando con Hito para que yo pudiera escapar. Por favor, no le hagas daño.

Él le levanto la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Realmente la perdonas, incuso después de lo que soportaste?

Milk asintió mientras buscaba su rostro.

-La perdono- dijo simplemente.

Goku cerró los ojos brevemente y presiono sus labios suavemente en los suyos.

-Lo discutiré con mi padre.

Vio como sus labios se elevaban y sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Gracias, hombre lobo.

El inclino la cabeza hacia ella, sin apartar nunca los ojos de los suyos.

-Milk, ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con tu padre? No escuche a hurtadillas tu conversación con el cuándo cada uno se fue por su lado- los ojos de Goku se suavizaron y su boca se elevó en una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Fue bien. El realmente sentía que tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con su compañera acerca de todo. Aparentemente ella no sabe nada de mí. Me alegra haber llegado a conocerlo. Me alegra saber que él se preocupa por mí, pero no es a él a quien necesito en este momento. Mi momento de tener un padre a pasado, Goku, y Ox lo entiende. Él está feliz por nosotros y eso significa mucho para mí, pero es a mi compañero a quien necesito ahora.

Goku se inclinó y beso su frente suavemente mientras sus palabras se filtraban en su corazón.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto ella cuando él se apartó.

-No podría negarte nada, Luna. Tal vez me permitirías mirar las marcas en tu espalda para ver si están sanando tan rápido como el moretón en tu rostro mientras satisfaces tu curiosidad- negocio él.

Ella se puso boca abajo y lo dejo empujar su camiseta hacia arriba para que pudiera examinar su piel.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si los Canis Lupis quieren un rey o un Alfa? ¿Crees que alguna vez han querido tener, algo como, una democracia?

Goku se rio entre dientes mientras pasaba sus dedos ligeramente a través de las marcas de garras que ahora eran cortes rojos, con la piel ya cerrada.

-¿De dónde vino esta pregunta?- pregunto mientras volvía a empujar su camiseta hacia abajo.

Ella volvió a girar sobre su costado, con los ojos mirando tímidamente hacia abajo.

-Solo estoy realmente asustada de que tu manada no vaya a quererme como su hembra Alfa. ¿Y si prefirieran una democracia que tener una mestiza como líder?

-Hay fallas en tu lógica, mi amor- Goku se relajó de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza- en primer lugar los Canis Lupis, como nuestros primos los lobos naturales, prosperan bajo la dirección de un Alfa. Debido a nuestra naturaleza violenta y dominante necesitamos el liderazgo y la dirección del que es más fuerte y está más en control que cada uno de nosotros. Sin un Alfa habría caos y anarquía. No somos humanos, Milk, ni siquiera tú. No sobreviviríamos si tratáramos de vivir como lo hacen los humanos. La manada te respetara y seguirá tu liderazgo. Eres fuerte y eso es lo que ellos buscan en un líder. Esto también explica por qué una democracia no funcionaria, porque los Canis Lupis no podrían elegir un líder. Los lobos solo siguen al fuerte; el líder tiene que probar que puede liderar. Su fuerza no puede estar basada en las opiniones de los demás. Él tiene que ser capaz de demostrar que es el más dominante y más capaz de cuidar de la manada. La hembra Alfa, por designio de la naturaleza, llega a esta posición naturalmente porque esta emparejada con el Alfa. Fuiste elegida por el destino para ser mi Luna y por eso se demuestra que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar, lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar el control cuando otros traten de llevar el caos a la manada.

…

Milk se quedó callada unos minutos después de que Goku hubiera terminado de hablar. Pensó en lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Goku y se preguntó si era la manera del destino de demostrarle que en realidad ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar, para tomar el control. Después de todo, ella había sobrevivido a dos Alfas psicóticos y aunque no había salido ilesa, permanecía entera. Todavía era la compañera de Goku, todavía era fuerte. Miro a Goku que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se encontraron con los suyos y ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por su hermoso rostro. Ellos trazaron las marcas que fluían a través de su cuello y desaparecían debajo de su camiseta y luego lo miro a los ojos una vez más.

-Puedo hacer esto. No estoy diciendo que no tengo miedo, pero tengo esto. Siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, hombre lobo, me apunto.

Milk se acurruco junto a Goku, contenta de estar en sus brazos y siguió pensando en su futuro, en el futuro de ellos. No iba a preocuparse, iba a confiar en Goku y en sí misma, y lo daría todo y sería la mejor compañera y hembra Alfa cuando llegara el momento.

" _Serás increíble, Luna, nunca lo dudes_ ". Oyó la voz de Goku y el amor que vertía en las palabras en su mente.

" _No me atrevería_ " respondió ella con confianza. Su respuesta fue un suave apretón y una risita entre dientes.

 **1* N. de T.: Texas Hold'em: es una versión del juego de póker. Actualmente es la más popular y también la más jugada en la mayoría de los casinos.**

 **2* N. de T.: Strip Poker: es una variación del juego de cartas póker en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas.**

 **3* N. de T.: Go Fish: ¡Pesca! (también conocido como ¡Ve a Pescar! Y en inglés como Go Fish, Goldfish o Fish) es un juego de naipes sencillo. El número de jugadores es variable y está comprendido entre dos y seis.**


	36. Milk XXXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 35: Milk XXXV**

Milk estaba de pie en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Bulma y Pan en la mansión donde vivían Goku y su familia. Había pasado una semana desde que aterrizaron en Rumania y el torbellino de la preparación para la ceremonia de vinculación había comenzado. Esta noche, en cuestión de momentos de una hora, esas preparaciones finalmente darían el fruto de su propósito. Esta noche Milk se ataría a Goku para toda la eternidad. No hace falta decir que estaba un poco ansiosa, y sería una mentira si no admitía que estaba un poco asustadiza sintiendo que en cualquier momento algún lobo demente saldría de la nada para llevársela furtivamente en un caprichoso intento de convertirla en su compañera. Bueno, si se tomaba un minuto para pensar realmente esos miedos simplemente podría estallar en una carcajada histérica sabiendo que hace tres meses ni siquiera sabía que existían los hombres lobo.

Se miró en el espejo en el sencillo vestido verde adornado con flores bordadas cosidas con un hilo de color verde oscuro, mesclado con hilo dorado que se abría camino desde el dobladillo del vestido hacia arriba y se hacía cada vez más escaso cuanto más arriba llegaba el vestido. Era escotado en la parte delantera, pero tenía una parte delantera alta que cubría sus marcas. Gine escogió este vestido como reemplazo para el original que se arruino en el accidente. El verde acentuaba sus ojos y halagaba su cabello negro y aunque no era el primer vestido, todavía era bastante impresionante a su propia manera.

Hoy no solo era la ceremonia de los Ritos de Sangre, sino que también era su décimo octavo cumpleaños. ¿Quién habría pensado que en su décimo octavo cumpleaños estaría en Rumania preparándose para vincularse a un hombre lobo? Si, ella tampoco.

-¿Cómo te va por ahí, princesa lobo?- Milk escucho preguntar a Bulma desde la cama en la que estaba recostada mientras Pan terminaba de pintar las uñas de sus pies.

Milk volteo para enfrentar a sus dos mejores amigas, agradecida más allá de las palabras de que ellas estuvieran aquí para apoyarla y al menos, dar sus comentarios sarcásticos para ayudar a mantener sus nervios bajo control.

-Estoy nerviosa, pero la verdad que estoy más que lista para ser vinculada a Goku.

-Bueno, créenos cuando decimos que ya querías que te dieras prisa, porque todo eso todo eso de los "Alfas chiflados derribando tu puerta para meterse en tus pantalones" se está poniendo viejo- le dijo Bulma secamente.

-Elegante, Bul, verdaderamente elegante- Pan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, mejor Mil que yo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Espera un minuto- comenzó Pan- si recuerdo bien, la Bulma ebria era todo acerca de que cierto lobo fuese su hombre. ¿Qué paso?

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, su boca apretándose.

-Todas sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar. Además, estoy empezando a pensar que no me vería bien con pelaje de todos modos- Bulma resoplo ante su propio comentario- ¿Lo entienden? ¿Pelaje? ¿No me vería bien con pelaje? No, ningún comprador, ¿eh? Está bien pues, publico exigente.

Milk se acercó a Bulma y se arrodillo delante de ella, sus cejas levantadas.

-Bul, eh, sobre eso. Tengo que decirte…- en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Vegeta entro.

Bulma salto de la cama, haciendo que Pan lanzara esmalte de uñas por todas partes.

-Vegeta, que bueno de tu parte unirte a nosotras en nuestra habitación privada, donde podríamos estar desnudas en cualquier momento dado. Justo estaba diciéndole a mis dos amigas aquí lo mucho que deseaba que un gruñón, arrogante y condescendiente hombre lobo vanidoso irrumpiera sin ser invitado. Asi que gracias por eso. Realmente gracias.

Vegeta se limitó a mirar a Bulma fijamente y sus ojos la asimilaron de la cabeza a los pies. Bulma sintió el calor de su rostro elevarse bajo su escrutinio.

-¿Que, nunca has visto a una chica en un vestido?- le dijo bruscamente.

Vegeta gruño.

-No en un vestido como ese. ¿Le falta una chaqueta o algo de tela?

La mandíbula de Bulma cayó abierta, sus ojos se ensancharon. Pan tosió en su mano y Milk simplemente se puso la palma de la mano sobre la boca.

Bulma miro a Vegeta fijamente a los ojos mientras se bajaba su vestido ya escotado solo un poco más, desafiándolo con su mirada letal a hacer otro comentario.

Vegeta se le acerco, parándose directamente frente a ella. Bulma tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su figura imponente.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado, Bulma, y no vas a dejar esta habitación hasta que te pongas un sueter o una bata, o un parka para lo que me importa. Pero no vas a andar por ahí de esa manera- luego se volteo hacia Milk- es el momento. Él te está esperando. Una vez que Bulma agregue un poco de tela a su cuerpo voy a llevarlas a ti y a tus amigas a la sala de reunión- sin decir una palabra, se volteo y regreso al pasillo, esperando que ellas lo siguieran.

Pan ya estaba sacando un suéter corto hasta la cintura de color crema suave que combinaba con el vestido azul marino de Bulma.

-Solo ponte esto y vayámonos. Es el día de Chichi, ¿de acuerdo?- le susurro Pan a su amiga que estaba echando humo.

Bulma le arrebato el suéter a Pan y se lo puso, sin apartar los ojos de la forma rígida de Vegeta. Finalmente aparto sus ojos y miro a Milk. Su rostro se suavizo de inmediato.

-Está bien, Mil, vamos a hacer esto. Tengo la cosa esa de tu discurso asi que estamos bien. ¡y te ves increíble!

Milk sonrió ante el cumplido. Asintió, tomando una respiración profunda, y se volteo para seguir a Vegeta a donde Goku la esperaba.

…

Al acercarse a la sala de reunión Bulma y Pan le dieron un abrazo a Milk. Ninguna hablo, ya que ya se había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirse. Bulma le entrego a Milk la hoja de papel que tenía sus votos y le dio un guiño rápido. Vegeta escolto a Bulma y Pan a sus asientos en el salón, dejando a Milk de pie sola.

Cuando Milk se acercó a la entrada y miro al salón, vio que estaba oscuro. Mientras ella seguía mirando, pequeñas luces se encendieron en el suelo una por una. Noto que eran velas siendo encendidas y que formaban un círculo. Todas las personas estaban alrededor del círculo. Ella podía ver las dos primeras filas, pero luego el resto de los rostros se desvanecían en la oscuridad que la luz de las velas no alcanzaba. También vio que en el centro del círculo había una silla, una palangana de agua y toallas. Pero lo más importante de pie en medio de la suave luz de las velas era Goku.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros holgados y una camisa blanca de vestir desabotonada, las mangas largas enrolladas, mostrando sus fuertes antebrazos. Y estaba desclaso. Podía ver sus tatuajes trepando como una enredadera desde debajo del cuello de la camisa, abrazando su cuello y su rostro en una adorable caricia. Milk tomo una respiración profunda y luego entro al salón. Con cada paso que daba una vela era encendida a cada lado de ella en el suelo, creando un camino iluminado. Estaba silencioso, a diferencia de una boda no había música para que ella entrara. Pero eso no importaba porque todo lo que podía oír era el latido de su corazón cada vez más fuerte hasta que estuvo frente a Goku. Miro su hermoso rostro y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en él. Milk se rio, recordando cómo le había dicho que el sería el de la gran sonrisa tonta. Solo que él no se veía tonto, estaba impresionante.

-Hola- susurro sin aliento.

-Hola, Luna- su voz era una caricia en su rostro. Goku la tomo de la mano y luego se volteo hacia Bardock que había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero Milk solo tenía ojos para Goku.

…

-Goku, Milk- comenzó Bardock, con voz fuerte y profunda- ustedes están aquí hoy para completar el vínculo de emparejamiento. Aunque el destino los a reunido y los ha destinado el uno al otro, ustedes dos has elegido por su propia voluntad para profesar su amor y compromiso con su compañero.

-Lo hacemos- Goku respondió por ellos. Milk lo miro y él le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla. " _Como el Alfa responderé por nosotros como compañeros emparejados. Cuando mi padre se dirija a ti directamente, entonces hablaras._ "

Milk asintió una vez en reconocimiento a su pensamiento. Goku volvió su atención a su padre cuando Bardock dijo:

-Goku, es el momento de que recites tus votos formales a tu compañera. Milk, te sentaras en la silla mientras Goku recita los votos y mientras lo hace el lavara tus pies. Esto simboliza su voluntad como líder y como Alfa a servirte, su compañera. De atender tus necesidades más básicas, sin importar cuan grandes o pequeñas sean, y de darte el honor que te mereces como su Luna. Una vez que ella te haya contestado, Goku, puedes ponerte de pie y recitar los votos que has escrito.

Sosteniendo su mano, Goku la llevo hasta la silla para que se sentara. Milk levanto su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas y pies. Ella observo mientras el traía la palangana de agua y la dejaba en el suelo junto a ella. Luego le quito las zapatillas que ella había estado usando y saco una de las toallas y la puso bajo sus pies. Vio con asombro como él tomaba un paño pequeño y lo sumergía en el agua, recogía sus pies y comenzaba a lavarlos con el paño. Mientras le lavaba los pies hablo:

-En este día me arrodillo ante ti, como sirviente de mi compañera, para preguntarte si me completaras. ¿Te entregaras a mí? ¿Calmando finalmente a la bestia en mi interior, poniendo orden al caos, trayendo luz donde solo ha habido oscuridad? ¿Vincularas tu vida a la mía, tu destino al mío, y tu alma a la mía y, al hacerlo, completar el vínculo de emparejamiento?- mientras Goku esperaba la respuesta de Milk, enjuago sus pies y comenzó a secarlos ligeramente con la última toalla. Cuando ella finalmente respondió lo dejo sin aliento.

Milk se puso de rodillas para que estuvieran cara a cara. Puso sus manos en las suyas, sosteniendo su mirada con la suya y recito la respuesta que Gine le había enseñado.

-En este día me arrodillo contigo, mi compañero. Te completare como tú me completaras. Me entregare a ti, calmando a la bestia, poniendo orden en el caos, y llevando luz a donde solo ha habido oscuridad. Vinculare mi vida la tuya, mi destino al tuyo, mi alma a la tuya y completare nuestro vínculo de emparejamiento. Te tomare como mío, mi compañero y mi Alfa- Goku no podía respirar y por un momento su mente quedo en blanco mientras miraba el rostro de su propio milagro personal.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo cuando Milk le apretó la mano para llamar su atención. Ella esperaba pacientemente a que leyera los votos que había escrito para ella. Ninguno de los dos se levantó sino que permanecieron de rodillas, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Se aclaró la garganta y luego hablo:

-Milk, Luna, compañera. Tienes muchos nombres. Cada uno de ellos tiene un significado especial, pero la única cosa que quiero llamarte es mía- Goku hizo una pausa, mirando las emociones atravesando el rostro de Milk. quería mirar en su mente y ver lo que estaba pensando, en cambio, siguió buscando en sus profundos ojos negros- no estaba seguro de cómo decirte todo lo que siento por ti y la profundidad de esos sentimientos, pero alguien muy sabio me ayudo y por eso transmitiré sus palabras y añadiré unas cuantas propias. No sé si hay una manera de explicar o entender realmente el vínculo de compañeros. No es humano; está más allá del reino de la razón y eso hace que sea difícil creer que siquiera es posible. Sé que no te he conocido por mucho tiempo. Sé que los dos somos jóvenes. Pero nos haremos cercanos más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pueda imaginar. Te convertirás en mi mejor amiga, mi amante, y yo me convertiré en el tuyo. Incluso ahora sé que lo sientes, que nadie en el mundo me amara alguna vez como tú lo harás y nadie te amara como yo te amare. Hemos nacido para amarnos el uno al otro y ese amor se hará más fuerte a medida que pase el tiempo. Me preocupa que no vaya a hacerte feliz- la voz de Goku era suave, mesclada con emociones apretadas- pero esa sabia voz me ayudo a ver que lo hare. También voy a hacerte enojar, ponerte triste, irritada, y probablemente un poco claustrofóbica a veces- Milk le sonrió, llena de adoración y el siguió adelante, alentado por su respuesta- pero hare todo lo que este en mi poder para hacerte feliz. Mi lobo intervendrá cuando mi lado humano se pase de la raya. El lobo solo ve en blanco y negro. Todo lo que entiende es que tú eres nuestra compañera. El té amara, te protegerá, proveerá para ti, jugara contigo y te alegrara mientras mi parte humana llenara el vacío de emociones que mi lobo no entiende. Tú me harás un mejor Alfa, un hombre mejor. Te daré lo que ningún otro hombre puede, la otra mitad de tu alma.

Cuando Goku termino vio que Milk tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de amor. Alzo la mano con la que sostenía la suya y le limpio suavemente las lágrimas.

-Milk, es momento de que recites los votos que escribiste para tu compañero- le dijo Bardock suavemente, consciente de sus emociones.

Ella tuvo que soltar las manos de Goku mientras desdoblaba el trozo de papel que tenía en la mano. Cuando ella levanto la vista y vio a Goku mirándola, sonrió. Goku le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que se aceleraran los latidos.

" _Tranquila, amor. Soy solo yo, solo nosotros. Háblame._ " Le susurro Goku en su mente, ayudando a calmarla para que pudiera desdoblar el papel y leérselo.

-Goku, hay tantas cosas que no se de ti, tantos secretos que aún tengo que descubrir, pero hay algunas cosas que si se. Sé que tu rostro es lo primero que quiero ver en la mañana y lo último que vea antes de cerrar los ojos en la noche. Sé que tu sonrisa es la que quiero ver cuando la vida te llene de alegría. Sé que quiero ser la que te abrase cuando estés lastimado o desanimado., y cuando la vida te de un golpe bajo quiero ser la única que te ayude a volver a levantarte. Sé que si somos tan bendecidos, quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, y espero que tengan tus hermosos ojos negros. Sé, sin lugar a dudas, que de las millones de personas en esta tierra, tú fuiste creado para mí y yo para ti. Todas esas cosas yo las sé. Lo que tú necesitas saber es que yo soy tuya y solo tuya. Tienes mi corazón. Tienes el poder para llenarlo de amor y tienes el poder para destruirlo. Tienes que saber que no pasara un día en que no dé gracias a Dios de que eres mío. Tienes que saber que voy a enfadarme contigo, yo te daré un infierno cuando lo necesites, pero también te amare incondicionalmente y sin reservas. Te daré todo lo que soy, y no espero nada menos de ti.

Goku miro a su compañera, sin palabras ante sus preciosas palabras. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba haciendo una pregunta hasta que Milk volteo para mirar a Bardock.

-Goku, ¿Qué ofrenda le traes a tu compañera para demostrarle que vas a proveer para ella y atender sus necesidades tanto físicas como emocionales?- le pregunto Bardock.

Goku se levantó y trajo a Milk con él. Metió la mano en su otro bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra y escucho a Milk contener la respiración.

Goku abrió la caja negra y se arrodillo de nuevo en una rodilla. El tomo la mano izquierda de Milk y la sintió temblar. Se llevó la mano a los labios y la beso y la mantuvo en sus labios hasta que el temblor se detuvo.

-He traído un anillo. No hay otro como el en el mundo, al igual como no hay otra como mi Luna. Grabado en rumano alrededor de la banda están las palabras: finalizarea (llena), ya que sin ti mi alma está incompleta, absolut (absoluto), que es como es mi amor por ti; chiar (inamovible), no hay nada en esta tierra que me separe de ti, e intreg (completo), que has llenado el vacío en mi completando al hombre y al lobo. En el centro es un diamante rojo muy raro. Elegí el rojo por dos razones. Primero, que eres mi micul incendiu (pequeño fuego). Y en segundo, que es un recordatorio de este día cuando ambos derramamos sangre para vincular nuestras almas el uno al otro- Goku miro a Milk, suplicándole con los ojos que entendiera lo mucho que la necesitaba- Milk, te amo. Eres mi compañera y de hoy en adelante todos los lobos sabrán que eres mía. Pero porque soy un egoísta y un bárbaro justo como me llamo mi madre, no quiero que solo los lobos sepan que eres mía. Quiero que cada hombre sepa que estas tomada. Me doy cuenta que no estas lista para casarte conmigo ahora mismo. Eso está bien, esperare. Pero estoy pidiéndote que me digas que un día serás mi esposa en el sentido humano de la palabra. Usa este anillo como símbolo de que tu corazón ha hablado. Milk, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Milk se cerraron y cuando los abrió vio que brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Goku se levantó y la atrajo hacia él. Apretó los labios a su oído y le susurro.

-Por favor, dime que esas lágrimas son de alegría.

Milk asintió, pero eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para Goku. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. " _Voy a hacértelo decir en voz alta, mi amor. Necesito escucharlo de ti._ " Goku le envió su pensamiento y luego espero su respuesta.

Ella se apartó de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me casare contigo, Goku.

Goku podía ver una pequeña chispa de picardía en sus ojos; ella tenía algo bajo la manga.

-¿Cuándo, Luna? ¿Cuándo te casaras conmigo?- susurro él.

-Me casare contigo ahora, aquí, en este lugar- le dijo, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

Hubo un grito ahogado que recorrió el salón, llegando lejos en la oscuridad donde estaba de pie los anónimos. El aliento de Goku se quedó atrapado, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Se volteo para mirar a su padre.

-Alfa, cásanos- dijo con firmeza. Milk rio ante la urgencia en su tono. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla- no quiero que tengas la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión- su voz era alegre pero Milk podía ver en sus ojos que lo decía en serio, nunca iba a dejarla ir.

La voz de Bardock los atrajo a ambos de su mundo privado de vuelta a donde y lo que estaban haciendo.

-Antes de que los votos matrimoniales sean dichos, solo hay una ofrenda, Goku, ¿Dónde está la segunda?

-Tengo otra ofrenda pero quisiera dársela a mi compañera en privado cuando completemos los Ritos de Sangre.

Bardock se giró hacia Milk.

-¿Aceptas la solicitud?

-Si- respondió Milk, con las cejas levantadas mientras miraba a Goku.

-Está bien, supongo que ahora haremos los votos matrimoniales- dijo Bardock mientras le sonreía a Milk.

-Oye, parecía un buen momento como cualquier otro- le dijo mientras sus mejillas se encendían con calor- oh, y puede hacer la versión rápida. Estoy bastante segura que lo que ya hemos dicho cubre todo lo demás- la multitud rio antes sus palabras y luego se calmó cuando Bardock miro hacia la oscuridad. Trayendo su atención a Goku y Milk, dijo los votos matrimoniales y todo el mundo escucho una vez más como Goku y Milk se comprometieron en la forma humana.

-Yo los declaro ahora marido y mujer- Baardock termino los votos matrimoniales y luego agrego- Goku, es el momento para que tú y tu compañera lleven a cabo los Ritos de Sangre. Una vez hechos su vínculo estará completo.

Goku se volvió hacia ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos y la beso ruidosamente en la boca. El beso pareció durar una eternidad y Milk estaba segura de que incluso Bulma estaría sonrojándose. Cuando el por fin se apartó coloco un beso más suave en sus labios y dijo:

-Compañera, ven. He esperado el tiempo suficiente- los ojos de Milk se abrieron mientras miraba el rostro de su compañero, el rostro de su lobo.


	37. Milk XXXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen … y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 36: Milk XXXVI**

Milk no podía decir que no estaba nerviosa mientras Goku la llevaba a su habitación en la mansión. Cuando Goku había terminado ese beso y le hablo, se dio cuenta que Goku no estaba a cargo y el lobo estaba en control. Al llegar a la puerta, Goku se volvió y la miro.

-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí. Estoy en control, pero el lobo se ha adelantado porque los Ritos de Sangre son una unión entre el lobo y su pareja, tu. No vamos a hacerte daño, Milk.

Milk le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle suavemente los labios.

-Compañero, confió en ti- susurro ella.

Un gruñido bajo retumbo desde Goku mientras suavemente la metida en la suite. Milk podía oler flores y cuando miro hacia el suelo supo por qué. Había un sendero de pétalos de rosa que conducían a la suite. Había estado en su habitación varias veces en las últimas dos semanas. Básicamente era como una suite de hotel, solo que muy lujosa.

Tenía una sala de estar con chimenea, la cual Milk se dio cuenta que tenía una manta extendida frente a ella con una cesta llena de comida. La suite también tenía una pequeña cocina y comedor. Mientras seguían el camino de pétalos de flores en el suelo se encontró admirando todas las velas encendidas por todas partes que emitían un resplandor suave. Al llegar a la habitación que Milk sabia era donde Goku dormía, sintió su estómago caer a sus pies y su respiración acelerarse.

Goku abrió la puerta y la visión momentáneamente le quito a Milk los miedos y la dejo sin aliento. Había velas de diferentes formas y tamaños en todo el lugar. Tenía que haber cincuenta o más. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha que Milk nunca había visto. Era una colcha con dos lobos en el centro. Uno más grande que el otro. El lobo más pequeño estaba metido en la parte delantera del pecho del lobo más grande mientras la protegía. Era una hermosa colcha y lo decía todo. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación, Goku se alejó de ella. Lo vio tomar un cuenco de agua que estaba en una placa da calentamiento y colocarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Junto a ello coloco varias toallas. El debió sentir su confusión porque se volvió y le sonrió.

-Es para limpiar las marcas de mordeduras, amor, eso es todo.

Milk sintió calor recorrer su cuello y cara ya que él lo había recogido de sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama y miro a Goku, sorprendida por su propia confianza mientras ella lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona esto?

-Tendrás que quitarte el vestido, amor- le dijo Goku, con los ojos brillando con malicia. Luego agrego- si lo deseas, puedes ir al cuarto de baño y allí hay una bata para ti.

Ella le sonrió.

-Eres malo, ¿lo sabias? Tratando de asustar a una chica inocente, deberías estar avergonzado.

Goku la tomo de la mano y le beso antes de que pudiera alejarse.

-Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy.

Milk sintió los ojos de Goku en ella mientras se retiraba al baño a cambiarse.

…

Unos minutos más tarde, salido con una bata blanca de felpa que le llagaba a las rodillas. Con la cabeza gacha, los ojos entornados, no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable sabiendo que no había nada debajo de la bata. Sin embargo, se recordó una vez más, como lo había hecho cientos de veces, mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño, Goku era su esposo y su compañero. Oyó la inhalación de Goku y finalmente alzo la vista.

Su mandíbula había caído abierta, los ojos muy abiertos mientras la veía de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa. Milk nunca se había sentido más hermosa.

" _Nunca has estado más hermosa, amor._ " Oyó las palabras de Goku y aun en su mente sonaba sin aliento.

El respiro hondo y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Milk podía sentir lo agitado y desesperado que estaba por completar los Ritos de Sangre, pero él estaba tratando de ser amable con ella.

Se acercó a él y le tomo los brazos, tirando de ellos alrededor de su cintura para rodearla. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo dejo al instinto hacerse cargo. Lo miro a los ojos con toda la confianza del mundo. Inclino la cabeza y le expuso su cuello. Vio sus ojos brillar más fuerte y escucho un gruñido.

-¿Estas segura de que estas lista?- le pregunto Goku, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

-Goku, confió en ti.

Lo sintió acercándola, y luego su mano tiro de la bata suavemente hasta que expuso su cuello y hombro. Sus dedos trazaron sus marcas de emparejamiento en su espalda, ya no se veían estropeadas por las marcas de garras, sanadas por completo y enteras. Piel de gallina apareció en toda la piel de Milk y se estremeció bajo su tacto. El acuno su nuca y Milk los sintió colocar la nariz contra su piel y le oyó respirar profundo. Oyó un ruido sordo en su pecho. Se tensó brevemente y luego se relajó al sentir sus labios contra su piel.

Él le dio suaves besos desde su barbilla a su hombro luego de vuelta hasta su cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Milk sintió sus labios abiertos y una caricia de su lengua, luego se escuchó un gruñido profundo mientras un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuello, y luego se había ido. Todavía podía sentir la boca de Goku en ella, pero donde primero sintió dolor ahora sintió placer. Estaba haciendo a su estómago hacer cosas raras. Se sintió empujando contra el cuerpo de Goku y oyó un suave gemido. Un momento después se dio cuenta que los gemidos venían de ella. Debería haber estado avergonzada, pero no podía hacerse a sí misma sentir eso cuando este era su compañero, la otra mitad de su alma quien la sujetaba.

Entonces Goku se estaba alejando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello desesperada por traerlo de vuelta, pero Goku era más fuerte y continuo retrocediendo hasta que pudo ver su rostro. Milk vio las lágrimas de él que corrían por sus mejillas y sintió en su corazón la intensidad de su mirada. La mirada cambio bruscamente a preocupación mientras miraba su cuello. Tomo una de las toallas que había dispuesto y la surgió en agua caliente, exprimió el exceso, y la llevo a su cuello para limpiar la sangre. Ella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor que cruzo su rostro cuando el agua toco la herida.

Goku volvió suavemente su cara a la suya.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, quiero decir, dolió por un momento, pero luego…- Milk no sabía si podría incluso poner en palabras lo que había sentido una vez que el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Luego que, mi amor?- pregunto él.

¿Él no lo sabía? ¿No podía oír sus gemidos y sentir las emociones saliendo de ella? Goku se acercó más, su cuerpo rozando el suyo.

-Sentí tu deseo- susurro el- te he oído, mi amor. Solo quiero oírte decirlo. Tan a menudo evitas el tema por completo, que he estado empezando a pensar que tal vez no estabas atraída por mí.

Milk dejó escapar una risa sin aliento.

-Mentiroso- bromeo ella- después del dolor inicial, se sintió bien. No, se sintió enloquecedoramente impresionante- Goku le sonrió a su compañera, pero Milk siguió impertérrita- siempre te he deseado, Goku. Simplemente nunca me he sentido cómoda hablando de ello. Pero ten por seguro que después de sentir tu boca hacer eso en mi piel…- Milk se estremeció ante el recuerdo- yo, sin duda, te deseo, hombre lobo.

Goku decidió no torturarla más con preguntas sobre sus afecciones físicas por él. En su lugar, le recordó que los Ritos de Sangre aún no se habían completado.

-¿Estas lista, Luna?- Milk tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la cama.

Ella lo empujo para que se sentara en el borde. Con el sentado y ella de pie, su cara estaba al nivel de su cuello. Milk miro como Goku desabrocho los botones de su camisa blanca hasta que estaba abierta y luego se la saco. Lo miro y aunque ya habia hecho esto dos veces, esta vez se sentía diferente, más íntimo.

Goku se volvió y expuso el cuello como lo había hecho ella por él. Algo muy dentro de ella se agito ante la vista del cuello descubierto. Sintió el deseo de marcarlo, reclamarlo, reclamarlo a él. Se inclinó hacia Goku y puso su brazo alrededor de sus fuertes hombros. Lo beso en la mejilla y la mandíbula había abajo a su cuello, justo como él lo había hecho. Lo beso hasta que su cuello se encontró con su hombro. En ese punto el instinto se hizo cargo, la sangre lobo de Milk se presentó para reclamar a su compañero. Una vez más, como había sentido las dos primeras veces que tomo la sangre de Goku, Milk sintió que sus dientes se alargaban un poco y cuando se pasó la lengua a través de ellos se dio cuenta que se sentían mucho más afilados. Antes de que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso abrió la boca y hundió sus dientes profundamente en la carne de Goku.

Oyó un gemido procedente del pecho de Goku y luego el gruñido al que se había acostumbrado. Goku envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Milk cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sangre de Goku. Sintió algo, como si su alma estuviera siendo tejida en la de Goku. El vínculo, pensó, el vínculo se había completado.

Después de un par de minutos sintió a Goku apartándola, de mala gana tuvo que ceder. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante unos segundos. Milk mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Goku vio la sangre que corría por su cuello. Al igual que el había hecho, mojo una de las toallas y limpio con cuidado la sangre. Goku se sentó allí en silencio, observando cada movimiento de ella.

Finalmente Milk no pudo más con el silencio.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- le pregunto.

-No tienes que preguntar, Luna, solo tienes que mirar.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que compartas tus pensamientos conmigo sin que tenga que invadir tu privacidad- explico Milk.

-Soy tu compañero, Milk. Estamos vinculados. Tienes todo el derecho a invadir mi mente, pero si quieres que hable entonces eso es lo que vas a conseguir- le sonrió y le tomo la mano para tirarla en la cama junto a él. Goku deslizo su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

Cuando se deslizo para tirar a Milk contra sí, ella comenzó a resistirse.

-Quiero ser capaz de mirarte mientras hablamos.

-En un momento, Luna. Primero déjame abrazarte. Puedo sentir nuestra unión cada vez más fuerte ahora que hemos compartido nuestra sangre. Mi sangre esta en ti ahora y siempre llevaras mi olor. Permíteme a mí y al lobo abrazarte y disfrutar de nuestra esencia toda sobre ti.

Milk puso los ojos en blanco, pero accedió a sus deseos.

-Tu mama tenía razón cuando dijo que eras posesivo, bárbaro autoritario.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario, mi amor- se burló Goku de ella.

La atrajo hacia sí y ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, sus piernas dobladas contra su lado. Goku sintió un ruido sordo en su pecho y una sonrisa curveo sus labios mientras pensaba en decirle que ronroneaba.

" _No ronroneo, compañera, gorjeo._ "

Milk miro a Goku.

-Tu lobo está haciendo eso cada vez más, ¿sabes?

-El vínculo es más fuerte ahora. Vas a sentirlo y escucharlo más fácilmente ahora. Él está enamorado de ti, ¿sabes?- le dijo Goku. Milk apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y disfruto de la mano de Goku frotando de arriba abajo en su brazo.

-Se suponía que me dirías en que estás pensando, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Milk.

-Estoy pensando en cuan asombrado estoy de ti, de tu habilidad para tomar todo lo que ha sucedido desde que nos conocimos y aun sonreír, bromear, tomarme como tu marido y tu compañero. Me podrías haber dado la espalda, correr por tu vida- Goku se detuvo un momento y Milk simplemente espero pacientemente a ver si iba decir algo mas- estoy pensando que soy el lobo más afortunado del mundo por haber encontrado una compañera tan increíble.

-Es curioso que- dijo Milk- estuviera pensando lo mismo de ti- sintió a Goku besar la parte superior de su cabeza y se acurruco más cerca.

Milk le tendió la mano izquierda y estudio la escritura en el anillo. Se acordó de las palabras que había dicho Goku que fueron grabadas en él y sintió que el calor la llenaba.

-Es la cosa más preciosa que he recibido, Goku- la voz de Milk se llenó de asombro por el hermoso regalo que Goku le había dado. Recordó entonces que le había dicho a su padre que la segunda ofrenda era algo que el quería darle a ella en privado- entonces, ¿dónde está mi segunda ofrenda, oh, lobo mío?- le pregunto Milk con voz altiva mientras sentaba y se volvió para mirarlo.

-Oh, sí, acerca de eso- comenzó el.

Milk lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Ni siquiera intentes actuar como si no tuvieras algo, bola de pelos- golpeo su pierna juguetonamente.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres una cosita violenta?- le pregunto Goku mientras abría el cajón de la masita de noche. Le entrego una caja envuelta en papel de color purpura con una simple cinta atada alrededor de ella. Milk desato la cinta y abrió el paquete para encontrar una caja de zapatos.

-Um, zapatos. Bien, muchas gracias- dijo Milk, tratando de mantener la confusión fuera de su voz, sabiendo que estaba fallando miserablemente. El rostro de Goku estaba en blanco. Milk no podía leer ninguna emoción en él, ni podía agarrar nada a partir de su vínculo.

-Los zapatos representa mi habilidad de proporcionarte calzados para tus pies y tal vez algún día para nuestros hijos- Goku se aclaró la garganta y continuo balbuceando mientras seguía- ves, es importante que sepas que contaras con algo en tus pies, por lo que…

Milk levanto la mano para detener a Goku de ir más lejos.

-No hay zapatos en esta caja, ¿no?

Goku negó una vez.

-Ni uno solo.

Mientras Milk comenzaba a abrir la caja de Goku, la oyó murmurar en voz baja:

-Peludo mentiroso.

Empezó a decir algo en respuesta, pero se detuvo cuando vio la luz en el rostro de Milk, tan brillante como el sol que rompe a través del roció de la madrugada.

-¡Goku! no puedo creer que lo recuerdes- Milk saco la primera copia de la edición de _Al borde del Peligro_ por Shel Silverstein. Lo sostuvo con reverencia y pasó la mano por encima de la cubierta.

-Ábrelo- oyó que Goku le dijo. Cuando abrió la tapa pudo sentir su sello ceder por primera vez, lo más reciente del libro. Si fuera posible, su rostro se hizo más brillante a medida que veía el autógrafo en la portada.

-Esto es tan condenadamente increíble- le dijo Milk mientras cerraba el libro y se arrojaba en sus brazos. Goku se sorprendió por el movimiento, pero la atrapo con facilidad y la abrazó con fuerza- gracias, gracias, gracias- le oyó susurrar.

-Si hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar de esa manera por un libro me hubiera propuesto con él en lugar de con un anillo- bromeo él.

-El libro es increíble, sin duda. Pero que hayas recordado algo tan aleatorio, sin embargo, tan importante para mí, significa mucho. Tienes habilidades, hombre lobo. Importantes, locas habilidades.

Goku la beso suavemente en los labios y luego la dejo alejarse de él. Ella se sentó a ojear el libro y él se contentó con solo mirarla. Milk finalmente levanto la vista del libro cuando sintió que Goku comenzaba a frotar su espalda. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se extendió por su cara. Él era de ella, podía sentir el vínculo de su compañero cada vez más fuerte ahora que los Ritos de Sangre se habían completado.

-¿Va a seguir haciéndose más fuerte?- le pregunto Milk.

La frente de Goku se frunció mientras pensaba y se quedó callado por un momento.

-Por lo que mi padre me ha dicho será más fuerte debido a los Ritos de Sangre, pero una vez consumado el emparejamiento será aún más fuerte.

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras, y Goku se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado.

-Milk, no estoy tratando de presionarte. Sé que dijimos que íbamos a hacer el amor una vez que nos casáramos, pero si no estás lista voy a esperar durante tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Nunca voy a presionarte. ¿Me crees?- le pregunto Goku y la desesperación recubría su voz.

Milk lo miro.

-Creo en ti y te quiero aún más por tu paciencia. Pero no es necesario. Estoy lista, Goku. Estoy lista para ser tuya en cada manera posible.

Goku se congelo por sus palabras, y luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Milk sentía esa sonrisa desde el fondo de sus pies hasta la punta de su cabello negro. Él se puso de pie y Milk observo mientras el comenzaba a soplar las velas hasta que solo había cuatro ardiendo, una en cada esquina de la habitación. Goku se acercó a Milk. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mientras la luz de las velas bailaba con sombras sobre su rostro. El aliento de Milk quedó atrapado cuando vio los ojos del lobo de Goku brillando ónix.

Le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente, luego le susurro:

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, y que seas mía- su cuerpo tembló de emoción mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Te amo, Son Milk. Te amare hasta mi último aliento.

Dio un suspiro tembloroso cuando lo sintió desatar la bata y lentamente empujarla por sus hombros hasta que cayó suavemente en el suelo a sus pies.

Goku nunca quito los ojos de ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se reunieron con los de Milk, ella tembló por el contacto de piel con piel. Sintió sus manos en su espalda, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente sobre su piel. Goku se retiró y los dos estaban respirando dificultosamente mientras continuaba torturándola con sus suaves caricias.

Goku se rio de sus pensamientos.

-No es una tortura, amor- le dijo suavemente. La acerco a la cama y luego le levanto la barbilla con los dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos- quiero hacer el amor contigo, Luna- los ojos de Goku continuaron brillando mientras la miraban fijamente.

Y mientras Milk sentía su amor fluyendo a través de su vínculo, envolviéndose alrededor de ella llenándola, supo que estaba lista, lista para ser la compañera de Goku. Finalmente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué seguimos hablando?- susurro Milk. Se empujó hacia la cama con él y en sus brazos, brazos que siempre la sostendrían, siempre la protegerían, y siempre la envolverían de amor.


	38. Epilogo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Epilogo:**

Bulma y Pan se sentaron en una de las mesas de la sala de reunión, la celebración llegando lentamente a su fin. Después de que Goku y Milk se hubieran ido, Gine y Bardock habían arrojado un infierno de fiesta en honor al emparejamiento de su hijo. Bulma había bailado hasta que tuvo ampollas en los pies. Eventualmente, se había quitado el ridículo suéter que Vegeta le había exigido que usara, pero había sentido el peso de su mirada fija en ella toda la noche. Incluso ahora, cuando escuchaba a Pan divagar sobre todos los miembros de la manada que había conocido, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Bulma miro a su alrededor por lo que pareció la enésima vez tratando de encontrar los ojos negros que sabía la mantenían en su visión. Pero al igual que las otras noventa y nueve veces, no podía verlo.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Bulma?- oyó a Pan preguntarle. Bulma se volvió hacia su amiga y vio sus ojos entrecerrados- ¿A quién estas buscando, chica?

-A nadie- mintió ella.

-Aja, claro. Y yo soy una maldita hada madrina.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me cumplieras un par de mis peticiones entonces, en vez de estar por ahí ladrando- bromeo Bulma, con la esperanza de que Pan solo lo dejara pasar.

-Él es muy sobreprotector contigo, y posesivo- continúo Pan, ignorando el intento de Bulma por cambiar el tema.

-Pan, no va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado el resulta ser un hombre lobo y yo soy humana. Así que…- Bulma no llego a terminar mientras era interrumpida por una vez detrás de ella.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- la doctora Bulla Gold saco una de las silla de la mesa y se sentó.

-¿Qué es lo que no es completamente cierto?- pregunto Bulma con cautela.

-No eres humana...

 **Bueno esto es todo por ahora… para la próxima semana más o menos (creo que me tardare mas, pero tratare) estaré subiendo la siguiente historia; Just One Drop.**


	39. Solo Una Gota

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Próxima Historia…**

 **Solo Una Gota**

Bulma Brief, la mejor amiga de Milk y Pan, es picante al hablar, un poco loca y humana… o eso pensaba. Bulma acaba de descubrir que ADN humano no es lo único que se encuentra en sus venas, resulta que comparte un molesto pequeño gen de hombre lobo, aunque no es más que una gota. Ahora ella y sus amigas viven en Rumania con la manada de Goku, también esta, oh tan convenientemente, pegada con el objeto de su afecto, la bola de pelo, Vegeta.

Atraídos entre si por algo que no entienden, Bulma se encuentra a si misma frustrada por la falta de señales de emparejamiento entre ella y dicha bola de pelo. No solo se está ocupando de ese problema no tan frustrante, sino que ahora se le había informado que, debido a esa pequeña gota de sangre de hombre lobo en ella, ahora se requiere que asista a una reunión de varias manadas de lobos no acoplados. Este tipo de reunión no ha tenido lugar en más de un siglo, pero con una escases de hembras entre la población de hombres lobo, los machos están cada vez más preocupados de jamás encontrar a sus verdaderas compañeras.

Mientras tanto Vegeta lucha con las emociones que está sintiendo hacia Bulma. Él está tratando de mantener la distancia, pero hay algo acerca de la peliazul bocazas que lo mantiene regresando por más de su abuso verbal, algo de lo que parece no conseguir suficiente… imagínate eso.

 **En serio ¡imagínenselo!**

 **Este es uno de mis libros favoritos de la saga… hay más de todo.**

 **Está centrada en Vegeta y Bulma, pero, por supuesto, también habrá más de las otras parejas. Más sobre la historia de los lobos grises. Más risas. Mas parejas y más romance, obviamente.**

 **Espero que lo lean… ¡de verdad lo disfrutaran!**

 **Hasta el próximo libro.**


End file.
